


【原創】Beloved Sunlight (血族!M/人類!L)NC-17

by YoyoLin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 122,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

設定:

會有很大篇幅是關於ML兩人的過去但還是說一下現代社會的狀況

人類與非人類共存的現代社會，所有人的證件上都會加註物種，人類中也有能使用魔法的個體，許多人都有隱性遺傳的非人基因，過去非人受到人類迫害和獵殺被迫隱藏，在第一次世界大戰後共存社會興起，加入軍隊的非人改變了人類與非人的關係，而一戰時西班牙流感也導致純人類大量死亡，沒有魔力的純人類會很快的因為流感死亡，而有隱性非人基因的人也開始覺醒，導致後來的社會中人類幾乎都有微弱的魔力，但也只是能夠見到非人和魔法的程度而已，少數人類有真正的魔法能力會進入特殊學校受訓以發揮特長

有魔法的人類有時會選擇特殊職業發揮專長比如:

女巫/巫師:家族性的遺傳，有自己的傳統文化和技巧，某些國家有巫師自治區

治療師:和醫生一樣，有魔力的人類可以經過訓練成為治療師

驅魔師:雖可後天訓練，但天生在特殊情況下出生的人類會具有驅魔體質，普通驅魔師大多靠堅定的信仰來驅魔和破除詛咒

魔法使:通常是隱居者，經常也會是治療師，魔力弱小但會和妖精建立合作關係

有魔法或者體質特殊的人會被註記為特殊人類

最常在人類社會中出現的非人是吸血鬼.狼人和亞人類(包含人馬與人魚)，許多非人過著隱居生活，社會上大約1~2成的人是這樣的非人生物，不過許多會隱藏身分以人類的外表過日子

吸血鬼的性質非常曖昧，也刻意不讓人類了解他們的真實屬性，所以和人跟狼人的關係非常微妙，而許多普通吸血鬼也並不清楚自己的源頭和真實產生原因

純血貴族只是一個統稱，是指那些天生強大的吸血鬼，他們的家族往往都有著異常強大的能力，但因個體而有所不同，有些貴族有能力催眠別人，也有能將自己變成動物或者控制某種元素的能力，在普通吸血鬼中這種超能力幾乎不存在

這些貴族往往都對自己這個種族的屬性有某種程度上的了解，但彼此之間並不一定會交換這方面的資訊，因為所有血族都擔心自己的弱點會落入未來敵人手上，而自己害怕某些東西的體質究竟是因為自己是血族還是因為自己這個個體的因素都不清楚的狀況下他們不會把這種可能的要害說出去，所以害怕十字架.被木樁刺穿心臟會死.會被陽光傷害都是普通吸血鬼的固定要害，但對貴族可能完全無效，因此人類對血族貴族的恐懼成分依然存在

在爆炸後的教堂殘骸中一群警察緊張的找著生還者，在教堂不遠處的小溪裡找到了兩個人

「你不是說你不參加這次案件嗎??Greg!!你還活著嗎??」唐納文大叫著

「沒辦法…」Greg表情痛苦「你們忙著另一邊， Sherlock又告訴我孩子在這個教堂我就來了」他把手上一包血液用碎木片戳破讓裡面的血隨著溪水被沖走

「那個孩子現在非常虛弱，送他去醫院讓他喝血就好」Greg艱難的在唐納文的協助下坐起來，一把頂端磨尖的純銀十字架刺穿了他的腹部，鮮血染紅了他的襯衫，他指著倒在不遠處的小女童，那孩子身上的傷癒和的很慢，這不是個好跡象

「數到三幫我拔掉」Greg對唐納文說

「這樣拔會死啊!」唐納文說

「你不拔我就真的要死了!」Greg叫「現在拔掉!」

「FUCK!」唐納文大罵著把那把貫穿了自己長官腹部的十字架拔了出來，Greg同時將嘴裡含著的東西咬碎，熟悉的味道在口中蔓延開來，吞下後他發出了一陣痛苦的叫聲摀著自己腹部的傷口，傷口冒出了煙，其他警察趕過來的時候Greg正趴在冰冷的溪水裡摀著腹部掙扎， Sherlock走過來把他拉起來拖到岸上

「我去叫救護車」一個警察說完就拔腿狂奔

「他剛剛被捲入爆炸中而起還被人拿十字架捅了不是嗎?我們在監視器上都看到了」另一個警察說「他是狼人還是什麼?」

「他是人類」 Sherlock說

Greg躺在地上喘著氣，等他終於緩和過來的時候急救人員拿著擔架來了，他身上的傷都癒合的差不多了，原本貫穿腹部的傷只剩下一片瘀血和一個小切口，且正在以肉眼可見的速度慢慢退去

「一樣給醫生檢查一下就好了，我沒事」Greg站起來後甩甩手.跺跺腳「骨頭也恢復了，我等下自己去就好」

「請你還是搭救護車到醫院一趟吧」急救人員看了唐納文手上的十字架說

***************************************

**1765年，英格蘭鄉間**

**「Greg你在找新的雇主吧」酒館的老闆對少年說「兩年前你舅舅把你拎來的時候你還小小一個，現在你幾歲了來著?」**

**「15歲」在酒館打雜的少年說**

**「你知道斯坦頓伯爵嗎?」老闆說**

**「我知道啊，他去年死了還沒找到繼承人不是嗎?」Greg說「前年來到這一帶的時候我去應徵過他們找馬僮的職缺」**

**「你原來去過那啊?」老闆說**

**「對啊，但他們看我的姓氏是外國人就直接趕我走了，所以我才會在養羊的那位亞瑟先生底下工作」Greg說「不過也好景不常啊…」**

**「他兒子就是個敗家子，把家產都輸光了也沒辦法，新雇主把你這樣的舊員工都處理掉也很常見」老闆說，那之後Greg就在他店裡工作了**

**「所以你提斯坦頓伯爵是為了什麼啊?」Greg問**

**「因為沒有繼承人他的封地和爵位都被收回了，隔壁鎮現在都在討論新的伯爵是什麼樣的人，聽說是國王的新御醫，夫人有法國血統，也許你去嘗試一下會有好運，他們提供的待遇據說好到不可思議」老闆說**

**「貴族對我們不會多好的」Greg說**

**「他是上個月到封地的，我這可是真的第一手消息啊，你父母都過世了，連你那個當初拜託我給你找工作的舅舅也死了，你這樣無依無靠也不是個辦法，也找份好工作這樣以後才能安心的成家啊，你聽我說，他們給的薪水是別的貴族給的兩倍!兩倍啊!而且聖誕節期間都會讓僕人回家!留下來工作的人會額外賞錢!不但食物是雇主提供而且要穿制服的也是他們出，不穿的也給一筆錢添購衣物呢!這麼好的差事你不去看看就是個傻子了!」**

**「這聽起來有詐吧，而且他才到一個月你又知道他真的會這樣給錢了?」Greg狐疑地說**

**「所有僕人的工作合約都寫得清清楚楚，還請牧師做證人呢!」老闆說「不過他的確有點條件」**

**「看吧，是只找年輕女孩子還是要求很苛刻啊?」Greg說**

**「只找身體健康的人，而且要得過牛痘或天花，每隔一段時間要讓新的伯爵抽血做研究，畢竟是醫生，合約裡還加註了如果生病必向主管通報，會由伯爵親自診療」老闆說「聽說是因為伯爵希望藉機研究平民身上的疾病的樣子，還有就是這位伯爵有個年幼體虛的獨子，他不希望新來的僕人把病傳染給孩子」**

**「這個新伯爵真怪」Greg笑了出來「神經質的跟什麼一樣」**

**「總之啊，他們在封地內一村村公告找人，已經快找齊了，你不快去就沒位置了，就算混個打雜的小廝也好過在我這啊」老闆說**

**「聽起來好像不錯，去看看也好」Greg想了想說**

**「那就對啦，明天我老婆要回隔壁村娘家，你順道幫她提行李吧」老闆說**

**「嘖!我就知道!」Greg說**

**「我可沒跟你收介紹工作的費用，把自己打點下明天就去吧，聽說所有僕人都由伯爵親自面試，那新伯爵姓什麼來著…啊，Holmes，是Holmes伯爵」老闆說「如果真的得到工作就別回來拿行李了，你也就那點東西，我讓人順便幫你帶去就好，總之給我寫個信啊」**

******************************************

Greg去了醫院，醫生檢查後確定他已經痊癒就讓他離開了，被救出的小孩也與父母團圓了，至於為什麼Greg會在教堂裡跟著一個小吸血鬼一起被炸飛要回到早上

蘇格蘭場一大早就招開了緊急會議

「為什麼會組聯合小組?」安德森問

「我們懷疑有個吸血鬼的孩子被人類綁架了」唐納文說「最近不是經常發生夜間出現屍鬼襲擊人的案件但都找不到該負責的吸血鬼嗎?」

「屍鬼是什麼?」新來的警察問

「各位早啊，我是Lestrade探長，你們之中很多人沒處理過非人生物案件，所以由我向你們說明吸血鬼的生態」Greg走進會議室開了投影片「在場的人有人知道非人生物分級是什麼嗎?」

「D級是有魔法的野生動物或植物比如曼陀羅草，C級是有基礎思考能力能與人以非語言方式溝通的魔法生物比如水妖，B級能與人類合作和溝通比如人馬，A級能融入人類社會比如狼人和吸血鬼」一個叫做Bill的警察說

「不愧是高材生啊」Greg說「不過除了我和少數探長手下的隊伍外和非人相關的案件大家應該很少碰過」

「因為特殊小組的成員通常是有魔法的人類或者本身就是魔法生物才能解決非人案件」高材生Bill說

「而屍鬼是什麼你們知道嗎?」Greg問

「因為被低階吸血鬼轉化而形成的無思考能力活屍，分類是F級別，即是非法存在」安德森說「或者是被高階吸血鬼惡意變成屍鬼，無論是哪一種，為了非學術目的製造屍鬼都是重罪」

「是的」Greg打開投影片，上面是一個現場照片，鮮血遍布現場，一個脖子上還有開口的屍鬼正在啃食被害者的大腿「屍鬼的眼睛跟吸血鬼不同，眼白呈現一種腐敗的血液的深紅褐色，看起來跟黑色差不多，而虹膜依然因為他們是屍體的本質而逐漸產生腐敗的現象，因此會逐漸轉為混濁的白色，這是十年前威爾斯屍鬼事件的照片」

「那次是因為有吸血鬼恐怖分子試圖大範圍獵殺人類」唐納文說「Greg你覺得這次是怎麼樣?」

「威爾斯屍鬼事件的主謀是一個血統返祖的年輕人，大家也知道我們所有人血統裡都帶著一點非人基因，隔了很多代後有時候會突然浮現，這個年輕人就是這樣，他在車禍死亡時突然返祖為低階吸血鬼，因此被逐出家門，後來產生報復心態」Greg點開了主謀的照片，跟照片裡啃食人肉的屍鬼一模一樣「他把自己仍是人類的的雙胞胎兄弟變成屍鬼，殺光了自己的家人，然後開始對鎮上所有人展開報復」

「吸血鬼不能曬太陽吧?屍鬼呢?是不是出太陽的時候就解決了?」一個菜鳥問

「吸血果如果真的不能曬太陽的話早就絕種了」唐納文說

「他們的皮膚對紫外線比較敏感」Greg說「你在店裡看到放在櫃台裡的處方防曬乳就是給吸血鬼用的，普通吸血鬼很容易曬傷，高階吸血鬼對太陽抵抗力比普通人差一點，不過只曬太陽是不會死的，而低階吸血鬼被曬傷後會有幾天都出現燒傷的狀態，屍鬼本身比較接近殭屍，曬太陽不會死但會加速腐敗」

「所以你覺得這次是另一場報復嗎?」迪摩克問

「不」Greg說「我們認為這次被轉變的屍鬼和轉變他們的那個吸血鬼都是被害者」

「他可是轉變了五個人啊」Bill說

「屍鬼分成兩種」Greg說「被高階吸血鬼轉變的屍鬼會聽從高階吸血鬼的指令，而低階吸血鬼轉變的屍鬼跟瘋狗沒兩樣，除了原先轉變他們的人外沒人能控制他們，而這是昨晚我們面對最新的屍鬼時的影像」

投影片裡警察們趕到現場，衝下車的是Greg，他命令對方舉起雙手，那個屍鬼遲疑了一下然後看著Greg停頓了下來，好像他無法確定該怎麼應對這個人一樣，在Greg再次命令他舉起雙手時他照做了，然後在Greg離他更近一些時聞了他身上的氣味張口就要咬，被Greg一槍射穿頭部倒下

「等一下，你是吸血鬼?」Bill瞪大眼問

「我是人類」Greg拿出證件丟給Bill「物種那格寫了，我是特殊案例人類，吸血鬼對我的態度比較奇怪些，而且你哪時候見過喜歡做日光浴的吸血鬼了?」

「我對吸血鬼非常熟悉所以會由我來向你們說明吸血鬼的性質」Greg說

「這上面說你是1829年生的」Bill一臉困惑的讓Greg取回了證件

「都說是特殊案例人類了，樓上那個血液自帶驅魔屬性的探長也在這一欄啊」唐納文說

「所以你不會死?」Bill問

「只是很難死，我的醫療紀錄挺可怕的，而且我也不是1829年生的，那錯得太離譜了但他們不讓我改」Greg抓抓頭「回到正題，吸血鬼和人類的關係很微妙你們都知道吧」

「他們數量稀少.能力強大.願意和人類共存，但他們內部似乎也有明顯的階級制度」Bill說「血族對於他們自身的資訊透漏的不多而且很多都是假的」

「沒錯」Greg切換了一張金字塔圖「頂點的是血族的王，但這個位置其實已經有幾千年都沒有任何血族在爭了，真正有影響力的是這一階層，高級血族，或者貴族血族，他們有能力將人類完美的轉變成吸血鬼，被轉變後的人有三種結果：新生貴族.普通吸血鬼以及屍鬼，新生貴族會逐漸變成跟轉變他們的貴族同等高貴強大的個體，也會因為個人素質不同而有可能得到和天生貴族一樣的特殊能力，而這些普通吸血鬼會服從轉變他們的那個吸血鬼的指令，不過就算是不相關的貴族也會對普通吸血鬼產生影響力，血族是非常敬畏強者的種族，而屍鬼前面已經說過了你們也知道了」

「所以你覺得這次是吸血貴族在惹事嗎?」Bill問

「通常貴族只想過自己的日子，所以他們不會惹事，普通吸血鬼轉變人類的時候有一定的風險，大概有1成的失敗率會使人類變成屍鬼，所以普通吸血鬼只能將伴侶或者領養子女轉變成吸血鬼，且必須在官方監督下進行，而低階吸血鬼是普通吸血鬼中的劣質體，產生原因大多是因為普通吸血鬼出現心理異常或者精神疾病，這種個體在轉變人類的時候幾乎不可能製造出新吸血鬼個體，自己本身甚至有變成屍鬼的風險」Greg說「而大量製造屍鬼的能力只有貴族有，普通吸血鬼要在一周內製造五個屍鬼會讓他們虛脫，想像成一種類似毒液製造的機制就好了」

「所以這次是貴族吸血鬼，或者是一群普通吸血鬼的傑作?」安德森問

「這個孩子」Greg把一個金髮紅眼的小女孩的照片放上投影片「在十年前被一個吸血鬼貴族家庭”收養”，他失蹤一個禮拜了，而就是在他失蹤後開始出現屍鬼的」

大家都知道吸血鬼貴族所謂的“收養”是什麼，吸血鬼很難產生自己的後代，有些學者認為血族本身無法繁殖，不過也有紀載過懷孕的女性血族出現的紀錄，因此沒有人真的清楚血族是否能與同類繁殖

所以他們通常會從孤兒院裡收養人類的孩子或者從人類中挑選喜歡的人選轉化成與自己同等的血族做為後代，通常會由兩位血族一同進行，他們會分別咬穿那個孩子的動脈，喝下一點血後混合兩人血液餵食給這個孩子，等那個孩子再度醒來時通常會忘記自己曾是人類的記憶，然後作為吸血鬼長大，這在過去一直是暗中進行的，一次調查發現某間維多利亞時代的孤兒院中許多不知去向的孤兒後來都被發現被不同的吸血鬼家庭收養了

不過轉變後代的方式和轉變伴侶的機制是完全不同的，只是連最配合研究的血族都說不清楚這之間有什麼差別，但轉變的後代在基因上與轉變他們的父母是符合的，原本人類的基因也會跟著變成非人基因

而在非人與人類共存的時代開始後法律禁止了吸血鬼擅自收養人類，除非得到孩子本人同意，或者那個孩子有致命的疾病或殘疾的狀況下能由監護人與有意願領養的吸血鬼協議，將孩子讓給吸血鬼養大

「Nina Smith是這個孩子還是人類時的名字」Greg說「五歲的時候因為腦癌和擴散全身的癌細胞而面臨死亡，我相信你們中有些人對這個孩子的新聞有印象卻不知道他後來活下來了，他的父母和一對吸血鬼貴族談成了條件，他們有探望權，他們不在乎女兒變成血族且忘記他們，他們只希望孩子還活著，血族兒童的發育會因為不同人而有所不同，Nina一直停留在六歲以後就沒有改變，Nina錯過了上次與人類父母的出遊日，所以Smith夫婦到了收養他的貴族家中發現了這個景象」

投影片上是一間豪宅的客廳，一切都被打亂了，而下一張照片是打開的臥室門，門內側被爪子抓過，但卻不能摧毀，一對年約五十的夫妻傷心欲絕的對著鏡頭露出尖牙，眼睛發著紅光，他們的手像被燒毀了一樣在手腕下什麼都沒有了

「這是收養了Nina的Enoch夫妻，他們旅行回來後被一群持有聖水.聖經和驅魔用具的人類攻擊，被關進臥室後才發現在他們出門期間僕人已經被殺了，而他們的臥室內被人用聖水寫滿了聖經經文，門和牆壁也被祝福過，而且因為他們臥室沒有窗戶所以無法離開這個房間，他們試圖破壞房門結果導致他們都受了很嚴重的傷，現在住院了，在給予他們足夠的鮮血後就會康復，他們證詞指出有一群全身是教堂味道的人類綁走了Nina」Greg說「而Nina的人類父母也因此向蘇格蘭場報案，Enoch夫妻是溫和派的貴族，是非常重要的親人類者，所以這起案件非常重要」

「會是純人類主義者嗎?」唐納文問

「很有可能，以前也有純人主義者故意使狼人抓狂希望引發人與非人戰爭的案例，幼年的吸血鬼無法控制自己的轉變能力，而他們的食量很有限」Greg說

「你覺得他們在傷害Nina來逼他進食好咬死這五個成年人」唐納文說

「很有可能是這樣」Greg說「多數在歐洲成長的吸血鬼碰觸聖物都會被灼傷，所以泡過聖水的子彈對他們也有效果，但普通的子彈就沒有了，這次任務所有人都要帶兩把槍，一把使用普通子彈以免誤傷人質，一把是聖水子彈，用來對付可能的屍鬼」

「你會負責這次的案件嗎?」Bill問

「不會，我只做說明， Sherlock會協助調查」Greg說

「啊那個混蛋又來了」唐納文抱怨

「是人類父母去求他協助的， Sherlock畢竟也是血族的貴族，有他在對你們來說也比較安全」Greg說

\---------------------------------------------

找回被綁架的孩子後John和 Sherlock一起去了蘇格蘭場，血族貴族的孩子被綁架的事件上了新聞，Nina的人類父母強力的譴責綁架者，而也有人類批評他們不該把女兒賣給吸血鬼

「為什麼他的自癒能力這麼強?」Bill回到蘇格蘭場後問唐納文「他下午會回來上班嗎?」

「他就是那樣，我也不知道原因，今天下午他本來就請假所以案子才是迪摩克處理」唐納文說「他的探親日還肯回來開會就很好了」

「探親日?」Bill問

「就跟離婚的老爸看孩子一樣，他每隔一段時間都有一天去跟親人見面」迪摩克說

「啊，是今天啊」John在一個在處理詛咒物品時被誤傷的員警手上寫著一堆只有治療師看得懂的咒文「差不多了，以後受到詛咒或者咒術傷害最好還是去找正規治療師處理，我是軍醫，用的法術跟他們不太一樣，不過淨化過後這就只是普通的割傷了」他握著員警受傷的手念起了咒語，他手上的黑色文字浮了起來在空中纏繞著員警發黑的手，然後在一陣強光後發黑的手復原了

「普通治療師會要求很多，什麼接下來幾天不要吃雞或牛.不要喝酒之類的，給你處理最快啊」受傷的員警說「謝謝啊John」

「我都不知道醫院的治療師跟軍隊的治療師不一樣」Bill說

「普通的治療師能治療人類和受到法術傷害的人」John「我是軍醫所以就算像他這樣是混血狼人的案例我也能治療，針對人類的治療術對很多非人有副作用，所以軍隊改良過這些好用在非人士兵身上」

「士兵啊，非人在軍隊真的很有優勢呢」Bill說

「畢竟人類和非人開始融合就是第一次世界大戰以後的事啊，純人類都快因為流感絕種了，有隱性魔法基因的人就開始覺醒了，現在的社會上才有這麼多有魔法能力的人和非人」John說

「所以John你是人類吧」Bill問

「他是特殊人類」 Sherlock說「和人類不一樣」

「跟Greg一樣很難死?」Bill問

「他是天生的驅魔師」 Sherlock說

「我出生的時候羊膜是完整的，像是被裝在水球裡一樣，我的父母是混血狼人，但因為我是這樣出生的所以我的體質是驅魔師」John說「要說有什麼不同的話就只是我的魔力和體力跟普通人類比起來高很多，尤其是魔力的部分，對詛咒也比較有抵抗力，有時候像我這樣的人會停止老化並變得非常長壽」

「驅魔師兼治療師結果男朋友卻是吸血鬼啊…」唐納文吐槽

「我們只是室友」John說「而且我的血對吸血鬼來說口味有點特殊」

「很辣」 Sherlock說

「你果然喝過」唐納文說「你還說你們只是室友」

「並不是所有吸血鬼都在進食的時候上床，那是人類的迷思」Greg突然回來了說

「你不是跟親人見面嗎?」John問

「Ella懷孕了，他只是來告訴我這件事而已，他說她的養父母希望我不要對於他的孩子有太多干預」Greg看起來很沮喪的說

「你有女兒?」Bill問

「曾經有過，不過Ella不是我的女兒，是我的後代」Greg說

「後…代?」Bill滿頭問號

「你以前待的區域幾乎都是人類所以不懂這些，不過這樣的案例挺多的」唐納文說「有些特殊案例或者突然返祖.被變成非人生物的人會有親人隨著人類壽命老化，法律上這種血親可以加註在資料裡，不過能不能保持聯繫或探視就是個人的安排了」

「你懂得真多啊」Bill說

「我的祖母是女巫，不懂這些才怪」唐納文說

「Greg跟他的後代關係怎麼變得這麼僵啊?」Bill問

「別在他面前一直提這種話題，你會害他傷心的」John說「他們在Ella祖母移民美國的時候斷了聯繫，等他終於找到的時候Ella的父母已經意外過世了，收養Ella的家庭是虔誠的基督徒，也非常排斥非人類，會找到Ella是因為那家子搬到倫敦工作，Ella對Greg很排斥也是這個原因，他的家庭認為他這樣的特殊人類不正常」

「好過分啊…」Bill說「那這女的幹嘛還要見Greg啊」

「跟人類做任何事的原因一樣，錢」 Sherlock百無聊賴地說，他從回蘇格蘭場就這樣懶洋洋的，大概是因為今天下午建築物內正在進行每月固定的詛咒淨化的關係，那會讓所有魔法生物變得惰性

「我也不是非常清楚內情，不過Ella的養母在他還是少女時生了重病，那時候Greg很希望能跟Ella見面，他便對Greg開了條件，大概是他幫她出養母的醫療費，然後他每隔一段時間會跟Greg見個面」John說「我也是在跟Greg喝酒的時候聽他說過而已，Ella對他的態度其實慢慢在改善但她的養父母是個天大的問題」

******************************************

**三日後酒館老闆收到信，告訴老闆他得到了一份在伯爵宅邸打雜的工作，伯爵看起來是個相當和善的中年人，在確認過他曾經接種過牛痘後向他說明了工作內容和注意事項，以及向他解釋為什麼有時候會被抽血作為研究的原因，如果被抽過血隔天可以向廚房多領一份湯和麵包**

**“伯爵的妻兒身體不好的樣子，只見過夫人一面，聽說生完孩子後他的身體就很虛弱，大概是這個原因很少在宅邸裡走動，而那位體弱的少爺我也和其他新進的僕人一起打過照面，看著頂多3歲吧，頭髮是血紅色的，但皮膚非常蒼白，伯爵要我們在少爺房間周圍保持安靜，少爺容易受到驚嚇，且容易中暑所以如果少爺外出必定在陰天或傍晚，想想也真可憐，作為御醫妻兒卻因為先天體弱而無法在這個漂亮的莊園裡自由奔跑**

**主管是個相當好的傢伙，原先的僕人都遣散了，現在的都是新人，只是在這我有點太清閒了不太習慣，這幾個禮拜除了一次到宅邸去抽血外我都在宅邸的獵場周圍巡邏，整理一些器具，替管家跑腿兩次，就這樣，沒有其他工作，伙食好到我無法相信這是給僕人準備的食物，這麼悠哉的生活我都有些對不起伯爵了，謝謝你向我介紹這份工作，這是一先令，伯爵給所有來工作的人發了點錢讓我們有郵資向家裡寄信，這位老爺比我見過的任何一位牧師都更慷慨，請幫我把我的行李寄來”**

**幾個月後酒館老闆又收到了一封信**

**“我聽說老闆娘病了無法開店，希望他能很快康復，隨信附上一點錢當作是當時介紹工作的介紹費吧，我意外的升職了，Holmes少爺自己跑出宅邸在森林裡玩，宅邸裡的人找瘋了，我剛好在巡邏時碰見他就帶他回去了，後來老爺把我找去我還以為我要倒楣了，但他說少爺覺得和我玩挺有趣的，所以我被調職到宅邸裡工作，內容就只是陪少爺玩，看著他不讓他受傷或者遇到危險，我的薪資突然變得太高我都不知道該怎麼做了，但管家受不了我鄉下人缺乏禮儀的樣子，現在我每天早上都得跟著他學習禮儀，真是麻煩，如果你好奇為什麼是早上，那是因為少爺身體不好不過中午是不會醒來的，這份工作相當輕鬆，不過最近我卻經常感到疲憊，也許是冬天到了的關係吧”**

****************************************

Greg在辦公室裡看了一些小吸血鬼獲救後的新聞，綁架她的是人類至上主義者，他們利用Nina製造屍鬼然後放到市區去製造恐慌要引起反非人的情緒，Nina獲救後依法在巫師的協助下刪除了這幾天的記憶，現在已經和吸血鬼和人類父母一起出院了

他的手機因為收到簡訊而震動

“我餓了”-M

“點心?”-G

“正餐”-M

「Greg你要回去啦?」唐納文問

「嗯，再見」Greg拿著大衣匆匆離去

Bill走進來的時候臉上的困惑更深了

「我剛剛好像看到警司對他畢恭畢敬的…」Bill說

「那當然啊，整個蘇格蘭場沒有人比他更資深了，警司當年還是他帶出來的」迪摩克說

「帶出來???」Bill問

「Greg活了很久，他的證件上寫的是1829年生其實也只是個保守估計，因為官方能查到關於他的紀錄是從那之後才開始的」迪摩克說「1829年蘇格蘭場創立，他是最早的一批警探」

「以後你在查閱比較老的檔案的時候會經常看到他的名字的，這算是個半公開的秘密，他雖然是人類卻已經很久沒有老化了，但他會正常的生病和受傷，有時候會癒合的很快但我也見過他差點死掉的樣子」唐納文說

「他到底幾歲了啊!??」Bill傻眼的說

「他只說比我們都還要老」安德森說「出於好奇我們也調查過，結果發現他在以前非人的隱匿時代就開始當警察了，為了不被發現自己的異常還經常做幾年就退休，你看那段時期出現過的Greg Lestrade二世.三世.四世都是他自己」

「經常有歷史學家什麼的來找他，因為他真的活得有夠久，而且記性還不錯」唐納文說

「可是他也不是魔法使或者驅魔師，他的魔力很弱」Bill問

「特殊體質有時候是後天造成的，跟個體的魔力本身無關」John說「大部分在社會上生活的非人都是狼人，跟人類通婚最多的也是狼人，所以也有不少後代出現了只有獸耳和尾巴但不會變身的案例」

「經你這麼一說還真的是狼人比較多耶，為什麼啊?」安德森問

「以前狼人會被傳染狂犬病，所以在失去控制後會變身攻擊人」John解釋「後來發明狂犬病疫苗後狼人就不會有這種困擾了，而且我們跟人類的關係更緊密，畢竟我們比人類強壯，而且我們不以人類為食」

血族被人類排斥的主因之一就是即使血族可以吃動物的血或者其他食物卻不能完全不吸人血，那會導致血族的營養不良甚至死亡，而狼人跟人類的合作加上能與狗溝通的能力都讓他們在軍隊和警隊裡佔有優勢，人類信任狼人也會與狼人通婚，人與狼人生的孩子被稱為混血狼人，因為他們不一定會有變身能力，狼人一旦選定配偶就至死不渝這點讓許多人類都嚮往與狼人結婚

而普通血族出現精神病或者其他因素墮落成下級血族製造出屍鬼或者襲擊人類的事情雖然罕見但往往都是死傷慘重的慘劇，所以人類和血族之間的關係也非常的微妙，實際上血族只有兩種，貴族與普通的吸血鬼，前者因為深藏不露而使人類議論和懷疑，而後者因為明顯非人的性質而受到人類排擠，精神壓力也是使普通血族墮落的常見原因

「你們問過Greg到底多老嗎?」Bill問

「你別太白目了，追問非人的年齡很不禮貌」唐納文說「你真的是高材生嗎?」

「我也只學過理論和基本知識啊，很多東西根本無法從書本學習啊，我也是現在才知道吸血鬼轉變屍鬼有體力限制的…」Bill解釋著「血族根本不會把自己的資訊告訴我們啊」

「那當然啊，誰知道哪天人類又想獵殺吸血鬼，他們當然不信任人類」John說

「那Greg到底怎麼這麼清楚的?」Bill問

「混熟了」 Sherlock悠悠吐出一句

\-------------------------------------

Greg走進第歐根尼斯俱樂部直直地走到了最深處的房間，他進到浴室去洗澡， Mycroft不用多久就會到這裡，他摸了一下腹部被十字架貫穿的位置已經癒合了

他洗好澡做好準備穿上浴袍坐在床上等 Mycroft回來的時候就看著新聞發呆

「張嘴」突然出現在面前的血族說

「你不是餓了嗎?」Greg問 Mycroft

「你今天受的傷太重了，你不該答應我的要求」 Mycroft摸了Greg的臉，他用伸長的爪子把手心刺破，血族的血液流出，在蒼白的手掌中積成了小小的血池

「你受了傷還是被聖水灑了?」Greg問

「在梵諦岡待了三天很餓」 Mycroft說「喝下去」

Greg雙手握住了 Mycroft冰涼的手，啜飲 Mycroft手中的血液，然後用舌頭舔著他掌中殘留的鮮血，溫熱的舌頭在 Mycroft掌心舔過讓血族感覺有些癢，在Greg舔乾淨他的血液後 Mycroft俯身與他接吻， Mycroft可以嘗到自己的血味殘留在Greg嘴裡

心跳突然變得很快讓Greg不太舒服，他習慣了這種感覺，這很快就會過去

「你休息一下」 Mycroft說「我要去洗澡，身上都是薰香的臭味我受不了」

他原先一些悶痛和暈眩的感覺在心悸後就消失了，人類不吸血，但有少數吸血鬼的血液有特殊作用

Mycroft洗好澡出來後他們很熟悉彼此的習慣， Mycroft喜歡聞他的氣味，手在他身上愛撫， Mycroft的體溫比起人類低一點但抱久了也感覺不出差異，他主動跨坐在 Mycroft腿上， Mycroft靠著床頭坐著，親吻他的頸部.用不尖的牙齒輕嚙他的鎖骨

熟悉的穿刺感從頸部傳來，但 Mycroft馬上就鬆口了，牙齒沒有刺入血管中，他舔了冒著鮮血的兩個小孔，手握著Greg的陰莖套弄，被吸血鬼咬的時候通常只有一瞬間會感到刺痛，然後疼痛很快會被溫暖的感覺取代，有時候甚至是性高潮一樣的刺激，單看咬人的那個吸血鬼想怎麼做，他現在只感覺身體發熱，但那也許是出自於他自己的慾望，他抱著 Mycroft偏過頭讓他舔舐自己的頸部，如果吸血鬼願意的話他們可以讓咬痕癒合，就像這樣，在 Mycroft舔去Greg脖子的血珠時那兩個小孔緩緩的癒合了，若不是這種能力吸血鬼根本不可能在進食後不留痕跡的離開

「你不是很餓嗎?」Greg問

「過幾天我會讓你補償的」 Mycroft收起了尖牙「我有喝血包了，這是點心」他讓Greg從他身上下來躺在床上，他跪在Greg腿間手撫過他下腹「癒合的很好，不過還是避免受傷比較好」

在性愛後Greg習慣趴在床上休息，他看著相識百年的吸血鬼起身在房間內找尋俱樂部主廚特製的點心，今天是松露巧克力，冰箱裡有一盒吸血鬼會員吃的加了血液提味的，另一盒是給人類吃的牛奶巧克力

「你們吸血鬼真的很喜歡吃甜食…」Greg吐槽

「味道好當然喜歡」 Mycroft把一顆血巧克力放入口中

吸血鬼也能吃人類的食物但那不能提供足夠的營養，而且吃多了還讓會讓他們消化不良，但有八成的吸血鬼是甜食愛好者，另外兩成是乳製品愛好者，都跟吸血鬼的味覺構造有很大的關係， Mycroft喜歡甜食，而 Sherlock喜歡牛奶，吸血鬼會以乳製品和甜點為食是很近代的現象，過去許多吸血鬼並不清楚自己吃人類食物到底有沒有意義，因為他們能吃下大量的人類食物卻依然感到飢餓，而一些老派吸血鬼則認為現代吸血鬼以人類食物為主並定期食用血包是對血族名聲的敗壞

「這陣子觀察下來 Sherlock和這個新朋友混的挺好的」Greg說「John會逼他喝牛奶和血包，至少他不會餓死自己」

「我也收到了一樣的監視報告」 Mycroft說「去洗個澡，回家吧」

「你到底用什麼在監視 Sherlock啊?」Greg起身的時候問

「這是機密」 Mycroft說

Greg洗澡的時候摸了脖子，咬出的傷口已經完全癒合了，起初John和 Sherlock走得這麼近他也非常擔心，驅魔師為了殺掉血族貴族或者取得他們的樣本而親近血族的事情時有所聞，一些天生有驅魔師體質的人會以此為天職，到處殺害非人或者混血，而外表和人類幾乎沒有差別卻以人類為食的血族更是這些人的死敵，即使許多驅魔師本身就有非人血統，甚至是由混血父母所生也沒能改變這當中有許多人加入了純種人類至上主義組織的事實

現在學界的理論中主流說法是，帶有非人基因的人在西班牙流感後被從人類中大範圍的篩選了出來，因為當他們作為人類面臨死亡時隱性基因突然復甦，以魔力來支撐自己的身體康復，而沒能覺醒的人就會因為流感死去，這種偶發事件數千年前根據研究也發生過一次，但那次幾乎滅絕的是非人生物，從倖存的吸血鬼的證詞來看，原本血族和狼人的分布範圍更廣，但因為那次瘟疫而近乎滅絕

不過因為西班牙流感導致共存社會產生的關係，有不少對非人抱持懷疑態度的人都認為那次流感是由血族引起的，然而血族因為與人類更相近，有不少血族的幼兒都在那次流感中因為喝了病人的血而死亡，這對血族來說是重創，而且對於血族的人數造成了一定的限制，跟狼人會擔心長跳蚤一樣，血族也會得人類的疾病，但通常那只是一天的輕微不適而已，而狼人因為狼不會感染流感的關係而逃過一劫數量大幅上升

因此當John這個驅魔師兼治療師和 Sherlock合租變成現實後Greg也特地請哈德森太太注意John的行為是否可疑，那位女巫的直覺很靈但她也多少憂心這兩個年輕人(並不年輕到哪去， Sherlock的年齡是John的好幾倍，他只是幼稚)會誤傷彼此

他們不久前一同解決的案件，隨機毒死非人的那個計程車司機是死於針對人類的魔咒，更具體來說是被祝福過的子彈，附加的祝福是[中而不死]而不是驅魔，這種祝福術難度相當高，而且很難被察覺，他大約心裡也有底了只是不打算說穿罷了，尤其死者都是非人已經讓當時的社會氛圍變得很詭異了

從浴室出來的時候他正好看到 Mycroft在他的項鍊裡放入一個血紅色.硬幣大小的結晶

「這次的比以往還大」Greg接過項鍊打開，那個項鍊裡原本的空間是給人放照片用的，現在裡面放著一個血色結晶體

「你碰上的麻煩比以往還多」 Mycroft說，他把食指放進嘴裡舔掉了指尖的鮮血，手指上的傷已經癒合了

\----------------------------

要說Greg這個人哪裡不像人的話，除去他實際不明的年齡還真的不多，他大約四十多歲，但體力一直跟比他年輕的警察不相上下，不過也沒有到比二十歲的新人更活躍的程度，就是以他的年紀來說很好而已，他基本上沒變老過，這一點蘇格蘭場的檔案裡可以證明他從照相技術發明以來就長那個樣子了，只是在維多利亞時代穿的很體面也留過鬍子

他的魔力不高，跟普通人差不多，也無法使用魔法，對詛咒的耐性高但驅魔性質的治療術在他身上不一定會有效，雖然有過好幾次應該會死的紀錄(唐納文知道的就有兩次大失血.一次心臟遭到破壞.被拖入水底幾乎溺斃.中毒三次.嚴重內出血)，但只要他的傷嚴重到一個程度他就會很快的復原，所以平常他還是需要請病假，安德森發誓他聽過Greg抱怨1918年得流感的時候真的感覺糟透了，但不敢問他是不是得過西班牙流感

John和 Sherlock搭檔後過了一陣子，每次Greg看到他們都忍不住想，如果 Sherlock哪天嘴賤過頭會不會被John當場宰了

「Greg你要出差嗎?」唐納文問上司

「有一起案件在法國那邊，涉及血族，所以我要擔任交涉者的護衛出國，這段時間迪摩克會接替我的工作」Greg說

「那個小毛頭?」唐納文問

「他雖然是很普通的人類不過只是處理一些案件不成問題，是很優秀的新人，我得走了，我的車到了」Greg拿了自己的公事包離開，安德森看到他上了一台黑色的車子

結果發生的案件一點都不普通，一個銀行家被殺了，中間還涉及了歐洲警察對于亞洲非人的盲區，設置銀行的結界的保全公司沒想過會有東方的猴妖來爬大樓，所以警界全都失效了，在博物館工作的一個女孩子其實是一個瓷器變的非人，而John差點被拿箭射死.女朋友又沒了還有發現 Sherlock有躲藏在別人影子裡的能力是後話了

法國-巴黎某個旅館

「你這是濫用職權啊」Greg只穿著浴袍站在窗邊看著夜景

「你是警察啊」 Mycroft說「做護衛是職責範圍內的工作」他朝Greg勾了手指示意他過來，Greg關上窗走過去爬上床坐在 Mycroft面前

「你很久沒來法國了」 Mycroft摸著Greg的脖子，指尖下的動脈穩定的跳動著

「上次來是幹什麼來著…邱吉爾那時候的事了，大概也是工作」Greg偏著頭讓 Mycroft碰他的脖子「餓了?」

「上次說了，等你痊癒我會討回來的」 Mycroft說

Greg很自然的跨坐在 Mycroft腿上扶著他的肩膀，然後讓 Mycroft的尖牙刺穿自己的脖子，短暫的刺痛後是一種流過全身的溫暖，明明正在流失血液卻不覺得冷或難受，但恍惚的暈眩感讓他抱住 Mycroft才能穩住自己的重心，他意識到自己被放倒躺在床上， Mycroft咬著他的脖子進食，Greg的手不自主地抓著 Mycroft的衣袖，那種溫暖的感覺逐漸轉變成了一種刺激著敏感的神經的搔癢，單純的溫暖被慾望取代， Mycroft的手握住了他的勃起只是稍微的套弄就讓Greg忍不住扭動身體， Mycroft把他壓在床上不讓他亂動以免扯到他咬穿的傷口，他把尖牙收回，舔拭著Greg脖子上滲血的兩個小孔要讓他們癒合

「Myc…Myc..」Greg抓住 Mycroft握住他套弄的那隻手「Harder please」他求著 Mycroft

「別急」 Mycroft說，Greg在這個狀態下會變得有點失去自我，但這是很短暫的，只要他鬆口就好，他知道就算他不碰Greg，只要咬他的時間稍微久一點，多喝點他的血液他也會高潮，那是在死亡邊緣跳舞的獨特快感，所謂吸血鬼釋放的”毒液”並不存在，但這是最容易讓人類了解為什麼被咬所引發的反應截然不同的解釋

他看著Greg喘著氣眼神渙散的模樣，克制自己咬第二口的慾望

Greg的思考能力很快的回來了，他看著 Mycroft現在沒有隱藏著的血紅色眼睛，他見過好多次了，他喜歡平常 Mycroft的藍眼睛，那就好像這火紅色的眼睛溫度變得更高後冒出青藍色的火焰一樣

「我們繼續」Greg伸手抓住 Mycroft把自己從床上拉起，他解著 Mycroft襯衫的鈕扣，用他一點都不尖的牙在 Mycroft頸項間啃咬，他咬的力道不小，但就算真的咬出血來 Mycroft也會馬上痊癒，而對 Mycroft來說這似乎是一種很能引起慾望的刺激

他們長久以來的默契讓他們不用交談也能繼續，Greg因為失血有點暈眩，但被 Mycroft咬過的效果還在，他暫時還感覺不到失血帶來的不適，他也許有些無力和暈眩但他也沒有停下來的意思，在這種狀況下和 Mycroft上床都讓他多少可以體會為什麼一些年輕人喜歡在嗑藥後做愛，那種不正常的感官體驗太深刻了

「啊!」趴在床上的Greg感覺到後頸被咬住， Mycroft沒伸出尖牙所以只是留下了很明顯的咬痕而已

「沒流血」 Mycroft把他操到說不出話的時候卻大氣都不喘一下，他很想咬人只是Greg已經被他喝了不少血所以他必須自制點

Mycroft很小心不讓自己的食慾勝過理智，他曾經不小心喝了太多血讓Greg幾乎休克，那之後他就克制自己對Greg血液的需求了

「我頭好暈」Greg在性愛後趴在床上說

「我想上次你身體的傷害並沒有完全復原」 Mycroft把手腕咬破伸向Greg讓他喝點自己的血，這能讓他從貧血狀態恢復「那支十字架上有一些沒見過的祝福，那可能在你體內還有殘留」

「我不知道，我的身體既不是人類也不是非人，就算真的有問題也檢查不出來」Greg舔著 Mycroft手腕上的血液

「你知道這次為什麼血族會開會嗎?」 Mycroft問

「上回Enoch家的事情對吧」Greg說，那個被綁走的小吸血鬼屬於吸血鬼貴族的一員，這當然會驚動這些蟄伏各地不想管閒事的同族

「他們抽了那孩子的血，可能做了些研究，你破壞Enoch家孩子的血樣讓血跟河水一起流走是正確的決定」 Mycroft說

「他們發現了嗎?」Greg舔了嘴，他覺得已經夠了

「希望還沒」 Mycroft讓手上的傷口復原

*****************************************************

**「你迷路了嗎?」Greg清晨起來巡邏，在森林裡看到一個小孩子就走過去問**

**「……」小男孩的眼神空洞有些恍惚**

**「你還好嗎?」Greg碰了一下小男孩他才回神**

**「我累了」血紅色頭髮藍色眼睛的小男孩大概只有三歲，口齒清晰的告訴Greg，他身上穿的白色睡衣不知道是怎麼在森林裡走了這麼遠還保持乾淨的**

**「你是…啊!伯爵的兒子!」Greg就覺得這個小孩有點眼熟「你怎麼跑這麼遠!你不能曬太陽不是嗎?中暑什麼的對吧!」他馬上把小孩抱起來「現在還是清晨但很快太陽就要出來了，你不能自己亂跑啊!」**

**Greg把小伯爵給抱回獵場看守人的小屋，他找出了一把傘，他走出小屋的時候只覺得怎麼時間過這麼快，他清晨巡邏回來已經過了這麼久了嗎?太陽都快到頭頂上了**

**「走吧，這樣你應該就不會曬暈了吧」Greg對小伯爵說，他把小孩抱起來撐著傘遮陽「現在宅子那裏應該找你找瘋了吧」**

**「我餓了」小伯爵抱著Greg的脖子說**

**「你沒吃早餐就跑出來當然會餓啊」Greg說**

**當他把小伯爵抱到宅邸周圍的時候有女僕就先發現他們了，指著他問為什麼小伯爵會在他那**

**「他自己跑到森林裡去了」Greg如實交代**

**「你們兩個去通知伯爵和夫人找到孩子了」管家對兩個男僕說「而你給我留下來，我們得搞清楚事情經過」**

**「好…好?」Greg不懂為什麼管家看起來還是這麼火大**

**Greg被人盯著，他站在宅邸的書房裡坐立難安，他從窗戶看到伯爵騎馬回來，以伯爵的年齡來說他的身手相當矯健，能這樣跳下馬的中年人不多，他下馬後馬上走進了宅邸裡**

**Greg緊張的看著書房的門，伯爵很快抱著兒子進了書房，小伯爵正在爸爸耳邊說話，Greg的不安在伯爵對他微笑後就減輕了，看來伯爵不是誤會他拐走他兒子什麼的**

**「這孩子似乎因為太早起無聊了就跑出去了」伯爵說「你在哪找到他的?」**

**「在獵場邊界河川前，他站在河邊」Greg說**

**「只到河邊啊」伯爵若有所思但很快的就微笑了起來「你做得很好，今天就先在宅邸這邊吃午餐吧，讓你走回去獵場小屋太遠了，Mycroft我們去找你的母親讓他看看你吧」伯爵對兒子說**

**“ Mycroft啊…真是個奇怪的名字”Greg倒是第一次知道伯爵兒子的名字**

**他在宅邸裡受到了很好的待遇，宅邸裡的僕人的餐點自然比較好，管家對任何人似乎都是一臉不耐煩的嚴肅表情，吃過午餐後他就回到獵場小屋去了**

**隔天宅邸穿制服的男僕把他叫去宅邸**

**「為什麼要我去宅邸?」Greg問那個男僕**

**「你只要知道是好事就好」男僕說**

**Greg到達宅邸後照著引導見了伯爵**

**「伯爵您找我有事嗎?」Greg問**

**「我打算變更你的工作內容」伯爵說**

**「請問我做錯了什麼嗎?」Greg問**

**「當然沒有，只是這種打雜工作誰都能做，我是要告訴你我們要給 Mycroft找個可以陪他玩的玩伴」伯爵總是很溫和的微笑著，能讓任何緊張的情緒放鬆下來**

**「我恐怕不是照顧孩子的好人選」Greg說**

**「你當然不是，我請了保母就是來做這個的」伯爵說「 Mycroft是個討厭吵鬧也不喜歡與人親近的孩子，不過他對你的印象很好，我要把你調到宅邸工作，雖說是貼身男僕不過你的工作就是跟好 Mycroft，別讓他走丟了，幫他拿點東西什麼的，但他經常半夜起來要人拿書架上的東西所以你的房間會在他的旁邊，你必須隨時有求必應，當然你的待遇不會太差的」伯爵把契約給他看「如果這樣的待遇你了解了我們可以讓牧師來做見證」**

**Greg迷迷糊糊的答應了這樣奇怪的工作內容，他的薪資和待遇比照宅邸裡那些受過良好訓練的男僕，但他的工作就只是確保小伯爵不會走失而已，有時候小伯爵會半夜起來走動，他聽見開門的聲音就會起來，他和 Mycroft的房間是相通的，只隔了一扇門，所以他很快的發現每個禮拜至少有一兩次 Mycroft會起來夢遊，只要叫醒他 Mycroft就會回去睡覺，他把這件事報告給伯爵後伯爵面色凝重的思考了許久**

**「我該告訴你一件事」伯爵說「曾有人試圖擄走 Mycroft，所以別讓他太靠近獵場邊界，超出那個範圍就我很難控制了」**

**「好的」Greg當時不懂控制指的是事態還是找人的方式，但那是超出他理解的東西，他後來才知道伯爵對於領地的掌控是怎麼一回事**

**Greg後來知道了這一切安排的原因，他等於是一個方便的食物來源，而且出於某種原因，他對於某種類型的非人法術有著異常高的耐性**

**他醒著和 Mycroft接觸的時間並不長， Mycroft也不會找他玩，至少不是通常意義上的，有時候 Mycroft會要他幫忙做一些事，比如把他抱起來好讓他拿到架子上的東西，有時候Greg會覺得時間突然過得很快，比如在 Mycroft請他拿東西時明明還是傍晚，他出房間時卻已經是晚餐時間了，但他從未多想**

**「伯爵」Greg偶然地在宅邸裡遇上了雇主很禮貌地打了招呼**

**「你換工作多久了?」伯爵依然是很和善的微笑著**

**「一年多了」Greg說「有一件事我不知道是不是該擔心，是關於小伯爵的」**

**「嗯?」伯爵似乎沒預料到會有人問任何問題「是什麼啊?」**

**「這個年紀的小孩子過了一年幾個月應該長大很多了才是」Greg很緊張的說「可是他還是一樣輕，我知道您是醫生，所以我..抱歉我不該多嘴的」**

**「…你很細心啊」伯爵說，但Greg能發問這件事本身似乎讓他微笑更上揚了點「我兒子和妻子天生體弱，他的生長會很慢，吃不了太多東西，自然長不大，你看 Mycroft吃飯都是去和我妻子那一起吃不是嗎，他們的餐點要另外準備， Mycroft會比起健康的孩子長得還慢很多不過最後能健康長大的，你很關心他這是件好事，他夢遊的次數怎麼樣?」**

**「還是不少，一個禮拜變成三次了」Greg說**

**「你都阻止他走出去了吧?」伯爵問**

**「是的，我在他房門上掛了鈴鐺，這樣他開門我就會醒來，我都在走廊上就叫醒他讓他回去睡覺」Greg說**

**「你看起來很累」伯爵說「感冒了嗎?」**

**「呃..有時候會，可是我都睡得很好，也不覺得有生病」Greg說**

**「這樣啊…以後你不用提供研究用的血液樣本，不會影響你的待遇的，只要你把 Mycroft看好就好了，他夢遊時千萬別讓他走出宅子」伯爵說完就離開了**

**Mycroft並不是完全沒長大，但他就比去年高了一寸吧，這年紀應該要長得更快才對**

**來到宅邸工作第二年的聖誕節要到了，他本來也去放假了，但才離開五天伯爵就派人把他叫回去了**

**「我會給你兩倍的薪水，只要你留下來看著 Mycroft就好」伯爵說「他這五天來每天都夢遊，而且好幾次都沒人發現他走出去了，是我把他帶回來的」**

**「他走到哪了?」Greg問**

**「邊界的河邊」伯爵是真的非常苦惱「就算你要三倍的日薪也沒關係，你得留下來」**

**「呃…好的，我明白了」Greg 不知道為什麼確保一個小孩不會夢遊走丟需要特定的人來負責，宅邸裡的保母和女僕們比他更擅長照顧孩子，但這麼好賺的錢不拿白不拿，他放假去也沒什麼事好做，他也沒有家人能聚會**

**他留下來過聖誕節，宅邸裡只是吃的比較豐盛而已，但他沒見過伯爵一家用餐，他們似乎不怎麼用餐桌，只會一起吃甜點或者喝茶**

**Mycroft每天都起來夢遊，都在Greg叫醒他後恍神的更久，這很詭異，Greg都想問伯爵要不要乾脆請神父來撒個聖水什麼的比較好**

**聖誕夜那天 Mycroft又夢遊了，但Greg怎樣都叫不醒他，而他不知道 Mycroft的移動速度怎麼會快成那樣，他才看到他走出房門一眨眼就看到他在一樓了**

**「你們大半夜的在做什麼啊?」一個老女僕被Greg的喊叫聲吵醒了拿著蠟燭出來看到Greg正要離開宅邸**

**「去跟伯爵說 Mycroft走出去了!我正要去追!」Greg穿的也很單薄，他提著燈跑了出去**

**他一直追在 Mycroft後面跑，但他發現無論他跑得多快都追不上，而他的注意力無法集中，他終於追著 Mycroft來到邊界的河邊時他看到 Mycroft站在一個”人”面前**

**那個”人”有一雙血紅色的眼睛，雪白的頭髮，站在冰冷的河水裡卻一點也沒發抖，對方似乎在吟唱著什麼他卻聽不見，可是又覺得他確實聽到了什麼，有聲音進入他的耳朵和腦中，所以他才覺得今天的森林很安靜，他的聽力被這個不存在的聲音給霸佔了，他聽不到原本森林的聲音**

**“他也聽到了這個聲音嗎?”Greg忍不住想”所以我無法叫醒他”**

**「過來」那個站在水裡的人有一頭長髮，雪白的肌膚，聲音聽起來是個女人**

**Mycroft聽著指示往前走，就在他快踩進河水裡前Greg抓住了他把他抱起來往反方向帶**

**「放下他」女人對Greg說**

**「你..你的眼睛在發光」Greg知道這絕對不是人類的眼睛會有的現象，紅色的雙眼在黑暗中顯得非常明顯，他想抱著 Mycroft遠離這個詭異的女人，但他發現他無法控制自己，至少不完全能，他的四肢不聽使喚無法出力，而 Mycroft正在從他手裡掙脫要往那個詭異的女人身邊走**

**「別過去!」Greg抓住了 Mycroft的手，他覺得自己的身體好像麻痺了，他得耗費全身的力氣才能抓住一個四歲小孩**

**「你還能動啊」女人看著Greg說「看來 Joseph 找到了一個很特殊的人類」**

**“他果然不是人類”Greg無法說話， Joseph 是伯爵的名字，特殊的人類是什麼意思?**

**「看來之前一直阻礙我的就是你了」女人說「過來，孩子」他對 Mycroft說**

**Mycroft似乎失去了自己的思考能力只能照著他說的做，當他靠近那個女人的時候Greg看見那女人裙襬後站著一個應該只有一歲的孩子，那個孩子的眼睛也是血紅色，頭髮和 Mycroft一樣紅，正張著嘴笑，Greg意識到那個孩子嘴裡只有兩顆牙，兩顆尖銳的犬齒**

**「乖乖地過來，我的孩子需要你」女人笑著伸手要拉 Mycroft到河水裡，一個身影閃過，女人發出淒厲的叫聲往後退，一隻纖細雪白的斷手落在地上，Greg突然能動了**

**「 Joseph !」女人對著突然出現的伯爵吼「你這個偽裝者!」**

**「我就猜到是你了Sirenna」伯爵手上拿著一把劍，另一手抱著睡著的 Mycroft**

**「你以為占領一個地盤，向夜之女王稱臣，眷養人類就能讓你比我們高尚嗎?你這個偽君子!」Sirenna對著伯爵吼**

**「在我定居前你就對我的孩子心懷不軌」伯爵說「我警告過你了，我不想殺同類」**

**Greg聽到同類兩個字時抬頭，烏雲被吹散，月光灑了下來，伯爵的眼睛不是藍色的，是血紅色**

**「你不也做了一樣的事嗎?你看看你的兒子」Sirenna指著 Mycroft**

**「我沒有那麼做」伯爵說**

**「媽咪」一個很微弱的幼兒聲音說「好燙」**

**「什麼?」Sirenna轉頭看了自己的幼子，孩子的皮膚像被火烤一樣脫落，Sirenna發出的尖叫聲令樹林裡的鳥驚飛，Greg摀著耳朵頭痛欲裂**

**「我的寶寶!我的孩子!」Sirenna尖叫著，他碰到孩子身體時手也出現了燒傷，皮膚脫落後幾乎是立刻復原**

**「那是聖水」伯爵指著Sirenna身後，管家從暗處走出來，手上拿著一個空水瓶「在我砍掉你的手的時候伯納潑在他身上的，如果太陽現在出來那孩子就死定了，離開我的地盤，如果再讓我看到你們我會保證你們母子化成灰燼」**

**Sirenna尖叫著和孩子一起化成了水融入河水中消失**

**「看來你的確是特殊的人類」伯爵走到Greg身旁蹲下微笑的看著少年**

**「你們不是人…」Greg驚魂未定「管家也不是…」**

**「伯納是人類喔，不然他不能那樣對別人潑聖水的」伯爵微笑著說「但我們現在有很多問題要解釋呢」**

**「伯爵，直接請人刪除他的記憶吧」伯納指著Greg說**

**「不了，Sirenna不會善罷干休的，準備熱茶，我們回去吧」伯爵說**

**Greg回到宅邸裡被鎖在書房中，至少有一壺熱茶和爐火可以取暖，他還沒想通自己今晚見到了什麼，獠牙.紅色的眼睛.被聖水潑到就像被火燒到一樣的孩子…那不是人，他只知道這點**

**「我把 Mycroft交給我妻子了」伯爵開門進來**

**「你們是什麼東西」Greg脫口而出的就是這個問題**

**「很直接啊」伯爵微笑「你有兩個選擇，其中一個是你簽一個契約，這會使你無法將你知道的關於我們的知識用在對我們不利上，也無法說出我們的秘密，而另一個會使我們雙方的生活都有點困難，尤其是你，你覺得呢?」**

**Greg不敢想那個有點困難是什麼，他會被殺掉吧，就算只是被開除他也無法在這附近工作了，如果伯爵真的打算針對他的話他恐怕得逃到新大陸去了**

**「我必須犧牲什麼嗎?」Greg吞了口口水問**

**「你原本對世界的認知算嗎?」伯爵微笑著拿出一張羊皮紙，上面寫了Greg看不懂的文字「如果你同意就把手指壓在這裡」他指著契約角落**

**「喔…」Greg把拇指壓在那個部分才想到他沒有沾墨或任何東西能印出什麼，然後指尖的刺痛讓他把手指移開，他的拇指滲出了血液但沒有傷口，血指紋留在契約上後那張羊皮紙上的文字發出了黃光**

**「契約成立了，坐下吧」伯爵說「你想問什麼問題來著?」**

**「你們是什麼」Greg問**

**「我們嗎?有很多名字哪」伯爵說「血族.嗜血者.夜之一族.吸血鬼.活死人.紅眼，我只希望和我的家人過平淡的日子」**

**「你說嗜血者，所以你們喝血」Greg想到那個幼兒嘴裡僅有的兩根尖牙「你收集我們的血…」**

**「一部分確實用在研究上了，但另一部分是我們的食物，這樣對你們的傷害最小，而且稍微流點血對你們來說並不是問題，就當作是擠牛奶吧，反正都會繼續冒出來的，分我們喝一點不會死的」伯爵說「事實上 Mycroft經常喝你的血，你的頭暈.記憶缺失和疲憊都是他造成的，他喝你的血的時候你會暫時失去意識，所以你並不知道發生過這件事，這是我們這族的孩子具有的本能」**

**「可是我身上沒有傷」Greg說**

**「當然會在事後讓你痊癒，我有好好教過他用餐禮儀」伯爵微笑著「不然我們的存在早就被發現了」**

**「你們是從哪來的?」Greg問**

**「我不得不稱讚你在這種狀況下還保持理智的和我對話」伯爵說**

**「我如果怕你對我的處境沒有好處，你是我的雇主，就算我逃跑了，你這樣地位的人依然能讓我走投無路或讓我死在哪個荒郊野外」Greg說「你真的是英國人嗎?」**

**「在這裡被稱為英格蘭以前」伯爵說「我和我的家人生活在一起，後來只剩下我了，而我的妻子的母親是法國出身，但我們都是在這個島嶼上長大的」**

**「可是那不就表示你非常非常老了?」Greg問**

**「是的，也有人稱呼我們為不死者」伯爵說「 Mycroft其實出生至今已經十年了，他只是停留在這個模樣而已」**

**「停留?」Greg越發不解**

**「這跟今晚和這段時間來你的工作有關，我就好好解釋清楚吧」伯爵倒了茶「我們這一族幾乎不死，而且比起人類更強壯」他起身拿了撥火棍很輕易的在手上把那根金屬打了個結「但我們的數量始終很少，你猜為什麼」**

**「我不知道」Greg搖頭**

**「我們這一族幾乎不可能自然的產生後代，我很幸運才和我的妻子有了 Mycroft，而這也並不保證他能活到有能力自保」伯爵說「今天你看到的那個孩子也是由他母親生下的稀有案例，但他和 Mycroft一樣長不大」**

**「你說過 Mycroft生病了」Greg說**

**「那是謊言，事實上他長不大的原因很單純，他營養不良」伯爵說**

**「可是他不是一直在喝我們的血嗎?」Greg問**

**「營養不夠啊」伯爵說「人類的魔力太低了，不足以讓血族的孩子成長， Mycroft能健康的長到這個樣子是靠喝我們的血好不容易才養大的，可是這對我們的負擔很大」**

**「你說你不會死啊」Greg說**

**「你看到我身後的畫像了嗎?」伯爵指著書房牆上的畫像，那是一對二十歲左右男女的肖像，大家都默認那是伯爵夫妻年輕時的畫像「我們維持了那個模樣數百年，但我們提供血給自己的孩子只過了五年就變成現在的模樣了，我們是一個需要吞是同類才成長的種族，所以通常有了自己孩子的人的做法就和Sirenna一樣」**

**Greg不敢猜那是什麼意思**

**「通常他們會找到另一個血族的孩子，無論是收養的還是親生的都可以，把對方的孩子奪走做為自己孩子的糧食，只要孩子長到人類十歲左右的外表就有能力自保，所以有幼兒的血族總是急著找別人的孩子來養育自己的後代，這就是我們數量稀少的原因，我們幾乎沒有自己產生後代的能力，而即使有了也很難養活或者保護他們的安全」伯爵說**

**「 Mycroft的夢遊是那個女人造成的嗎?」Greg問**

**「是啊，Sirenna就和他的名字一樣，他的歌聲能引誘孩子或年輕男女，所以我聽不見，而宅邸裡的人大多會陷入他的催眠中熟睡不醒，但那對你的影響似乎很小，所以我才會讓你看著 Mycroft」伯爵說「你的家族裡有什麼傳說嗎?比如不是人的或者來路不明的祖先」**

**「嗯…」Greg想了想搖搖頭「並沒有」**

**「你的父親和你分別是家中排行第幾呢?」伯爵問**

**「我不知道，他在我小時候就死了，我前面應該有幾個兄姊，但都夭折了」Greg說「這有什麼問題嗎?」**

**「有時候人類中會出現特殊的個體，像你這樣稍微能窺視非人類存在的人不多，而有些時候會有異常強大的人類出現」伯爵說「我也…，啊，離題了」他微笑**

**「所以你和那個女人是一樣的…種族?生物?」Greg問，他感覺不到伯爵對他的提問有任何的負面反應，他不生氣也不覺得被冒犯，就只是微笑回答問題，如果不是他見過伯爵也有一雙紅眼睛他不會相信他不是人類**

**「當然啊，我說了他想抓走 Mycroft的原因就是因為吞噬同族的孩子是讓他的孩子成長最快的方式」伯爵說**

**「那你也會嗎?那種魔法一樣的東西」Greg問**

**「有些血族會有些天生的能力，我們雖有魔力卻無法使用魔法，我們”卡住”了，只能使用我們的天賦」伯爵說「我也會，但不是Sirenna那麼好用，你就顯然不會被我影響太多」**

**「什麼意思?」Greg傻傻地問**

**「通常在我身邊的人類無法提問」伯爵說「我能影響身邊的人的”思考”和”記憶”，宅邸裡沒有人對於我妻兒奇怪的作息有過任何疑問，也只有你針對 Mycroft的年齡和外表提出問題」**

**「我並不覺得我在反抗某種影響」Greg說，他只有在面對那個女人時感覺到了異樣**

**「因為我並不是像Sirenna那樣奪走別人的意識，那太粗魯了，我只是讓大家的心情愉快點.過日子不那麼計較細節而已」伯爵說「我的影響範圍有限，現在只到我所控制的範圍內，也就是到那個邊界的河邊，我也用了些手段讓我們的同類無法察覺 Mycroft的存在，但Sirenna曾經聞過 Mycroft的血的味道，所以他能找上門來」**

**「那我以後的工作是什麼?」Greg問「他還會回來嗎?」**

**「至少在 Mycroft長到人類10歲大外表前他不會死心的」伯爵說「到時候他會有他該有的能力，也不會那麼脆弱」**

**「所以他還會繼續夢遊」Greg說**

**「我想那個短時間內不會再度發生」伯爵說「Sirenna的能力受到日照時間影響，從明天開始日照時間會慢慢變長，他的能力也會漸漸變弱，喔對，聖誕快樂」**

**「您為什麼這麼有耐心的回答我的問題?」Greg問**

**「因為你無法守住任何想法和疑問正是我的能力影響的，再說，你在我眼中不過是個兒童，我不會對孩子殘忍的」伯爵說**

**那之後 Mycroft和他說話的次數變多了**

**「你以前都不怎麼和我說話的」Greg對小男孩說**

**「因為在這裡的人類都是金魚，他們記不住任何話，說了也沒意義」 Mycroft奶聲奶氣的說「是我父親導致的，我討厭和人反覆說一樣的話」**

**「所以什麼改變了?」Greg正踩在凳子上幫 Mycroft拿書架上的書**

**「你知道了我們是什麼，而且你的記憶卻實不受我父親影響」 Mycroft說**

**「一年多了你才發現?」Greg問**

**「有時候會有人類每年都經歷一次記憶丟失，管家是少數記憶不被影響的，而你顯然不只是嘗起來不一樣，你和一般人類有些不同」 Mycroft抱著Greg拿給他的幾乎是他一半大的書說**

**「小伯爵你真的10歲了嗎?」Greg問**

**「叫我 Mycroft就好」 Mycroft說「我出生十年了」**

**「聽說你經常在喝我的血?」Greg抱起抱著書走得很慢的 Mycroft直接把他放到書桌前**

**「你有比普通人高一點的魔力，比較好吃」 Mycroft說**

**「所以你用餐時間都在夫人那邊喝血?」Greg問**

**「差不多」 Mycroft說**

**「喝其他僕人被抽走的血嗎?」Greg問**

**「只喝那個我早就餓死了」 Mycroft說**

**「不然你還喝牛奶不成?」Greg問**

**「我的父母會把他們的血混在人類的血裡給我喝，這樣對他們身體負擔沒那麼大，雖然沒有獵殺同族那麼方便，但我遲早會長大的」 Mycroft坐在小椅子上看那本大書，上面寫的是拉丁文**

**有時候陰天或者雨天時 Mycroft會叫他帶他到外面走走，但通常是夜裡出門，伯爵同意他提著燈帶 Mycroft去散步的，Greg和 Mycroft聊天就發現他之前安靜脆弱的模樣並不全是真的，他實際上懂得多很能聊，而且對人類的興趣不低，他也許還是脆弱的一個幼體(他不知道幼兒能不能用在這種不老不死的種族上)，但他遠比自己聰明**

**「你以前就經常趁我睡覺的時候這樣喝我的血嗎?」Greg看著咬著他手腕的小吸血鬼問，他只有一開始感覺到了刺痛，現在他只覺得有些恍惚，他請 Mycroft不要讓他失去意識的，因為那會讓他的時間感錯亂**

**「通常你醒著，我讓你過來以後咬的」 Mycroft舔了Greg手腕的傷口，Greg看著那兩個小孔用肉眼可見的速度痊癒**

**「難怪我沒看過身上有傷」Greg摸了手上被咬過的部分「所以我之前貧血真的是你幹的」**

**「我父親提醒我人類的造血能力很差了」 Mycroft說「所以我有減少喝你的血的次數」**

**「…那還真是感謝啊…」Greg不知道還能說什麼，他的薪水這麼高還真的是血汗錢啊，真的拿血換的**

*****************************************************

Greg從法國回英國後就先去巴茨做了檢驗

「你怎麼來巴茨了?我以為你今天放假」茉莉問Greg

「我是來做檢查的」Greg說「上次那個小吸血鬼的綁架案似乎對我的體質造成了影響，安排了一個詳細的檢查，剛剛做完等下就要回去了」

「你怎麼了嗎?」茉莉問

「身體的狀況有點微妙的改變了」Greg說「恢復的能力稍微減弱了」

「你是特殊體質人類，你沒經歷過類似的狀況嗎?」茉莉問

「我也只是對洗腦有點抵抗力而已，我懷疑是聖水之類的特殊物質跑到我身體裡了，所以我的自癒能力變差了」Greg說

「祝你早日康復」茉莉伸出手，指尖冒出了一絲綠芽然後很快的一朵白色的小花綻放，散發出淡淡的茉莉花香

「謝謝」Greg笑著接過茉莉給他的小花，茉莉不是人類，非人中他比較接近妖精，有的人會稱呼他們為風神的女兒，是風與花一起產生的花妖，在季風轉換時偶而會出現在存活了很久的花叢或者花樹下，只會有女孩子，經常會有被當作普通棄嬰而被人類領養的個體，花妖的壽命很長也能很短，只要徹底傷透花妖的心使他們心死他們就會死去，但那是以前了，現代的花妖從小看多了各種電影和戲劇，他們的感情強韌多了

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

大概是因為寫了自己很滿意的長篇/麥考夫人生三部曲的關係吧,現在有點手感失靈沒有腦洞的狀況,所以這篇我寫起來感覺並不是很滿意,因此可能就是個中篇,五萬字左右而已,試著換換手感

要說這個手感多差,這篇的檔案創立時間去2019/11/29,隔年1/11才發出來

現在發了一部份是因為想說這樣說不定看了回應或感想會寫得更順,也逼自己把他寫完XD


	2. Chapter 2

Greg原本覺得每年都會發生個一兩次的大案子就是計程車司機和那個奇怪的中國妖怪的案件了，然後Greg就想起了上次他覺得自己可以提前休假的時候他媽的開膛手傑克就開始做案了

「 Sherlock的公寓爆炸了」Greg很淡定的在手機上對 Mycroft說這件事

「放心他不是原因」 Mycroft說

「我知道他的能力不是引發爆炸」Greg翻了白眼

「他有製作炸彈的知識」 Mycroft說

「你在往他那去的路上吧?」Greg說

「確實」 Mycroft說

「替我像哈德森太太轉告城市維修部門的魔法使會半價幫他修理而且會特急件處理，我會打電話跟魔法使們說一聲」Greg說

蘇格蘭場當然介入了 Sherlock公寓的爆炸案，Greg從未擔心過 Sherlock會有生命危險，他如果能被一個煤氣外洩給弄死那才有問題

Greg把那場魔法引發的假煤氣爆炸後找到的保險箱跟裡面的信封的事情告訴 Sherlock也給他看了信封， Sherlock馬上拿起來聞和觀察

「所以信封裡裝的是啥」Greg問

「我還沒拆」 Sherlock說

「你通常這時候就知道是什麼了」Greg說

Sherlock拆開後裡面是手機，模仿了粉紅色女士的那支手機做得一模一樣，裡面存的照片引他們到了221C

「那是一件…外套?」John看著地上放著的灰色光滑皮毛外套

「風乾的海水味」 Sherlock說

「這是…這好像不太妙啊..」Greg蹲在那件外套旁，在他說完前手機響了

手機裡那個抽抽噎噎的女人代替設下謎團的人說出了威脅，如果 Sherlock無法解出謎題那麼這個可憐的女人也要被炸成碎片

「Greg你剛才是不是認出這是什麼了?」John問

「你們知道海豹人嗎?」Greg說

「住在南北極這類地方的亞人種?」John問

「海豹人的皮可以像這樣脫下來」Greg指著地上的外套「這看起來是海豹人的孩子的皮，他們脫下皮就會變成人類，所以能很自然地在社會中生活」

「那這個皮被拿走對海豹人會有影響嗎?」John問

「他們會無法變回海豹，被困在陸地上，就跟普通人類一樣」Greg說「這個起來保存的很好但已經很舊了，如果海豹人死去這層皮會一起被水葬才是，怎麼會出現在這呢…」Greg皺著眉說

之後 Sherlock把那個海豹皮帶到巴茨做檢查，而Greg去聯絡了幾個他認識的海豹人問他們這層皮這樣不見到底會有什麼影響，順便打聽了最近有沒有失蹤的海豹人兒童

Greg一整天下來聯絡了他認識的一堆海豹人.海洋亞人學者，還得開始搞其他文書工作，要不是現在所有的上司都沒那個膽頂撞自己的導師他還不被罵個狗血淋頭

在巴茨 Sherlock向John分析了那個海豹皮，好像剛剛茉莉帶了可能是Gay的男朋友來這件事不存在一樣，而 Sherlock請John說出他對這張海豹皮的觀察

「這是一張普通的海豹皮，雖然看起來很像外套」John說「因為看起來有點失去光澤所以是舊的，啊，我說的是魔力的那種光澤，如果只說這件物品的保存狀況其實非常好」

「非常好，還有其他嗎?」 Sherlock說

「還有點白毛，所以這個並不是”兒童”」John說「是個青少年，這個海豹皮的主人是個青少年」他翻過毛皮找到一個咬痕「…有些能獸化的種族會用自己的牙齒標記所有物，怎麼樣?」

「要說怎麼樣，非常好，雖然幾乎所有重點你都漏掉了」 Sherlock說

John早就預期到這個反應嘆了氣

「這張皮的原主人很寶貝自己的皮毛，但他經常刮傷自己，在海裡游泳被礁岩刮傷是正常的，皮毛上只找到很微量的鹽結晶表示這張皮上次被使用已經過了非常久，而上面沾到的海沙來自薩賽克斯，至於這上面有的商業防磨損法術殘留是一百二十年前的做法，這張皮的主人在一百二十年前來到倫敦留下了這張皮」 Sherlock說

「這是怎麼回事?」John問

「壞事」 Sherlock說「這是他的身分與自我，海豹人不會丟棄自己的皮毛」 Sherlock觀察了皮毛「他的尾鰭很大，那名少年….卡爾.鮑爾斯」

「Who?」John問

「我的第一起案件」 Sherlock說

「1888年倫敦有一場游泳競賽，是學校之間的比賽，一個薩賽克斯的游泳冠軍在泳池裡溺死了」 Sherlock在計程車上說「人類不會記得這件事」

「但你記得了，有什麼疑點嗎?」John問

「外套」 Sherlock說

「外套?」John問

「我告訴了當時的警察，他的衣服都在，但他的外套找不到，那個秋天非常冷，沒有人類會不穿外套出門，而他的上衣上沾著的獸毛和乾淨的襯衫證明了他穿著外套來的」 Sherlock說

「Greg沒聽你的?」John問

「他在忙那起七月的案子」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock我的歷史很差」John說「我都不知道1888年有什麼大事了，何況是1888年七月」

「1888年七月七號」 Sherlock說「是開膛手傑克第一次犯案的日子，Greg解決掉那起案件後不得不退休二十年直到人類忘記他才能回蘇格蘭場」

「等一下，那是懸案啊!」John在付了車資後和 Sherlock一起上樓

「當然只能當作懸案，那是1888年，人類要是知道非人存在會對我們開戰」 Sherlock說

「所以開膛手傑克到底是誰?」John問

「一個被惡意詛咒的困苦狼人」 Sherlock說「他被人類詛咒後發瘋了，Greg最後找到他時他已經完全失去人類的自我變成野獸，他襲擊了Greg讓他受了重傷， Mycroft派人把那個狼人殺了，Greg要觀察自己有沒有被感染或者詛咒所以詐死離開蘇格蘭場了，他花了半年才確定自己沒有被變成狼人」

「話說回來，你說你哥在看牙」John說「你們吸血鬼為什麼要看牙」

「通常他們十年換牙一次，但 Mycroft比較倒楣，他兩年就會換一次，所以他會在牙齒鬆動後找個膽子夠大的牙醫一次全部拔掉讓他們以最快的速度換完」Greg突然來了「吸血鬼一輩子都在換牙，意外吧」

「真的?」John問 Sherlock

「我前年換過了，而且我十五年才換一次」 Sherlock說

「你已經知道是卡爾.鮑爾斯了吧」Greg說

「你怎麼查到的?」John問

「海豹人如果住在海裡他們的壽命至少有人類的兩倍，卡爾的弟弟還住在沙賽克斯」Greg說「知道卡爾怎麼死的嗎?」

「海豹人喜歡吃海鮮」 Sherlock說

「另一則新聞，吸血鬼喜歡吸血，說重點」Greg說

「是毒藻」 Sherlock說「他來到倫敦後吃了有毒的魚，然後在練習時毒發身亡，當時倫敦發生了另一起猝死的案件，也是一個海豹人，是卡爾的同學，他們一起吃了有問題的生魚，而那種魚並不在市場販賣」

「你怎麼知道他們吃什麼魚的?」Greg問

「鱗片殘留在海豹皮口腔的部分，他們變成海豹的模樣才能吃生魚，他們躲在旅店房間裡吃的，吃完就去游泳」 Sherlock說

「這也有可能是意外」Greg說

「在倫敦吃到熱帶魚類而且是累積了足夠的藻類毒素的魚，然後就這麼巧，吃完後他的皮就被拿走了?」 Sherlock說「而且對方知道卡爾吃生魚，這個人知道卡爾是海豹人」

他們把答案放上部落格後接到了人質的電話，這一次他們答對了，兇手顯然也不是普通人類，他說他討厭卡爾是因為對方總是欺負他，所以這傢伙至少有一百二十多歲，種族可能是任何非人生物也可能是單純的特殊人類

然後又是一個謎題，那個銀行家撒了血在車子裡就以為能騙過警察，事實上Greg只叫來了一個吸血鬼警員讓他聞一下就發現那是放過冰箱的血液了

長話短說吧，Greg這一百年來不知道第幾次起了念頭，這些詐保的都該真的去死一遍來贖罪，省得他們給警察製造麻煩，而被綁了炸彈的人質就這樣站在市中心等待 Sherlock解謎，Greg給兩個人質都申請了記憶消除，希望他們不會留下心理陰影

那個盲眼老太太的死似乎讓John和 Sherlock吵架了，Greg沒時間管他們，他有很多報告要寫，還有一堆事情要調查

最後他不知道 Sherlock到底拿那份新海軍魔法研究去引來了什麼人，但那個叫做莫里亞蒂的傢伙顯然對 Sherlock和John很感興趣

「這個莫里亞蒂也殺了那個海豹人，那他在1888年的時候就在上學了」Greg在221B和 Sherlock他們了解情況

「是血族嗎?」John問

「西歐和北歐的血族不會和姓Holems的搞這套，就算要鬧事也不會在女王的領地上」Greg說

「我以為我們的女王是人類?」John皺眉

「你們的的確是」 Sherlock說「莫里亞蒂不是血族，他的氣味聞起來更接近人類」

「正常人類可不會活這麼久啊」Greg說

「這話還是你說出來的」 Sherlock說

「我不算正常人類」Greg說

「是巫師之類的嗎?」John問

「少了一個味道」 Sherlock說「但他聞起來是有魔法的人類沒錯」

「魔法使?」Greg問

「他身上的味道是違反了法則的巫師或者煉金術師才有的」 Sherlock說「一個接觸黑魔法.研究了巫師和魔法使跟煉金術甚至其他國家法術的人，非常有意思」

「那個炸彈背心我們帶回去研究過了，用的是單純的機械和化學，沒有施加魔法」Greg嘆氣「別幹危險的事， Sherlock」他拍了一下 Sherlock的肩膀

Greg離開時看到了一對腳印正在走入221號，就只是腳印憑空出現又消失，那腳印發著淡淡的綠光

「 Sherlock，你教母來了!」Greg對著樓上喊完就走了

在窗戶能被一隻蝙蝠撞開前綠色的藤蔓快速地爬上了窗台把窗戶封死了，連同大門都被不知從何處生長出的翠綠藤蔓給封住了

「你依然是個野孩子，對女王一點尊敬都沒有」一個古老的聲音從Greg腳邊傳來，這個人說的並不是英文，至少不是Greg漫長的人生中了解的那個語言，傳入他耳中的聲音是自動轉換成了他能夠了解的語言了

「你好啊，荒野的看守人」Greg低頭見到一個嚴肅的小矮人，他穿著的是乾草做的斗篷，戴著一個蓋住半張臉的頭盔，手上拿著一根石矛，眼睛好像只有瞳孔一樣，死死的盯著他「還是這麼嚴肅啊，克拉窟(Cloch*)」

(*Cloch:愛爾蘭語的岩石的意思，這個矮人的名字翻成英文就是Ston)

「你到底想走向何處，無止境的遊蕩不歸者」克拉窟嚴肅的說

「回家去，我加班好幾天了」Greg說

「夜之子民如此與人類雜處從未為我們帶來好事，現在這個混合的時代也許對你們來說很有趣，我看來卻十分不詳」克拉窟說「你可以當日之民，隨著你應有的壽命死去，那是你應去之處，但帶著 Mycroft在黃昏與清晨遊蕩，在模糊的邊界漫遊只會害了他」

「你這麼在意啊」Greg蹲下和克拉窟說話「我以為你對 Mycroft沒什麼好感」

「他與樓上那個躁動的寶寶一樣是妖精女王的教子，女王如此喜愛的孩子我有義務保護，他們應得幸福與安全，即使他們是新跨越了界限的一支民族也一樣，尤其他們是夜之國的屬民」克拉窟說「而人類從未感激過女王的寬容，唾棄夜之子民，對於世界恣意改造，對自然的原則棄之不顧，他們遲早將會將日夜界線毀滅，將末日帶給所有生物，無論是夜之子民或者人類」

「你真是嚴肅啊，跟石頭一樣，人如其名啊」Greg說

「有什麼一直在試探這個世界的底線」克拉窟說「我們都感覺到了，有什麼在深淵裡掀起波瀾破壞規則」

「我猜你感覺到的是你底下的下水道正在做清淤吧」Greg說

「如果你真的為 Mycroft好，你該選擇一個方向」克拉窟說「投向夜的懷抱或者日光的喧嘩，你所做的不過是讓 Mycroft陪你在圍欄上走獨木橋」

「你知道 Mycroft的想法嗎?」Greg說

「他自然會選擇將你帶到永生的一端」克拉窟說

「他好像不是這樣想的呢」Greg摸了克拉窟的頭頂(頭盔頂?他其實還是不知道這個石頭是克拉窟的一部分還是真正的石頭) 「掰掰」

「你這無理的小鬼!!我可是遠比你們都還要古老的存在!!你怎麼可以這樣!!」克拉窟的咒罵聲在Greg越走越遠時就逐漸聽不到了

「這到底是怎麼回事啊!!」John在感覺到房子裡的魔力急速上升而 Sherlock顯然急著飛走窗戶卻被藤蔓封死了，他拿起手槍但手槍上卻也生出了藤蔓，現在變成了一顆草球掉在地上

「她來了!!」 Sherlock叫

「誰啊!!」John叫，地板上冒出了光，木地板長出了芽，但那只是幻影，像是光影秀一樣，但這更像是某種魔力影響導致已經死去的生命投射出了影子

「 Sherlock你教母來了!」Greg的聲音傳來

「教母!!??」John喊「你哪來的教母!!」

「喔，親愛的孩子，真高興見到你找了個玩伴」一個女人突然在門口出現，但說是人有些不正確

人類的瞳孔是黑色的，這個女人的瞳孔是深藍色，而眼睛的顏色是琥珀色，尖耳而膚色雪白卻不像生病，她的頭髮是黑色，但John從黑色裡卻能看出一點綠光，她穿的衣服並不是現代的，John也不知道那是什麼材質，看起來像是古代的女性衣服，她的長髮及腰，赤足走在他們今天早上才打破燒杯的地毯上卻沒被割傷甚至被奇怪的污漬沾上，John無法把視線從這個人身上移開

「Who are yo..Mom...嗚!」John馬上摀住了嘴，他脫口而出喊了第一次見到的女人媽媽讓他臉色瞬間變紅

「這是正常的，親愛的孩子」女人說「你是在這片土地出生的生命，自然會想這樣稱呼我」

「 Sherlock這到底是怎麼回事?」John問，他沒有感受過一個人能發出這麼強的魔法而且他無法對這個人產生警戒，他只想放鬆的坐下來靠在某個東西上感受這種溫暖的魔力波動

「在你面前的是這片土地的主人」 Sherlock從玻璃上下來恢復了人形乖乖的站在女人面前，這個女人的身高比 Sherlock還要高，他應該有兩公尺高，美麗得讓人無法形容「妖精的女王.空心山丘王國的主人.夜之國與夜之子民的君主，Titania」

「也是這孩子的教母」妖精女王微笑著伸出雙手捧了 Sherlock的臉又捏又柔的「你還是這麼瘦啊，有好好吸血嗎?在人類的世界玩得愉快嗎，找時間來我的國度玩玩吧，你可以帶上你的朋友喔」

「如果你會讓我離開的話也許可以考慮」 Sherlock毫不掙扎讓John感到驚訝，這就和被放進水裡的貓乖乖泡澡一樣詭異

「還真是聰明啊，好好享受在外面的遊樂吧，等到你玩累的那天到來你還是要回家的，我親愛的夜之子」妖精女王微笑著親了 Sherlock的額頭然後放開他，走向了John

「你.你是 Sherlock的教母?」John的背整個貼在牆上了，高大的妖精女王帶著意味不明的微笑看著他

「我是 Mycroft的教母，我很意外 Sherlock會出生，畢竟血族鮮少能生下孩子，他們小時候多可愛，血紅色的頭髮可亮眼了」妖精女王說「而且我本來就喜歡人類的孩子，軟軟的又脆弱，血族的孩子更好了，他們本來就可以活得很久而且不會一轉眼就長大，我本來把 Mycroft換過來自己養了幾天，可惜 Joseph 發現了」他說的好像是沒買到最後一個限量周邊一樣輕描淡寫「不過 Joseph 也很不錯，他讓我當 Mycroft的教母，他一直是個想法奇怪的血族，從我認識他的那天起他就很像人類，啊，我認識他那天他本來就是人類，咦?我是記錯人了嗎?」妖精女王想了想「抱歉，我見過太多血族和人類了，有些記憶已經模糊了」他對著John笑

「你來做什麼?」 Sherlock問「你討厭人類的城市」

「我很久沒見到我可愛的教子了」妖精女王說「而且這個地方最近給我的感覺像是噁心的泥沼」

「那基本上是倫敦的描述沒錯」John說

「我聽見一隻小鳥說你差點被殺掉啊」女王說的小鳥絕對不是俗語暗指別人傳的謠言，他會從真的鳥那聽到消息「要殺掉你可不簡單啊，是用了什麼啊?」

「能直接把血族炸到粉碎的炸彈背心」John說

「啊~那他也不會死的，但可能會弄得很髒」女王環住了 Sherlock的脖子在他耳邊低語「有人在擾亂試探世界的規律，做了破換自然法則的實驗，還好不是你，但如果你近乎死亡我會帶你回到我的國度禁足」他放開 Sherlock對著教子微笑「好了，這個城市的味道太糟了，我要回去了」

「不送了」 Sherlock說

「再見，親愛的小孩」女王一個轉身就消失了，房間裡殘留著那股強大的魔力，藤蔓快速的退去，彷彿剛才的訪客從未來過

221B裡維持了一會的寧靜

「剛才那發生過嗎?」John問

「你感覺得到殘留的魔力，你知道是真的」 Sherlock已經坐下來了

「我以為妖精女王只是仲夏夜之夢和傳說的人物」John說

「這片土地上出生的生物都屬於妖精女王，而非人大多是屬於夜之國的子民，人類並不了解這一切，而非人也不打算破壞女王的安寧，但近代的非人也越來越不懂夜之國是什麼了」哈德森太太站在門口「在過去需要躲藏時女王和妖精之國的人是我們最好的盟友，森林能夠讓我們躲藏一輩子」

「哈德森太太你剛剛也在家?」John問

「親愛的我一直在樓下，但妖精是喜怒無常的，如果我擅自打擾可能會惹得女王不高興的」哈德森太太笑

****************************************************

**1888年，滿月隔天清晨**

**「六個滿月過去了，看來我確實沒被變成狼人」Greg躺在 Mycroft身旁，他從倫敦離開到 Mycroft在鄉間的宅邸已經過了半年**

**「我希望你能暫停你的警察工作幾年」 Mycroft說**

**「我也回不去啊，記得我的人都還在呢」Greg說「而且被掏出一大半的內臟還得眼睜睜看著自己的左肺被吃掉這種感覺實在很差，一般來說這樣還活下來一定會被變成狼人才是，真奇怪」**

**「也許和我有關係」 Mycroft說**

**「嗯?怎麼說?」Greg問**

**「從來沒聽說過有吸血鬼變成狼人」 Mycroft說「你長期食用我的血液也許導致了你的體質變得無法被感染」**

**「那好像也不是不可能」Greg說**

**「如果我晚一點到你就死了」 Mycroft說「我希望你下次回到人類生活時可以更加小心」**

**「我差點就死了真是抱歉啊」Greg不知道該從何吐槽起，他早就該死了，他在追查開膛手傑克的時候察覺了對方可能是狼人私下跟蹤過去，結果對方在非滿月時攻擊了他，他早該知道這傢伙是被詛咒或者生病了，他是真的被開腸破肚，肝臟首先就被掏出來吃掉了，他再次恢復意識的時候那個可憐的受詛咒的狼人已經身首分家了， Mycroft看到他醒來鬆了一口氣，他嘴裡都是血的味道， Mycroft手腕上有一個正在癒合的傷口，只有需要給他大量的血的時候 Mycroft才會割開手腕的血管**

**「如果你留下來過個20年我會原諒你」 Mycroft說**

**「別得寸進尺了，我會被無聊死的，15年」Greg說**

**「那就15年」 Mycroft說**

**「好吧」Greg說**

**「我會讓人做一個可以完全密封的項鍊」 Mycroft說「我會在那裏面放一點我的血，這樣你意外弄死自己的機率會比較小」**

**「為什麼是完全密封?」Greg問**

**「你聞不到但對其他吸血鬼來說我的血液的氣味非常明顯」 Mycroft說「如果那些連自己吸血的慾望都不能控制好的蠢貨聞到了可能會不擇手段弄到手，你的性命自然會受到威脅」**

**「喔，明白了」Greg說**

**Greg躺在 Mycroft旁邊，窗簾拉上了房間內就和夜裏一樣暗，也許是因為他一直在喝 Mycroft的血液的關係，他的夜視能力變得不像人類，在黑暗裡他多少能看到一些東西**

**「你睡了嗎?」Greg叫了身旁的男人**

**「有事嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「你想把我變成吸血鬼嗎?」Greg問**

**「你想變成吸血鬼嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「……」Greg沒有回答**

**「……」 Mycroft也沒有說話**

**「我還算是人類嗎?」Greg問「每個月都得喝你的血維持自己的生命，不然我的內臟就會逐漸停止運作，在這樣的黑暗裡我能看見書本上的文字，一樣會致死的傷要兩倍才能讓我心臟停止跳動，我沒有繼續老化，這樣我還是人嗎?」**

**「你會死，也不會魔法，所以確實是人」 Mycroft說**

**「你不希望我死嗎?」Greg問**

**「你知道答案的」 Mycroft說「你想死嗎?」**

**「還不想」Greg想都沒想的回答「我還想看到這個世界會如何改變，我的子孫還在這個世上，我想看到他們未來會有什麼樣的發展，那個連載的小說我也還沒看到結局」**

**「那就對了，睡吧，明天晚上我們可以去看戲」 Mycroft轉身抱著Greg**

**「之後我想調整一下作息，我想在白天出去」Greg說**

**「隨便你，但晚上你得回到這裡」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道」Greg說「早安」**

**「早安，快睡吧」 Mycroft說**

****************************************************

「你的教母到倫敦來了」Greg回到家正在掛大衣， Mycroft突然出現在他背後已經不會嚇到他了

「感覺到的人不多」 Mycroft說

「那位女士的存在可不是什麼能被忽視的東西，那可是能在彈指間把倫敦變成樹海的妖精啊」Greg說「為什麼發現的人這麼少啊」

「只有你快窒息的時候才會察覺到氧氣存在」 Mycroft說「多數人對魔力的感受力非常遲鈍，他們並不會刻意去感受從出生前就已經包圍在自己身邊的魔力」

「她有來找你嗎?」Greg問

「我們三年前見過了，所以對女王來說她見過我只是片刻前的事，不會特地過來的」 Mycroft說

「莫里亞蒂這個人你有概念嗎?」Greg問

「不要碰與這個人有關的事」 Mycroft雙手放在Greg肩上在他耳邊說，Greg看不到背後 Mycroft的表情也知道他很認真

「他差點弄死 Sherlock」Greg說

「 Sherlock不會因為一個炸彈死掉的」 Mycroft說

「所以這個莫里亞蒂是什麼來頭?」Greg轉過去看著 Mycroft問

Mycroft泡了茶讓Greg坐下

「人類中有時候會有特殊個體」 Mycroft說「那個莫里亞蒂就是一個，但他一直在暗處活動，這幾年他越來越常和我的領域交錯了」

「所以他是個巫師.魔法使.驅魔師還是?」Greg問

「大概是驅魔師體質的人」 Mycroft說「只是他對於各種被禁止的實驗很有興趣，後來有段時間專心在諮詢犯罪上，他對煽動人類的惡行充滿興趣，我的手下曾經回收過他個人實驗的產品」

「活屍一類的?」Greg問

「在非洲發現保有思想能力的活屍，感染源是蚊子身上受詛咒的病菌，被融合的野獸與人類兒童的靈魂被放入武器中在中東戰場上被發現，開發失敗的新型狂犬病，以及對血族有毒的人類血液添加物」 Mycroft說「這只是過去一百年的，在那之前他的”研究”更局限於煉金術，20世紀初美國發生過新造的硬幣帶有詛咒的事件，在人類察覺前就被美國的非人社會回收了，當時那批被詛咒的銅就被回溯到一位J.莫里亞蒂身上」

「Holy shit，這傢伙幹的都是大票的啊」Greg說

「上一回Enoch家的事件我們懷疑和他有關」 Mycroft說

「不會吧」Greg瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「人類至上主義者不會主動把吸血鬼的血輸入自己的體內，除非有人誤導他們這麼做」 Mycroft說「那個案子後來是我的部下接手的所以你們還不知道這點」

「輸入體內…那會死啊!」Greg說

「在你到達教堂後人數和先前調查的不同並不是因為他們在別的地方」 Mycroft說「你破壞的血包原本是要用在給人類輸血上的，他們敢引爆教堂就是因為他們實驗過了在輸血後自己得到了和血族幾乎一致的自癒力」他面色凝重的說

「爆炸後沒有遮光的屋頂後他們就燒起來了，對吧」Greg記得他看過輸入血族的血對其他生物的影響，一照到日光便由內而外的燃燒最後化成灰燼

「是，回收遺體的時候找到了符合的殘骸」 Mycroft說「檢查他們的電腦時我們也發現了和那個骨董走私黑幫一樣的通信管道，但當然都已經斷線了」

「你們知道他想幹嘛了嗎?」Greg問

「似乎是對於血族產生興趣了，但他先前對人馬一樣有過興趣，很短暫的，不過那個月內有兩個人馬家族失蹤」 Mycroft說「只是這一次他似乎是先對 Sherlock產生了興趣，對血族的研究是那之後開始的，他在黑市上買了普通血族」

「Fuck，I’m too old for this shit(我太老了不能應付這種破事了)」Greg深深的嘆了一口氣

「希望你能監視 Sherlock的活動，如果他太過深入可能會陷入危險」 Mycroft說

「不用你說我也會的」Greg說「我要去洗澡了，今天真夠漫長的」

*******************************************************

**「伯爵說你是營養不良」Greg看著正捧著杯子喝混合了人類和父母血液的 Mycroft「但你每天都喝這麼多血真的會營養不良嗎?」**

**「這只是讓我不餓而已」 Mycroft說「裡面真正能提供我養分的只有我父母的血而已」他舔了嘴**

**「那套衣服好像是新的啊」Greg指著衣櫃前掛著的正式服裝「伯爵要帶你出門嗎?」**

**「今晚有客人要來」 Mycroft說**

**「哪裡的貴族嗎?」Greg問**

**「是血族」 Mycroft說**

**「咦?」Greg有些吃驚**

**「他們是我父母的朋友，雖然快要有孩子了但不會對我出手」 Mycroft說**

**當晚Greg陪 Mycroft出席晚餐，其他僕人除了管家外都離開了，畢竟這是血族之間的晚餐會**

**「這個人類看起來沒那麼特別啊」美麗的血族女人看了Greg，而且還聞了一下他的味道，這讓Greg後頸的寒毛豎起「啊，別怕，我不會咬你的，畢竟你是那孩子的零食嘛，我不會和約瑟夫的孩子搶點心的」他呵呵笑著**

**「康妮別嚇到他了，人類被嚇壞了味道會變的」另一個男性血族走過來挽著妻子的手，這個男人沒有隱藏自己血紅色的雙眼，他打量了一下Greg後對他微笑「我們姓道格拉斯，你別太緊張，我們有正式的餐點要吃，不會拿你當開胃菜的」**

**那對夫妻有說有笑的走向餐桌，伯爵夫人難得出現了，Greg第一次這樣見到Holmes夫人，金色的頭髮參雜著銀絲，但面容依然顯得年輕，紅色的眼睛看像 Mycroft馬上亮了起來，他招手讓 Mycroft過去**

**「Greg你和Anny去坐那邊吧，有茶跟點心可以吃」伯爵微笑著出現了，他指著角落放好的小桌子，上面有茶壺和茶點，Greg說的是真的突然憑空出現，他上一秒還不在這個房間裡的**

**「誰?」Greg問**

**「你好」一個大概二十歲的年輕孕婦走進來，他看起來離生產已經不久了「我是Anny」**

**「你好」Greg對他點頭，Anny的眼睛是棕色的**

**血族在主桌那拿著酒杯呵著裡面鮮紅色的液體，Greg不知道那是血還是紅酒， Mycroft坐在桌子邊看書，不時和大人們交談**

**「所以你是那個血族孩子的保母?」Anny問Greg，他說話有很濃的口音，愛爾蘭人**

**「也能說是奶媽吧，他經常喝我的血，我確保他不出意外」Greg幫兩人倒茶「你是人類…對吧?」Greg問，Anny沒有尖牙**

**「你怎麼知道?」Anny問**

**「你的手上有繭，那些擠牛奶的女孩子也有一樣的，我沒見過血族身上有任何傷或者疤痕」Greg說**

**「我的確是」Anny說**

**「你為什麼和那兩個血族一起來?」Greg問**

**「因為我隨時都可能生下我的孩子」Anny說**

**「我不懂」Greg困惑的說**

**「我在兩個月前遇見他們，當時我快死了」Anny說「我的孩子…他沒有父親，我以為他是一個可以託付的人…，我懷孕後無法在村子裡待下去就逃走了，結果我開始咳血」**

**「看不出來，喔抱歉，我真的很遺憾」Greg看來Anny很健康，一點都不像已經病入膏肓的肺病患者**

**「我的確快死了，但不是肺病的關係，我現在非常健康」Anny說**

**「但你說你快死?」Greg問**

**「你不知道嗎?」Anny有點驚訝「他們無法自己生下孩子」**

**「可是 Mycroft就是他母親自己生的啊」Greg說**

**「咦?」Anny更加吃驚了**

**「所以你和他們一起來跟你肚子裡的孩子有關嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft說過這對夫妻就要有自己的孩子了**

**「是的」Anny說「等這個孩子出生我就會死」**

**「WHAT?」Greg瞪大眼看著Anny**

**「不是道格拉斯先生和他太太的錯，他們和我解釋過了，是我答應的」Anny馬上安撫Greg**

**「你答應了什麼?」Greg問**

**Anny看了一眼血族們正自己聊得很開心一點也沒注意這邊後和Greg說**

**「在我快死的時候他們提供我的選擇」Anny手放在肚子上「他們會咬我，我身上的病和傷都會復原，我會很健康，直到這個孩子出生」他感覺著肚皮下不安分的胎動「我雖然不會變成血族，但我肚子裡的孩子是，他們和我談的條件就是這樣，我能活到生下這個孩子，但他會變成和道格拉斯夫妻一樣的存在，生下血族的孩子的人無法活下來，他們答應我他們會把這孩子當作親生的養育和愛護」Anny帶著一抹淡淡的微笑「我想都沒想就答應了，我只希望我能生下我的孩子，而他會在一個幸福的家庭長大，是不是人類不重要了」**

**「Wow…」Greg不知道該說什麼好「你..你是個很偉大的母親」**

**「真是奇怪啊，我本來不想和任何人說這些的」Anny苦笑**

**「是伯爵的關係」Greg說「沒有人能在他身邊隱藏想法」**

**道格拉斯一行三人離去後Greg看著 Mycroft，思考著他是否也是這樣出生的，在被生下來的同時奪走生母的生命然後作為別人的子女活在這個世界上，連人類都不是**

**「你在懷疑什麼」 Mycroft問**

**「你又不會讀心…你不會吧?」Greg問**

**「我不會，但你的表情說明的一清二楚」 Mycroft說**

**「你們的對話其實我們都聽得見」伯爵說**

**「呃…」Greg尷尬的閉上了嘴**

**「 Mycroft，和媽媽上樓」伯爵夫人叫來了 Mycroft牽著他的手上樓去了**

**「 Mycroft確實是我妻子懷孕所生」伯爵說「這很少見」**

**「Anny真的會死嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒有活下來的案例」伯爵說「我和你說過了，我們一族就是這樣的存在，不吞噬別的生命就無法成長，道格拉斯家的孩子三年之內就會長得比 Mycroft還大了，因為藉由懷孕的人類生下孩子比較容易，而且孩子長得也快所以我們這一族的新生兒大多是這樣來的」伯爵的表情沒有憤怒只有一種很淡的哀傷**

**「那生下來的還是Anny的孩子嗎?」Greg問**

**「是的，那個孩子一部分依然是他人類的生母所給的，但他會是個血族」伯爵說「通常這樣的孩子生下來很快就長大十歲大了，到了十歲以後會不會繼續長大就不知道了」**

**「啊?」Greg滿頭問號**

**「如果沒動力的話很多人會維持著孩子的模樣，但遲早他們會選擇成長」伯爵說「啊，對人類來說不早了，去睡吧」**

**5年後Greg再次見到道格拉斯一家，他們的孩子長得有點像Anny，但是個不折不扣的血族，而那個孩子卻已經是個十三歲左右外表的少女了**

**********************************************************

「各位請記住今天回收的這份證據受到法律要求不得外洩」警司鄭重警告在場所有警察

「綁架案回收的手機影片?」Bill問

「是，接下來的畫面會令很多人感到不安，但調查這個人類主義恐怖組織恐怕必須讓所有人知道他們可能會有的特殊狀況」警司按下了撥放鍵

影片裡那群穿白色神父袍的人類主義者拿著一根針筒，裡面裝著鮮血，他們的對話讓警察們知道這是被綁架的Tina的血液

接著他們把那管血注射到了一個年輕成員的手臂裡，這顯然是這個菜鳥為了證明自己的自告奮勇

接著才是影片的重點

注射血液的領頭者拿出一把手槍射了年輕人的腹部，年輕人痛苦的在地上打滾了一下很快地就意識到自己的傷口復原了，還掀起衣服檢查傷口，射入的彈頭因為他傷口復原而被擠出傷口

接著年輕人接觸了十字架和聖經，對他沒有起任何作用，他徒手掰斷了一把敲棍，興奮的大笑著在教堂裡跑動甚至做出了人類無法做到的動作，他在垂直的壁面跑了數公尺甚至一躍跳上兩層樓高的窗戶上

「這到底是…」一個警察忍不住脫口而出的疑問正是在場所有人感到不安的原因

「他們綁架這個孩子的用途就是實驗」警司說「注射了血液的人就是我們在突襲另一個據點時遭遇強力抵抗的原因，但普通武器和聖水祝福武器都無法生效，導致K-9特勤組三名同仁住院」

「他們給多少人注射了?」唐納文問

「據我們所知，Greg進入教堂時所有在場的人都已經注射血液了」警司說「Lestrade探長，你並沒有在報告上提及他們能力異常強大，也對於這個影片一點反應都沒有，你已經知道了吧」

「我跟血族的關係很複雜，我不能隨便把這種資訊告訴別人」Greg指著螢幕上瘋狂大笑的綁架犯「遲早會有人做出這種事就是原因」

「那你應該也知道注射了血液的人會怎樣吧」警司問

「我知道」Greg說

「等一下，另一場攻堅是怎麼結束的?K-9特勤組有三個人住院可不是開玩笑的，他們全是狼人啊!」迪摩克說

「我猜」Greg說「天亮了，對吧」

「他們追擊撤退的特勤組成員時天亮了」警司說「一照射到陽光他們就燒起來了」

「Greg你知道什麼嗎?」唐納文轉頭問自己的上司，而整個會議室的探長們都看著他

「…好吧」Greg嘆氣「對人類而言血族的血液是劇毒」他指著投影裡的人「像血族一樣的能力會隨著時間消逝，而注射血液的人大多會因此產生自體免疫疾病，有些人會在幾小時內死亡」Greg想了一下「會死得那麼快的人大概佔十分之一吧，而只要注射過血液的人永遠不能照射到日光，就算血液的效果已過也一樣，只要照射到日光他們會從骨髓開始燃燒直到炸開變成火球燒成灰燼」

「跟特勤組回報的情況一致」警司說

「為什麼你會知道這些?」Bill瞪大眼問「你還知道比例…」

「第二次世界大戰的時候納粹做實驗的內容很多，尤其當他們弄到血族囚犯的時候他們玩得很開心，血族回收了這部分實驗記錄，他們實驗過直接讓人喝下血族的血液，沒有特殊效果，因為人類無法消化血液」Greg說的不全是事實，他沒有說那些被拿去做實驗的都是普通或者低階吸血鬼，貴族不會淪落到被當作實驗樣本「這些資訊本來今年年底就會隨著保密年限到了而公開，我提前和血族朋友討論過這件事，還有那時候我確實在陸軍部隊裡」

「耶穌他媽的老天爺，你還打過二戰!?」一個探長叫

「他和我祖父在同一個部隊，我祖父堅持說他死了」一個探長眼神死的說「他在電視上看到Greg差點被嚇死」

「在場的人年紀加起來說不定還沒他大」安德森說

「我還沒那麼老，這裡有10個人啊」Greg說

「各位，回到正題吧」警司嘆氣「目前MI6特殊小組正在調查他們怎麼會想把血族的血注射到人類身上，他們拿自己人實驗就表示他們大約知道這會造成什麼效果了，但有個問題」

「Nina Enoch失去的血液數量和銷毀的數量不一致」一直安靜坐在旁邊的茉莉說

「你怎麼推算的?」Bill問

「這種特殊血袋是用在戰場上的，上面有特殊魔法來維持沒冷藏的血液的新鮮度，因為原本有軍事用途的關係，同一批貨會自動記錄總共消耗了多少枚血袋和裝了什麼血型，紀錄和現場找到的數量不一致」茉莉說「Nina作為被害者記憶已經被清除了，Enoch家也已經進入保護計畫中了」

「他們從一開始就抓Nina是因為他好控制嗎?」迪摩克看了警司又看了Greg

「吸血鬼貴族的幼兒很脆弱」Greg說「他們確實不容易被殺死，但沒有能力保護自己，比起他的父母他無法從綁架犯手中逃脫」

「Enoch家會被針對的原因也從他們的加密對話裡找出來了」警司說「Enoch夫婦是親人類派血族，遭遇這種不幸可能會使他們仇恨人類來引發人與非人的戰爭」

「尤其Enoch夫妻的能力都無法用在追殺這些人上」Greg說「Mr.Enoch能變形成動物，但因為房間被聖經和聖物封鎖而使他受困，Mrs.Enoch能靠目光使人癱瘓，但必須在能見到目標的情況下進行，而Mrs.Enoch的證詞顯示他們一回到家她的眼睛就被聖水潑灑導致他無法發動能力」

「血族的特殊能力是被建檔保密的」警司說

「換句話說有能力存取這個資料庫的人裏出了內鬼」Bill說

「這會怎樣嗎?」一個對血族不了解的探長問

「會被建檔是為了在災難中尋求可以協助的血族，或者找出該對此負責的人」Greg說「有些貴族不願意被記錄自己的能力，不過多數在社會上活動的貴族都有紀錄」

「檔案裡最年幼的血族現在心智年齡和3歲小孩是差不多的，想像一下一個被誤導的小孩以為自己在玩結果毀滅半個倫敦」警司補充

「某些血族正在沉睡中，這數量也不少，當中有許多是重大災害發生時答應協助政府的人，假設血族A能阻擋山崩，而企圖炸掉山頭引發山崩的人從檔案找到了A的沉睡之處提前殺掉了A」Greg喝了口咖啡「那政府可沒有B計畫，我們就完蛋了，當然靠人類和狼人用人力挖還是有幫助，可是比起原先的計畫還是差太多了」

「血族…有這麼強嗎?」剛才發問的探長支支吾吾地問

「沒有」Greg說「但血族的貴族中有一部分就是這種存在，只是你們要記住，他們都會照著某種規則行事，無論是哪個地方.多麼強大的血族都一樣，他們是籠子裡的野獸，只是我們都和血族待在籠子裡，而人類並不知道個別血族的籠子界線在何處」

「連你也不知道嗎?」警司顯得有些茫然，就和所有不知道該怎麼處理正在咬狗的菜鳥一樣

「首先大部分的血族怕聖物」Greg說「但我們也都知道血族不只有歐洲有，在中東的血族會怕古蘭經.在亞洲的血族會怕各自族群的聖物，而木樁穿過心臟和火燒對大部分的血族也都能致命，人類只知道這麼多也活到現在了，更何況我們要面對的也是人類，他們只是另一群綁架虐待兒童的王八蛋，不用把他們當作怪物看待，拖出來曬太陽這些注射了血液的改造品就會燒成灰了」

「確實是如此」警司說「我們必須假設有其他人注射過血液成為改造者，這些人碰到陽光就會燃燒，如果在任務中與這種人有接觸不要硬碰硬，拖到天亮就好了」

「我能給點建議嗎?」茉莉問

「請」警司說

「我希望能利用實驗室的小白鼠測試紫外線燈在改造者身上是否能觸發一樣的效果」茉莉說「我會請朋友提供血液，如果紫外線燈對被改造的老鼠有一樣的效果也許在面對改造者可以使用紫外線燈」

「可是連下級血族接觸到紫外線燈也只會曬傷而已」迪摩克說

「下級血族的自癒能力還是好過這些改造者」Greg說「我覺得茉莉的實驗有必要性，Teddy，文書工作你去搞」

「我現在是你的上司啊，別叫我Teddy，我都五十五歲了不是二十五歲」警司扶額

「抱歉」Greg說

「我會盡快完成實驗的」茉莉說

會議解散後大家回去工作，然而接下來兩周都發生了夜裡有疑似非人嫌犯搶劫珠寶店甚至金庫的案件，監視器拍攝到的動作和實際上造成的破壞都顯示嫌犯有超越人類的體能，而現場經狼人警察確認沒有同類氣味後排除了狼人作案的可能性

「設下的聖物防禦措施並沒有被觸發」Greg看了牆面上完好的聖經文字

「四起都在夜間作案」唐納文說「會不會是…」

「也許吧，採證結束後回去得開會」Greg說

隔天報紙頭版都是搶案的新聞以及一間珠寶店重金投保他們客戶送來保養的珠寶的消息，那些珠寶據說來自攝政時期一位伯爵夫人，歷史價值和珠寶本身的珍貴程度都讓記者無法估計那些該進博物館的東西到底值多少錢

負責這系列搶案的Lestrade探長接受採訪時表示他們已經尋回了部分遭竊的珠寶，正在調查嫌疑人

當天晚上某間珠寶店的金庫硬生生被從店鋪後巷的磚牆被侵入，外層磚牆被以蠻力破壞，刻了聖經.渡上純銀的鋼板更是被輕易的打穿，兩個蒙面的竊賊爬進了金庫，當他們一進到金庫頭上的燈突然亮了

「果然來了啊」坐在金庫中央椅子上的保全起身拿下閱讀眼鏡把手上的書丟在椅子上「雙手舉起來，你們因為強盜.資助人類至上主義恐怖組織.進行非法人體改造而被捕了」Greg說

兩個搶匪互相看了一眼後大笑

「哈哈哈你以為你真的能阻止我們嗎?」其中一個搶匪徒手掰斷了自己帶來的短棍「你只不過是個保全!」

「你們大概真的不知道自己多脆弱」Greg很淡定的拿著手上的手電筒「也許你們現在很強壯，自癒能力很強不過說穿了就是硬度太高反而易碎的不良品」

「老頭子你會怕就快跑吧，看在你也是人類的份上我們不想殺人」另一個搶匪大笑

「你們很以人類身分自豪嗎?」Greg問

「當然了!」兩人異口同聲的說

「但現在你們過的日子晝伏夜出，到處利用自己的能力犯罪，這不就是你們聲稱討厭非人的原因嗎?」Greg說

「這是為了更偉大的目標，老頭子你最好閃一邊去，你只是個保全，這些東西又不是你的」搶匪說

「更偉大的目標這個口號喊的人可多了，我活了幾百年可沒見過一個真的是為了眾人好的」Greg說

「你活了幾百年?」搶匪之一目露兇光

「是啊，怎麼，如果我不是人類你們會怎樣?」Greg淡定的說

「夠了，這傢伙太煩人了」另一個搶匪拿起鐵棍往Greg這來

慘叫和倒地掙扎聲頓時在金庫裡不停的回響

「啊啊啊啊啊啊!!」兩名搶匪慘叫著

「血族都會照著一套規則走，只有人類會不論界線的到處掠奪」Greg站在倒地掙扎的搶匪身旁拿手電筒來回照著他們的臉和身體，即使隔著布料底下的皮膚也開始被燒熔脫皮和衣服的布料黏在一起，兩個搶匪的臉和手都被燒掉了一層皮膚「亂來的結果就是這樣，既不是人類也不是血族，你們不過是脫殼的寄居蟹而已，只要找對了方法和位置就不堪一擊，連最低階的血族被紫外線燈照也得好幾分鐘才會燙傷，而你們現在簡直要融化了」

「啊啊啊啊求求你住手啊!!!」搶匪慘叫著，他的牙齒被紫外線燈照到後開始發黑腐爛

「有多少人接受了跟你們一樣的改造!」Greg逼問著

「我不知道!!我們只是聽命令而已，拜託停下!!」搶匪慘叫著

「你們的目的是什麼!」Greg喝斥

「我們只是負責搞到錢而已啊!!」搶匪慘叫著，Greg關掉了紫外線手電筒，警察們湧入了金庫，大家手上都拿著紫外線手電筒

兩個像是在火裡烤過的搶匪被送上救護車，他們的自癒能力被Greg用紫外線燈消耗得差不多了，但他們依然無法接觸紫外線，這輩子都別想見到太陽了

\------------------------------------------------------------

[巴茨.數日前]

「你找我有事嗎?」Greg走進茉莉的辦公室

「我需要知道血族為什麼不能曬太陽」茉莉說「 Sherlock出去了，所以我只好問你了」

「他們可以曬，只是討厭」Greg說

「他們的皮膚並不會因為太陽光而受傷」茉莉說

「你實驗過了」Greg說

「 Sherlock提供的樣本」茉莉說「我和伯爵也有契約，我不會做出對血族不利的事情」

「好吧」Greg把辦公室的門鎖上坐下

「是血」Greg說「血就是一切的源頭」

「請解釋」茉莉說

「真正不能接觸陽光的是血族的血液」Greg說「所以注射了血族的血的人類在照到日光後才會是從骨髓開始燃燒，注射過血族之血後造血細胞會被改變，製造出的血會有和血族相似的特性，即使那些蠻力和靈敏退去之後骨髓也不會復原，所以注射過血族之血的人一輩子都無法接觸太陽」

「那 Sherlock他們呢」茉莉問

「貴族的情況我比較清楚點」Greg說「陽光穿透皮膚讓他們血液產生變化，導致了彷彿曬傷一樣的結果，但他們的自癒能力讓他們能夠忽視這點，不過他們的體溫會受到明顯的影響，而普通血族的自癒力和對陽光敏感度更高所以會燒傷，至於下級血族就更不用說了」他接過茉莉給他的茶杯喝了一口「而當血族死去的時候血液會變質，所以死後七天內血族一定會化成灰，等同是人類血液腐敗的過程，一旦他們的血液腐敗就會把遺體燒毀」

「你怎麼會知道這麼多」茉莉問

「從以前伯爵對我的信任度還挺高的」Greg抓頭「你也知道他之所以從醫就是想搞清楚這些，他很喜歡解釋這些給我們聽，但夫人和 Mycroft都聽膩了，所以最後都變成我在聽了，畢竟我按了血印無法說給別人聽」

「而且你和 Mycroft也..」茉莉說一半就被Greg糾正了

「那時候我們還不是!!那時候他看起來還在上小學呢!」Greg差點被茶嗆死

\------------------------------------------------------------

搶匪和人類至上主義組織的關聯被記者報導出來了，但他們的燒傷被歸咎於他們使用了黑市買來的不明藥品，血族血液的事情被隱瞞了

「感覺很不妙的事情快發生了…」Greg喃喃自語著

「老大!那個怪胎在街上對空鳴槍!」唐納文喊

「Fuck，我就知道!」Greg關掉辦公室的電視抓起手機出勤了

那整件事都是 Mycroft的工作內容，說真的Greg也對於魅魔或者夢魔這種生物很沒輒，他很誠實的面對現實，他就是個有兒童不宜思想的健全成年男性，那些類型的非人他能離越遠越好，省得自己莫名其妙的虛脫或者 Mycroft跑去找人家麻煩， Sherlock貌似被那個叫做艾琳的魅魔看上了，他還真的不知道魅魔裡還有喜歡找吸血鬼的

現在他手機裡有一個捲毛吸血鬼被藥倒後的狼狽模樣，那段影片他備份了四分，也發了一份給 Mycroft，當然John他也發了一份

\-------------------------------------------------------

總結一下設定:

血族的血液對紫外線反應不好

下級血族接觸到後會被燒傷,因為血液遍布全身包含皮膚,所以通常看不出是從哪開始被燒傷的,事實上開始燒的是被照到日光的位置所流動的血液

福爾摩斯家這樣的貴族只會覺得非常熱和燙,會出現曬傷反應

血族要有自己後代只有三種方式

1.領養人類孩子把對方轉化成血族

2.咬人類孕婦感染胎兒,孕婦會活到寶寶出生就立刻死亡,這種方式出生的血族孩子成長得很快幾乎不會被同族獵殺

3.福爾摩斯家這樣極度罕見親自生的,因為懷孕率極低而且生下來還很可能被同族抓去餵小孩因此這樣出生的血族活著的不多

其實在羅馬尼亞傳說裡面活著時/死後可能會變成吸血鬼的人就包含:生下來被羊膜包覆住的人.家中同性孩子第七個.早產.或沒有受洗的人,前面兩個也在某些傳說裡被說成會變成有能力對抗吸血鬼或者邪惡的人,所以吃設定這種東西歷史久遠(?)

附帶一提,Gatiss正好符合其中一種,就是紅頭髮藍眼睛的人死後也有比較高機率便吸血鬼XDDD

注射血族的血液會得到超人的力量但是會隨時間和受傷而退去,而且會變得和下級血族一樣會被紫外線燒傷


	3. Chapter 3

「那個女人似乎是魅魔一類的非人」John聖誕節後和Greg約出來喝一杯時說「你遇過嗎?魅魔啊.夢魔什麼的」

「當然遇過，他們比你想得更常見，但經常連本人都沒自覺」Greg說著指向一名女酒保「那個人就有這種血統，這類人裡面像那女人那樣有影響力的並不多，純正的魅魔現在很罕見了，畢竟魅魔一向找人類繁衍後代，後來就漸漸和人類融合了，現在的魅魔比較像是一種體質，那種就算長得普通.沒有什麼表現甚至很低調卻讓所有人都覺得他們很有吸引力的人裡面有很多就是魅魔血統」

「可是魅魔對吸血鬼有興趣我還是第一次聽到」John說

「你這是吃醋啊這位先生」Greg調侃地笑著

「少三八了，你又不是外面的八卦記者」John眼神死的說「你知道我們只是室友」

「我不知道那女人的血統是什麼，但魅魔類裡面有很多種類」Greg說「說不定他並不是魅魔(succubus)」

「不然呢?」John問

「有一種和吸血鬼類似的生物我不知道你有沒有聽過」Greg說「以前通常被稱為”詩人的戀人”」

「謬思?」John問「那女人不像這種精靈吧，而且他死了，說到底應該也只是特殊人類而已」

「艾琳的客戶和獵物裡頭有什麼人你回想一下」Greg說「作家.導演.演員.企業家，全都是富有才華的人，魅魔不會這樣挑選獵物，他們會找的大多是年輕衝動的男性」

「還有 Sherlock」John說

「我懷疑她是蓮南.希(Leanan Sídhe)」Greg說「這個族群類似吸血鬼，但他們只有女性，而且很少出現在人類面前，她們不吸血而是直接吸取目標的生命力，但被他們挑中的人會發揮出自己最大的才華，許多小說家.詩人劇作家都因此而短命，也許那女人死了對 Sherlock來說是件好事」

「什麼意思?」John問， Sherlock看起來可不怎麼高興

「血族本身就是一種靠吸取別的生命生存的生物，如果配上另一個奪取他人生命維生的生物很可能會導致兩敗俱傷」Greg說「尤其是 Sherlock，以血族來說他還太年輕了，比較容易死」

「…我沒想過這個層面的問題」John沉思一會後說

「畢竟血族和其他非人的關係也算是微妙吧，狼人會因為自己人的那一面而對血族產生戒心，其他以人類為目標或者住在人類家裡的的非人也會因此排斥血族」Greg說

「有這回事?」John問

「以前比較明顯，畢竟現在很多妖精或者非人生物都不在人類身邊出現了」Greg說「人類大多變得看得見他們了，對他們來說不是很危險就是很麻煩，更何況也存在著被人看到就會把目擊者殺掉的類型，一部分禁止進入的軍事基地實際上就是這類非人的棲息地，現在就沒有血帽殺人的案件了」

「What the fuck was that?」John皺眉問

「一種矮妖精，帶著血紅色的帽子，脫隊的旅人或者晚上不回家的孩子會被他們殺掉，他們用人血染帽子」Greg說「不是所有非人都是友善的，基本上除了社會上的非人外只有三種:1.他們才不理人2.他們討厭人到了會自己閃開3.他們喜歡人類就跟人類喜歡美味的牛排一樣」

「你不是在逗我吧?」John問

「不是，我到20世紀初都還見過血帽的傑作」Greg說「不過別想太多，他們的居住地現在限縮在很小的範圍內了，而且他們不攻擊成年人」

「打不贏對吧」John說

「是血不夠新鮮顏色不好看」Greg說

「Fuck，我以後不露營了」John喝了口啤酒說

「話說你也和魅魔打過交道?」Greg問

「當兵的時候當然也跟同袍會去那種店，不過我還是比較喜歡找夢魔」John說「你不是對精神影響型的傢伙有抵抗力嗎?魅魔對你也有用啊?」

「魅魔會讓人產生那種想法，我雖然不會到失去理智但也不喜歡老是分心」Greg說「夢魔那才是我沒輒的，都睡著了根本沒辦法在夢境裡和他們爭」

「不過找夢魔也好啊，睡醒了神清氣爽而且也解決了需要，最重要的是沒有真的肢體接觸省了很多問題」John說

「夢魔確實是…睡醒後會精神很好」Greg說

「現在做這種服務的夢魔也很多，還能客製化內容，就算不提出要求他們也知道客戶最深的慾望和最冷僻的偏好」John抹臉「真是可怕啊…」

「他們吃的就是人類的性欲，做完夢候正常人至少會性冷感上一段時間，某層面上來說他們也很無害」Greg說

「所以你真的也找過夢魔的服務?」John問「 Mycroft不會宰了對方嗎?」

「不是我去找的，我是被害者，夢魔做服務業是現代的事情，而且那發生在我和 Mycroft之前」Greg說「唉，不提了，再來一杯吧」

之後Greg和John各自叫車回家了，在車上Greg看著連月亮都沒有的天空出神

***********************************************************

**「狀況不太妙啊」伯爵站在院子裡看信件也忍不住喃喃說著**

**「去領地最北邊村子查看的人回來了」管家面色凝重地說「那邊的村子也一樣」**

**Greg記得這發生在那對吸血鬼夫妻到訪的隔年年底，一個從別處回到伯爵領地的家族帶來了疾病，現在在沙賽克斯的歷史上依然能找到這次疫情的紀錄，現在回顧當時爆發的應該就是某種流感，那個家庭本來就是為了躲避疫情才從丈夫工作的城市回到妻子的老家來的，很快的一個接一個村子裡的人紛紛病倒，有的人從開始咳嗽到死亡只過了半天，年紀最老和最小的最先死去是大家視為理所當然的發展，然而死去的人裡面有一半都是青少年和剛成年的青年，活著的人都無暇顧及死者了，埋葬的儀式被簡化了，教堂讓人挖出許多坑洞，就算沒有棺材也無所謂，有些坑裡埋了一整個家庭的人**

  
  


**「伯爵這要怎麼辦?」管家緊皺著眉問**

**「今年聖誕假期還沒回家的人就別回去了，會把疾病帶到別的地方或者在復職後帶回宅邸的，如果真的很擔心家裡堅持回去的人就給他們錢遣散，除非疫情過去不然這些人一律不聘回」伯爵思考了一下後說「我自己去看看領民們的病況，你別跟來」**

**「但伯爵這實在是..」管家希望伯爵重新考慮**

**「比起你們這些人我對這種傳染病還是挺有抵抗力的」伯爵微笑著轉頭看向一直默默站在管家身後的Greg「你放假這三天去過村子裡了」**

**「是的，我去探望過我的前雇主」Greg說**

**「真糟糕啊」伯爵嘆氣「獵場看守小屋目前沒人，你去住那邊，如果過了幾天你還沒生病就回宅邸工作」**

**「明白了」Greg點頭**

**Greg活了這麼久還是非常討厭生病，在他成長的時候就算是感冒也能死很多人，更別提冬天了，冬天本來就經常聽到噩耗，而每年冬天的傳染病奪去他許多親友，他最後記得關於自己父親的記憶就是他咳出血後立刻把他送到舅舅那，再次聽見消息是參加葬禮的通知**

**而他也知道他沒有見過的兄姊們大多也死於疾病，有一個是意外溺死的，其中兩個從朋友那感染了麻疹先後在同一周內過世，他並不知道確切自己應該有多少兄姊，他只知道最後他父母只剩下他這個孩子還活著**

**他被隔離後隔天就開始發燒了，他一醒來就覺得喉嚨痛，全身發冷不停顫抖，他勉強起來給壁爐添柴，門口的敲門聲傳來他連聲音他發不出來，很辛苦地走到門邊坐著敲了一下門讓對方知道自己在這**

**「你還活著嗎?」男僕大概懷疑自己聽錯了問「活著敲門兩下」**

**Greg敲了門兩下**

**「生病了敲兩下」男僕說**

**他又敲了兩下**

**「吃的跟水我放在門口，等下自己來拿，希望主會讓你會活下來」男僕說**

**他只喝了幾口水就昏睡過去了，躺在壁爐前蓋著一條毯子卻還是覺得冷，他甚至出現了幻覺，他記憶裡模糊了面目的家人似乎都在他身旁等著他嚥下最後一口氣好帶他到另一個世界去**

**他感覺到有什麼冰涼的東西放在他的額頭上而睜開眼**

**「你要死了啊」 Mycroft蹲在他旁邊，剛才他感覺到的就是這孩子的手**

**「你…快走…」Greg氣若游絲的說**

**「你要是死掉我會很無聊，沒有太多人類能這樣和我聊天」 Mycroft說**

**「……」Greg皺眉，這個小鬼想被傳染嗎?不對，人類的病能傳染給吸血鬼嗎?**

**「我說你想活下去嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「…嗯」Greg勉強點頭**

**「想不想活下去?」 Mycroft問**

**「想」Greg呼吸困難很努力才能擠出一個字「我想」**

**「如果趕快回去應該不會有問題」 Mycroft把手指放到嘴裡咬了一下**

**Greg看著 Mycroft把手指伸到他嘴邊，兩滴鮮血滴在他嘴唇上， Mycroft把手指放回嘴裡把沾在指尖上的血舔掉後傷口就癒合了**

**「喝下去你就不會死了」 Mycroft說**

**Greg舔了嘴唇上沾到的血滴，淡淡的鹹味是他唯一嘗得到的味道，強烈的心悸感後他的呼吸終於順暢了，他很快的就感覺到自己的身體恢復了活動力，那種痛到彷彿眼睛都要掉出眼眶的頭痛也退了，他撐著自己爬起來瞪大眼看 Mycroft**

**「你做了什麼?」Greg問**

**「我不想找新的玩具」 Mycroft說「我也沒想到原來真的有用，不過別和任何人說這件事，我不該這麼做的」**

**「你給我喝的是血嗎?」Greg問**

**「是我的血沒錯」 Mycroft抬頭對Greg做了安靜的手勢**

**“沙沙”屋頂上有什麼在移動，是移動不是走動，因為那不是有腳的東西會製造出的聲音，而且這個東西的體積和重量不小，梁柱上的灰塵被他震下來了**

**「好像有什麼…」Greg瞪著天花板，他摸了自己的手臂，他的寒毛直豎，有什麼東西在外面**

**「糟糕，原來會發生得這麼快啊」 Mycroft皺眉「他們來了」**

**「什麼發生得這麼快!?」Greg跳起來抓了撥火棍**

**「我的血的味道好像會引來其他吸血鬼還有那些喜歡吃小孩的傢伙」 Mycroft說「我父親說這就好像特別美味的人類小孩一樣，會讓森林和影子裡的東西靠過來」**

**「親愛的，媽媽回來了，快開門」門口傳來敲門聲然後是一個甜美溫柔的女聲**

**「那不是我媽」 Mycroft說**

**「他的聲音很沙啞根本不是女的吧!」Greg說**

**「這個也騙不到你啊」 Mycroft似乎有些讚賞的看著Greg「以人類來說你很不錯」**

**「你可以表現的害怕一點嗎?那傢伙是來吃你的吧!」Greg叫**

**「害怕無濟於事，而且你搞錯了」 Mycroft說**

**「不然是來吃我嗎?!」Greg問**

**「不是，你沒什麼好吃的，你搞錯的是數量」 Mycroft指著天花板「我說的是”他們”」**

**Greg閉上了嘴，小屋周圍的聲音頓時變得非常明顯**

**「親愛的，媽媽買了糖回來喔，快開門吧，媽媽沒手開門」門外的聲音說著，窗縫之間有什麼東西的眼睛在黑暗裡閃著光**

**“吱吱…”什麼東西的爪子在木屋外的牆上抓著，而且不只一隻爪子在一個地方**

**“啪刷”天花板上的聲音變了**

**“咚咚”什麼東西從Greg腳底下的木板之下敲打著”嘶嘶”爪子抓木板的聲音從地底下也傳來了**

**「我們大概該跑了」 Mycroft說**

**「門口有那東西在」Greg說**

**「絕對不能開門，這種會騙人開門的東西往往在人開門的時候就動手了」 Mycroft說**

**「我們要往哪跑?」Greg問**

**「宅邸，或者教堂」 Mycroft說**

**「你知道這兩個離這裡多遠嗎!?」Greg叫**

**「那你跑快點」 Mycroft說得理所當然的「我跑不快所以你得帶上我」他低頭看了一下自己的小短腿又一臉無辜地看Greg**

**「為什麼我要被你救活啊!混帳東西!」Greg一把抓起 Mycroft，抱著一種放棄一切人生希望的抓著撥火棍從窗戶跳出去，腳一碰到地面他就頭也不回的死命往宅邸的方向跑，他感覺到了有東西在後面追他，他的直覺很準，這是讓他活到現在的最主要原因，他自己學會避開了街上那些危險的人，學會閃避了危險的區域，很多時候完全是靠著直覺，包含一個鄰居孩子們玩耍的老房子，他從一開始就討厭那地方，那裏某天突然垮了壓死了五個孩子**

**有某種東西，濕濕涼涼的掃過他的阿基里斯腱，差點就抓到他的腳，他在夜裡為什麼看得清楚樹木他不清楚，平常就很陰暗的森林裡影子似乎變得更深了，而且他很確定他看到影子裡爬出了某種東西，他面前突然出現了紅的亮眼的帽子，他差點以為是個孩子，但定睛一看是個醜陋的矮人一樣的東西，長著尖牙，正朝他撲來，他揮了撥火棍打跑了那個傢伙繼續跑，他跑到森林中一個湖邊，湖水裡有一雙白皙的手伸了出來攀附在岩石上，赤裸的綠髮少女對他微笑招手**

**「過來玩啊」綠髮少女說**

**「沒空!」Greg加快腳步跑但那雙濕涼的手抓住了他的衣服**

**「來玩吧」少女的手好像黏在他身上一樣**

**「走開!」Greg舉起撥火棍要推開對方**

**「呀啊!」少女發出了尖叫，他的皮膚像是被撥火棍燙傷一樣，但這根棍子是涼的，少女逃回水裡後一匹馬出現在水邊**

**「別騎上去!」被Greg抱著的 Mycroft叫**

**「我知道那絕對不是馬!」Greg抓緊了撥火棍繼續跑，他也聽過水馬這種水妖，鄰家的奶奶會警告他們別去河裡玩不然會被水馬吃到剩下肝臟**

**他在森林裡跑著感覺自己的肺都要炸了卻還看不見出口，然後他聽見熟悉的歌聲**

**「是Sirenna」Greg知道那種詭異的.他聽不見的聲音是來自那個女血族「 Mycroft你別聽」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft抓著Greg的衣服避免在他奔跑時被甩掉**

**「放下他」Sirenna的聲音出現後Greg感覺自己被牛撞飛了一樣撞在樹上，他能聽見自己脊椎和肋骨撞擊的聲音，他手上還是抓著 Mycroft**

**「只要放下他你就安全了喔」Sirenna站在他面前「本來我也不知道他在哪，在約瑟夫的地盤上亂晃又太容易被發現了，沒想到這孩子居然弄傷了自己，那個味道我在水裡都能聞到」**

**「走開」Greg用撥火棍指著Sirenna**

**「我可不是那些妖精，我可不討厭鐵」Sirenna用手指折彎了撥火棍然後丟到一旁「我只想要那個孩子，我對你這樣的人類一點興趣都沒有，把他交給我，或者我現在就把你丟進湖裡給水妖」**

**「被包圍了」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說，在他們周圍的樹影和黑暗中潛伏著那些Greg不敢回頭看的存在，虎視眈眈的等著撲上來**

**「你要現在把他交給我或者讓我和其他傢伙一起把你撕成碎片然後再把 Mycroft帶走對我來說沒什麼差別」Sirenna說**

  
  


**「如果我把 Mycroft給你我也會死」Greg說「你不會讓我有機會去找伯爵的」**

**「啊，你還是有點腦袋的」Sirenna笑了「他對我的孩子來說很重要，交給我的話我可以馬上折斷你的脖子，讓你不會死得很痛苦」**

**「抱歉」Greg嘴角抽動「我還不想死」他很快的從自己脖子上扯下項鍊舉到Sirenna面前**

**「啊啊啊啊!」淒厲的尖叫聲後Sirenna摀著雙眼咒罵著「我要殺了你!我會把你的內臟掏出來!我會把你所有的骨頭都打斷讓你只能像蠕蟲一樣爬!」**

**「抓緊!」Greg爬起來一手抱著 Mycroft一手緊抓著自己的十字架項鍊在森林裡奔跑，一些跟在他身後的怪物跟了上來，有一些在十字架出現後就撤退了**

**但Sirenna很快就追上來了，Greg被從背後抓住脖子壓到地上，他嘴裡有血味，他的牙齒割破了口腔，鼻子也痛得發燙**

**「我最討厭不肯乖乖去死的人類」Sirenna說「把你的脊椎折斷好了，這樣把你扔在這裡你也會死得很痛苦，說不定還沒死就開始被吃掉了」**

**Greg緊抓著十字架的手被他自己的身體壓住了，而Sirenna壓著他讓他連抬頭呼吸都沒辦法， Mycroft就摔在他身旁**

**「好啦，就把你帶回去給我的寶貝，這樣我可愛的孩子就能快快長大了」Sirenna笑著抓起了 Mycroft**

**Greg聽見了牛鈴的聲音，但那也許只是他將死的幻覺**

**但牛鈴的聲音越來越近了**

**「能把我的教子還給我嗎?」一個溫柔的聲音說「這並不是請求喔」**

**「你這妖精給我走開」Sirenna說**

**「哦?」溫柔的聲音淺笑著，森林裡原本蟄伏的那些東西消失了，聲音安靜了下來，連風吹過時葉子之間都沒磨擦出聲音「真是有自信的孩子呢」溫柔的聲音主人淺笑著**

**Greg身上的壓力解除了，他爬起來深吸一口氣聞到的卻不是森林應有的氣味，草地在發光，不該在冬天長出的翠綠花草在他們身邊長到比手掌還高，他看向溫柔的聲音傳來的方向，一個穿著長袍美麗的女子側坐在一頭純白的牛背上，手上還抱著完全失去意識的 Mycroft**

**「M..」Greg即時停止自己喊這個陌生人媽媽，為什麼會這樣，他撞壞腦子了?他剛剛是不是自稱 Mycroft的教母?**

**「我還在想 Mycroft怎麼跑得這麼快的」女人從牛背上下來走到Greg面前，白皙纖細的手指摸了他臉上的傷，他只能直直地看著對方，為什麼冬天感覺這麼溫暖，好像春天一樣「好了，傷口痊癒了吧」他對著Greg微笑**

**「啊?」Greg摸了自己的臉和鼻子，他嘴邊和臉上確實有血跡但他的傷口確實癒合了「真的…」他轉頭看Sirenna**

**女血族被樹木吞噬了，只剩下臉和一部分的四肢露在外面，而周邊的樹木正以肉眼可見的速度從他上方移開，如果太陽出來這裡會一點樹蔭都沒有，他的嘴裡長出了樹幹，只能絕望的瞪著這個女人**

**「你是誰」Greg問**

**「我是Titania，妖精女王」女王說「 Mycroft現在在這裡不安全了，現在把他帶回去一段時間約瑟夫也不會跟我生氣」他想了一下後笑著對Greg說「你也來吧，他會需要食物來源和玩伴的」**

**「去哪?」Greg問，他甚至沒有拒絕的念頭**

**「妖精的國度」女王說「雖然你是人類但就當作特別通融吧，第七個孩子往往和我們很有緣份呢，可惜你是棕髮」**

**「你說我是第七個?」Greg問**

**「算上不曾生下的是第七個男孩呢，可惜了，被丟棄了」女王說**

**「我父親沒丟棄我啊」Greg茫然地說「他們只是過世了」**

**「啊，你不知道啊，可憐的孩子」女王憐憫的說**

**「你不可能知道我的過去啊」Greg說**

**「我知道出生在我的土地上所有生命的歷程，只需一眼我便能知道你們的過去」女王疼惜的摸了Greg的臉「生下你的父母在你之前生下了6個女孩6個男孩，你的生母在生下你時死去，而你的生父將你遺棄了，人類真是不懂得珍惜幼仔的生物啊，明明先前的孩子只養活了一個卻還是扔掉你了」**

**「你在說什麼啊…這怎麼可能..我的爸媽是…」Greg感覺到水從眼眶裡流出，舅舅確實說過他的父母和他長得不像，總是說他也許長得像祖父**

**「你也算是個調換兒吧，養育你的人們失去了太多孩子，撿到你的那個男人為了妻子說謊了」女王說「風的妖精很喜歡談論人類，你們的一生往往隨風而來隨風而去，傳到誰的耳裡都不奇怪」**

**「可是…」Greg無法理解為什麼他會知道這個女人說的絕對是真的，還有為什麼對方會這麼冷靜無情地告訴他這種事「但是…」**

**「啊，不過養育你的女人確實真心愛著你，你是個幸運的孩子，差點就被野獸吃掉了卻被找到了」女王說「替我牽牛吧，他會帶引你同行」**

**Greg不知道怎麼去妖精之國，他只是一邊哭一邊回想自己的過去，什麼都不知道的順著手上握著的牽繩被拉著走，他的父親是金髮藍眼.他的母親是金髮綠眼，兩個人都特別瘦小，他們長得確實完全不像，模糊掉的記憶突然都清晰了起來**

**妖精之國裡的居民都是他只在傳說中聽過的東西，在進入妖精之國前女王讓他把項鍊埋在森林裡，妖精之國不歡迎那個仇視古老之神的宗教的代表物進入**

**他被允許待的地方是一片森林，樹木都比他見過的塔樓還更加高大粗壯，非人的生物在裡面建立了房子，在樹上也有樓梯，但卻不是鑿出的，更像是有人禮貌地請樹長出一條梯子給他們走，一個清澈的大湖泊裡經常有人魚游過來好奇的窺看，Greg在洗臉的時候被拖下水過，人魚們笑嘻嘻的遊走了**

**Mycroft被帶到妖精之國後很快就醒了，但妖精女王抱著他不放，一直說不把他還給約瑟夫了，就讓他維持著孩子的模樣多好，除了要吸血外Greg幾乎見不到 Mycroft**

**「瑟彭夫人，請問今天有需要我做的事嗎?」Greg向一個年邁的非人問，那位老太太正如他的名字(serpent=蛇)有著人類的上半身和面孔但下半身和眼睛是蛇，冷冰冰的只有這位老婦人的體溫，瑟彭曾說過在他眼中Greg就和一隻出生不久的幼犬一樣，脆弱又可愛，有點讓人想一把捏死但可愛得讓人不會這麼做**

**「請你到湖的另一頭向羊人拿我要的藥草吧，你現在出門晚上正好能回來」瑟彭夫人給了他一個裝著食物和水的袋子讓他出門了**

**其實他可以什麼都不用做，這樣他遲早就會變成妖精之國的居民，他會逐漸地失去人類的型態，他會同化成某種妖精，但維持他人類的瞎忙和操勞的想法會使他維持自己的本性更久一些**

**「你是第七個啊，難怪你聞起來和普通的人類不太相似」瑟彭夫人第一次見到他的時候吐著蛇信說**

**「女王說了嗎?」Greg問**

**「是啊，因為人類能來到這裡是很少見的」瑟彭夫人說「你聞起來真是充滿哀傷與勞苦」**

**「大部分的人類都是如此的」Greg擠出微笑**

**「既然是第七個孩子而且有著些許魔力何不留下呢?」瑟彭夫人說「夜之女王是相當仁慈的，只要你成為我們的一份子就不必離開，你可以遠離苦痛與哀傷，病痛與折磨也會離你而去」**

**「我只是個人類無法成為妖精的」Greg說**

**「只要在妖精之國生活夠久你便會忘卻自己的身分，很快就會變成和我們一樣的居民的」瑟彭夫人微笑說「你會是一個很漂亮的鹿人男孩」**

**「我想我還是希望能回到人類的世界去」Greg說「我能維持人型嗎?」**

**「那就繼續勞累自己.自尋煩惱吧」瑟彭夫人說「那顯然正是人類的生活，維持下去你就不會變成夜之子民」**

**Mycroft第一次被帶來吸血時他已經被換了衣服，他穿著妖精孩子會穿的小袍子，妖精女王對他愛不釋手，連讓 Mycroft下來走路都有點捨不得**

**「你們好好玩玩，我等下會來接你」女王笑著說完就消失了**

**「你看起來挺不錯的」Greg坐在草地上看了 Mycroft「比起在家裡更有血色」**

**「這裡的空氣充滿魔力」 Mycroft說「就算不喝血大概也不會餓死吧」**

**「可是你是吸血鬼啊」Greg說**

**「那確實是我的主食，但我這個年紀的血族需要的是有魔力的血，像你的或者我的同族的血液，這裡充滿著魔力，我很少感到飢餓」 Mycroft說**

**「那就別咬我了」Greg說**

**「這裡的魔力會同化我們」 Mycroft說「種類太多.純度太高了，我必須維持我是吸血鬼的習慣不然我說不定會變成其他生物」**

**「連你也會?」Greg問**

**「血族和人類太接近了」 Mycroft說**

**「你好像長高了啊」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭**

**「我長不大是缺乏魔力所以長高也是正常的」 Mycroft說「我們這族需要生長到特定階段才能自己產生魔力」**

**「我是人類我不懂這個啦」Greg皺眉**

**「那就解開領子給我咬就好了別廢話了」 Mycroft說**

**「別孩子氣了，你實際上也才小我六歲而已吧」Greg說**

**「你到底給不給我咬?」 Mycroft瞪著Greg說**

**「來啊」Greg拉開領子， Mycroft咬了他的脖子，他會一次喝掉比較多，但在這裡連Greg的恢復速度都很快，實際上Greg要等到回到人類的世界才會意識到自己也長高了至少五公分**

**女王把 Mycroft抱走的時候Greg追上去問了問題**

**「請問一下」Greg喊**

**「怎麼了?」女王回頭**

**「我們什麼時候可以回去?」Greg問**

**「等這個孩子能自己產生魔力保護自己的時候喔」女王說「放心吧，在這裡你不愁吃穿，我也讓克拉窟告訴約瑟夫你們在這了」**

**「誰是克拉窟?」Greg才要問女王就消失了**

**他沒多久就見到了那個見到他就嫌棄，成天抱怨他是人類這件事的石頭腦袋了，真是個不苟言笑沒有幽默感的傢伙**

**「原來女王喜愛的孩子是個血族啊」瑟彭夫人見過 Mycroft後和Greg說**

**「是啊，我以為你們會知道」Greg說**

**「妖精喜歡人類的孩子，有時候會交換過來自己養，我們聽說過女王曾經中意一個孩子把他換過來了，但孩子的父母把他換了回去，所以女王才把他收作教子，雖然教子是個外來的概念，但女王並不介意」瑟彭說「血族…是很新的存在呢」**

**「很新?」Greg問**

**「在我還是一條只能吞下山羊的蛇的時候他們還沒出現，而當我能吞下公牛的時候我第一次見到了血族」瑟彭說「是個生於死亡.活於死亡的族群，沒有生命的逝去便無法有生命誕生的種族」**

**「嗯，我聽說過」Greg說**

**「我見到的那個血族女孩相當漂亮，啼哭的第一聲同時母親斷氣，而我在那附近睡午覺時常聽見傳言」瑟彭說「當身邊的同類都死去了他才面對了現實，他自己早已死去但卻以別的方式延續了」**

**「我聽不懂」Greg皺眉困惑的看著老蛇婦**

**「…也許不要知道對人類來說會更容易些」瑟彭說**

  
  


**女王第二次帶 Mycroft來喝血的時候他看起來至少六歲了**

**「嘿!你總算長大了」Greg笑嘻嘻的弄亂了 Mycroft的頭髮**

**「你給我尊重點」 Mycroft抗議**

**「女王陛下，我想請教一件事」Greg問**

**「 Mycroft吃飽後再說吧，他餓肚子會不高興的」女王說**

  
  


**「你有什麼疑問呢?人類的孩子」女王看著Greg揉揉脖子被咬過的地方走過來的模樣微笑**

**「為什麼 Mycroft的血能讓我從死亡邊緣復活?」Greg問「還有為什麼他一流血那些…東西就圍上來了」**

**「你和約瑟夫有合約所以我才會告訴你」女王說「血族的幼兒是不停地吸收魔力和營養儲存在體內，直到足夠前他們都不會長大，當然如果沒有動機他們也會一直維持著孩子的模樣，但在人類的世界他們要是不長到能自己產生魔力保護自己就會被獵食，那可是個非常強烈的動機呢」**

**「所以 Mycroft沒長大還真的是營養不良…」Greg點頭**

**「血族是吸食別人生命維生的種族，他們的血液裡充滿著魔力和生命力，要讓一個區區的人類康復非常簡單，你體驗過了」女王說「不過那也是足夠強大的血族才會有的體質，普通的血族的血不會有這種作用的」**

**「那麼為什麼那麼多傢伙都想把他吃了?」Greg問**

**「人類為什麼喜歡吃雞蛋呢?」女王問**

**「呃…好吃啊，營養好吃又方便」Greg說**

**「沒錯，人類的孩子也是一樣，而 Mycroft比人類的孩子又更營養了點」女王說**

**「你這個沒禮貌的人類竟敢這樣和女王說話，連跪下都不知道嗎?」克拉窟用手杖敲了Greg的小腿讓他痛得跳個不停**

**「克拉窟，他只是個孩子」女王笑「我想 Mycroft就快能回去了，你確定你不想留下嗎?第七個孩子」**

**「不了，我想回去」Greg說**

**「給我用敬語!」克拉窟對著Greg的另一邊小腿敲了下去**

**在妖精之國發生了很多事，Greg對非人的認識就是這樣來的，許多非人對人類感到好奇會主動來接近他，但也有許多厭惡人類的非人，他們會很不屑的走開**

**瑟彭夫人還是會偶而想說服他留下來，第七個孩子不一定有魔力但他這樣有資質的孩子他們這些非人很喜歡，Greg還是婉拒了**

**Mycroft外表看起來有九歲的時候女王很捨不得的告訴他們可以離開了**

**「隨時歡迎回來啊」女王說**

**「要是來了你不會讓我回去的」 Mycroft說**

**「那倒是」女王惋惜的說**

**「我們要怎麼回去?」Greg問**

**「一直往前走不要回頭也不要張望，直到你回到約瑟夫的領地為止」女王說「 Mycroft會牽著你走的，不過如果想留下來就回頭吧，我歡迎你們」**

**「你不想留下嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「為什麼要留下?」Greg問**

**「你不是有…」 Mycroft停頓「算了，走吧」**

**他們不發一語的在樹洞一樣的地方走了許久，久到Greg差點就回頭看的程度，但 Mycroft提醒他回頭了就會被帶回妖精之國**

**「眷戀樂土的人會被帶回去，因為妖精女王是仁慈的」 Mycroft握緊了Greg的手「所以不想回去就看著前方吧」**

**他們最後走進了森林，然後走到了熟悉的地方，宅邸的後院**

**「你們回來啦」伯爵放下茶杯**

**「 Mycroft你長大了!」伯爵夫人欣喜的跑過來抱住兒子**

**「還好女王有守信用把你送回來」伯爵鬆了口氣說**

**「被留在那才幾周而已為什麼這裡這麼溫暖?」Greg轉頭問管家，管家先生原本烏黑的頭髮冒出了幾絲白髮**

**「你只感覺到幾周嗎?」管家說「你們消失了五年，現在已經是6月了」**

***********************************************************

「好久不見啊~」一個難辨男女的年輕人突然出現在車子裡

「Fuck，我睡著了?」Greg說「我說多爾特你這個夢魔能不能去找你的客戶別來我這啊?我可是有對象的」

「是啊，你喝醉了當然好睡」多爾特說著改變了外表「你看到的我現在是什麼模樣我真好奇啊」

「和我家的血族差不多，但他絕對不會笑得這麼賤」Greg說

「唉，不好玩了」多爾特恢復了原型，他是個淺棕色皮膚.白髮.穿著暴露的年輕人，雌雄難辨.尖耳朵.瞳孔像貓一樣的細長，長得好看但讓人難以記住他的外表

「來到人類世界做生意好玩嗎?」Greg問

「全歐洲最大的夢魔服務公司，都給你VIP了你都沒來過人家很傷心啊~」多爾特說

「我說了，我不需要」Greg嘆氣「還有你要是敢在我的夢境裡對我出手，我就去取締你的公司」

「我也會想念老朋友啊~」多爾特有翅膀，他飄在Greg身旁，車子裡當然沒這麼大，但這是魅魔控制的夢境

「去賺錢吧，在我這瞎耗的時間你至少能賺個100英鎊」Greg說

「想看看你過得好不好啊~」多爾特說「活了這麼久的人類很罕見啊，尤其還整天睡在隨時會把自己吸乾的血族旁邊，再說你是我覓食的第一個人類，我當然得看看你後來怎麼樣啦~」

「你就是想看好戲而已」Greg沒好氣的說

「對~啊~」多爾特說「你還會想辦法讓自己夢到的換成女人嗎?或者說你真的放棄了愚蠢的信仰?」

「至少有點愧疚感吧王八蛋」Greg沒有回答他煩人的問題

「欸~我說你到底想繼續活著多久啊?如果不打算死就乾脆當血族吧，血族就不會輕易死掉，而且啊~哈哈你會發現很好玩的事情喔，血族那些很刺激特殊的…」多爾特的話被打斷了

「醒醒」 Mycroft搖了一下Greg

「啊，謝謝，睡得很不錯但夢境很令人煩躁」Greg醒來看到站在車門外的 Mycroft說

「你想怎麼處理?」 Mycroft手上抓著一隻像貓又像狐狸.背上長著翅膀.頭上有小小的羊角的奇怪生物

「把我放下來啊你這個控制狂血族!而且還是咬人癖!喜歡一件件脫掉這傢伙衣服而對現代衣服簡化產生過不滿的悶騷!嗚嗚嗚嗚!!」多爾特開始咆嘯著然後被 Mycroft握住嘴巴讓他無法鬼叫

「夢魔果然能本能地察覺別人的性癖啊」Greg淡定的評論

夢魔在人類傳說中會坐在睡著的人的胸口，有時候人醒來就會變成鬼壓床無法動彈的狀況，雖然人類過去的描述都是恐怖的模樣，但夢魔的真正模樣其實就只是這樣一隻像貓一樣的生物而已，他們能自己變成近似於人的模樣但如果像這樣被從脖子抓起來就會變回動物的模樣

「要扔出去嗎?」 Mycroft問

「讓他自己走就好了」Greg說「畢竟他也是夜之女王的子民，亂丟好像不太好」Greg苦笑

「混蛋!詛咒你有一天不舉!」多爾特被丟到地上落地後對著 Mycroft炸毛咆嘯

「夢魔沒能力詛咒任何人」 Mycroft冷漠的說

「別跟我家男人吵了，去工作吧你這傢伙」Greg笑著看那隻炸毛的貓

「哼!活了這麼久還這麼無趣的人類!」多爾特抱怨了幾句後消散成了一團煙霧

「所以我才討厭魅魔和夢魔」 Mycroft在和Greg進屋時說

「你說他們是不能吃又讓人覺得曖昧不明的東西」Greg說

「而且像蒼蠅一樣趕不走」 Mycroft說著把Greg拉向自己

「他沒把我怎樣，你別吃醋啊」Greg感覺得到呼吸的氣息在自己脖子上

「他只是坐在你的腿上而已」 Mycroft在聞Greg的氣味

「畢竟我是坐著睡著的，他沒辦法坐在我的胸口」Greg偏著頭「他也沒讓我做那種夢，只是很煩人的聊天而已」

「就一小口」 Mycroft聽起來很渴望一點小小的宵夜

「 Sherlock扯上的麻煩很大吧」Greg手放在 Mycroft後腦勺上輕推允許他咬，尖牙刺入時作為一個人類Greg還是反射的縮了一下，他靠在牆上抱著 Mycroft感受那種溫暖的感覺流過他的全身， Mycroft咬的不深，他只是咬出兩個口子然後舔著冒出的血直到傷口癒合以後麥考會咬第二次，Greg感覺身體發熱，而他身體對這挑逗一樣的舔舐的反應很原始，剛剛和夢魔有接觸大概也有影響

「嗯」 Mycroft正在吃他的點心只能應聲，他解著Greg的褲頭和皮帶，把手伸進去隔著內褲薄薄的布料握住他的勃起

「不是說一小口嗎?」Greg往 Mycroft手裡頂弄要他別做這種隔靴搔癢的事

「只喝了一點而已」 Mycroft舔吮著咬出傷口的位置讓咬痕復原「就在這吧」

Mycroft跪在地上拉下了Greg的內褲為他口交，Greg是不反對在自家玄關幹這種事，畢竟不會有人突然開門進來，他們家的門會自動上鎖

「血族有尖牙真是…」Greg替 Mycroft把他的頭髮往後撥「看起來真的太刺激了點」

Mycroft抬頭看他挑起眉毛一臉”你又來了”似笑非笑的表情，吞吐的動作沒有停下，但他刻意的露出了尖牙給Greg看，只要他不小心自己牙齒的位置就會割傷Greg的陰莖，他大可以把牙齒收好不過他挺喜歡讓Greg因為這種危險而坐立難安更加興奮的表情

「把牙齒收起來吧，我喝醉了這樣對我的心臟不好」Greg開玩笑的說

Mycroft把尖牙收起了，這樣他也才能好好做口活

「我能動嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft點頭了，他讓Greg操自己的嘴，直到他射了吸血鬼的臉色都沒變，他甚至沒有被激起半點嘔吐反射

「希望沒讓你感覺不舒服」Greg帶著酒意蹲下捧著 Mycroft的臉對著他傻笑然後親了上去，他在 Mycroft嘴裡能嘗到自己的味道，深吻 Mycroft時他就會想到自己曾經被 Mycroft的尖牙割破舌頭，他們在最親密的時刻Greg依然會不斷的被人類的本能提醒，他每晚同眠的.信任他靠近自己脖子和心臟的.操他的這個男人不是人類，是以人類為食的生物，他有時候會羨慕成長在融合社會的年輕人，他們那種對於非人的恐懼被減輕了，即使配偶是非人他們也不會感到悖德或者羞恥

「沒有」 Mycroft抱起Greg然後一眨眼間他們到了客廳沙發上

「有這種能力能濫用還真是方便啊」Greg笑「能用手嗎?我怕我會吐」

「可以」 Mycroft說

Greg和 Mycroft調整了一下位置，他跨坐在 Mycroft腿上握著 Mycroft的勃起套弄，他咬了 Mycroft的脖子， Mycroft的尖牙因此冒了出來，這些年來他發現尖牙除了在 Mycroft自己意願下出現外就是他興奮的時候會很容易不小心冒出來

「我覺得只用手有點慢」Greg從 Mycroft身上下來跪在地上「別做深喉大概就沒問題」

Mycroft帶著笑意的看著他用舌頭和手取悅自己的模樣，Greg是人類，就算他在怎麼沾染他的氣味只要他一開口，一與人接觸就很明顯，他的嘴裡沒有半顆尖牙，人類的犬齒在血族看來相當可愛，就像寶寶的乳牙一樣，而Greg的溫暖是血族缺少的

「Fuck」Greg在突然被噴了一臉時忍不住說了髒話

「抱歉，我忘了說」 Mycroft起身拿了衛生紙給他

「喔操，弄到眼睛了」Greg這下還真的是酒醒了

「真的很抱歉」 Mycroft說

他們忍不住笑了起來，Greg把用過的衛生紙給 Mycroft讓他拿去丟，自己去廁所洗臉了

「幾百年了他媽還是會有這種事」Greg洗完臉出來時笑著拍了 Mycroft一下

「你先去洗澡吧」 Mycroft看了手機親了Greg一下「我得去加班」

「好，晚安」Greg打了呵欠上樓去了

\---------------------------------------------  
這篇其實存稿了一陣子,然後現實世界居然這麼應景我靠....  
大家過年要戴口罩啊,流感或新型肺炎都很危險的  
文裡面提過好幾次雷那時代的人其實很容易死掉,流感.天花.百日咳.麻疹.肺結核等等都隨時能幹掉你  
雷還經歷過西班牙流感,他真的算是百毒不侵了23333  
  
這篇的設定也還講清楚一點吧  
艾琳艾德勒是蓮南希,會給被害者帶來靈感的一種女妖,類似吸血鬼,會奪去受害者的生命力直到對方死亡,所以有才華的人會早死  
  
魅魔會真的跟人上床來吸取能量,而夢魔只會在夢中出現,而且不會跟被害者有肢體接觸  
不過夢魔因為可以滿足客戶的超級大腦洞還能讓人一覺醒來神清氣爽在現代變成了高級特殊服務的一種了  
  
雷斯垂德的父母是養父母,他的養父母失去太多孩子所以母親已經經不起打擊,在最後一個孩子死產後他父親把被遺棄的Greg抱回家騙妻子說這是生下的兒子,所以雷自己並不知道自己是被領養的  
而雷的原生家庭生了很多小孩也養死了很多個,他是家裡同性別的第七個孩子所以帶著特殊體質,但因為生父的關係被遺棄了  
  



	4. Chapter 4

「 Sherlock在巴斯克維爾」 Mycroft電話接通第一句就說了這句話

「Fuck，他去那裏幹什麼!」Greg從沙灘上爬起，他好不容易放假去西班牙曬曬太陽就被這兩個能被英國太陽曬傷的傢伙給打壞好事， Mycroft沒辦法一起來度假的原因就不用說了，他恨人群和海灘而且討厭血族的處方防曬乳

「他闖入了軍事基地，你必須去一趟」 Mycroft說「我暫時無法離開」

「你在哪?」Greg問

「某個血族會議上，我必須回去開會了」 Mycroft說

「我要怎麼回去?」Greg問

「傳送師已經在大使館等你了」 Mycroft說完就掛了電話

於是Greg就出現在巴斯克維爾了

「度假?你曬得跟一顆堅果一樣!你才剛從西班牙回來!」 Sherlock說

「我不能再來一個看不到太陽的假期，呼吸一點新鮮空氣嗎?」Greg說

「是 Mycroft派你來的，我不需要保母!」 Sherlock抗議

「我不是什麼都聽你哥的」Greg說

「喔省省吧，我們都知道那不是事實」 Sherlock說

「所以你們到這裡來到底想幹什麼?」Greg問John「黑犬妖這類魔犬大概80年前確實有一個族群住在這個區域，但現在都已經被送回妖精之國了，這裡不會有了」

「等一下，這裡以前真的有黑犬妖???」John驚訝的說

「我跟你說過很危險的那些非人的棲地經常會被劃為軍事區，這一帶以前就有黑犬妖，後來他們自己遷徙到妖精王國去了」Greg說「現在這裡是單純的軍事基地」

「那這裡有狼人嗎?」John問「都是大型犬類的外表說不定我們的委託人是搞混了」

「考慮到你們委託人的年紀，現代狼人如果殺了人類會被同伴排斥，尤其他們身上聞得到新死之人的氣味很難隱瞞，而且狼人大多不喜歡這裡」Greg說「這裡用於隔離黑犬妖的時候曾經也是狂犬病狼人的流放地」

「狼人現在很少得狂犬病了」John說，狼人會被一部分動物的疾病感染，尤其是狂犬病一職是導致狼人攻擊的主因，在發明疫苗後所有狼人都立刻去接種了

「1885年巴斯德發明了疫苗沒錯，但接種和醫療並沒有很快的普及，而且偶而會發生意外，所以直到世界大戰前這一帶的沼澤區曾經被狼人族群用在流放發狂的族人上，他們通常很快就會因為陷入沼澤死亡」Greg說

「你怎麼這麼清楚啊」John問，那時候狼人應該都還是隱藏身分生活的

「那時候爆發了一波狼人之間的狂犬病疫情，這一帶有魔犬所以他們把染病的人送到這來一方面是流放，另一方面是魔犬不會讓他們離開這裡」Greg說「具體是什麼因素我不清楚，不過似乎是狼人中有人向魔犬求助，看在都是犬類的份上魔犬答應不讓這些發瘋的狼人逃出沼澤區，不過他們不保證這些發瘋的傢伙的性命，而且要是想離開就會被魔犬攻擊」Greg說

「你肯定現在這裡沒有魔犬了?」John問

「沒有了，就算有也會是新產生的個體，不會太強」Greg說「你和 Sherlock別再闖禍了， Mycroft現在正在忙，要是你們誤觸了什麼吸血鬼殲滅瓦斯他也來不及救你們」

「有那種東西嗎?」John問

「我上次當兵是世界大戰，就算有我也不會知道好嗎」Greg吐槽，他提醒John要看著 Sherlock不讓他搞破壞後就去幫 Sherlock調查那間旅店的進貨情況了

Greg決定他以後不要隨口捏造什麼生化武器了，那些霧居然是瓦斯，而且對血族和人類都會生效，加上那隻在外面亂跑的大狗真是夠了，他看到的幻覺可怕到他想起小時候被狂犬病的野狗追趕的往事，那時候他頂多五歲吧，活了這麼久他還是第一次這麼清晰地想起那件事，在那年代被咬到可是真的死定了

「Greg我記得這種幻覺.精神影響的東西對你效果很差不是嗎?」John事後問

「那是魔法性質的才會失效，那個該死的瘋狂教授搞出來的毒氣可是化學的產物」Greg說「至少你們的委託人並沒瘋，不過地雷爆炸這個就夠軍事基地的人煩了」

「他們應該會編一個野狗跑進地雷區的故事，反正附近確實走丟了一隻」John說「話說你真的參加過世界大戰?你外表的年紀應該會讓你不必被徵兵吧?」

「一戰我在後勤擔任軍官，不過很快就被送回家了，那時候我留下了一次死亡紀錄，不過還好戰爭後文書作業和紀錄都亂七八糟的，我還能用原本的身分活動，誰知道二戰來了，那次我就真的上前線了，當時能在戰場上與砲火和糟糕的環境抗衡的大多是非人士兵，不過軍隊和政府其實不是很信任他們，這之間的合作出問題會很麻煩，所以我就讓 Mycroft安排我去那個部隊作為人類軍官和非人士兵的中間人，後來的事你也知道，非人在二戰表現得非常亮眼，至少讓戰爭提前半年結束，然後為了讓非人融入人類社會我還回警隊幹了好幾年的活，寫好那些規定什麼的，之後我讓自己退休了二十年」Greg說

「退休二十年….」John知道Greg會這樣暫時脫離人類社會來避免被發現他幾乎不老不死的特性，但每次聽Greg說得這麼理所當然還是會讓他傻眼

在從巴斯克維爾回到倫敦的路上John在車上和Greg聊天， Sherlock因為外面出了大太陽而躺在後座思考，把會照到光的副駕駛座讓給Greg， Sherlock總說光線干擾他思考

「你以前做過什麼工作啊?」John問「在有警察之前」

「7歲左右開始幫忙我父親在雇主家一些簡單的農活」Greg說「後來我父親也過世了，我被我舅舅帶回去照顧，在他工作的鎮上做跑腿活，那時候有機會學了基本的讀寫，後來都是自學的，11歲的時候去牧羊了，後來我舅舅也過世了，不過他有請託一位酒館老闆看著我，他幫我介紹了農場的工作，養過幾年的牛，後來換了農場主人就被開除了，在酒館打雜一陣子後Holmes家就出現了」

「你給Holmes家工作過?」John盡力不表現出驚訝的表情

「是啊，當時他們得到了封地，待遇很好，我最初應徵上了雜工，幫忙巡視獵場.打掃跑腿什麼的，是一份很閒的工作，然後我就認識 Mycroft了，我結婚後開過一間小店，生意還不錯，後來我還做過牧師跟其他工作，最後就一直做警察了」Greg說

「你當過牧師?!」John已經無法假裝淡定了

「那時候有點迷惘，而且我想悠哉一會，所以就去了，雖然說到底其實是去包庇那個區域裡的狼人避免被人類發現，我也兼任那個村子裡一間學校的老師，活久了什麼都可能幹過」Greg抓頭，他戴著太陽眼鏡避免陽光直射眼睛

「這算是叛逆期嗎?」John笑，Greg可不像會乖乖穿上一套悶死人的牧師制服的人

「算是吧」Greg說「我睡一下」

「不介意廣播吧?」John問

「我在戰壕都能睡覺了，廣播更不用說了」Greg說

***************************************************

**Greg在睡著前突然想到了在這裡應該不會被夢魔纏上吧，多爾特有時候會突然闖入他的夢境，不過這個距離應該不至於出現才對**

**「真的是人類，頭一次見到呢」一個雌雄難辨的少年(少女?)突然攔下了他**

**「哇!」Greg當時在妖精之國，他被從樹上掉下來的妖精嚇了一跳「你誰啊!」他推測對方是男性又補上一句「臭小子你想嚇死人啊!」**

**「我是多爾特，是個夢魔」多爾特好奇地看著Greg說「聞起來果然很美味啊」**

**「如果你把我吃了會惹上麻煩的，我是女王的客人」Greg緊張的說**

**「我不吃人」多爾特說「我是夢魔，我還以為我們在人類之間很有名呢~」**

**「夢魔…那個夢魔?」Greg臉一下子紅了，他聽過不少夢魔的故事，大多是酒館裡喝醉的大叔們的淫言穢語和風流故事對話**

**「對啊，不過我們不吃人類的體液，我們只是吃掉你們的慾望，說起這些你還真是個壓抑的傢伙」多爾特說**

**「你說我什麼??」Greg後退了好幾步**

**「我們夢魔啊」多爾特指著Greg的眉心「能讀取你們的想法.妄想.慾望和渴求，在你們做夢的時候製造夢境滿足這些，我們是以人類的慾望為食，尤其是性慾，所以只要和慾望有關的記憶和想法我都能讀取」**

**「別讀我的想法!」Greg抗議**

**「明明是雄性卻不能正常的發洩自己，好麻煩啊人類的教會，這會讓人發瘋吧」多爾特笑著說「自己動手解決不好嗎?自己快樂一下也不會下地獄的，雖然不知道你害怕的地獄和神是什麼奇怪的概念但你真的很恐懼呢~」**

**「你離我遠一點!」Greg一把推開多爾特邁開步快速的跑走，他本來就只是出來散步的為什麼會被這種東西纏上**

**「你以為跑得掉啊~」多爾特說「你哪都沒去喔」一瞬間Greg又回到了湖邊的大樹下**

**「怎麼回事!」Greg開始感到害怕**

**「也沒什麼，我是夢魔啊」多爾特說「你正在做夢喔，我聞到很香的味道就過來看，沒想到是罕見的人類正在睡午覺，不過你超級抗拒做個美夢的」**

**「我在睡覺?」Greg問**

**「是啊，不過我暫時不會讓你醒來，你睡得很熟」多爾特說「只是一個夢，讓我飽餐一頓，你也能甩掉那些念頭」**

**「甩掉什麼?」Greg問**

**「你明明就把我看成男性了卻不肯讓接受，剛開始我都無法在兩性之間定型原來是因為你這傢伙搖擺不定又逃避天性的關係，難怪你這麼壓抑」多爾特的外表開始變化，從和Greg年齡相仿的中性少年改變成了年紀較大的成年人，然後換成了幾個Greg曾見過的紳士的模樣但很快的又會變形，最後多爾特又變回了那個少年的樣子「雖然是意外看到的，但見到兩個男人上床有這麼使你驚恐嗎?明明你會感到興奮…」多爾特的話說到一半就被Greg推開**

**「你走開!」Greg往對方臉上揮了一拳，周圍的景色逐漸模糊然後消失**

**「走開!」Greg猛然從草地上坐起，感覺自己剛才好像真的經歷了一場扭打「是夢…」他抹了把臉**

**「就是夢，人類應該很難在夢魔的夢中靠自己醒來才是，你真是個奇怪的傢伙」一隻貓一樣的東西坐在Greg腿上**

**「聲音一樣…」Greg瞪著那隻似貓的生物**

**「當然一樣，我是多爾特，這是我原本的模樣，當然人形也是可以做到的，但我坐在人胸口自然會變成這個樣子，你就好好做個夢讓我吃嘛，，我還沒真的吃過人類的慾望…唉呀你要去哪!」多爾特說著Greg突然站起來把他給摔在地上，多爾特看著Greg往瑟彭夫人家的方向快步離去「人類都這麼彆扭的嗎…」**

**「你怎麼這麼喘啊?」瑟彭夫人吐著蛇信看他**

**「剛才有個奇怪的傢伙」Greg喘得上氣不接下氣的說了遇見一個奇怪的傢伙**

**「夢魔沒什麼害處，你不用怕他」瑟彭夫人笑了說「人類大多會很喜歡被夢魔進食的」**

**「一點也不!」Greg臉紅著反駁**

**「這都是很正常的一種生態共存啊」瑟彭夫人被Greg的反應逗笑了「要是無止盡的放任年輕個體繁殖的話一定會鬧出飢荒的」**

**「這和夢魔有什麼關係啊!?」Greg一口把瑟彭夫人給他的水喝乾**

**「被夢魔取食之後的無論是人或者其他生物都會有一陣子不想繁殖，以前要是村子裡的年輕人太放縱的話還會有巫師故意招來夢魔呢，那個年代真是不錯，人類不會見到我們就想扔石頭舉火把」瑟彭夫人說「對人類來說意外生下後代是非常大的困擾不是嗎，讓那些會闖禍的年輕雄性清心寡慾點也好」他笑著進了廚房，Greg只聽見有節奏的嘶嘶聲，那應該是某種蛇妖的歌曲**

**幾天後他又碰見了多爾特，這個夢魔又出現在湖邊了**

**「嗨，上次可能嚇到你了?如果是的話我很抱歉」多爾特說「風精靈說的」**

**「又是風精靈?」Greg皺眉**

**「是啊，有他們在的地方就沒有祕密」多爾特說「你現在看見的我是什麼模樣?我很好奇你見到的是男是女」**

**「…我說不上來」Greg皺眉**

**「是中性或者一直改變外表?」多爾特問**

**「中性的」Greg說**

**「上次嚇到你了真的很抱歉，我回去後才知道通常人類不會希望知道我們存在，尤其當我們打算從他們身上進食的時候」多爾特伸出手「你們會握手表達和好對吧?」**

**「…別隨便進到我的夢裡來」Greg猶豫了一下後和多爾特握手**

**「你找我做什麼?」多爾特問**

**「你真的會讀心啊」Greg說**

**「只有和我的進食有關的方面」多爾特說**

**「你說你吃掉的是人類的慾望」Greg問**

**「主要是性慾」多爾特說**

**「然後會怎樣?」Greg問「會死或者這輩子產生什麼後遺症嗎?」**

**「不會，只是暫時不會有欲望而已」多爾特微笑「食慾特別強的人會夢見大餐，然後我們吃掉他過剩的食慾，而通常年輕的男性自然是性慾了，過一段時間自然就會恢復原本的狀態了」**

**「你沒有騙我吧」Greg問**

**「你很希望停止自己產生這些慾望，這很奇怪啊」多爾特說「不過如果你只是想停止這些需求產生的話一個夢魔正是你最需要的夥伴喔」他笑著看Greg「想不想體驗看看，做一場好夢然後與你的困擾告別呢?」**

**「……」Greg猶豫不出聲**

**「只是一場夢，無論你所想的神啊教會或者法律都無法干涉一場夢的」多爾特說「我能滿足你夢想的情境，你只會睡一個很舒服的覺，然後接下來好幾天都清心寡慾而已」**

**「我的壽命或者健康呢?」Greg問**

**「我會說反而會讓你活得更久點，你太壓抑了」多爾特說「成交嗎?」他朝Greg伸出手**

**「好」Greg與多爾特握手**

**當天晚上他做了一個夢，他醒來後一開始只記得那個夢充滿他不敢啟齒的情節，但隨著醒來的時間久了許多記憶就模糊了，因為這只是個夢境而已，他感覺到了久違的平淡和安寧，完全不會產生那些不該有的想法，也不會在看見某些人的時候無法直視對方的身體，不再為自己不該做的行為感到罪惡，無論是想像或者手淫他都不應該做，他不想下地獄**

**「感覺怎麼樣啊~」下午多爾特在湖邊以貓一樣的模樣出現，但Greg知道這傢伙正在笑**

**「很好」Greg蹲下說**

**「人類的慾望果然才是最好吃的啊，以後還需要我嗎?」多爾特問**

**「我要怎麼叫你?」Greg問**

**「不用不用，等你的慾望恢復我自然聞得到，那非常香呢」多爾特發出了近似貓叫的笑聲「那麼在你放棄前我都拿你當食物可以嗎?」**

**「可以啊」Greg摸了多爾特的頭，他看起來像貓但頭上有角**

**「太好啦~我無法放棄這種美味，遲早我也要去人類世界，那根本就是無止境的大餐」多爾特伸出翅膀拍了兩下向Greg道別飛走了**

**Greg並不知道在其中一次多爾特的來訪時 Mycroft來了，Greg經常在湖畔睡午覺，有時候甚至會一覺到天亮，因為妖精王國的環境太舒適了**

**「嗨，血族的稀客」貓樣的多爾特坐在熟睡的Greg胸口對走到湖畔來的孩子打招呼「我剛吃飽呢，你找他啊?」**

**「夢魔嗎」 Mycroft冷著臉看像貓一樣的生物**

**「別趕我走啊，是他主動讓我來的」多爾特笑嘻嘻的說「小孩子生氣的臉真可愛啊」**

**「他知道你正在對他做什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「他主動請我這麼做的呢」多爾特說「他對於自己所產生的想法和需求感到困擾…啊，你的身體還是小孩子，你不會理解的」他甩甩尾巴從Greg身上下來，Greg依然熟睡著**

**「你的獵物到處都是」 Mycroft說**

**「人類還是最可口的啊」多爾特說「你的表情真可怕啊小男孩」他笑著離開**

**不久後Greg醒來看見了 Mycroft**

**「你來喝血嗎?」Greg問**

**「不然呢?」 Mycroft臉很臭的說**

**「我還以為我才是該有起床氣的那個呢」Greg打了呵欠解開衣領讓 Mycroft喝血**

**不知道是不是錯覺，Greg覺得 Mycroft咬得特別大力，但很快就被溫暖的感覺取代**

**「你是不是…咬太久了」Greg意識有點模糊的說**

**「多喝了一點而已」 Mycroft結束用餐後說**

**「又不是多澆水就會長大的植物」Greg笑「你覺得自己太矮了不成?」**

**「我要回去了，女王在等我」 Mycroft板著臉離去**

**在Greg和 Mycroft終於能夠回到人類世界的時候 Mycroft想起了那個夢魔問Greg是不是真的不打算留在妖精之國，但他還是打消了提及那個夢魔的念頭，如果Greg想離開那當然是最好的， Mycroft不想給他留下的理由**

**不過多爾特其實就跟在後面偷偷的一起到人類世界去了，然後這個貪吃的夢魔在人類世界就死皮賴臉的留到現在了**

***************************************************

「你已經開會回來啦?」Greg從巴斯克維爾回到倫敦家裡就見到 Mycroft坐在黑暗的客廳裡「我還以為什麼血族國際會議會很耗時間」他開了燈

「問題已經解決了」 Mycroft說

「你在看什麼報告?」Greg問

「你的進一步檢查結果」 Mycroft說

「茉莉沒寫出我幾歲吧」Greg開玩笑的說

「一切正常」 Mycroft說「你有接受人類的治癒術治療所以有一點殘留的聖屬性淨化魔法，但這不應該影響你喝了我的血以後的癒合狀況」

「也許只是一次單一的事件吧，畢竟我被炸飛還刺穿了肚子，還碰了那個女孩的血液，說不定是那女孩的血的關係」Greg說

「不，那不會影響你該痊癒的事實」 Mycroft說

「過幾天就會正常了，人類的身體就是這樣」Greg拍拍 Mycroft要他別擔心「我明天要去見Ella，他幾個月後就要生了」

「你對你的家族的執著超越我的理解」 Mycroft說

「大概是因為我很早就沒有家人了吧」Greg癱在沙發上說

「但這個女人只使你難過」 Mycroft說

「可是他依然是我的家人」Greg說「你知道我一直以來都在努力使他們的生活稍微好一點，我在他們搬到北美時跟丟了導致Ella經歷過那些糟糕的事，他父母的死還有孤兒院，還得被那個糟透的家庭領養，如果我當時有往更東邊找就會找到他們了」他充滿自責的說

「我知道你愛你的兒子」 Mycroft說「你為了他回來找我，而且為他提供了最好的教育，你的孫子孫女們也是，而後來你也一直以各種方式資助他們的教育和生活，但你不覺得已經夠了嗎?」他幾乎是為Greg難過了，Ella的父母在Greg背後說的話他和Greg其實都知道

「我也愛你， Mycroft」Greg說「我能愛妳這麼多年都不改變，我對我的後代的愛也不會因為他們的態度而改變的」

********************************************

**Greg回到人類世界的時候也該二十幾歲了，但他看起來還是像個少年，只是長高了而已，他得到伯爵許可回到酒館去找老闆**

**「Greg!好久不見了!五年了吧!我聽說了，伯爵的少爺五年前也被感染了啊，沒想到他們讓你陪著那個孩子到山上養病了」老闆的頭髮白了很多也變得消瘦了，但見到Greg還是讓他臉上掛起大大的笑容「你怎麼只長身高啊，看起來還是個毛頭小子」他笑著拍了Greg**

**「老闆娘呢?」Greg問**

**「唉，過世了，不過是去年冬天的事，五年前的疫病他活下來了，去年冬天咳了很久，最後還是…」老闆嘆氣「不說了，你難得回來就讓我請你喝一杯吧，Anna拿一杯啤酒來」他喊了一聲**

**「好的，伯父」一個約18歲的紅髮少女說**

**「那是誰?」Greg問**

**「Anna，我弟弟的遺孤，五年前他們家全病倒了，只剩下這個孩子，我和老婆實在捨不得就把他接過來了，當作是我們的孩子扶養，現在也18歲了」老闆說**

**「你就是Greg Lestrade啊?我聽說過你的事」Anna說**

**「他是個好孩子，從不調皮搗蛋，非常認真勤勞，而且不會跟女孩子混在一塊」老闆說**

**「謝謝誇獎啊」Greg說**

**「我去煮晚餐了，伯父」Anna說完便離開**

**「他很漂亮吧」老闆說**

**「確實」Greg說**

**「可惜你來晚了，他訂婚啦!哈哈哈，我們家Anna要和新來的牧師的兒子結婚了，我們都沒想到能找到這麼好的親家」老闆開心的說**

**「恭喜了」Greg微笑說**

**之後他休假到酒館來就會見到Anna，他是個內向.溫柔又有禮貌的女孩，**

**但Greg後來也從莊園僕人的口中打聽到牧師的兒子在外面經常惹事，在大學更是經常和周邊的居民起衝突，雖然覺得這個人品行欠佳但Greg也不好說什麼**

**但大約七個月後Greg來到酒館卻發現Anna手上的訂婚戒沒了便向老闆打聽**

**「那個小子說起來我就有氣!」老闆說「他自己跑來追求Anna，說要娶她為妻還保證在畢業後就結婚，結果呢!?那小子在認識了同學的姊姊後認為對方家裡有錢對自己未來更有幫助就退婚了!Anna哭了多久你知道嗎?而且還在外頭放風聲說退婚是Anna的錯!現在連原本痴心妄想想娶Anna的那個麵包師傅都打消念頭了!」**

**「這個人品行真差啊」Greg說**

**「……Greg，你沒有對象吧?」老闆問**

**「沒有，我在莊園忙得要死」Greg說**

**「不然Anna你看怎麼樣?」老闆說**

**「WHAT!?」Greg叫**

**「我看Anna其實挺喜歡你的，你們也聊過幾次，那孩子很怕生的，我很了解你，而且你的年紀也差不多該結婚了，不然莊園那邊你難道有心儀的女孩嗎?」老闆說**

**「心儀的女孩當然是沒有啊」Greg說**

**「Greg，我把你看成半個兒子了，老實說如果你真的要拒絕我也不會介意的，但我希望你可以考慮考慮，你這年紀不結婚別人也會說閒話的，這個歲數而且有一份體面工作的男人就應該娶老婆生幾個孩子才對，你說是吧」老闆說「你考慮考慮啊」**

**一個月後Greg向伯爵報告了自己訂婚的事情**

**「你要結婚了?我以為我們莊園裡的女僕們都差不多有各自喜歡的男孩了」伯爵說**

**「不是莊園裡的人，是我之前工作那間酒館老闆的外甥女」Greg說**

**「嗯，我准許你去結婚」伯爵說「那麼婚後需要給你們安排個住處嗎?你也知道莊園僕人們的孩子我都幫他們請老師來上課了，住在這附近你的孩子也可以來這上學」**

**「伯爵」Greg緊張的說「我希望辭職」**

**「哦?」伯爵從紙張中抬頭「那之後你想做什麼呢?」**

**「我會陪Anna回到他的故鄉繼承他父母死後停業的商店」Greg說**

**「嗯…很好啊，那就去吧」伯爵微笑說**

**「謝謝」Greg向伯爵道謝正要離開的時候伯爵又開口了**

**「 Mycroft餓了，去書房找他」伯爵一邊書寫一邊說**

**「是，我明白了」Greg點頭**

**Greg敲門得到許可後進了 Mycroft的書房， Mycroft從書本裡抬頭看他，他回來後又長大了點，現在大概13或14歲，沒有任何人對此感到質疑，即使不久前他看起來還是個10歲小孩， Mycroft除了喝他的血外也會喝從其他僕人身上已研究名義取得的血，這大概是他能長得這麼快的原因**

**「鎖門了嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「鎖上了」Greg說**

**「你訂婚了」 Mycroft看見Greg無名指上的戒指**

**「我該結婚了」Greg解開衣領在躺椅上躺下，就和過去無數次一樣**

**「酒館的侍女」 Mycroft說**

**「也是老闆的外甥女」Greg說「之後我就會離職」**

**「你要去哪?」 Mycroft面無表情地問**

**「領地外的一個小鎮，開一間商店養家」Greg說**

**「看不出你嚮往婚姻生活」 Mycroft手指輕撫著Greg的頸部**

**「這是必須要做的事」Greg說「以人類來說只要到了年紀就該結婚的」**

**「然後生幾個小孩，裡面會有半數以上都活不到成年，多悲哀啊」 Mycroft在Greg能反駁前咬穿了他的脖子**

**熟悉的溫暖感覺隨著血液被抽出擴散到全身，然後是Greg無法控制的低聲呻吟，身體的感官似乎都集中在特定區域上開始產生的熱感，身體感覺變得敏感，血液明明更該流向大腦或者心臟卻往腿間流去，無可救藥地感覺到自己勃起時Greg卻不由自主地抱住了咬穿他脖子的 Mycroft，他的呼吸短而急促，而 Mycroft咬他之後不時會舔拭.吸吮他脖子上的血液只讓他更加接近性高潮，在他真的射在褲子裡前 Mycroft鬆口，舔了那兩個冒著血的小孔讓咬痕癒合**

**「你還是一臉驚恐」 Mycroft站在躺椅旁看著因為羞愧努力爬起來曲起腿隱藏自己褲襠鼓起的Greg，他的呼吸還有點急**

**「對不起」Greg說**

**「大概是因為我也進入青春期吧」 Mycroft說「被我咬產生的感受變得不同了，不過溫暖熟睡或者這種刺激都是為了讓被咬的人感覺沒那麼痛苦而已，你不用想太多，這不是你的錯，我在你第一次出現這個反應時就跟你說過了」**

**「你的確說過」Greg說**

**「……既然你要結婚了那我就給你一個禮物吧」 Mycroft說**

**「不必的」Greg說著，手被 Mycroft握住**

**「如果有一天你的寶貝孩子命在旦夕我會救他或者她一次」 Mycroft說著，他們的手上發出了淡淡的藍色火焰「我發誓我會為你的第一個孩子治療一次，只要你帶著他來到我的面前向我求助我便會以我的血治療他」他放開Greg的手後藍色的火焰鑽進了兩人的手掌中「這是一份契約，我不會毀約的，恭喜訂婚」**

**Greg後來結婚了，不但離職得很順利還收到伯爵的禮金，Anna是個非常好的妻子，Anna也說過他其實從來只希望自己會被嫁給一個不會喝酒也不打老婆，願意好好賺錢養家的丈夫**

**「我沒有想過我會嫁給一個這麼溫柔的男人」Anna說，他們已經結婚兩年了，即將迎來的一個孩子，他正摸著肚子和Greg聊天**

**「說這個幹什麼啊」Greg笑著回應**

**「屠夫家的太太還常常抱怨他丈夫經常不知收斂的要求他盡作太太的責任，連懷孕或剛生完孩子都是」Anna臉有點紅，Greg其實也隱約知道這些女人聚在一起會討論這種話題「結婚前我也有點擔心，但後來發現你完全不是這樣的人我真的好高興」他很緊張的說**

**「啊哈哈…」Greg乾笑「你不喜歡嗎?」**

**「我覺得那有點恐怖」Anna低著頭說「不過如果你想要我當然會和你做的，我是你的妻子，那是我應該做的，而且這樣才會有這個孩子不是嗎」**

**「是啊」Greg說「我不會要求你那麼多的，你不只是我的妻子，更重要的是你是我的家人，還將是一個孩子的媽媽」他摸了Anna的肚子**

**兩個月後Greg的兒子出生，Stephen Lestrade是個健康的男孩，有跟父親一樣的棕色頭髮，和跟母親一樣的綠色眼睛，鎮上的女人大多很羨慕Lestrade夫人，他有個好看的丈夫，人溫柔又勤勞，沒人見他喝醉過，而且除了店舖外據說他還有一筆不小的資產，據說是在那位Holems伯爵手下工作多年的儲蓄，也不會有那些男人們喜歡和外面街上女人牽扯的惡習，也不像某些家的丈夫讓太太一個接一個生個沒完，每天光是帶孩子就夠了連睡眠時間都沒有，”以後想嫁給Mr.Lestrade那樣的丈夫”是許多女孩的夢想**

**然而好景不常，在Stephen四歲的那年秋冬之際，熟悉的景象又出現了**

**「Anna?」Greg從隔壁村進貨回到家發現妻子還躺在床上感到奇怪「你不舒服嗎?」**

**「好難受」Anna發著高燒，而且一直咳嗽**

**「你什麼時候開始生病的?」Greg問**

**「三天前」Anna說「我把Stephen託給河邊磨坊那家太太照顧了，我讓他免除了上個月那包麵粉的帳..咳咳..」**

**「沒關係，你做得很對」Greg說，他給Anna喝了水後跑去找了醫生**

**然後他才知道狀況已經超出醫生的控制了，大半個村子的人在他離開的這一個禮拜之中都病了，磨坊那家人住得遠才沒被波及，所有人不是已經病倒就是快要病倒了**

**「跟七年前一樣…」Greg喃喃說著**

**「你七年前也病倒了嗎?」醫生問**

**「但我康復了」Greg說**

**「這應該就是你還站著的原因」醫生說「七年前我也差點死了」**

**Anna斷氣的時候Greg只能抱著正在發燒的兒子坐在旁邊陪伴著他，磨坊那家人也都病倒了，他們家的孩子病得比較輕就來找Greg要他把孩子帶回去，他們照顧自己家的都忙不過來了**

**「我會照顧他的」Greg看著妻子的眼睛說「我發誓我會照顧好我們的兒子的，你可以放心」在他這麼說後Anna就永遠的閉上了眼睛，他把Anna交給教堂的掘墓人埋葬，他多給了一筆錢確保他們不會把他也丟進一個坑裡埋了了事，掘墓人非常滿意的收下那筆錢，指著一個角落告訴Greg他的妻子會被埋在那，還會有個墓碑**

**他知道村子裡至少一半的人會在這場瘟疫中死去，他見過了**

**「你咳咳..你還活著啊咳咳咳」鎮長的兒子病懨懨的做在門邊曬太陽**

**「我要買你的馬」Greg說**

**「拿去吧咳咳」鎮長的兒子說「我們咳咳..我們家沒有人會用到他們了，送你了」**

**「錢我放在這」Greg把錢袋放在鎮長兒子腳邊**

**「錢…錢能買到命嗎?」鎮長的兒子搖頭後又是一陣猛咳**

**Greg抱著Stephn離開小鎮，騎了一整天的馬後他回到了莊園，已經是深夜了，他沒有被人攔下是因為他熟知這裡的地形和路徑，他直接來到了主宅，而 Mycroft已經在門口等他了**

**「我聽見陌生的馬蹄聲，結果是你啊」 Mycroft看著Greg和他手中抱著的孩子**

**「求你救救他」Greg從馬上下來後腿軟跪在地上，手上還抱著氣息虛弱的孩子「拜託你，我求你救救他，我什麼都會做的」他低頭求著 Mycroft**

**「真的什麼都會嗎?」 Mycroft蹲下問**

**「什麼都可以」Greg抬頭直視著 Mycroft的眼睛，他因為疲勞和過去幾天缺乏休息，視線幾乎無法聚焦**

**「我說過我會送你一份禮物，我答應救你的孩子，所以你什麼都不用給我」 Mycroft說**

**和七年前救活Greg一樣，只是一滴血就讓幾乎要被死神帶走的孩子呼吸恢復正常，高燒逐漸退去**

**「太好了」Gre抱著醒來的兒子對 Mycroft說「謝謝你」他眼前一黑失去了意識**

**「還以為誰這麼急在半夜來，原來是他啊」管家看著昏倒的Greg說「您希望我怎麼處理?Sir」**

**「給他一個房間讓他休養，他兒子也是」 Mycroft說「這次的疫情在領地上的影響應該不大」**

**「您怎麼知道?派出去調查的人都還沒回來」管家說**

**「他沒生病」 Mycroft說「七年前的瘟疫讓領地裡所有人都病了，包含Greg，這次他沒有倒下就表示這和上次是相似甚至是相同的疾病，那麼我們領地上的人應該不會受到太大的影響」**

**Greg醒來時見到宅邸裡的女僕還有點迷糊的以為自己在做夢**

**「你醒啦，好久不見」中年女僕說**

**「我怎麼在這?」Greg問**

**「你帶著孩子回來後昏倒了，少爺讓你留下養病的」女僕說**

**「Stephen..Stephne!」Greg完全驚醒了「我兒子呢?」**

**「他很好，你你記得那個老廚娘嗎?左眼瞎了的那個，這幾天是他在照顧你兒子的」女僕說**

**「幾天?我睡多久了!?」Greg問**

**「加上今天就三天了，你醒來過一兩次，但都很迷糊，給你喝了點牛奶你又會睡回去，少爺說你是疲勞過度加上有點失溫，你帶著兒子在這種冷天氣騎了一整天的馬也不簡單，聽說你是來向伯爵回報領地邊緣鎮上的疫情的啊」女僕說**

**「回報..疫情?」Greg停頓了一會「是少爺這樣說的?」**

**「他也說你可能會因為冷過頭忘記你原本是來幹嘛的，你差點就掛了」女僕說「我去端湯來給你」**

**Greg喝湯的時候才感覺到自己有多餓，女僕一直提醒他那很燙別喝這麼快，但這三天…不，在那之前他就幾乎沒有進食了**

**「伯爵呢?」Greg突然想到，這裡給他的感覺稍微不同了**

**「你不知道啊?」女僕說「伯爵現在是御醫，他當然得住在隨時都能被招見的地方，現在管理領地和莊園的是少爺」**

**「原來是這樣啊」Greg喝著他的第二碗濃湯，莊園給人的感覺不同是那種好像所有人都因為輕微醉酒而放鬆一樣的環境改變了，造成那種影響的伯爵現在不在這**

**「少爺有說等你可以自己行走了就去見他，他會在書房」女僕收拾了空碗留下一盆盥洗用的水和毛巾離開**

**Greg盥洗更衣後走向書房的方向，他穿的衣服是宅邸男僕的制服，他身上這套是全新的，不知道原本是要給誰穿的**

**「進來」 Mycroft允許他進入書房**

**「Sir」Greg站在五步之外**

**「你不叫我的名字了」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛，他現在看起來應該有18歲吧**

**「那時候我們並不是在人類的世界，而你還是個孩子，現在直呼你的名字怎麼想都不得體」Greg說**

**「對於未來你有什麼打算?」 Mycroft問「那個鎮上的人幾乎都死了，等活下來的人將死者都埋葬後恐怕也很難恢復原本的人口，你的生意也會很難做」**

**「我不打算回去那裡」Greg說「那個鎮上除了死屍與在死亡邊緣掙扎的人外什麼都沒有了，我不能在那養育我的孩子」他看起來非常憔悴，深棕色的頭髮根開始冒出灰白的頭髮，時間繞過他的那五年在這幾天內似乎一下子都從他身上沖刷而過「我會找一個適合Stephen成長的地方」**

**「你可以留下來工作」 Mycroft說**

**「你救了我的孩子，我不能這樣利用你的好意」Greg說**

**「原本要來赴任的一位男僕在來這裡的路上染病過世了，他的工作是負責監督採購和庫存，你如果答應的話對我來說省去等待下一名適任者的時間」 Mycroft說**

**「可是我沒有做過這種工作」Greg說**

**「和經營商店差不多，但少去了買賣的部分，只要確認購入的商品是不是有被哄抬價格和正常的消耗就好」 Mycroft沒有從他正在寫的文件抬頭看過他一眼「每周小盤點一次，每個月初和月底會有幾天比較忙，除此之外你的工作和以前差不多」**

**「你還要喝我的血嗎?」Greg問，這個問題讓 Mycroft抬頭看了他**

**「等你恢復健康以後，但不會和以前一樣頻繁」 Mycroft說「一些總管無法兼顧的事情會交給你負責」**

**「我才剛回來你確定要這樣做嗎?」Greg皺著眉問**

**「你無法做出對我們不利的事，所以交給你負責是理所當然的」 Mycroft說「特殊訪客的接待也在你的職責內，畢竟你是有能力看到妖精的少數」**

**「我的兒子..」Greg的話被打斷**

**「他可以和其他僕人的孩子一樣住在學校，以前的保母現在是那裏的舍監，莊園東邊我父親請老師教書的學校他長大點就能去，如果他證明他夠聰明也許能取得資格接受更好的教育，當然我們會提供一點贊助金，如果他不是那塊料他也能和獵場的那對祖孫一樣交接，年輕的留下來為我們工作」 Mycroft說「你覺得如何?」**

**「你不會以他們為食吧」Greg直視著 Mycroft的眼睛問**

**「我不喝小孩子的血」 Mycroft說**

**「那我接受這份工作」Greg說「非常感激您」他對 Mycroft鞠躬**

**Mycroft的表情讓Greg無法猜測他的想法， Mycroft對他揮了手讓他下去**

**Stephen健康得像沒有生過病一樣，管家通知Greg他有一周的時間回去收拾他的東西，然後必須盡快回到宅邸工作，接下來數周他都在向管家學習這部分的規則和流程，雖然比起經營商店還單純點，但監視有沒有人偷偷在採購的時候撈油水或者偷了宅邸的備品需要非常細心**

**一些僕人也有年幼的孩子，他們都把這些孩子託給兩位在宅邸工作的老女僕，他們之前是夫人的侍女， Mycroft允許他們私下照顧這些幼兒賺取額外的收入**

**Greg有自己的房間，因為這原本是為了一對夫妻準備的，所以床夠大因此Stephen就睡在他旁邊，孩子偶而會想找媽媽，在白天Greg忙著工作的時候很少會和Stephen見到面，這些孩子通常不會出現在主管和伯爵家人的活動範圍內，就和做清潔的女僕一樣**

**「你變了很多」管家說，他還是一樣嚴肅不苟言笑，頭髮幾乎都白了但還是堅守崗位**

**「我不是小孩了，當然會變」Greg正在酒窖裡對帳，管家在盤點麵粉和肉品**

**「你以前只是個傻小孩，你現在變得比較可靠」管家說「有了孩子對人的影響通常都很好」**

**「你的經驗談嗎?」Greg問「等一下，你有小孩嗎?」**

**「我有一個女兒」管家說「他嫁給一位倫敦的資產家，過著非常好的生活，我的妻子在許多年前便過世了」**

**「我以前見過他們嗎?」Greg問**

**「那都是在伯爵受封之前的事了」管家說**

**「你跟著伯爵這麼久了?」Greg問**

**「你也知道血族和妖精的事那我就直說了」管家說「我雖然受過良好的教育但我生父的家庭不可能接受我，所以當我和妻子為了給女兒治病窮困潦倒的時候我們已經無路可退了，冬天到來，帶走了我體弱的妻子，而我的女兒如風中殘燭脆弱」他必須瞇眼才能確認一個簽名是否真的屬於酒商**

**「你剛才說...」Greg抬頭想確認他剛剛聽到什麼**

**「我是私生子，我的父親是一位子爵」管家輕描淡寫的坦誠了他卑賤的出身，非婚生的孩子能接受良好的教育甚至在伯爵家成為總管是少見的事情，至少不會有人主動說出口「當我失去一切希望時不知從何而來的聲音指引我走到伯爵家門前敲門求助」**

**「那時候伯爵還沒有爵位吧?」Greg問**

**「當時伯爵隱匿著身分，偶而為人看病，是後來他才開始在人類社會上活動的」管家說「我不應該走到伯爵家門口的，那個地方不是人類能自己到達的，伯爵說指引我的似乎是風的妖精，有時候將死之人會變得很容易與魔法和妖精接上線，伯爵治好了我的女兒，所以我為伯爵和他的家庭工作，我會效忠Holmes家族直到我死去」他看著Greg「我希望你能有一樣的忠誠和覺悟，少爺救了你的兒子」**

**「原來你告訴我這些是因為這個啊」Greg苦笑「我明白」**

**「希望你真的了解這是多大的恩情」管家說**

**Greg沒有告訴管家 Mycroft在他結婚時就允諾會在未來救他的孩子一命，他不想讓事情變得複雜**

**他回到自己房間後看見Stephen已經熟睡了，他猶豫了一下走到窗邊把蠟燭在窗邊晃了兩下才熄滅**

**「又見面啦」多爾特不意外的來到他的夢境裡「你又回到這個血族身邊啦」**

**「不要和我聊天，讓我做個夢就好」Greg在夢境裡聽起來沮喪又迷惘，無力的放棄了對於自己意識的掌控然後陷入由夢魔製造的夢境中**

**在他結婚後他又遇到了來到人間的多爾特，這個夢魔在這裡玩得非常開心，但也驚訝於人類普遍魔力有多弱，他會被無法滿足慾望的人吸引，這使他找到了Greg**

**Greg見到他的時候已經結婚一年了，他很容易就被說服了，他恢復了和多爾特的互利關係，讓多爾特吃掉他的慾望，好讓他的心靈恢復平靜，在他來到宅邸後多爾特花了點時間才跟來，太常在血族身邊打轉會被盯上的，所以只有在Greg給了暗號後多爾特才會來用餐**

**「為什麼會是…」Greg醒來時雖然得到他所想要的清心寡慾，但夢裡多爾特讓他見到的人外表很不妙**

**「你今天醒得早了」多爾特趴在床尾甩著尾巴「那個小血族長大了，出現在夢裡也正常啊」**

**「他可是我的雇主!」Greg說「別讓我夢到他!」**

**「你奇怪的堅持真多啊，不過既然你要求了那我就照辦，但是你要知道一件事」多爾特說「我只能塑造你想要的夢境，如果在生活中你沒有把這個人和性聯想在一起他根本就不會出現喔」**

**「我和他…我和任何男人都沒有做過這種事」Greg說「他不該出現在我的夢中才對」他看起來非常苦惱**

**「我看看啊」多爾特走向Greg把爪子搭在他手臂上「被血族咬的感覺原來這麼好啊」**

**「是因為被咬的關係?」Greg問**

**「大概是吧，你記得被咬的感覺而且興奮了」多爾特說「在夢裡面那傢伙的臉也只出現了幾次啊，主要是被咬的那個元素反覆出現而已，你想太多啦~啊看看都要天亮了，我走啦」夢魔化作一陣煙從窗縫鑽了出去消失在晨霧中**

**回到宅邸後過了四個月 Mycroft才把他找到書房要求他解開衣領**

**「一定要直接咬嗎?」Greg猶豫的問**

**「有什麼問題嗎?」 Mycroft說**

**「只有我是被咬的吧」Greg說**

**「因為只有你知道我需要人血的用途」 Mycroft伸手按著Greg的肩膀讓他坐下「直接喝比較美味」呼吸噴在Greg的脖子上讓他緊張了起來「不用害怕，不會感覺到疼痛的」**

**“拜託請讓我感覺到疼痛而不是誘惑”這句話在Greg腦子裡盤旋，隨著流過全身溫熱和近乎高潮的感覺被融化消去，當 Mycroft放開他的時候他只能躺在躺椅上努力想讓自己冷靜下來，被咬的這種快感變得更強了也許是他的錯覺，他又不自覺的抱緊 Mycroft了**

**「別遮著傷口」 Mycroft抓住Greg的手「不讓它癒合會引來很多問題」他把Greg的手按在一旁舔舐著滲著血的兩個小孔直到他們癒合，Greg握緊了拳頭要自己從敏感的脖子和濕熱的舔舐中分心「好了」**

**「我可以走了嗎?」Greg問**

**「我吃飽了，你可以回去睡了」 Mycroft說**

**「…」Greg放開書房的門把轉身問 Mycroft「下次是什麼時候?」**

**「我會讓人叫你」 Mycroft說**

**「我想要有心理準備」Greg說**

**「應該是下個月29號」 Mycroft說「你以前不會對被吸血感到這麼緊張」**

**「那也是四年前了」Greg說「晚安，Sir」**

**隔月28號當天晚上Greg讓多爾特來讓他做夢，希望明天他不會又因為被咬而受到誘惑**

**「從你的記憶看來他並不在意你對他硬了」多爾特說**

**「他是血族，他不在意的事情包含死亡」Greg說**

**「那你又在在意什麼?」多爾特問**

**「我不該對一個男性有這種反應」Greg對多爾特微笑，夢魔會說那個表情是充滿痛苦和糾結的**

**「既然如此那我也沒資格說什麼啦」多爾特兩手一攤讓Greg陷入他製造的夢境中**

********************************************

L在這篇文裡面他早期就是個深櫃沒錯,在那個時代成長能做到最好的結果就是不要被發現自己有這種想法而已

他是個盡責的丈夫,比起許多直男他是一個更理想的婚配對象,不打老婆不酗酒,溫柔又勤奮,那個時候Sex被視為只該為了生育而做的行為(這也持續到維多利亞時代,導致超多直男也都很性壓抑)

而女性往往被要求與性絕緣,他們必須生小孩卻不該需要性生活,所以又是一個很複雜的狀況,但雷的妻子Anna就不會受到影響,這位小姐是屬於純潔相信Sex只該為生育而存在那套說法的那種女孩

所以雷一直把慾望丟給夢魔吃掉,來避免自己哪天真的腦充血犯下(那個時代認為的)大錯,但這也使他非常不快樂

之後回去寫養小孩或HP AU,這邊會比較慢更新(大概)


	5. Chapter 5

「在這種場合有時候還是會覺得格格不入啊」John拿著一杯紅酒站在Greg旁邊，Greg在這裡是因為他指揮維安需要作為賓客監督場內，而John是因為 Sherlock需要攜伴參加

「第一次參加血族的成年舞會?」Greg說

「嗯，作為人類在這種場合感覺很微妙」John說

在華麗的莊園裡，許多俊美的年輕男女和一些應該是家長的人分別佔據了不同的空間，家長們喜歡坐或站在角落聊天，而這些年輕男女忙於交際和跳舞

這乍看之下只是一場奢華的舞會，如果你沒注意到他們笑的時候露出的尖牙，還有某些人沒有隱藏的紅色眼睛，或者是角落一小張寫了”不含血食品”的桌子上為了人類和狼人準備的食物，端著紅酒走來走去的侍者們穿著兩種不同顏色的背心，穿著黑色背心的拿的是紅酒，紅色背心的那些，杯子裡裝的是調製的血液雞尾酒

「我以為血族的壽命太長無法用正常方式判斷他們是否成年?」John問

「以前大約五十年會有一次這種聚會，現在血族的孩子活下來的機會比較高，大概十年就會有一場，有成年的孩子的血族家長會一起舉辦這樣的舞會」Greg說

「血腥味好明顯」John忍不住說

「因為你是驅魔師和混血狼人，嗅覺太敏感了」Greg說

「所以才更覺得我不該出現在這裡」John說

「你抱怨這話的對象不是這個世紀出生的.是個在Gay會被燒死的年代長大的前深櫃.不是血族.沒有魔法能力.不屬於貴族或上流階層，要說格格不入的話也該是我抱怨吧」Greg笑

「你到底多老了啊?維多利亞時代出生嗎?」John問

「你可以再猜猜看」Greg笑著拿了一個人類的點心來吃，血族的點心成份裡不一定會有血，但通常會甜到讓人類想吐

「Greg好久不見」一位少婦走向Greg

「愛麗絲.道格拉斯?」Greg想了一下說

「是啊，上次見面是五十年前了吧，你變得不多呢」少婦手上牽著一個黑髮的幼童

「這孩子是你收養的嗎?」Greg問

「是啊，五年前收養的，他很可愛吧」愛麗絲把大約三歲的孩子抱起來給Greg看

「你好啊」Greg很自然的和年幼的血族問好，但黑髮的孩子相當害羞低著頭不想說話

「寶貝去玩吧，媽咪想和朋友聊天」愛麗絲放下兒子讓他和其他血族的幼兒去玩「下次參加成年舞會他應該就會專心跳舞不理我了」

「就算是血族給他這麼多年也會長大的」Greg說

愛麗絲突然靠得很近，雙手攀在Greg肩上靠向他脖子，John瞪大眼差點要出手阻止這個女人把Greg當晚餐，那絕對會變成她的最後一餐

「你真的還是人類啊」愛麗絲只是聞了一下Greg的氣味確認而已，他轉頭看了John「你放心，這裡沒有人會拿他當點心的，雖然大家都活得很久，但我們很珍惜生命的」愛麗絲微笑

「你靠得太近了，正常人類會以為你要咬人的」Greg說

「你聞起來怪怪的」愛麗絲說

「希望不是我的古龍水壞了」Greg聞了一下自己的衣服

「你聞起來像過敏了」愛麗絲說

「我沒有過敏」Greg皺眉

「也許是我搞錯了」愛麗絲說「畢竟你和人類已經不太一樣了」

「我還是人類，只是活得很久了」Greg說

「你比我還老，我可不會說活這麼久的還是人類」愛麗絲說「話說你拉傷肩膀啦?」

「前天工作的意外」Greg說

「人類的身體真是麻煩又脆弱啊」愛麗絲伸出手放在Greg的肩上，John感覺得到Greg身邊溫度突然上身了一下，是某種魔法導致的局部溫度驟變「治好了，感覺如何?」

「全好了」Greg動動脖子和肩膀微笑說「謝謝」

「驅魔師先生」愛麗絲轉頭看John「在這裡有些人可能不喜歡你接近他們的孩子，所以請你好好跟在Greg身旁」

「有這麼誇張嗎?」John在愛麗絲離開後問Greg

「血族對後代的保護本能之強超過你能理解的範圍」Greg說「即使這裡大部分的孩子都是領養的也一樣」

「你怎麼知道誰的是領養的?」John問

「血族之間生下的孩子一定是紅頭髮，在長大後顏色才會改變，那些不是紅髮的孩子都是領養的」Greg說「紅髮是因為他們的飲食產生的顏色，如果沒有好好進食的話純血族的幼兒會有透明的髮色」

「我沒聽說過有這種事」John說

「沒有血族會把自己後代的祕密告訴研究者的，尤其血族之間生下的後代本就稀少，知道這種事的人也不多」Greg說

「所以你和那個女血族很熟?」John問

「也不算，我見過他母親，也在他小時候見過他」Greg說「我說的是他人類的母親，不是道格拉斯夫婦」

「…你說的是直接轉變人類孕婦生下血族後代的方式嗎?」John說

「這在現代雖然是許多人眼裡的禁忌，但在過去很多血族都用這種方式得到自己的孩子，愛麗絲的生母在那個年代不可能自己養活他，未婚懷孕讓他失去所有依靠，疾病和冬天只會讓他們兩個一起死在街頭」Greg在說起過去的時候總給John一種他是個歷史紀錄片旁白的感覺，他把一切災難和喜慶視為既定的理所當然，減去了他個人的感受「在死去之前遇見道格拉斯夫妻，即使知道自己生下孩子後就會死，而孩子也不會是個人類，對Anny來說這已經是最好的結果了」

「Anny…?」John問「剛才那位的生母的名字嗎?」

「是啊，我和他生母有過一面之緣」Greg說「當時我也只是少年，Anny大了我一點，那是我第一次知道血族裡有很多人是用這種方式繁衍的」

「…..你覺得這裡有多少人的孩子是合法轉化的?」John低聲和Greg交談

「至少20歲以下的應該都是合法的」Greg說「但嬰兒的轉化申請很少通過」

「我至少看到五個一歲以下的孩子」John說

「這不是我們可以置喙的話題」Greg說「尤其你是驅魔師，就算退伍了，血族的父母還是可能因為防備心過高而對你不利，而且血族聽力大多很好」

「喔」John被提醒了才發現抱著小孩的血族都走到了離他更遠的地方

「我們這族通常只生一個，所以絕對會把任何可能對自己孩子不利的人的腦袋扯下來的，不過你放心，現在大家沒那麼衝動了，呵呵呵」突然出現的 Joseph Holmes讓John差點打翻手上的紅酒，年老的血族呵呵笑著拍拍John要他放鬆點

「Mr.Holmes!」一個血族注意到 Joseph 出現立刻走過來，許多血族的視線因此轉向，閒聊的父母們都靠過來和Mr.Holmes打招呼

John被一群血族們給擠到一旁去了，一些父母拉著孩子來和Mr.Holmes打招呼，愛麗絲也非常正式的介紹自己的孩子給Mr.Holmes認識，並轉告父母的問好

「你看起來有很多問題想問?」Greg看著John傻眼的樣子笑了出來，血族通常不會熱衷於社交或者客套，他們的社會關係來自於弱者對強者的臣服，一個年老的血族並不會被視為強者，會老去的血族都是有缺陷或者天生就弱小的，但Mr.Holmes顯然不是如此，，作為一個純血貴族他根本不該出現太大的年齡變化

「血族沒有王」John說

「是啊」Greg說

「但他們對Mr.Holmes的態度就好像他是國王一樣」John說

「你忽略了共通點」 Sherlock從John的影子裡出現，他不知道什麼時候就在了「他們都是父母」

「想像第一個發明配方奶的人在家長們心中的地位?」Greg打了個比方

「呃…我沒聽懂」John說

「啊…也是，現代很少有因為母奶不夠而無法養活小孩的事了」Greg抓抓頭

「由血族生下的嬰兒必須吸食有魔力的血才能成長，即使是大量現代人類的血液也很難取代」一個小孩子的聲音從大家腰部以下的高度傳來，所有人低頭看見的是個有棕紅色頭髮的藍眼小男孩，大約三歲左右，穿得很正式，Greg和 Sherlock看到他都理所當然地打了招呼

「我以為你不打算過來了， Mycroft」 Sherlock說

「這次變得這麼小啊?」Greg蹲下捏了小 Mycroft的臉「好久沒看到這模樣了，可愛多了」他笑著說，手被 Mycroft撥掉了

「他是 Mycroft!?」John問

「只是分身而已」小 Mycroft說「我本人還在工作，這只是我的一部分」他想了一下後說「差不多是一根大腿骨的質量吧」

「 Sherlock你做得到嗎?」John指著小 Mycroft問

「我沒有那麼多贅肉可以用來製造分身」 Sherlock說

「要是他可以的話我們還來得及幫他收拾他闖的禍嗎?」Greg吐槽，很順手的把小小隻的 Mycroft分身抱了起來戳了他的臉「我剛認識他的時候他看起來就這樣，挺懷念的」他笑嘻嘻的捏 Mycroft的臉玩

「我會咬你」小 Mycroft說

「那部份就不用了，懷舊到此為止」Greg很調皮的摀住了分身的嘴，他知道自己不會真的被咬

成年舞會上年輕的血族只想到玩樂和跳舞跟認識新朋友，而他們的父母都繞著Mr.Holmes打轉，不停地討論著自己孩子的事情和徵求建議

「仔細一看來參加的人還真的都只有一個小孩」John說

「任何物種都會有其限制」 Sherlock說

「可是你和 Mycroft是親兄弟」John說

「黑熊裡也會出現靈熊*，這是少數案例」 Sherlock說，Mr.Holmes在場的時候所有人都會變得友善，連 Sherlock都會變得少言

(*靈熊:不是白化症卻是白色的黑或灰熊)

「那為什麼不多轉化一些孩子?」John問

「如果一片森林裡只有老虎，沒有獵物」 Sherlock用力眨眼，他試圖擺脫他父親造成的催眠效果，在他身上幾乎是反射的產生了令他想睡的反應「那麼所有的老虎都會餓死」

「而且血族的感情投入非常單一」Greg手上拿著一盤血族吃的巧克力餅乾，被他抱在另一手上的分身正在吃餅乾，看起來就像一隻蒼白又不可愛的黃金鼠「如果可以自己選擇的話他們很少會有第二個孩子，因為他們會徹底投入一切去愛護自己的後代，有另一個分心的目標會讓他們感到焦慮，即使是最貪心的血族也會對這些情感消化不良，至少我遇過的大部分是如此」

「你遇過的血族有這麼多嗎?」John問

「沒辦法活過冬天.疾病和貧窮的人太多了」Greg說「而想要孩子的血族也很多」

「這是違法的」John說

「在維多利亞時代並不違法」Greg說

John不敢相信Greg就這樣承認了維多利亞時代許多孤兒院發生的失蹤案與他有關，那算是一個常見的陰謀論了，史學家中認為那些孩子被用於血祭或者黑魔法上.認為他們被血族作為糧食或者他們成為奴隸的各個派別爭論不休，那些案件都發生在冬天，大多是五歲以下的孩子，嬰兒消失的尤其多，幾乎只要有嬰兒被遺棄就會在幾天內消失，這曾經被當時的蘇格蘭場立案調查但從未得到真相

「別太驚訝」Greg拍了John一下「只要你拿錢給那些孤兒院的負責人他們就不會計較你不想留下收養紀錄，尤其來收養孩子的都是些穿著體面的夫妻」

「你為什麼會這麼做?」John問

「因為看到一個街童餓死就很夠了」Greg說「那些救濟院的狀況比你在狄更斯裡讀到的更差，我活在那個時代，相信我，被血族領養好過他們有限的未來，你以為我為什麼會被邀請來這裏?」

「我以為你也是來見Mr.Holmes的」John說

「我是以個人名義被邀請的」Greg說，今晚的參與者中有許多都是因為他而被血族轉化的孩子，雖然他們花了很長的時間才長到成人的模樣，但他們沒有死在街頭，在他們記憶所及沒有被疾病折磨也沒被殘虐的雇主虐待過，他們被極度寵愛和珍視孩子的父母養大，沒吃過多少苦

當然，即使有過也忘了，在被血族收養轉化後做為人類的記憶都會消失，只會對父母產生銘印，好像他們的父母本來就是這些陌生的血族一樣

「…被收養的話不會有過去的記憶對吧?」John好像突然想到什麼一樣低聲地對Greg說

「對」Greg說

「那 Sherlock…」John的懷疑是正常的，血族幾乎不可能自然生出第二個孩子，而 Sherlock和 Mycroft的能力強度落差很大，長相也不太像

「他是親生的，夫人懷孕的時候宅邸開過慶祝晚會」Greg說「 Mycroft大概是長得像他外公，不過沒人知道他外公長怎樣，我和 Mycroft與伯爵不住在同一個宅邸，後來再見到 Sherlock他看起來至少五歲了，頭髮也是紅色的」在提及過去時Greg還是會不自覺地換上過去的用語

「這樣啊…」John想像了 Sherlock現在如果是紅髮會是什麼樣子

晚會的氣氛正好，有人送來了禮物，那是一個約一百五十公分高的大盒子，繫著緞帶，上面用了一點魔法只要一扯開緞帶盒子就會自動打開

「是什麼啊?」Mr.Holmes看著那個大禮物盒

「不知道，我們只是負責送貨的」人類送貨員看到這麼多血族齊聚一堂緊張了一下，但Mr.Holmes對他一微笑他就想起了小時候在奶奶家的放鬆感，變得非常自在「還有這張卡片」送貨員把卡片給了Mr.Holmes

「這施了魔法也無法感應到裡面是什麼?」一個血族少年說

「打開看就知道啦」一個血族少女說著拉了緞帶

「”給蝗蟲的大禮”」Mr.Holmes念出了卡片上的字

Greg本想阻止那個少女但已經來不及了

盒子打開後裡面站著一個小孩，更具體地來說是一個全身沾滿鮮血的血族女孩，外表頂多只有七歲大，看起來營養不良可是他嘴邊沾著乾掉的血，手上抱著一隻大泰迪熊

「你是…」Mr.Holmes的表情在聞到孩子的氣味後出現了變化，他不再微笑而是震驚「你記得你的名字嗎?」

「我的名字…」小女孩低頭看了自己手裡的熊「滴答」

「你叫滴答?」Mr.Holmes問

「熊…在滴答」小女孩把熊轉過來，熊的肚子裡埋著一顆炸彈，因為這個翻轉的動作而被觸發，炸彈的爆裂物連接在小女孩的肚子裡，電線和寫下魔咒的銀鍊就這樣硬生生的從孩子的腹部插入，禮物盒的底座上鋪滿小型炸彈，裡面裝著的破片是迷你十字架

在女孩說完第二聲滴答時炸彈爆炸了，尖叫聲和野獸般的吼叫是Greg最後聽見的聲音，John感覺自己掉入一片冰涼泥濘的沼澤，然後他睜開眼睛發現自己正躺在影子中， Sherlock抱著他把他拖入影子裡才讓他逃過一劫，從影子往外看的世界好像在看鏡子裡的影像一樣

許多血族因為反應足夠快而用各自的能力降低了傷害，但全都受了嚴重的傷，爆炸馬上殺死了那個人類送貨員，John眼睜睜的看著血族們的血肉重組但因為卡入體內的十字架碎片而痛苦，他們無法好好的重生自己的軀體，但血族的生命力之強令人不忍卒睹，上下半身被炸分開的少年掙扎著爬向自己的腿，手臂在重生的時候因為十字架碎片而燃燒，許多孩子痛苦得大哭著，而他們的父母有的已經找不出形體，而一些父母放棄了自癒，大喊著要孩子來喝自己的血治療傷口，大量進食確實是讓血族康復的最好方法，但這也會殺了這些父母

Mycroft的分身一度想抵擋爆炸，但他只是 Mycroft的一小部分，所以他便把自己完全變成了一道血紅色結晶的障蔽只保護了Greg，如果 Mycroft本人在這的話在場所有人(除了那個可憐的女孩)都不會受傷

Sherlock把John放回正常世界後先去尋找自己的父親，他在一個角落看見一塊骨頭生長出新的骨隨，然後是白色的骨質，殘存的肌肉和骨頭碎片往這慢慢靠近，以肉眼可見的速度重組成了一隻腳，然後是人的下半身，當重組到剩下頭部還沒恢復的時候頸椎在空氣中搖晃著，Mr.Holmes彈了手指，複製出了他原先穿著的衣物，然後頭部慢慢地重組，這個部分總是特別花時間

「去看看其他人，我等下就能活動了」Mr.Holmes半個腦袋都還沒長回來就說

「我是在幫助他!」John喊

「不要碰我的孩子!!」一個血族母親對John露出尖牙

「碎片卡在他身體裡他就無法復原!」John說

「驅魔師給我滾!」喪失思考能力的血族只會本能的排斥可能傷害自己的任何生物，甚至有人出手攻擊John

「Lestrade是人類，你去治療他」 Sherlock把John從拒絕他幫助的血族身邊拉走「去治療你的同類」

「…我知道了」John聽到同類這個詞的時候還是會愣住，社會也許是共存的，但一旦面臨生死，他們都只是食物鏈上不同位置的一員

John在崩解的那一片結晶牆後找到了倒下的Greg，他口鼻出血，從衣服上的血跡和破洞看得出他也被十字架破片波及了，一隻黑色的小雀鳥坐在Greg的胸口

「Greg你聽得見嗎?」John問

「啾啾」雀鳥叫了兩聲吸引John的注意

「你是使魔嗎?」John問

雀鳥啄了Greg胸口的項鍊，示意John打開那個密閉的匣子

「這是什…喂!」John一打開匣子裡面的東西就被雀鳥叼走，扔進Greg的嘴裡，然後飛在Greg嘴上的雀鳥逐漸失去了他的形體，一小團暗紅色的血液流進Greg口中，John看著Greg的呼吸恢復穩定，傷口慢慢復原，破片因為傷口癒合被排出，Greg最後咳了兩下張開眼睛

「 Mycroft?」Greg轉頭看到John還很困惑

「那是怎麼回事?」John瞪大眼看著他

「別告訴任何人」Greg說「操!有人報警了嗎?!」

「這是針對血族的攻擊」Mr.Holmes從眼珠子裡摳出了一個十字架碎片，John看著這個畫面忍不住打了寒顫，被這樣提醒對方不是人類實在太可怕了「 Mycroft就要來了」

針對血族的特別救援行動小組都由血族組成， Mycroft本人出現在現場時有一隻眼睛變成了黑色的空洞，John猜那是他分身被炸毀後還來不及補上的部分

參加舞會的血族死了四分之一，剩下的傷者都必須住院治療，血族被殺害通常會是大新聞，因為他們很難被殺死，但這麼多血族死去卻必然被掩蓋成為機密

“能同時殺掉大量非人的任何武器都是國家機密”在軍隊裡John聽長官這樣說過”血族特遣隊和狼人突擊隊可是最終手段，要是恐怖分子知道怎麼殺掉他們我們就沒招了”

「謝謝」 Mycroft在從John手裡接過Greg的時候說

「Greg活到現在是因為你」John說

「我相信你理解保密的必要」 Mycroft向John伸出手，他的手掌發著藍色火焰，那是靈魂契約，一旦違反心臟就會被火焰燒成灰燼，每年都會有一兩具心臟化成灰的屍體出現在停屍間

「你不用拿我的心臟做威脅」John說「我不會對血族不利」

「我們有五千年的理由不信任人類」 Mycroft說

「好吧」John握了 Mycroft的手，藍色的火焰鑽入手腕的血管中消失「這樣夠了吧」他甩掉 Mycroft的手

「我建議你離開這」 Mycroft說「驅魔師不適合出現在這裡」

「John，你和 Sherlock回去吧」Mr.Holmes說「這裡沒有你能幫忙的，你只會給困惑的傷者帶來壓力」

「我知道了」John雖然很想幫忙救援，但他知道他的氣味本身就足夠讓處在脆弱狀態的血族排斥

在離開前John才知道 Mycroft的眼睛並不是因為爆炸而缺損，彷彿希區考克電影<鳥>裡的鳥群從四面八方飛來，全都飛向 Mycroft，紅黑色的鳥兒們在接近 Mycroft的時候都失去了形體變成了泥漿一樣的群體，像拔掉塞子的出水孔一樣飛入 Mycroft空洞的左眼， Mycroft用手摀著左眼一會後他的左眼恢復了正常，但一藍一紅的眼睛維持了一會

「那是他的眼線」 Sherlock說「就和字面上說的一樣，是他的眼睛」

「半徑十公里內沒有可疑的跡象」 Mycroft走過來對 Sherlock說「走東邊離開交通會比較順暢」

「我可以直接走影道」 Sherlock抓著John沉入影子中，還不忘對哥哥翻了個白眼

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

「你的血能治療我嗎?」回到221B後John忍不住開口問 Sherlock

「不能」 Sherlock說「附帶一提，那個靈魂契約限制你只能和我們家的人討論你今天看到的事」

「好，那我就直問了」John說「Greg他媽的怎麼活到現在的?」

「他定期喝 Mycroft的血」 Sherlock說「受重傷或重病的時候也是，那基本上能讓人類從瀕死回到健康狀態」

「這是什麼原理?」John問「是 Mycroft的能力之一嗎?」

「這是一種體質」 Sherlock說「但我也只知道這些，理論上只要Greg一直喝 Mycroft的血他的老化速度就會變得非常慢，不過沒人真的知道這會在人類身上產生什麼作用，即使現在開始做實驗也得不到正確的答案，Greg屬於舊人類，而舊人類已經絕種了」

「Greg他…」John皺著眉，舊人類指的是西班牙流感前的人類，大部分的人沒有自己產生魔力的能力也無法見到多數魔法生物，誕生在舊人類時代卻有魔力的人算不算是舊人類就很值得研究了，不過John的疑問並不是在新舊人類定義上「他自己想活這麼久嗎?」

「你得去問他」 Sherlock說「從我有記憶以來他就是這樣的人了」

「如果只要一點血就能讓人從死亡邊緣復活甚至免疫疾病，為什麼沒人知道這件事?如果血族的血液能治療人類的原理被了解的話社會融合的速度和接納血族的程度一定會變得更高!」John醫生的那一面佔據了他的思考

「比起合作人類會先選擇奴役」哈德森太太端了茶上來「我給你們泡了茶，今天的事我也聽說了，你們一定嚇壞了」

「謝謝你哈德森太太」John接過茶

「John你是人類，你不會明白非人對人類的戒心的」哈德森太太慈祥的說「如果知道一部分的牛所產的奶能讓人不生病的話人類會怎麼做呢?」

「…喔，我明白了」John這樣一想才知道自己剛才真的太一頭熱了，那種治療速度會讓任何醫生都著迷，只要能掌握治療的原理就能拯救無數人的性命

「第二次世界大戰的時候人類拿血族做過實驗，知道了他們的弱點，運氣很好的是那些可憐的血族中沒有人是這樣的體質，不過了解弱點以後人類馬上研發的是什麼呢?」

「是對血族用的毒氣」John說，只要低階或者普通血族吸入這種毒氣都會立刻因為溶血而開始口鼻流血，最後會連皮膚都滲出血，那是利用集中營裡的血族做實驗製造出的可怕武器，但成分和組成到底是什麼沒有人知道

「對血族用的毒氣是什麼顏色你在課本上見過嗎?」哈德森太太問

「呃…暗紅色」John說

「那是利用墮落成屍鬼的血族製造的武器」 Sherlock說「屍鬼有時會是精神失常後的血族個體，他們手上不缺這樣的實驗體」

「今天那些人無法自癒不全是因為十字架」John聽懂了 Sherlock的提示

「人類之間輸血出錯會產生溶血反應」 Sherlock說「血族裡有些特殊的體質，他們的血會使其他同類的自癒受阻或者身體機能失常」

「通常有這種體質的人」Mr.Holmes，伯爵他不知何時出現在門口「是新生的血族」

「父親」 Sherlock抬頭看伯爵，年老的血族看起來非常疲憊

「 Sherlock，我需要你幫助我調查那個孩子是從何而來」伯爵坐下說

「那個女孩看起來很大了，新生是指轉化嗎?」John回想被做成自殺炸彈的那個女孩

「轉化的孩子不會有這種體質」伯爵說「這是血族的事，請你出去」

「…」John轉頭看 Sherlock

「John是自己人」 Sherlock說

「…」伯爵看著自己寶貝的小兒子，但最後還是退讓了「好吧，那他可以留下」

「你看出了什麼?」 Sherlock問父親

「那孩子的氣味聞起來就是新生兒」伯爵說，他拔出十字架的那隻眼睛還淤著血，看起來就像眼球的血管破了「我需要知道他怎麼變成血族的，他的家庭發生了什麼事，還有這張卡片的寄件人知道多少」他把那張卡片給了 Sherlock

「”給蝗蟲的大禮”」John看了上面的字「那個印章是人類至上主義者組織的印，但蝗蟲是什麼意思?」

「希望只是單純的惡言惡語」伯爵說

「你擔心蝗蟲指的是別的意思」 Sherlock說

「如果是的話，恐怕那個孩子在變成血族前經歷了非常可怕的事情」伯爵說「別讓人類攪和進來， Sherlock」他看著John說「我不討厭你，John，但有些事還是必須內部解決的」他微笑

「我了解」John點頭

「那我回家了，你母親一定擔心死了」伯爵笑著說「哈德森太太，就麻煩妳照顧我兒子了」他向哈德森太太致意後整個人逐漸淡去，一陣淡淡的煙霧消散在客廳內，伯爵就這樣消失了

John在電視或各種媒體上都沒看到這次攻擊的新聞，但街上明顯表露出血族特徵的人變少了，Greg也請了一個禮拜的假， Sherlock經常不知道從什麼地方回來，身上有時候還帶著血，John作為人類沒什麼立場追問

\--------------------------------------------------------------

「嗚…」Greg醒來的時候轉頭看到在黑暗中發光的紅色雙眼

「我幫你開燈」 Mycroft站起來

「不，這樣就好」Greg說「水..」

Mycroft把插了吸管的水杯給Greg，協助他坐起來喝水

「爆炸後怎麼了?」Greg摸著肚子上纏著的紗布「我受了輕傷?」

「你差點死了」 Mycroft說「你喝了不少血但沒有痊癒，最後還是得帶你來醫院」

「怎麼會?我是斷成兩截嗎?」Greg開玩笑

「可能是爆裂物的組成特殊」 Mycroft說

「那個女孩死了吧」Greg說

「新生血族的血有能力延遲血族的自癒機制」 Mycroft說「這可能影響了你喝血後的復原」

「現在呢?」Greg問

「只剩下外傷了」 Mycroft說

「過了多久了?」Greg問

「兩天」 Mycroft說

「…Fuck，從染上腦炎那次以後就沒昏迷這麼久過了」Greg說，其實他也不確定那回他得了什麼病，可能是肺炎鏈球菌引發的腦膜炎，以前可沒有醫生可以抽你的脊髓液出來檢驗，他昏迷後是被 Mycroft餵血救回來的

「喝下去，我們回家」 Mycroft咬了自己的手指伸向Greg

「這麼急?」Greg雖是這麼說但他握著 Mycroft的手腕，把他的手指含進嘴裡，舔拭著流出的血滴

「我不確定你在外頭是安全的」 Mycroft說

「Well，這個世界一直很危險，小子」Greg因為喝血後的強烈心悸咳了幾下

Mycroft拆掉Greg身上的紗布用手摸了他的胸腹，傷都痊癒了，但皮膚摸起來還是稍微不同，這不是個好現象

「愛麗絲和他的孩子怎麼樣了?」Greg在換衣服時問

「接受治療後出院了」 Mycroft說

「在昏倒之前我看到不少人的自癒能力出了問題」Greg說「只是那個孩子血的影響嗎?」

「破片是十字架」 Mycroft說「雖說對我的家人毫無影響，但對多數參與者來說是極大的威脅」

「為什麼新生血族的血會有這種效果?」Greg問

「我父親推測那是因為他們處於一個尷尬的階段」 Mycroft說「血族的身體不知道該吸收還是將外來血液排除掉，因為只是單純的人血的話就和食物一樣，而新生血族的身體尚未穩定」

「所以他不是被轉化的」Greg說，被轉化的血族他看過太多了，他們只要一甦醒就會變成徹底的血族「所以他是返祖嗎?」

「 Sherlock在調查了，我們回家吧」 Mycroft說

回到家後Greg先去洗澡了，他站在還瀰漫著沐浴乳香味的浴室裡看著鏡子裡的自己，他看起來幾歲了?五十?應該很接近了，爆炸時受的傷留下了色差， Mycroft給他喝的血絕對超過平常那一點，但他的傷還是留下了一點疤痕，也許他的壽命也快到了吧

「如果你有疑慮也許你該退休」 Mycroft走進浴室從身後抱住了Greg，親吻他的後頸和頭髮

「然後讓 Sherlock無人監管的在倫敦玩耍?英國會完蛋的」Greg笑著轉身與 Mycroft接吻但無法忽視 Mycroft真正為他擔憂的眼神，上次 Mycroft這樣看他的時候他被罰退休，因為他差點被一個狼人開腸剖肚當成晚餐

「你只是一個人類」 Mycroft說

「我知道我會拖累你」Greg說

「我不是那個意思」 Mycroft說

「但事實就是如此」Greg說「如果你真的這麼擔心我脆弱的小命，為什麼你不…」他被 Mycroft打斷了

「我認為現在的你就很好了」 Mycroft說

「我的壽命早就到了」Greg說

「你想成為血族嗎?」 Mycroft摸著Greg的脖子問

「我不知道」Greg說「如果我成為血族你會比較開心嗎?」他赤身裸體的站在穿著三件套的 Mycroft面前「你們不能喝伴侶的血吧?你這麼挑食不會餓死嗎?」他笑著說

「不是不能喝，只是…」 Mycroft停下了解釋「無論你是人類或者血族對我來說都是一樣的」

「只要我不會死去就好嗎?」Greg微笑

「至少不要死」 Mycroft承認了他是他唯一的願望

「我也不想死啊」Greg摸了 Mycroft的臉「這個世界雖然很糟糕但我總是覺得看得不夠」他把手指搭在 Mycroft的嘴唇上，輕輕的撥開， Mycroft順從的張開嘴，Greg的手指抵在血族平時收起的尖牙上，雖然沒有進食時那麼尖和長，但明顯與人類的犬齒不同，他把手收回，搭著 Mycroft的肩膀給他一個吻「我要睡了，晚安」

Mycroft坐在床邊看著睡著的Greg，Greg生於1750年，他做為一個人類早就該消失了，是 Mycroft把他留到了現在，Greg不曾向他提出想要永生的要求，只要Greg開口他絕對會把他轉變成血族，只要那是Greg自願的

*********************************************

**「轉變人類的成功率是怎麼決定的?」 Mycroft記得他曾經直接問過他的父親**

**「如果是孩子的話基本上不會失敗，孩子都有很強的生存慾」 Joseph 從書本裡抬頭看了外表是十幾歲孩子的兒子「但如果是大人的話就有可能失敗，如果不小心製造出屍鬼就得自己解決掉，不然要是襲擊了人類我們的存在就可能會被發現」**

**「為什麼會有這種不同?」 Mycroft問**

**「我雖然研究血族和人類的生理機制很久了但我也只有理論和推測而已」 Joseph 說「還好有研究出混合血族和人類血液的比例才能把你養大，但其他方面我真的沒有實際的證據」**

**「你是拿我做實驗了不是嗎?」 Mycroft說**

**「如果我的理論錯了我們會用自己的血養育你，無論如何，獵殺別人的孩子這種事我們做不出來」 Joseph 說，他研究出了調配血族父母血液和普通人類血液的比例和特殊處理方式，這雖然緩慢但保證了所有血族之間生出的新生兒都能存活，對血族人口的成長的貢獻極大，在有孩子的血族眼中他簡直成了救世主，純血的血族比例也因為存活率上升而增加了**

**「那你沒轉變過人嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「突然變得永生對於成年人來說衝擊性太強了，追求永生的人往往野心又太大，真讓他們永生反而會變成麻煩」 Joseph 說「而我們不打算領養個弟弟或妹妹給你，所以當然沒有」**

**「那什麼樣的人被轉變的成功機率最大?」 Mycroft站在書房的窗邊看著窗外，陽光明媚.翠綠的草地上站著一個人**

**「如果是成年人的話?」 Joseph 想了一下說「真正想要活下來的人」**

**「誰不想活下來啊?」 Mycroft皺眉**

**「人類這種生物和其他物種不同，他們會有自殺傾向的，抗拒成為血族的人也更容易成為屍鬼」 Joseph 說「可能的話要在轉化的時候把對方的血盡可能的喝掉，讓他們離死亡非常非常近，讓他們在和死神握手的時候被轉化成血族，我們的本能裡都知道怎麼轉化人類，轉化後立刻把自己的血給那個人喝，這樣成功的機率就會比較高，但這是理論，我無法保證會成功」**

**「所以必須是一個想活下來又願意成為血族的人」 Mycroft說**

**「也不能這麼說，畢竟也有糊裡糊塗的變成血族的傢伙」 Joseph 笑著說**

**Mycroft看著窗外思考**

**「你在看什麼呢?我的孩子」 Joseph 微笑著說**

**「沒什麼」 Mycroft看著站在草地上必著眼抬頭享受陽光照在自己身上的Greg，這是Greg的習慣，他珍惜寒冷的天氣裡出現的太陽，他會習慣性地走到陽光下享受那份溫暖，對血族來說這種陽光太燙了「我只是在看陽光」**

**「人類是有著自己的人生軌道要走的」 Joseph 看著 Mycroft說「他們有許多不得不遵守的規則，無論是明文寫下或者無形的逼迫都促使他們順從著既定的道路前行」**

**「他們就沒有自己的想法嗎?」 Mycroft說**

**「在生存之前我們都是沒有思想的野獸，當脫離社會訂下的軌道就等於死亡的時候即使是王也得屈膝」 Joseph 說「你還年幼，但很快你會懂的」**

**隔天Greg向伯爵請辭，他訂婚了，離職後會在領地外的一個小鎮經營商店**

**這是他做為人類的責任.一個男性的角色.一個人生中既定的過程，他必須步入婚姻生下後代然後和自己的父親一樣在失去許多孩子後才能養活少少的幾個孩子，可能在任何一個能長大前就死於意外或疾病**

**至少他可以送Greg一份禮物，讓他免去一點不必要的痛苦，在Greg離職前 Mycroft找他來吸血最後一回時他提出了這份”禮物”**

**「你還是一臉驚恐」 Mycroft站在躺椅旁看著因為羞愧努力爬起來曲起腿隱藏自己褲襠鼓起的Greg，他的呼吸還有點急，他看著Greg這樣的反應總想用力的再咬他一口，但不是為了飲血**

**「對不起」Greg說**

**「大概是因為我也進入青春期吧」 Mycroft說「被我咬產生的感受變得不同了，不過溫暖熟睡或者這種刺激都是為了讓被咬的人感覺沒那麼痛苦而已，你不用想太多，這不是你的錯，我在你第一次出現這個反應時就跟你說過了」但他是故意的，第一次確實是意外，但之後每一次都在他的掌控之中**

**「你的確說過」Greg說**

**「……既然你要結婚了那我就給你一個禮物吧」 Mycroft說**

**「不必的」Greg說著，手被 Mycroft握住**

**「如果有一天你的寶貝孩子命在旦夕我會救他或者她一次」 Mycroft說著，他們的手上發出了淡淡的藍色火焰「我發誓我會為你的第一個孩子治療一次，只要你帶著他來到我的面前向我求助我便會以我的血治療他」他放開Greg的手後藍色的火焰鑽進了兩人的手掌中「這是一份契約，我不會毀約的，恭喜訂婚」**

**Greg離開那天他的父親把他叫到書房去**

**「你知道你的體質是很特殊的吧?」 Joseph 說「只有兩個純血族之間生下的孩子才有可能有這個體質，而且非常罕見」**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說「我和他訂下靈魂契約，只是一次而已」**

**「我不是在責怪你濫用自己的能力」 Joseph 說「我只是希望你明白」**

**「我知道人類壽命短暫」 Mycroft說**

**「那倒不是個問題，人類能活多久一直在改變」 Joseph 說「但你這樣的體質不能讓人類知道」他把手搭在兒子肩上「他們會獵捕你，想盡辦法囚禁你，將你做為家畜飼養，為了掌控你他們能祭出一切殘酷的手段，十字架與聖水雖不能傷害我們，但永遠不要低估人類的貪念能引領他們的知識走得多遠」**

**「我明白的，父親」 Mycroft說**

**國王對伯爵的重用使 Joseph 不得不搬走， Mycroft看起來已經接近18歲了，所以 Joseph 理所當然的將宅邸和封地交給 Mycroft管理**

**「好好的藉著這個機會觀察人類」 Joseph 對兒子說「你也該獨立了，好好玩吧」他拍拍 Mycroft的肩與他道別上了馬車**

**而幾年後Greg帶著孩子回來時 Mycroft已經很難將他和他所認識的少年視為同一人了，他憔悴了許多**

**不過在給他時間調養後他漸漸恢復健康， Mycroft為了留下他故意將管家的工作的一部分分割出來交給他來做，管家雖然覺得這是不必要的，但他的工作是服從主人的指示，而不是質疑主人**

**早春的上午， Mycroft從書房往外看去見到穿著制服的Greg正站在草坪上，他的頭髮灰白交雜，以他的年紀來說白得太早了，在陽光下像殘雪一樣反射著日光**

**Greg閉著雙眼仰首讓日光照在自己身上，他站在那好一會，直到烏雲又蓋過了日光，他才拿著剛剛收到的信件走回宅邸內**

**「你剛才在做什麼?」 Mycroft對走進書房的Greg說**

**「呃..你看到啦，抱歉」Greg乾笑「我是在曬太陽，我想說這些信都不急，就在外面站了一下」**

**「我是好奇你為什麼要這麼做」 Mycroft說**

**「不浪費柴火」Greg說「小時候天亮之後家裡就不會有人了，大家都出去工作了，所以就不會點爐火，出太陽的時候出去曬一曬很舒服，積習難改」**

**「陽光照在身上和烤火差在哪?」 Mycroft問**

**「出去曬一下就…啊，抱歉」Greg才想到日光對 Mycroft來說太熱了「火感覺很危險，不小心就會受傷，但日光就很溫柔，衣服不會被烤焦，曬過太陽的衣服溫溫熱熱的，穿起來很舒服」他盡量形容給 Mycroft聽**

**「你可以不用這麼為難自己」 Mycroft拿著羽毛筆寫文件「下次吸血的時候我可以直接讀取你的記憶」**

**他的話讓Greg瞪大眼僵在原地**

**「你可以讀我的記憶?」Greg從牙縫間擠出這段話**

**「如果我有此意願我能讀到你的一生」 Mycroft說**

**「Sir，我有一項請求」Greg說**

**「說」 Mycroft抬頭看失去血色的Greg**

**「請你不要讀我的記憶或者想法，我懇求您」Greg說「我願意被吸血，但請不要…請讓我保留這一點隱私」**

**「我不明白你為何如此害怕」 Mycroft說**

**「請答應我，如果你還會以我為食就請不要讀取我的記憶」Greg說**

**「好，我答應你」 Mycroft雖不明白Greg能有什麼祕密，但他還是答應了「即使你殺過人我也不會將你開除，你為什麼像個隱瞞自己犯下謀殺的犯人一樣驚恐?」**

**「誰都有秘密的，Sir」Greg說「我沒殺過人，但我也有我的秘密」**

**Greg確實沒殺過人，他第一次殺人是當上警察後為了阻止犯罪開槍，但想親吻他的男性雇主的想法足以使他被吊死無數次**

*********************************************

如果有人沒看懂的話,幾個設定是這樣的

麥考夫有能力製造自己的分身,但那些全都是他身體的一部分,所以派出去的眼線(鳥)會回到他身上

Holmes一家對基督教的聖物免疫

Greg在過去利用自己擔任警察的身分賄賂孤兒院等機構讓血族領養人類的孩子

福家爸爸受到尊敬是因為他讓生下孩子的血族有辦法不獵殺彼此的孩子就將孩子養大,雖然成長得很慢但血族有的是時間,他也是研究血族和人類醫學的專家,他比起普通血族更清楚自己的種族特性

麥考夫的血是特殊體質,在血族中也是極度罕見的特性,這種體質只會出現在由一對純血貴族生下的孩子身上

Greg出生於1750年,蘇格蘭場創立於1829年,但因為他留下第一筆紀錄就是擔任蘇格蘭場探長,所以他所有證件上都寫了他是1829年生的,因為沒人真的知道他多老了

二戰的時候開發出針對血族的武器,原料就是因為受折磨而變成屍鬼的血族

血族內部也在控制人口,所有家庭都只能領養一個孩子,但罕見的受孕生下的孩子就算生下第二個也不會被譴責,不過血族幾乎不可能生下第二胎


	6. Chapter 6

「人類社會注意到了血族的異常了」John在蘇格蘭場Greg的私人辦公室和他交談「雖然只是謠言和晨間節目的八卦，但很多血族把他們的孩子從學校帶走，很多人突然離職都被注意到了」

「血族的壽命很長，他們有時候會決定停止工作或者上學幾年去放假很正常，明天會有一則新聞來澄清最近的休學潮是因為許多血族會以60年為一輪去放長假的關係」Greg說「對人類來說會是很有趣的小知識」

「那些家庭呢?」John問

「被保護起來了，對受過驚嚇的他們來說他們只希望能得到庇護，復仇或者把事情鬧大不是有孩子的血族的作風」Greg說「還好那場宴會上死去的大多是孩子的雙親，如果是他們的孩子那事情就麻煩了」

「我以為爆炸時孩子們都離炸彈很近?」John問

「血族的反射神經很好，這些孩子活下來都是受到父母保護，但一些人受傷較重或者能力比較弱，所以我們也有幾個血族孤兒需要安置」Greg說「還有幾個單親血族家庭，那會讓剩下的那個家長的保護慾變得非常可怕，讓他們接受庇護他們絕對會答應」

「這整個月 Sherlock幾乎都不在家」John說「然後一回來就拉著我去現場，他真的是血族嗎?現在可是他媽的正中午，我值了三天大夜班啊」他抱怨

「把他的防曬換成人用的讓他去當蝙蝠乾吧」Greg說

「好主意，問題是他根本沒有在用那種防曬」John說

「沒有?那他怎麼沒在廣場上冒煙?我們在熱浪來的時候在那待了三個小時」Greg問

「某種影子和冰晶粒子折射的把戲，他說血族的防曬會讓他很容易被聞出來，所以他在那東西發明二十多年後自己搞出了這種把紫外線從身邊散開的方式，不過站在他旁邊的人就倒楣了」John說

「Fuck，難怪廣場那次回去我會曬傷」Greg抹了把臉，他當時就站在 Sherlock旁邊，還很擔心這小子會因為陽光燒起來

「你知道 Sherlock去調查了什麼嗎?」John問

「我不知道，我也是人類，血族的事我不該過問」Greg說

「你的傷勢都好了嗎?你請了一個月的假」John問

「是 Mycroft要我休假的，他覺得我的復原狀況不大對勁」Greg說

「不對勁?」John問

「傷口復原的部分和周邊的皮膚觸感不同，就和普通傷口痊癒後一樣，後來才復原的，而且有時候會突然腹痛，檢查後發現有輕微內出血， Mycroft幫我治療好了，但這以前沒發生過」Greg說

「當時我看見那隻雀鳥還有你的掛墜的事情你知道嗎?」John問

「 Mycroft有告訴我，你要保密啊，這說出去會非常麻煩的」Greg說

「說出去我的心臟就要被燒成灰了」John眼神死的說「 Mycroft和 Sherlock的能力差別很大啊」

「那似乎和遺傳無關，是個體差別」Greg說「 Sherlock在純血中也算是能力很好的個體，但 Mycroft到底實力到哪其實我也不清楚，兩次世界大戰他都沒上戰場，我沒看過他發揮全力的樣子」

「所以他會分身.那套結晶冰山的鬼東西還有啥?」John問，他看過 Mycroft把狼人做成冰狼肉串，空氣突然變得很乾燥然後周邊的水分都被抽走變成冰晶把那幾個要攻擊 Sherlock的狼人刺穿了，噴出來的血也會馬上結冰，而另外兩個傢伙的死狀很奇怪，他們突然揪著胸口，然後在心臟位置有血紅色的冰晶穿刺出來，好像他們體內突然出現了一個結晶刺球一樣，驗屍的時候茉莉說他們心臟的血液突然結冰往外衝導致他們的死亡，這種死因不是巫師就是血族做的

「他能變成動物，他的分身不是巫師或女巫那種，他是字面意義上的分裂了」Greg說「宴會上他說過那個小分身大約是一根大腿骨的質量，他的分身都是他的一部份，那些鳥也是， Sherlock有時候會對路邊的貓或者鳥資牙咧嘴的並不是因為他討厭動物或者心情不好，只是那些分身身上有 Mycroft的氣味，他分得出來」

「那到底是什麼原理啊」John說「血族的能力和許多魔法的使用方式違背，比如分身，如果主體被破壞了那他的分身怎麼穩固下來?分身是主體的一部分，分身被破壞的時候他為什麼沒有受重傷」

「我也不知道」Greg說

「我們這些會使用魔法的，無論是不是驅魔師其實都很想研究血族的特殊能力，但那似乎無法被人類複製學習，而且血族也不會配合」John說

「用魔法是什麼感覺啊?」Greg問

「就和聚集魔力差不多，但要更具體一點」John說

「舊人類，記得嗎?」Greg指著自己「我身上雖然有魔力也有一點特殊，但那在我身上就跟一件脫不下來的外套一樣，我無法控制或者實際感覺到什麼」

「那就有點難解釋了」John抓頭「這有點像狼人向人類解釋怎麼控制尾巴一樣」

「那就算了」Greg說「真不知道我們之間到底哪裡不同了，明明都是人類卻完全不一樣了」

John離開後Greg繼續做他的工作，然而不久後就因為一起爆炸案而出勤了

「為什麼會有人想炸狼人的學校啊!」迪摩克在現場幾乎崩潰的大罵，他的犬齒伸長了，而爪子也開始變尖，現場飄散的血腥味讓所有混血狼人和狼人都出現了一樣的反應，害怕和隨時應戰的本能被激起「吼吼…」他不自主地發出狼的低吼聲

「有狼人血統的人全部離開現場去執行交管」Greg大喊，他抓著迪摩克把他推進警車裡「唐納文，載他去兜風，等他冷靜下來再說」

「好的Boss」唐納文馬上開車把炸毛的狼人探長帶走

「這是一間混合學校，為什麼迪摩克會說是狼人的學校?」Greg問現場倖存的老師

「今天是滿月」受驚嚇的女老師露出了狼尾，夾在腿間顯得他更加無助了「我們學校的普通學生今天不會上課，因為滿月當天狼人的孩子會比較興奮，所以這一天我們都規劃成體育日…我們報警過，那個威脅…」

「什麼威脅?」Greg問

「我們以為是惡作劇但有報警，狼人的..」女老師有些語無倫次

「來，你先坐下，冷靜一會」Greg讓老師坐下，並讓爆裂物搜尋組帶來一隻警犬，狗對人類和狼人都有平復情緒的效果，人類有時候還需要看個人對狗的喜好，但對狼人來說狗是絕對的夥伴，只要抱著狗，狼人大多會冷靜得很快，這對他們有類似抱著小孩的感覺

「我們幾天前收到一封信」老師抱著那隻德國狼犬說「有個奇怪的印章，寫了什麼”野獸就該回到獸欄戴上項圈，停課並開除所有非人學生和老師或後果自負”」

「是不是這個印章?」Greg用手機找出之前綁架血族兒童和引發宴會上爆炸的那個組織的紋章

「對，就是這個」女老師說「那個圖案太可怕了所以我記得很清楚!」

「抱歉，Lestrade探長我回來了」迪摩克戴著口罩說，他一看到那隻德國狼犬就蹲下來抱了一下那隻狗

「又是人類至上主義者」Greg說

「可是這次的目標是狼人!」迪摩克說

「極端的人類至上主義是不把狼人當作人類的」Greg皺著眉看著那個紋章「他們的觀念和中世紀時一樣，狼人和獵犬一樣，不服從就會被殺掉」

一具人類的骷髏手持劍與盾踩在頭骨堆上，帶角的頭骨.狼人的頭骨.幾根木樁上穿刺著燃燒的心臟，這個紋章的意思很清楚，純人類屠殺狼人.血族與一切異端，他以前就曾經與這個組織打過交道，他本以為這個團體會隨著歷史消亡的

「你說得好像他們中世紀時就存在一樣」迪摩克說

「異端狩獵團」Greg說「他們以前叫這名字，或者至少使用這個紋章的組織曾經是叫這個名字，我本來以為是有人載資料裡找到這張圖片就拿來用，但獸欄與項圈是他們以前針對狼人的用語」

「女巫和巫師會有危險嗎?」迪摩克問「以前人類會獵巫」

「不，這個組織把他們視為助力，但會加入他們的巫師和女巫都不是什麼好人，如果這真的是我遇過的那些瘋子…」Greg緊皺著眉「我得給Teddy打個電話了」

當天下午在蘇格蘭場招開了緊急會議，所有人，無論是人類或者非人專門小組的成員都集合在一起聽取簡報

「我相信你們都知道先前發生的案件了，綁架和必須保密的針對血族的恐怖攻擊」Greg說「今天一間學校在狼人活動日被攻擊，使用的爆裂物很普通，只是一般的破片炸彈，但是送到場的方式也是由快遞在學校集合的時候送達，被打開後當場爆炸，還好學校老師先讓學生去吃點心，快遞是被帶回教師辦公室打開的，破片使用的是鍍銀的碎塊，很多狼人只在月圓當天對銀過敏，所以死亡的8名教職員中有3名是死於過敏反應，辦公室內的五人是當場炸死」

「但他們是狼人，人類至上主義者不會攻擊狼人的」一個探長說

「這個紋章不是隨便從歷史書籍裡翻出來的，這是異端狩獵團的象徵」Greg指著投影片上的骷髏紋章「在我出生前他們就在狩獵非人類了」

「請問那到底是多久之前」一位探長替所有人問了這個問

「我出生的時候美國還是我們的殖民地，這樣你們滿意了吧」Greg說

台下一陣騷動，吃驚和疑問交雜，而Greg翻了個白眼

「回到正題上!」Greg說「所有人現在都有危險!」

現場安靜了下來

「只要不是純人類的人都會變成目標!混血狼人也會被當作非人類看待!這就是他們的極端程度!」Greg說「這個組織成立的時候狼人還是野獸和怪物!他們不會把狼人看作同伴!」

「這之中有兩起攻擊是針對血族的」一名警察舉手「針對狼人是第一次，他們對血族的仇恨特別高嗎?」

「到現代還是有很多人排斥血族何況是這種組織」茉莉說

「茉莉是花妖會有危險嗎?」安德森問

「人類很難對自然形成的妖精造成損害，我們是世界的一部分」茉莉說

「啊?」安德森十分困惑

「你無法消滅某個元素，就像你無法消滅妖精一樣，因為人類處在我們的世界規則之外，所以那些人很難傷害到我」茉莉說

「安德森等你搞懂妖精和非人的差別的時候我都要退休第五百次了，那個改天再說」Greg說「這是一件很嚴重的事情，你們都要認真地聽好」

「他們熟悉傳統的狩獵方式，針對血族的消滅方式，即使是純血的血族有時候也會被他們殺害，他們能夠成群結隊的圍捕狼人群，他們的組織裡有巫師和女巫以及煉金術師這些有魔法的人類，現在很可能還有驅魔師，而阻擋他們狩獵非人的人類也會被他們視為種族的叛徒」Greg說「以前他們為教會.貴族和村莊服務，我以為他們隨著時代消亡了，但針對狼人使用的鍍銀炸彈破片上有他們所使用的特殊藥水，那能大幅降低狼人的自癒能力」

「特殊藥水是什麼?」迪摩克問

「他們狩獵狼人很久了，在他們的武器上都會有專門針對各種生物的毒液，而這種成分就是針對狼人的，茉莉以前見過一樣的東西所以我只能請他檢驗，發現是一樣的成分我們才招開緊急會議的」Greg說

「成分有銀跟一些有毒的動植物，用很特殊的方式調製，純度比我上次見到的純很多，他們有一個精通化學的煉金術師」茉莉說

「他們會狩獵”偽裝人類”的非人，以人類外表生活的狼人.血族或者其他非人都是他們的目標，他們尤其討厭有社會地位的非人」Greg說「而警察是恐怖分子的獵物我相信大家都很清楚」

所有人都收到了一分資料，關於如何保護自己和家人，以及這個組織的已知歷史和手法，Greg被問到他為什麼會和這些人交手的時候他只說”我以前就和非人混在一起，難免會碰到”，而Greg也說了，他希望他搞錯了，這只是模仿狩獵團的新團體，而藥水可能是被流傳下來的配方，但很不幸的，幾天後他被證實是對的，一名蘇格蘭場探長的家人在早餐後開始吐血，他們是個狼人家庭，緊急送醫的路上開始不受控制的變身，在用獸用麻醉劑放倒後才得到治療，洗胃的結果是他們早餐的牛奶被摻入了一種特殊藥水，和Greg警告的一樣，過去狩獵團會在被懷疑是狼人的家庭取水的井裡下毒，這種毒對人類只會造成輕微的消化不良，但會讓狼人胃出血並不受控制的變身成狼

監視器拍到當天配送的新鮮牛奶被放在門口，然後一個可疑的人物掉包了牛奶，他們追查之後發現那只是個拿錢辦事的青少年，他根本不知道這家住的人是誰

然後接二連三的，電視台收到了威脅信，要求他們撤下魅魔混血的男主播.混血狼人主廚.血族主持人的電視節目，有非人出現的電視節目也必須停播，否則將會讓他們的新聞台”有大頭條可報”

但這是不可能的，所有節目都至少會有一個非人或者混血，因為這個社會就是這樣，除非你刻意只聘用純人類否則不可能有這種團隊

而且警告信寄到電視台的時候已經是威脅的日期當天早上，不久後一個房客大多是普通血族的公寓內冒出了火焰，所有房客都被嚴重的灼傷或者化成灰燼，調查發現公寓水塔的水遭到汙染，全部被淨化成了聖水，神職人員或者驅魔師絕對有加入這個組織

「為什麼他們會同時被聖水灼傷?」安德森不解地蹲在一團灰燼旁說

「普通血族晝伏夜出」迪摩克說「下班回來後當會洗澡啊，房東呢?友人聯絡到他了嗎?」

「房東的屍體被發現了」一個警員說「Mrs.Davidson，一位75歲的老太太，101號房的傷者是他兒子，三十年前因為車禍意外返祖成普通血族後Mrs.Davidson開始關注血族的平權活動，他專門出租公寓給返祖的或者單純比較弱勢的普通血族」

「他被報導過嗎?」迪摩克問

「Google”血族 租屋”第一個結果就是這位太太的新聞」警員說「他是推動返祖血族就業平等保障法的人之一」

「好人不長命啊」安德森說

「死因呢?」迪摩克問「他是人類，所以不可能是水的問題」

「一槍貫穿眉心」警員說

接連數天都發生分散的事件，下毒.聖水汙染.銀粉被放入空調系統等等，受害者不停地增加，蘇格蘭場不得不招開記者會把他們的”中世紀異端狩獵團體復興”推測公開給大眾，Greg在記者會上解釋這個團體的歷史和手法的時候記者們的手機都震動了起來

「不是吧，怪胎不至於連這都搗亂吧」站在最後方的唐納文皺眉

「Lestrade探長可以請你解釋這些照片和資料嗎?」一名女記者舉起手機

「什麼?」Greg接過手機看了一眼

「蘇格蘭場成立時的成員中有一位和你同名同姓而且長相相同，第一第二次世界大戰的軍籍資料也有你，而且18.19.20世紀你有很多份相互衝突的戶籍資料，一幅維多利亞時代的油畫上也有你」記者說

手機上正是這些照片，還有字體聳動的”他真的是人類的一員嗎?”這段話

「我是特殊人類」Greg把手機還給記者「我的確活了這麼久沒錯，所以我才知道這個團體的惡行，他們曾經狩獵過我的朋友」

「請您定義”特殊人類”」記者問「您登記的種族是人類」

「我是第七個兒子所生的第七個兒子，據說這是我有微弱的魔力的原因，因為一些際遇所以我老化的非常緩慢」Greg聳肩「我屬於舊人類，我無法控制或自主產生魔力所以我也不知道我到底是怎麼運作的，不過我從蘇格蘭場成立後就一直在為英國所有人民奉獻心力，我有時候會退休一陣子，以免普通人起疑心，而兩次世界大戰我也義無反顧的接受徵招，我想我的行為能比我的話語更能證明我的為人」

記者會後推特完全爆炸了，Greg不是主要的話題，有特殊體質的人多的是，而所有非純人類都無法停止討論這個話題，恐懼.疑惑.擔憂和樂觀混雜在討論中，而一部分純人類主義者也開始到處發布他們討厭的非人的住址.照片跟種族，用#獵物#來公開要求這個恐怖組織把自己討厭的同事.鄰居甚至是毫不相關的人殺掉

「你有看到推特嗎?」迪摩克在茶水間問Greg

「看到了」Greg說

「我不敢相信這個時代還有這麼多人樂意發起一場真正的獵巫行動」迪摩克是真的非常不解和擔憂

「我不意外」Greg說

「一點也不!?」迪摩克驚訝的問

「8成的人只是有點魔力的人類，而社會上的兩成非人雖然強大.有各自的優勢但我不相信真的所有人都接受了非人的存在」Greg說「即使都是純人類還是會有反猶主義和KKK這些種族歧視的傢伙，更何況是非人」

「可是這是21世紀了」迪摩克說

「你太年輕了，Kid」Greg說「別忘了，六十年前大部分跨種族的婚姻都是非法的，而狼人被社會接受也是大戰後的事，現在活著的狼人裡還有人曾經過著滿月就得把自己隱藏起來的生活，而血族的領養權到四十多年前才被列為平權的一部分，社會的倒退和墮落的速度快得超乎你的想像」

「你到底西元幾年生的?」迪摩克問

「具體來說嗎?1750年大概夏天的時候，雖然我知道的是六月三十號，但前後絕對有幾天誤差」Greg說

「Fuck，你真的很老」迪摩克說

「樓上那個金融犯罪組的血族有六百歲，那傢伙才叫老」Greg沒好氣的說

「這樣你平常那副天塌下來也不會驚訝的樣子也不奇怪了」迪摩克說

「是現代人太大驚小怪了，不過這是好事」Greg說

「好事?」迪摩克問

「看見屍體會尖叫的人很多表示死亡不是家常便飯，死產或夭折會讓一群人感到悲傷是因為懷孕和生下的孩子會活下來是被默認的常態，早產的時候會找保溫箱而不是小棺材，生病的時候理所當然地認為有藥物和手術可以用來治療自己，骨折的時候沒有人會立刻認為自己會被截肢，只要乖乖避孕就不會因為生出太多小孩而養不活甚至趁沒人注意的時候悶死，現代人對死亡的敏感和恐懼表示你們活在一個非常容易存活的社會裡」Greg喝了口咖啡「和以前很不一樣，以前的人對死亡習以為常，但對性相關的話題避之唯恐不及，現在電視上每天撥的節目在裸露邊緣也不會有人多看一眼，但一個名人死去就會好幾天都只有這個新聞」

「哈哈..好黑暗啊」迪摩克乾笑

「這才是人類歷史上的常態，小孩子能養活.生病了能治療.窮人不該死在街頭.女人不是財產都是非常新的概念」Greg把糖包扔回盒子裡關上蓋子「連這東西也是，這種品質的砂糖在我長大的時候根本不可能出現在我家裡」

「物質和醫療我懂，但人的生死觀念真的有那麼不同嗎?」迪摩克問

「如果你在五歲前就有十個認識的人因為各種原因死亡的話你會變得很習慣的，”喔昨天才見到的Timmy死了?可惜了，葬禮在週日嗎?”.”老屠夫掛了?也差不多是時候了”，死人只是家常便飯，我的鄰居生了9個孩子，最後活下來的只有兩個，這種事情也不罕見」Greg說「好好珍惜自己的生命，人類是很脆弱的」

「我是狼人」迪摩克指著自己說

「那就更脆弱了，因為人類佔了這個社會的8成」Greg說「我回去工作了，最近你要小心點，狼人的弱點所有人都知道」

Greg回到自己辦公室看到手機上顯示的簡訊

“注意安全”-M

“晚上有什麼安排嗎?”-G

“沒有，等工作結束即可”-M

“床上見?”-G

“你明天的工作?”-M

“我需要紓壓一下”-G

“晚上見”-M

Greg放下手機，他還是沒辦法在手機上寫什麼晚上來一發這種話，被說是老古董也沒辦法，他如果是一件物品就是真正的骨董了，性倒不是重點，那當然有份量但他們都比某些合葬的人睡在一起的時間還久了，他只是非常需要那份親密感

******************************************************

**他和 Mycroft的關係相敬如賓，上下主僕的階層非常嚴明，雖然 Mycroft不是那麼介意，但Greg很清楚地把地界劃出， Mycroft就禮貌地待在他的線內，Greg多年以後明白那有一部分是Mycroft 作為血族的好意，他知道自己對人類來說是掠食者，而Greg就像隻不喜歡被狼靠得太近的羊，他無意驚擾小羊只是繞著獸欄走動**

**他第一次接觸到異端狩獵團是在他求 Mycroft不要在吸血時讀取他的記憶兩個月後， Mycroft為了一些貴族的社交離開了宅邸，剩下Greg和老管家管事**

**一周過去一切都很好，Greg照常確認庫存和帳本，在採購的時候多買了點 Mycroft交代的信紙，送了點奉獻金給附近的牧師讓他修繕閣樓，領地內的一座橋壞了，工人的工錢也結清了，還有什麼來著…喔，麵粉…，晚點牧師可能會過來交付一些文件，所以要讓門僮等一等**

**Mycroft不在Greg工作的效率會比較高，因為有時候他會被叫去做一些無關緊要的雜事，比如幫 Mycroft整理信件或者書架之類的，有時候 Mycroft把他叫到書房也沒有做什麼，就是叫他自己找本書看在這裡等他忙完，然後他可能會從他身上喝一點血，偶而可能是忘了要進食就沒有喝血，幾百年後想起來那傢伙根本就只是想找人陪**

**Mycroft離開正好兩周當天夜晚發生了騷動，看守馬匹的少年騎著馬衝到宅邸來說有強盜在襲擊一對夫妻，看他們的打扮應該是伯爵的朋友，還帶著年幼的女兒，而強盜都拿著武器他無法對付**

**「該死」Greg比管家更快反應過來「會用獵槍的人去拿獵槍!不會的人拿個棍子就好!」**

**「他們沒有騎馬可是跑得非常快!」少年說話的同時槍聲響起，Greg帶頭跑出宅邸，順著槍聲的方向尋找，舉著火把的僕人跟在後面**

**「救命!」女子的尖叫聲傳來**

**「在那邊!」Greg指著一個方向帶著跟得上他的男僕往樹林裡跑，很快的他們在林間的車道上找到了尖叫的人**

**「道格拉斯先生!夫人!」Greg先認出了倒在地上的紳士，他的肩膀上插著一把匕首，而Greg看得出被匕首插入的傷口正在冒煙，但其他人似乎都無法看見這股煙，他便立刻把匕首拔出，道格拉斯先生發出痛苦的喉音，他紅色的眼睛一閃而過，他看的手和臉上全是血，血族不可能傷成這樣的**

**「我的妻子!」道格拉斯先生喊**

**「夫人受了傷暈倒了!有些輕傷但沒事!」馬廄的少年喊**

**「你騎馬帶他回宅邸!」道格拉斯先生大喊「我的女兒!艾莉絲!他跑進樹林裡了!」他抓著Greg的袖子「那一邊!」他指著樹林裡喊**

**「你們帶他回去!你們幾個和我去找那個孩子!」Greg拿著獵槍帶上拿火把和木棍的男僕往樹林裡走，他知道這幾個人比較熟悉樹林**

**在聽見孩子的哭聲後Greg快步往前跑，他們五個看見三個可疑的男人拿著提燈和匕首，腰間還有削尖的木樁和槌子，其中一個人掐著一個五歲左右紅髮女孩的脖子把他提起來，孩子發出哭聲踢著強盜的腳掙扎，而強盜手上的匕首眼看就要刺進女孩嬌小的身軀**

**Greg想都沒想對準了掐著孩子的傢伙就開了一槍，那個人被擊中背部當場倒下，但他沒有死，女孩被摔在地上，Greg帶人衝了過去一陣亂打，對方的提燈被打碎滾到草地上就熄滅了，Greg一把抱起小女孩就往樹林裡跑**

**「把火把滅了!」Greg一邊跑一邊喊，舉著火把的男僕把火把往林子裡的池塘扔，火熄滅後只剩下月光，他們都是熟悉樹林的人，很快就找到回宅邸的車道，Greg抱著那個孩子很肯定他受了傷，女孩的衣服上充滿血腥味但嘴邊沒有**

**「快到了!」Greg對孩子說，就在他看見宅邸和其他僕人舉著的火把的時候他終於無法繼續跑了，肺感覺要爆炸了，到了草地上他腳都要軟了，放慢了速度用走的走向宅邸，牧師剛好送文件來就遇到這種事，一臉擔心的看著Greg，道格拉斯夫婦已經被送進宅邸裡治療了**

**「太好了總算到..」Greg在距離其他人只有五公尺的時候感覺到背後一陣劇痛，他往前倒下，孩子從他懷中爬出嚇得哭出聲來，有人對他扔了一把小斧，劈開了他的背的肌肉，鮮血一瞬間染滿了他的衣服**

**「嗚啊啊啊啊」小女孩大哭著，他把手放在Greg的背上，他感覺背後有一股熱度，也許是因為傷口的關係**

**「這傢伙居然是人類」強盜之一站在他旁邊不敢置信的說**

**「把那兩個吸血鬼交出來，這不是你們該介入的!」另一個蒙面的強盜說**

**「荒唐!哪有吸血鬼這種東西!」牧師喝斥「把他們抓起來!」**

**「你是牧師你可以把十字架放在那女孩身上你會看見他冒煙尖叫!」強盜說「我們是狩獵這種怪物的獵手!別袒護吃的人怪物!」**

**「那女孩是愛麗絲.道格拉斯!是我親自施洗的!你們這些強盜不但搶劫殺人還含血噴人!快把他們抓起來!」牧師大喊**

**Greg早因為失血昏迷了，他被幾個男僕抬起來帶進屋內，大家很意外他背上的傷其實不深，只是流了很多血，馬廄的少年騎馬帶了醫生來，醫生發現道格拉斯一家都受了輕傷，道格拉斯先生的刺傷雖深但沒傷及要害，最後治療Greg的時候他直搖頭，Greg趴在床上意識不清**

**「傷口是沒有非常深但血流了很多，說不定之後還會化膿，也許時間不多，最好通知他的親人」醫生說**

**「他只有一個兒子了」管家說**

**「那真是不幸啊…」醫生嘆氣收拾了東西離開**

**Greg在晚上又感覺到了那種奇怪的熱度，他的傷口在發熱嗎?那他大概真的要死了，傷口也許化膿了?**

**他在清晨時睜開眼看見的是道格拉斯夫婦和他們的女兒**

**「請別動」道格拉斯先生說**

**「謝謝你」道格拉斯夫人說**

**那個小女孩把雙手放在他的背上，只有在這全黑的房間才能發現有很微弱的光線從女孩身上發出，這就是他覺得發熱的原因，這個孩子在為他做什麼**

**「愛麗絲的能力能治療傷口，雖然只是一點點，但給他一些時間還是能為你爭取時間的」道格拉斯先生說「我通知你的主人了，謝謝你救了我們女兒」**

**「那位牧師知道你隨時會死，所以在宅邸裡過夜了」道格拉斯夫人說「你希望我們找他來嗎?」**

**Greg搖頭**

**「趴著吧，至少你的傷能好一點，睡一覺，我們會盡可能幫你治療的，你是我們一家的恩人」道格拉斯先生說**

**「謝謝」愛麗絲很小聲的說**

**Greg其實沒有別的可說，他動彈不得，只是抬頭都讓他眼前發黑**

**當Greg再度醒來時在他身旁的是 Mycroft，他的嘴裡有一股血腥味**

**「你接下來放假一個月」 Mycroft說「就在這裡療養，我給你的血很少，足夠讓你活著但不會立刻治癒你的傷，有太多人看見你被劈中了」**

**Greg看了一下自己所在的地方，這不是他的房間，這裡比較高級，應該是客房之一**

**「道格拉斯夫婦非常感謝你」 Mycroft說「所以換房間是有正當理由的，不要覺得自己踰矩了，你救了我父親的朋友和他們的孩子」**

**「我只是做了該做的事」Greg說，他很意外自己聲音沒有沙啞，他上次開口是多久以前了都不知道「過了多久了?」**

**「兩天，我昨天回來的」 Mycroft說「被你射中的人死了，而當晚見證強盜罪刑的人有一名牧師.一群僕人以及一個管家和一對身分顯赫的夫妻，法官連想都沒想就判那兩個人死刑了，他們很快就會上絞刑台了」**

**「他們自稱是獵人」Greg趴在床上看著面無表情的 Mycroft**

**「異端狩獵團」 Mycroft說「那是他們的正式名稱，這麼明目張膽的在英國活動是第一次，他們在法國盯上道格拉斯家的」**

**「瘋子」Greg說**

**「你為什麼要為了不會死的血族這麼拼命」 Mycroft皺眉「你只是個人類，這麼做跟瘋子無異」**

**「天生的差異不是被獵殺的理由」Greg說「無論是不是人類，他們都不該被這樣對待」**

**「你覺得對血族公平是理所當然的嗎?」 Mycroft感到驚奇**

**「我沒有那麼複雜的想法」Greg說**

**「你不害怕我們嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「我比較害怕人」Greg說「你只是想吃我的血，但過去欺騙.壓榨.勒索.欺負我的都是人類」**

**「…」 Mycroft的表情產生了微妙的變化，但很快的又恢復到他的一號表情「你是隻想與狼為伍的羊」**

**「是狼也無所謂」Greg說「不要咬死我就好」**

**「你不怕我?」 Mycroft微笑著問**

**「我看過你小時候的樣子，就算你真的是頭狼我也會因此心軟的」Greg說**

**這惹得 Mycroft笑出聲來，他告訴Greg好好休息就離開了，有僕人會來照顧他**

**牧師也來了一趟專門誇獎他的勇敢和感謝上帝庇佑他度過死劫，為他祈福祝禱**

**「少伯爵帶回來的藥效果看來真的很好」牧師說「我見到誰身上被劈了一刀都是進棺材的，更何況是斧頭，你實在是蒙上帝之福啊」**

**「抱歉我無法起身」Greg趴在床上苦笑，他的背一動就痛**

**「沒關係的我的孩子，主會原諒你的，他都讓你活下來了!哈哈哈」牧師要他好好養傷便離開了**

**他與 Mycroft的關係從那之後才逐漸的產生了改變， Mycroft漸漸的在他面前有表情也開始與他閒聊，就和過去一樣，真要說的話，在Greg養傷期間 Mycroft有時候會在晚上來看看他的傷口和他聊上幾句，是從那時候開始的，他們建立起了一種穩固的主僕兼近乎朋友的關係，在沒有其他人的時候Greg會喊他 Mycroft，會開一些玩笑，但僅此而已，Greg在維持他們之間的距離**

**早晨若是收到信件在 Mycroft更衣的時候他會在旁邊念給他聽，這原本是管家的工作，但管家的眼鏡摔碎了，在新的做好前就先由Greg負責，他暫代一周後就永遠變成他的工作了，管家早上有更重要的工作要做，這種雜物交給Greg他樂得很**

**“上帝啊”Greg時常這樣想”別讓我繼續看他了”**

**他努力把視線牢牢黏在信件和文字上，但總會不經意地看向 Mycroft**

**“如果讓他知道的話一切就結束了”他嚥下一口口水繼續念信**

**“我想抱他/吻他”**

**這樣的想法像火花一樣在他腦海中閃過的時候他都會立刻滅掉那點星火，這就像在充滿煤氣的坑道裡擦出的火花，會引火燒身萬劫不復**

**「今天就只有這幾封信」Greg說「我不知道人魚還會寫信」**

**「他們寫字比某些人類還好看，把信放著就好，去做你的工作吧」 Mycroft說**

**「好的」Greg快步的離去，就像在逃跑一樣**

******************************************************

我寫了兩萬字所以決定分兩次更新

因為這篇的回應比較少所以我主要都在寫感覺比較多人等的另一篇ML育兒家庭文

下一次更新大概一周吧,如果沒忘記的話,更完就沒存稿了(不過通常更新都不是存稿,都是當周寫完就發)


	7. Chapter 7

Greg下班的時候走在路上感覺得到自己被注視著，但那是一種熟悉的視線，所以他轉頭搜尋了周遭看見了一隻黑貓便走了過去，他蹲下向黑貓伸出雙手，黑貓很自然的靠過去讓Greg抱起，黑貓的藍眼睛有一瞬間變成了血紅色

「不用這麼擔心我」Greg摸著黑貓的頭說「我是人類，只是脆弱了點，不會因為碰到聖水就起火」

Mycroft分身的黑貓看著他喵了一聲，在無人注意的時候變成了一條黑色的蛇鑽進了Greg的大衣裡，就這麼盤在他的腰上，Greg很想吐槽貓的質量怎麼變成那麼長的蛇的，但這也比抱著貓在路上走好，那太顯眼了

Greg走進簡餐店坐下等待著，蛇鑽進了他的公事包，如果在這裡看見蛇會嚇到人的，不用一會一隻黑色的約克夏犬跳上了Greg的大腿乖乖的趴下

Greg反覆地看了時間，半個小後一個女人走進簡餐店在Greg對面坐下拿下了帽子和圍巾，Ella看起來心煩意亂又害怕

「發生了什麼事?」Greg把他點的那杯熱茶給了Ella，他在下班前突然收到了Ella的簡訊，要求在這裡碰面，但除此之外什麼都沒說，這很不尋常，除了約定的定期會面外Ella不會與他接觸

「你的異常是什麼」Ella的聲音發抖「是不是會遺傳的?」

「我只是稍微有點魔力，很難被催眠而已」Greg說「你看起來很蒼白，發生了什麼事?」

「你活了這麼久，你真的還是人類嗎?」Ella問

「我是」Greg說「我的確依然是個人類」

「我的寶寶沒有長大」Ella說「我無法繼續對我父母隱瞞下去了，他已經有一整個月沒有變化了」他聲音顫抖「這不可能，而且他幾乎不吃不喝卻還活著，也很少哭，醫生卻沒有檢查出問題，他到底怎麼了?」

「你的孩子應該已經不是嬰兒了」Greg說

「我說的是我的第二個孩子!」Ella說「我五個月前生下的孩子!」

「…」Greg錯愕地看著Ella「你沒有告訴我這件事」

「……」Ella抱著頭想理清思緒「他們不讓我告訴你，我說我出差的時候說謊了」

「你第二個孩子是什麼樣的」Greg想了一下問

「很正常的人類，沒有什麼特殊的，只是個普通的女孩」Ella說

「他的頭髮和眼睛的顏色呢?」Greg問

「金頭髮和綠眼睛」Ella說「這有什麼關連嗎?」

「Ella，你回去的時候把一把鐵剪刀打開掛在她的床頭，必須是鐵製的」Greg強調「把他的外套和衣服反過來放在搖籃裡，如果可能的話把他逗笑，把你的公寓地址給我，我明天會過去看看你們」

「我的孩子怎麼了?」Ella問「Ruth到底怎麼了?」

「原來他叫做Ruth啊…」Greg還沒完全從他居然連有個孩子出生都不被允許知道的衝擊中恢復過來，Ella的父母討厭非人類的程度沒有降低過「妖精喜歡金髮的人類孩子，他們很有可能把他調換了，如果你照我說的去做，明天他應該就會被換回來了」

「如果他沒有回來呢?」Ella問

「那就表示他在妖精手上」Greg說

「他們會吃了他嗎?」Ella問

「不，妖精非常喜歡人類的小孩，他們會把人類的小孩當作自己的養大，只是被妖精養大的孩子會變成妖精一類的生物」Greg說

「那絕對不行!」Ella站了起來

「明天我會去你家確認孩子是不是換回來了」Greg說「如果沒有的話我會想辦法的」

「為什麼會發生這種事，我根本沒聽說過這會發生」Ella說

「以前比較常見，現在妖精很討厭人類的都市」Greg說「我絕對會把Ruth帶回來給你的，我保證」

「他們真的會把孩子平安還給我嗎?」Ella問

「妖精帶走人類的小孩是因為喜愛，他們是想要帶回去自己撫養」Greg說

「可是也有可能是搞錯了吧?」Ella問

「我沒見過你的孩子，我也無法保證我猜的是對的」Greg說

「……」Ella想了一下後拿著包包站起來「走吧」

「嗯?」Greg抬頭

「去我家，我現在和我丈夫住，他去上班了，只要不停留太久沒有人會知道你來過」Ella說

「好」Greg立刻站起來，小狗分身還因此滾到地上翻了身不敢置信地看了Greg一眼就跟了上去，一跨出店門小狗就變成了一隻烏鴉隨著Greg飛行

Ella的家人反對與Greg來往，而他的丈夫也是相似的家庭出身，不讓Greg見Ella的孩子就是那個男人要求的

到了Ella的公寓後Greg馬上就知道他沒猜錯，妖精的氣息非常明顯

「的確是被調換了」Greg抱著金髮的寶寶說「照我說的去做吧，我也會打聽有沒有妖精帶走人類的孩子的」

「你不多看一下有沒有奇怪的東西嗎?」Ella很緊張地問

「你丈夫的下班時間快到了吧」Greg說「他也討厭非人不是嗎?我留在這裡會讓你很難解釋吧，而且妖精不會在這裡逗留的，他們討厭人類的都市」

「謝謝」Ella說

「話說你的丈夫沒有察覺嗎?」Greg問「這個替身身上也沒有聖水的痕跡，如果是你的家人和丈夫那種觀念一定會把他帶去教堂吧」

「他最近很忙，每天都在加班」Ella雙手抱胸站在房間另一頭「而且讓他們知道了他們一定會生氣的……」

Greg本來還想問的，但Ella看了時間催促他離開，他走的時候烏鴉飛到他肩上停下

「這棟公寓的住戶都是人類」分身烏鴉說

「我知道」Greg說「這種社區不少，雖然法律的確要求居住平等，但這種社區就是會出現」

「用在公共出入口上的銀製品和十字架裝飾真不少」烏鴉說「草坪的自動灑水器使用的是聖水」

「還禁止養狗和貓」Greg說

「那個女人的丈夫是藥劑師」烏鴉說「收入不錯，如果你還擔心的話」

「收入不是問題，問題是那個男人甚至沒發現自己孩子被調換了」Greg說「你怎麼又搞出分身了?這不是眼線」

「出了點意外，有人把我砍成兩半」烏鴉說「我就乾脆製造三個分身了，這裡，還有另外兩個分身在行動」

「被砍成兩半就分兩塊就好啦」Greg說

「我必須確認你的安危」烏鴉說

「你太擔心我了」Greg說「而且為什麼會被砍成兩半啊?」

「 Sherlock那端的調查有點小意外，已經解決了」烏鴉說

「砍成兩半不叫做意外」Greg說

「快回家吧」烏鴉說「我等一下就回去」

「好，我這就回去了」Greg嘆氣乖乖往他停車的地方走，上車後烏鴉就飛走了，也許是去和 Mycroft另外兩個分身合體吧

\----------------------------------------------------------------

「那個女孩是美屬薩摩亞人」 Sherlock坐在父親身旁，他們所在的公務是 Mycroft在倫敦的房產之一，這樣一個完全沒有窗戶的客廳通常就顯示了屋主的身分並不是人類，John是這裡唯一的人類，他剛才才目睹了非常驚人的影像，而且暫時因為藥物的關係無法活動所以才留在這接受 Sherlock照顧，他躺在沙發上眼睛半睜看著血族們的會議

「薩摩亞…那就有可能了」伯爵摸著下巴思考

「只是沒想到他們實驗的地點就在英國」 Mycroft說，雖然這是 Mycroft，但他的外表有點不同，他看起來比較年輕，二十幾歲而已，這似乎才是他真實的模樣，Greg說過 Mycroft平時的外表是為了配合他變化的， Sherlock實際的模樣John見過一次，只有二十出頭，他刻意使自己看起來接近三十歲在工作的時候比較不會被人看輕

「畢竟我們誰也沒想到這會發生啊」伯爵嘆氣

「異端狩獵團本身不可能知道這種製造血族的方式」 Sherlock看著電視上的實驗錄影帶

「你也是今天才知道的，很多純血貴族也不知道，所以這場實驗背後另有他人」伯爵說「你們覺得誰有嫌疑?」

「莫里亞蒂」 Mycroft與 Sherlock異口同聲的說

「他到底是什麼人?」伯爵問

「煉金術師」 Sherlock說「喜歡破壞法則」

「你們碰過他啊?」伯爵問

「他很討厭你」 Sherlock說

「被沒見過面的人討厭了真奇怪啊」伯爵笑

「你讓人變得平和的催眠場會讓他感到反胃」 Sherlock說「不是生理上的」

「見過一兩次」 Mycroft說「他的氣味很不對勁」

「煉金術師還有破壞規則的人身上有怪味很常見」伯爵說

「他是舊人類」 Mycroft說「和Greg一樣」

「欸等一下」John艱難的爬起來，還因為錯估距離沒抓住沙發扶手而差點趴倒「舊人類絕種了」

「Greg這樣的個體存在不就證明了其他的舊人類個體可能還活著嗎?」伯爵說

「但是Greg是喝血活下來的」John說

「他是個煉金術師，煉金術師追求的不就是那些嗎?把賤金屬轉為黃金，追求長生不死」伯爵說「也許他真的在觸犯各種禁忌後成功了」

「如果他存在的時間真的有我推測的那麼久遠的話也許他真的目睹過一個血族的新生」伯爵說「他在狩獵團眼中算不算異端我是不曉得，但他把這場實驗和知識送給狩獵團的目的到底是什麼呢?」

「狩獵團的目的是把非人類的一切剷除」 Sherlock說

「非人平等國際法」 Mycroft說「”一切自然存在必須被尊重且得以其自然的天性平等和平共存”」

「自然的天性啊」伯爵思考著

「近年來主張狼人可以不吃生肉那麼血族也可以不用喝人血的委婉歧視變多了」 Mycroft說「如果人類以此主張血族存在的方式是”不自然”的，那麼我們就會和發狂的狼人一樣失去被保護的地位」

「開啟了合法狩獵的管道是吧」伯爵說「如果現存的血族都消失了那恐怕人類遲早會步上我們的後塵吧」

父子三人的討論停止了，他們都各有各的想法， Sherlock還沒從今天得知的事實中完全恢復過來，他依然在反覆思索今天他看到的那些影像和莫里亞蒂與狩獵團的關聯

「今天就先這樣吧，John中的可是對狼人用的麻醉標，你該帶他回去好好休息」伯爵對 Sherlock說「有什麼疑問改天再來問我吧」

「我接下來兩個小時會在我的辦公室」 Mycroft說

伯爵在John迷迷糊糊的被扶起來的時候就消失了， Mycroft從正門離開的， Sherlock帶著John進入影子中，等John醒來時他已經躺在自己床上了

「藥物代謝的差不多了」 Sherlock就坐在他床邊的椅子上，他的眼睛在黑暗裡發著冷光

「好暗」John說著爬起來開了床頭燈才發現他的房間並不是暗的，一層影子像帳篷一樣包圍了他們，他的床頭燈的光照在影子上讓這裡面看起來像是洞穴「有人竊聽嗎?」John問，他知道 Sherlock會在有可能被竊聽的時候這麼做

「以防萬一」 Sherlock說

「我真不敢相信沒有人問過這個問題」John忍不住為這整件事的盲點有多荒唐而笑出聲來「居然沒有人想過血族最初到底怎麼來的?」

「有些是刻意不去想，而許多人在本能上迴避著這個問題」 Sherlock說「我也沒有想過，但我想那是我的家庭的緣故」

「難怪你父親對那張卡片上的用詞那麼在意」John看著蓋過天花板的影子「蝗蟲啊…確實如此，那我們這樣的新人類又算什麼呢?」

「我也無法回答這個問題」 Sherlock說「但新人類的缺陷使舊血族的存在成為必要，如果把舊血族都抹殺了…」

「那麼只要一場災難人類文明就會結束了」John很意外自己能這麼冷靜的說出這個事實

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

「你好啊，親愛的迷茫者」Titania，妖精的女王，夜之子民的女王坐在白驢的背上出現在Holmes伯爵老宅的庭院裡「現在叫做Joseph的孤活者」

「許久不見了，夫人」伯爵對女王鞠躬

「很久沒有感覺到"新生”卻是被製造出來的，真是遺憾」女王說

「我很意外現今依然有”新生”發生」伯爵說「在那場疾病破壞了人類的生理機制後應該是不可能有新的純血貴族產生的」

「最初見到你的時候你還是個青年，現在卻垂垂老矣」女王看著伯爵說「但這卻是你這樣的存在最初的目的」

「女王啊，為什麼你不肯一開始就告訴我真相卻要我自己去追尋呢?」伯爵問

「因為自我是要由本人去認清的，而且看你迷路相當有趣」女王淺笑「事實相當驚人不是嗎?在繁衍到世界每個角落後卻忘記了自己是怎麼依靠夜的一面活下來的人類們選擇遺忘了自己的生存本能，你已經找到了真相不是嗎?」

「我們都是人類啊」伯爵帶著苦笑說「血族原本就是人類啊」

「是啊」女王說「就像小小的蚱蜢在面臨生存壓力的時候產生蝗蟲一樣」

「在我的村落因飢荒而食人的時候只有我活了下來，我問過我最初醒來的那片荒野的妖精了」伯爵說「只有我沒有餓死…」

「得到”新生”以後你就不再是人類了」女王說「所以會失去過去的記憶和名字，找個新的名字對新生的血族來說是件好事，忘記了傷痛和自我會讓食物更好下口」

「我們都是如此…在遭遇戰爭和屠殺的時候.在飢寒交迫的時候.在疾病奪走一切的時候」伯爵握緊了拳頭「某個人會變成血族，忘卻一切的活下來，連自己曾是人類都一併遺忘」

「我看著人類這樣滅亡又復活很多次了」女王說「變成血族的人遲早會在遊蕩時遇見彼此，然後生下下一代，於是人類又再度出現了」

「原來您早就知道了」伯爵其實也猜到了「所以 Sherlock出生的時候才會是那個樣子」

「血族並非無法生下第二個孩子」女王說「只是生下的第二個就會變回人類，生下第一個孩子並用自己的生命去養育他致使自己衰弱，生下第二個孩子帶來人類並在餵養後自己死去，人類繼續繁衍，血族消失在過去，這是你們的自然循環，你很努力地打破了這個自然循環，這就是為什麼我對你感到驚嘆，Joseph，在你還是人類的時候就是個有才華的醫者，即使忘卻過去卻本能的研究著自己，這給我帶來很多驚喜」女王微笑著

「您本可以直接告訴我這一切，卻讓我花了上百年去尋找真相，您的餘興節目真是令人困擾啊，夫人」Joseph說

「看著自己的孩子顛顛簸簸的學會走路是母親的樂趣」女王說「而你明明察覺了血族的真實，卻選擇把你五歲的次子轉變成血族，你也是個不願接受命運擺布的人呢，Joseph」

「……人類的孩子太過脆弱了」Joseph說「直到今天 Sherlock才知道他是被轉變的…我們無法接受失去他的可能性，即使 Mycroft能治癒他的一切病痛，但他很快就會在數十年內老去離開我們，我們不敢面對這個事實，所以才會在那天轉化了他」

「我不認為你做錯了」女王摸了Joseph的臉「我親愛的孩子，珍愛自己的後代是你的種族的本能，而只要我的子民喜悅我便喜悅」

「夫人」Joseph看著女王貓一樣的瞳孔「您能回答我的一個問題嗎?」

「要看是什麼問題了，迷失的孩子」女王微笑

「我原本究竟叫做什麼名字呢?」Joseph說「在我漫無目的的遊盪許久後我從一個人的墓碑上得到了Joseph這個名字但我原本到底是誰呢?您曾經說過在我找到我存在的意義後會告訴我的，但您似乎忘了這個約定」

「喔，的確有這件事，嗯…我記得是火焰」女王想了想後發出了一個音「Ehyd，是這個發音」

女王看著伯爵瞪大眼看著他，然後是近乎崩潰的抱著頭跪在地上發抖痛哭著，就像一隻被輾過的貓

「Aodh*」女王想到了正確的發音

(*是凱爾特語的名字，發音近似Eh-d，是神話中火神的名字)

「Aodh，想起自己的過去是令人痛苦的，所以在獲得新生的時候你的過去才會被抹去，這是自我保護的一種」女王從白驢上下來抱著無法停止哭泣的伯爵安撫，就像在安慰一個跌倒大哭的三歲小孩「獲得新生時的飢餓很強烈，只是幾個血親而已，你活下來就表示他們也活在你之中喔」

「可惜你無法接受自己的過去，不然我很好奇那個冬天你的村子究竟怎麼了，人類啊…即使成了血族也能被自己擊倒呢」女王的手穿過了Joseph的頭部撈出了幾條白色的絲線，伯爵倒在地上失去意識「唉，早就知道會這樣了，但每隔幾百年還是會忍不住告訴他他原本的名字，這麼多年來他的反應還是一樣啊」

「陛下，你該找個更好的嗜好」克拉窟說，岩石的矮妖已經見過這個場面五次了「人類或者血族都是很容易從內部崩毀的生物，非常脆弱」他把伯爵扶起來讓他坐在院子的椅子上垂著頭沉睡

「我是真心希望他能找回自我的」女王為伯爵感到可惜，他把抽出的記憶餵給了他的白驢「他是那麼的固執和聰明」

「……」克拉窟不發一語

「你剛才在想我很惡劣吧」女王笑

「不，我只是在想您喜歡血族也許正是因為他們有人類的有趣，但卻和妖精一樣長壽」克拉窟說

「呵呵，也許是吧」女王淺笑騎上白驢「我們回去吧」

「遵命」克拉窟牽著白驢走進森林的陰影中消失在夜風裡

「唉呀」伯爵醒來時看著天上的月亮「女王嫌無聊就會把我弄暈直接結束對話這種習慣真是…唉…」他拍拍身上的衣服，他剛才只是在和女王討論血族的起源，然後女王就嫌無聊走了，這些女王當然早就知道了，她看過無數血族的新生與消逝

\------------------------------------------------------------

「恢復的速度比預期快一些」 Sherlock說

「大概跟我是治療師的體質有關吧」John正在測試自己的握力來評估麻醉劑是不是完全退去「不過這也解釋了很多關於你的事」

「我的什麼事?」 Sherlock問

「你和 Mycroft雖然是親兄弟但能力有落差」John說

「因為我是後天被轉變的」 Sherlock說「也解釋了我小時候沒什麼記憶的原因，我有記憶以來就已經是五.六歲的模樣了」

「可是Greg說你小時候的髮色是紅的」John說

「那是我母親做的」 Sherlock說「18世紀末沒有那麼有效的染髮劑，所以他自然會認為那是血族幼兒喝血造成的髮色」

John拿著筆記本思考著然後開始寫

「所以我們今天從那個地下實驗室得到幾個結論」John寫著「1.他們從薩摩亞和冰島綁架了幾個家庭做實驗，在虐殺家族成員的時候從最年老和嬰兒開始，接著讓剩下的青壯年和兒童或少年挨餓，對他們使用毒物使他們產生生病的症狀，最後10個家庭裡有3個出現返祖失敗的低階血族或者屍鬼，而6個家庭滅門，剩下那一個家庭裡最小的女兒在幾乎餓死的時候吃了自己家人的屍體，然後獲得”新生”變成了一個失去記憶的新純血血族」

「我們看到的實驗影片裡確實是這樣」 Sherlock說「但如我父親所說的，同類相食不是必要因素，只是在面臨這種極端的環境下時常會出現食人者，就算那個女孩沒有吃人肉也會因為逼近死亡而獲得”新生”」

「2.所有人類理論上都有可能變成血族」John說「我們是同一個物種的不同型態」

「曾經如此」 Sherlock說

「3.在西班牙流感後新人類產生導致了”新生”能力消失，原本能使人類變成血族的基因已經被破壞了，結果就是人類開始能產生魔力」John說「但為什麼是冰島和薩摩亞人?」

「沒錯」 Sherlock說「冰島的基因庫比較容易研究所以他們有一個既存的資料庫，狩獵團的人應該是從資料庫找到了有那組原始基因的家庭綁架的」

「而美屬薩摩亞沒有在西班牙流感的時候出現疫情」John說「當時的總督在疫情還沒傳到那的時候就禁航了，現在還存在的美屬薩摩亞人都和Greg一樣算是舊人類，他們即使與新人類通婚也還帶有那組原始的基因」

「基本上是正確的」 Sherlock說

「4.所有低階或普通血族還有變化失敗的屍鬼都是基因受損的人在”新生”失敗的結果」John說

「是的」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock你知道那個人類曾經只剩下數千人的研究嗎?」John問

「冰河期」 Sherlock說

「對，就是那個基因研究，科學家認為我們一度只剩下數千個個體存活，後來才重新繁衍恢復數量散播到世界各處」John說「如果用這個去想所有人類原本都有可能變成血族就合理了，當時在極端環境下活下來的人就很有可能是最早獲得”新生”的一批人，而我們所有人都是當時那幾千人的後代」

「我父親的想法是一樣的」 Sherlock說

「換句話說這是讓我們活過大滅絕的原因，我們會變成另一種生物」John說「能依賴生物的血液活下去，變得異常強大能夠做到原本不可能做到的事，能活得非常久，久到能等環境變得再度適合居住後才重新開始繁衍，這是我們生物機制的一部份」

「而像 Mycroft那樣的體質保證了還是人類的個體在這種非常時期的壽命會得到延長，因為他能治療幾乎所有人類身上的傷和疾病」 Sherlock說「所以那種體質才會只出現在兩個血族所生的後代身上，那表示極度險惡的生存環境已經出現了」

「就算都失敗了還是能把人類同伴轉化成血族，然後重複等待的循環直到找到合適的生存環境」John說「但現在這已經不可能了，幾乎所有人都失去這種能力了，如果明天飢荒或者隕石撞地球還是瘟疫，人類真的會滅絕」

「我想隕石撞地球就不是變成血族能逃過的災難了」 Sherlock說

「我現在有很嚴重的自我存在危機!拜託不要挑我舉的例子的毛病!」John抓狂的說

「我也有，但我們的恐慌或者焦慮不會改變你剛剛發現自己所認知關於人類的一切是錯的和我原本曾經是人類的事實」 Sherlock說

John對他齜牙，混血狼人會從狼人親屬身上學到這個憤怒或者表達焦躁的表情，而當John──一個基本上沒有狼人行為的混血這麼做的時候就表示他真要打人了

「我去泡茶」 Sherlock融入影子中溜出John的房間

\------------------------------------------------------

Greg躺在床上，伸手擁抱俯身的 Mycroft

「感覺如何?」 Mycroft問

「什麼時候起跟你上床後還得交心得報告了?」Greg親吻 Mycroft的脖子，抱著他感覺得到對方稍微低一些的體溫

「我不是說我們剛才的性愛，是你今天的工作」 Mycroft在他身旁側躺看著他

「我沒想到那群人經過這麼多年還存在」Greg說「開始在倫敦當警察的時候也遇過好幾個，但他們越來越弱，少了很多他們過去有的知識，可是現在他們開始使用那些毒物和知識，好像他們突然有了什麼異端狩獵文藝復興一樣」

「你考慮退休嗎?」 Mycroft問「他們會攻擊”人類的叛徒”」

「我知道我這樣袒護非人的傢伙是他們的眼中釘，不過我不覺得他們會明目張膽的攻擊一個超級資深的警探」Greg說

「那個被調換的孩子明天應該就會回來了」 Mycroft說「照著妖精的規則走，他們就會配合」

「很久沒聽到這種事了」Greg說

「可能是偶然看見喜歡的孩子就帶走了，雖然妖精很少來到城市，但他們有時候會隨著季風路過」 Mycroft說

「他們甚至不讓我知道有第二個孩子出生」Greg並不憤怒，他的表情只是一種淡淡的失落和哀傷的混合

「……我比較擔心等孩子被換回後會發生什麼事」 Mycroft說

「這麼短的時間應該不會變成非人」Greg說

「但曾在妖精的國度生活過的任何生物身上都會帶著那個世界的氣息和魔力一段時間，那個女人也許能接受，但他的丈夫和親人會有什麼反應很難說，她非常擔心調換兒的事件讓親人發現，也許就回答了這個問題」 Mycroft說

「應該不至於，他們再怎麼討厭非人也只會把那孩子當作受害者而已」Greg往 Mycroft懷裡靠，閉上眼睛說

「明天我會陪你去」一個聲音從Greg背後傳來這讓放鬆的Greg嚇得跳了起來，轉頭看到背後站著一個穿著西裝一模一樣的 Mycroft

「Fuckin hell!!」Greg轉頭看了躺在自己身邊全裸的 Mycroft大叫

「我得加班，很臨時增加的工作，但我也不想失約」兩個 Mycroft同時說

「那就一整個人去加班!」Greg叫

兩個 Mycroft同時變成了黑色的煙霧然後再度融合，穿著西裝的 Mycroft在床沿坐下試著安撫受到驚嚇一直罵髒話的Greg

「你也知道我有能力分身啊」 Mycroft說

「不要用半個你出來和我上床啊!!他媽的這一點都不正常!!」Greg叫

「那嚴格來說都是一個完整的分身，我有分身所有的記憶和經歷」 Mycroft說

「那還是半個人啊!!半個!!」Greg抓著 Mycroft的領子對他叫「不要這樣挑戰人類脆弱的理智線啊!!」

「你太大驚小怪了，你平常經常和我的分身互動」 Mycroft說

「你今天才告訴你被砍成兩半!!我腦子裡有那個畫面!我也見過你被分屍好幾次!」Greg抗議

「那嚴格來說不是分屍，我沒死，那只是解體」 Mycroft說

「不要在這種時候挑語病我他媽會忍不住揍你!」Greg罵

「但之前我用分身給你驚喜的時候你非常享受」 Mycroft一臉無辜的說

「一開始就知道我在和兩個分身上床和不知情的情況下被半個你上了是不一樣的!」Greg臉紅的原因不知道是因為驚嚇還是想到他的確非常享受那幾次”三人行”

「所以你不喜歡和我這樣玩嗎?」 Mycroft勾起一抹狐狸似的微笑

「玩什..喂!」Greg突然從身後被抓住，他永遠不能搞懂 Mycroft怎麼悄聲無息的製造出分身的，從身後抓住他的 Mycroft力道不大，但讓他無法掙脫

「你在這方面雖然表現的依然有些保守，但實際上總是很享受」穿著西裝的 Mycroft爬上床，手按在Greg腿上，直視著Greg的雙眼，棕色眼睛裡純黑的瞳孔因為興奮而放大，在他身後的分身親吻舔咬著他的脖子和肩膀，尖牙沒有造成任何傷口，穿著西裝的 Mycroft對他微笑

「我們剛才做過了」Greg說，但 Mycroft握住他的勃起提醒他的口是心非

「那不算拒絕」 Mycroft用拇指在敏感的頂部摩擦

「你可以直接拒絕我」在他身後的分身舔咬他的耳廓，Greg感覺得到熟悉的東西正貼在他的腿間

「If you want me to stop」穿西裝的 Mycroft俯身握著他的勃起伸出舌頭舔了一下「Just say “No”」

「…」Greg臉和脖子都紅了，咬牙切齒的看著 Mycroft給自己做口活「放開我的手」他對身後的分身說

「As you wish」身後的分身放開了他的雙手，一手扶著Greg的腰另一手握著自己的勃起，在Greg股間來回磨蹭就是不肯進入

Greg手放在穿西裝的 Mycroft肩上，他的呼吸變得急促， Mycroft刻意的表演讓他無法轉移視線，他的手指環在他的勃起上的樣子.刻意的吐出舌頭用他的龜頭在鮮紅的舌面上磨蹭，故意弄得響亮的吸吮聲和水聲， Mycroft知道Greg在看他的表演，因為他一直看著Greg的表情，嘴角忍不住勾起，尖牙被很小心的閃過，但他給Greg口交的次數多得這已經是不需要特別注意的事項了，就像吸血一樣，不碰到他的尖牙是不需要多想就能做到的小事，不過吸出的就不是血液了

「別蹭了」Greg喘著粗氣對身後的分身說「進來啊」

他身後的分身淺笑著和他交換了一個吻，熟悉的侵入感伴隨著輕微的疼痛，淺淺的進入了一點又抽出，反覆好幾回都給人一種搔不到癢處的感覺，Greg手抓著在他身前的 Mycroft西裝肩膀的布料

「別玩了」Greg眼眶泛著水光，在他快射的時候這個西裝混蛋就會停下，親吻他的胸腹，愛撫他的身體，但就是不肯讓他射

「我以為你會動手自己來」穿西裝的 Mycroft笑著起身捧著Greg的臉給他一個深吻，他抓住了Greg的雙手引導他擁抱自己，他解開了自己的西裝褲掏出自己的勃起，一隻手握著兩人的性器緩緩的套弄，Greg粗重的呼吸聲就在他耳邊，他靠在 Mycroft的肩上，身後一直磨蹭挑逗的分身突然直接插入，輾過前列腺深入到無法更深，Greg叫了出來，但悶在了 Mycroft的西裝布料裡， Mycroft的手和勃起上沾滿了Greg的精液

「很舒服吧」穿西裝的 Mycroft笑著放開Greg，他把沾滿了白色體液的手舉到Greg面前舔掉手上沾到的體液給他看

「哈啊…嗚…」Greg在喘氣時無法控制自己發出叫聲，他趴在床上把自己的聲音封進床被之中，他的視線因此轉移到坐在床上的西裝分身的黑色西裝褲上沾到的體液還有他握著的勃起

「幫幫我?嗯?」穿著西裝的 Mycroft帶著微笑說，他的勃起就貼在Greg臉頰上

Greg沒有猶豫就開始為 Mycroft做口活，在他被身後的分身操得忍不住出聲的時候也會因為嘴裡含著的性器變成悶吭，穿著西裝的分身撥亂了他的頭髮，看著他沉溺在慾望裡的模樣尖牙都冒出來了，性慾和食慾就像是一體兩面的硬幣，對血族來說更是如此，所以 Mycroft時常在他們上床的時候咬他，好像不這麼做他的牙齒就會癢似的

穿西裝的分身按著Greg的頭不讓他停止他正在做的深喉，他射在他喉嚨裡就馬上鬆手，Greg撐起身喘著氣看著穿西裝的 Mycroft，他咬了自己的右手的虎口，表情充滿興奮和慾望，他鬆口舔了舔自己的傷口，他把自己的虎口給咬穿了，幾個充滿寫的小孔很快的復原，血液被Greg舔去

「我想咬你」他撫摸著Greg的臉說，眼睛變得鮮紅

「咬啊」Greg喘著氣說，但他沒有見到獠牙而是被穿著西裝的分身抱住，他被操射的時候只有一點體液滴落在床單上，他緊抱著穿西裝的 Mycroft，身後的分身在射精後輕吻了他的頸椎和肩膀，他身後的床墊的凹陷消失了，分身被解除了，穿著西裝的 Mycroft就是本尊

「你的恢復能力變差了」 Mycroft說「我會避免咬你和吸你的血」他的眼睛還是紅的，尖牙也還沒完全收回，他跨坐在Greg腰際舔著他的脖子，他很想咬下去，但他忍住了

「你看起來像被禁止吃糖的小孩」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的頭髮，激烈的性愛後他累壞了，只想躺著休息，就算 Mycroft咬他也不會讓他起身「讓我睡一下」他閉上眼就睡著了

Mycroft禁不起誘惑俯身要咬Greg的脖子，但在尖牙抵上他的動脈的時候他就逼自己停止，他到浴室去看著鏡子裡自己的尖牙用手指捏住了尖牙拔掉了他們，只有這對牙齒的重生速度特別慢，他沒有進食也刻意減慢復原速度的情況下需要幾個小時才會長好，他把拔下的牙齒扔進馬桶裡沖掉，沖了個澡後去叫醒Greg帶他到浴室做清理

\------------------------------------------------------------------

隔天Greg去了Ella家，在進入公寓後他感覺到妖精的氣息

「這是真的Ruth」Ella眼眶泛淚抱著五個月大的女兒「我知道他是真的」

「回來了就好」Greg微笑著「…我能抱抱他嗎?」

「當然」Ella愣了一下後微笑說，他把五個月大的嬰兒交給Greg

「嗨~親愛的，你去了一個很有趣的地方啊」Greg逗著寶寶說「Stephen七個月大的時候還比他輕，現在的孩子真幸福」

「Stephen?」Ella問

「啊..」Greg意識到自己說了什麼「Stephen是我的獨子」

「喔」Ella不知如何接話

「是你的祖先，抱歉，我很久沒有抱過自己的血親了」Greg說「這對你來說一定很奇怪」

「…我就當作你是他的曾曾祖父吧，至少這樣想會比較好理解一些」Ella說「反正我也沒有對於我親生父母的記憶，這對我來說沒有什麼差別」

「謝謝你讓我抱他」Greg說

「你該走了，有時候我丈夫午休時會回來」Ella說

「好，我明白了」Greg把寶寶還給Ella「如果遇到任何困難，無論大小隨時都能找我，隨時隨地都可以」

「我知道了」Ella把女兒放回嬰兒床送Greg離開

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

「隊長，你覺得那個煉金術師到底在打什麼主意」一個穿保全服的男人對坐在長椅上的男子說

「那傢伙只是喜歡看到混亂而已，有的人就是喜歡看世界燃燒」被稱為隊長的黑髮男子說「而他正好想燒的是那些偽裝人類的野獸，他還幫我們翻譯了那些狩獵團裡無法解讀的古書，如果有這些藥和武器我們早就不必和這些汙穢的生物分享我們的世界了」他手上的資料是一些名人和他們的種族，狼人演員躲起來度假了，血族主播身邊的維安加強了，混血議員下周有場公開演講…

「那個煉金術師給我一種毛骨悚然的感覺，他讓我們做的實驗也是…」保全服的男人說

「那場實驗證明了那些怪物是必須被清除的污穢」隊長說「你能想像你的妹妹和其中一個結婚嗎?直到一場車禍或什麼鬼發生之前都裝作人類生活，但一面對死亡就露出真面目，欺騙人類生下那些噁心的混種，要不是被激活的血族混種能做成武器我巴不得把那群實驗品直接毀滅」

「那個武器是真的很有效」保全說，他們做了場實驗，結果正如那個煉金術師說的一樣，有些血族假裝成人類與人生子，而他們的後代面對生存危機就會變成怪物，他們親眼看到那個小女孩變成吸血的怪物「下一個目標是什麼?」

「我們隊長開會之後會決定」隊長說「我得回家吃午餐了，你繼續巡邏」

兩個男人分道揚鑣，保全在商業街上巡邏，而被稱為隊長的黑髮男子消失在人群中，商場的電視上新聞正在撥放著狩獵團的新聞，歷史學者爭辯著他們是不是真的復活了，或者他們只是被冒名了，但一名血族歷史學家面色沉重的用連線的加入了討論，他肯定的告訴主播這是原本的狩獵團，他曾經是被害者之一，而他永遠都會記得狩獵團的毒藥是什麼味道，有一名血族作家被毒死了，他被發現死在自己的工作室，桌上還有喝一半的血袋，他的消化系統被腐蝕，體內的紅血球都崩毀了，皮膚和所有黏膜都出血了

「我去了那個現場」血族的歷史學者說「那個氣味就和我母親死去時一樣，他們回來了，我把我所有親友都藏起來了，我建議你也這麼做，他們也狩獵人魚」他對女主播說「他們會拿你的血做藥材，拿你的內臟做毒藥，他們真的會那麼做，快逃吧」他對女主播說「我說完了，請不要聯絡我」他結束了他的視訊，主播間安靜的令人發毛，而女主播對攝影機說了他們要進廣告馬上回來後就沒有回來了，接手的是一名人類主播，並告訴觀眾那位女主播請假了，暫時不確定何時會回來主持

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

如果有人看不太懂的話這是這一章的訊息

-那個被做成炸彈的女孩原本是人類,在經歷刻意安排的折磨後是一整個家庭中唯一獲得"新生"變成血族的人

-所有純血貴族都是自己從人類轉變成血族的個體

-獲得新生後血族會忘記自己的過去,這是生存本能,否則會被自己的過去折磨到無法正常生活

-如果知道自己在找哪個基因的話可以找到依然具有原始血族基因的人

-美屬薩摩亞在我們現實世界中的確逃過西班牙流感,當時的總督很早就進行停航和隔離政策

-這個世界的西班牙流感破壞了使人類轉化成血族的遺傳,導致新人類出現,獲得產生魔力的能力的結果就是現代人無法成功的重生成血族,只會變成低等血族或者屍鬼

-人類跟血族是同一個物種的不同型態,就像蚱蜢在特殊情況下會變成蝗蟲一樣

-所有人類理論上都有能變成血族的遺傳,因為人類曾經幾乎滅絕,現今人類都有共同祖先

伯爵已經知道自己本名很多次但每次都因為想起過去而崩潰所以被女王刪除了記憶,某個特別嚴酷的冬天他所生活的部落沒能熬過,在所有人都快死的時候只有他獲得新生變成血族,而他轉變後進食的對象就是自己已經瀕臨死亡的親友,這在血族中是很常見的經歷,他們都是經歷滅絕災難後活下來的人

夏洛克出生的時候是人類,血族無法生出第二個純血後代,他是在幼兒期才被父母轉變的


	8. Chapter 8

「你說失竊的是什麼?」Greg再度向唐納文確認

「人魚的眼淚」唐納文說「你聽過海之淚這間公司吧?」

「我好像聽過?」Greg皺眉

「他們是全世界最頂級的珍珠供應商，是人魚混血成立的公司，他們向海裡的人魚收購他們的眼淚，所有參加這間公司收購計畫的人魚想要上岸都會得到完美的待遇和安排，很多人魚喜歡花點時間在陸地上玩，但也擔心自己的安危，所以這間公司會為他們提供保護，人魚們喜歡音樂和電影，所以這間公司常常在海邊舉辦音樂會和電影撥放會」唐納文說

「喔，我想起來了，這間公司成立的時候報紙上的報導可有趣了」Greg說

「什麼意思?」唐納文問

「以前人類不相信人魚的眼淚真的會變成珍珠，也不相信有人魚，直到當時董事長的母親在公司發表會上喜極而泣所有人才相信人魚的眼淚真的會變成珍珠」Greg回想著「那時候大家的驚嘆聲還有閃個不停的快門真是令人難忘」

「你在場!?」唐納文瞪大眼看著上司

「那是..67年前吧，差不多那時候，我的確在場，人魚在海裡流淚不一定會產生珍珠，但他們如果在空氣裡流淚每一顆都會變成珍珠，似乎是跟水流有關」Greg說

「你去寫自傳一定會大賣的」唐納文說「總之失竊的是前天海之淚舉辦電影撥放會後收集的珍珠」

「有多少?」Greg問

「一大箱」唐納文說

「他們到底放了什麼電影啊?」Greg問

「忠犬小八」唐納文看了資料說「人魚喜歡狗嗎?」

「喜歡，海裡沒有這種毛茸茸又蓬鬆的東西」Greg說「不過這個跟我們無關吧?」

「這是隔壁組的案子，不過我想你會有興趣知道」唐納文說「你不是經常紀錄魔法生物產品的失竊嗎?」

「有一部分我是會記錄沒錯，因為那些東西有被用來製造更危險的特殊物品的用途」Greg說「比如魔犬的牙齒.血族的血液.花妖的嘆息之類的」

「花妖的嘆息要怎麼偷?」唐納文問

「那並不是一團空氣」Greg說「花妖的嘆息是花妖在人形狀態中因為沮喪或者壓力大所開出的一種半透明的花朵，那有醫療用途，價位很高」

「…茉莉桌上經常有一整把」唐納文指出「尤其在怪胎又幹了什麼好事之後」

「呃…茉莉會沒事的，那是花妖排解壓力的正常現象」Greg乾笑，以前花妖精神強度沒現在強，開出一兩朵嘆息之花就死掉的可多了

「那人魚的眼淚顯然沒有什麼危險的用途，不然你已經起來到處跑了」唐納文說

「那畢竟是平常會自然在海裡形成的東西，只是品質非常高的珍珠而已，可能帶著很微弱的魔力但是沒有辦法用來傷人」Greg說「跟這幾年的珠寶搶案我覺得比較有關連」

但Greg的判斷在幾個小時後在緊急會議上被推翻了一半

「我們在現場採集到的血滴屬於血族」安德森說「和先前被綁架的女孩是相符的」

「保險箱被整個搬走也就合理了，體能被用這種方式強化過後的確能夠用人力搬運」迪摩克說

「他們要這批珠寶幹什麼啊?」Greg匪夷所思的說

「恐怖分子會用各種方式搞到資金資助自己的行動」迪摩克說「我猜他們要轉賣這批珍珠」

「但是現在倫敦有一群貨真價實的愛爾蘭小矮人在探親，他們拿個灑水器做出彩虹都能逼小矮人給他們變出黃金，黃金可比珍珠好脫手多了」安德森說說

「小矮人的黃金有時候會是假貨」Greg說「而且小矮人他們真的…別得罪任何身高不到你的腰部的傢伙，通常他們的身高都長在別的能力上了，如果他們想要報復你，可能連你的曾孫子都會被算進去」

「可是注射了血族血液的人照到陽光會自燃，為什麼他們還是在使用這種方式?」迪摩克問

「引爆炸彈背心也會殺死自己啊，現在上飛機還是要安檢」Greg說「別忘了他們是恐怖份子」

「除此之外就沒有和狩獵團有關的聯繫了」迪摩克說

幾個探長討論了一下，諮詢了Greg的意見後沒有得到更多結論便下班了

Mycroft不在家，他最近因為血族的事情經常消失，Greg沒有過問，因為他即使再怎麼異常也只是人類，雖然準時下班但卻感到異常的疲憊，最近總是如此，連起床都有些困難，食慾變差不知道是不是最近他的味覺變得遲鈍的關係，他沒有告訴任何人這些變化，但他覺得 Mycroft隱約察覺了

Greg本來要拿果汁的手往旁邊伸去，裝了滿滿的血液的血袋拿起來冰冰涼涼的， Mycroft其實不排斥這樣喝血，雖然不是溫熱的新鮮血液但他更討厭得把嘴貼在別人脖子上，那個潔癖強迫症

「唔」Greg含著食指皺眉把血包上轉開的蓋子蓋回，他剛才沾了一點血放進嘴裡「噁…味覺構造果然很不一樣」

當他坐在沙發上喝著蘋果汁看新聞的時候他察覺到自己並不是唯一一個在屋內的人

「多爾特?」Greg站起來張望「我在作夢嗎?」

「你這回怎麼發現的?」有翅膀的小貓一樣的夢魔憑空出現

「外面太亮了，而且新聞都是我看過的」Greg抓著多爾特的後頸「你來幹嘛啊?」

「路過」多爾特說

「誰相信你會路過啊!」Greg說「我不需要你的服務， Mycroft見到你會把你丟出去的，他可不喜歡有人擅闖他的老窩」

「我並不在你家」多爾特說「我只是在夢境之間散步，而你的夢境空洞到令人好奇我就走進來了」

「為什麼這麼說?」Greg問

「這種夢很少見」多爾特說「只有還沒有記憶的孩子或者昏迷的人才會有這種夢有時候一般人也會有但是你…，反正這不是你的夢該有的樣子，而且這種空洞黑暗的夢會讓你醒來後更加疲憊所以我幫你修改了夢境」

「你最近為什麼老是在我身邊打轉啊」Greg把多爾特放在沙發上問

「你是我認識的第一個人類，你很特別」多爾特說

「你是剛孵出來的小鴨嗎?」Greg吐槽

「我們很珍惜生命短暫的生物的，至少我是」多爾特說

「生命短暫?」Greg臉上的笑容僵住「你看出什麼了嗎?」

「我不知道」多爾特說「你就像那些老樹一樣，看起來充滿生機但內部卻是空心的，所以我不會說你的死期近了，再說那個吸血鬼也不會讓你死的，他拿自己的血餵你這麼多年不會突然停止」

「你怎麼知道我活到現在是因為他?」Greg問

「我能控制你的夢境，這表示我有一切可以用來塑造這個夢境的材料，也就是你的記憶，不過主要是和慾望有關的記憶，但你和他有關的記憶大多和慾望有關」多爾特聳肩說「就算只是這樣的夢境也一樣，你放心，我不會說出去的」

「真的?」Greg問

「看在女王的份上，我可不能做出害他教子可能會被獵殺的事，我還想活呢」多爾特說「啊，有人在叫我了，我讓你做幾個和過去有關的夢吧」在Greg拒絕他前多爾特已經讓夢境裡的客廳消失了

多爾特是偷偷跟在Greg和 Mycroft後面來到人類世界的，但他過了幾年才再度與Greg搭上線

**************************************************

**「就和我跟你說的一樣」Greg夜晚站在森林裡對貓一樣的夢魔說，他回到Holems莊園工作已經一年多了，發現多爾特在人類世界是他還在經營商店的時候了，多爾特偶然的來到了這個小鎮「如果窗邊有光就來吧」他看起來非常掙扎，做出這個決定對他來說似乎很痛苦**

**「哈哈，你那是什麼臉啊」多爾特笑了出來「你難不成還會討厭..喔，你真的討厭」他看著Greg的臉露出困惑的表情「為什麼要這麼難受?難道你找我是因為找不真實伴侶嗎?」他在Greg身旁飛著「噢~你以前比較有趣，你的生命變得好黯淡啊，為什麼要因為本能痛恨自己呢?」**

**「你只是想要吃掉人類的慾望而已何必問這麼多」Greg坐在石頭上看著多爾特，他現在眼裡見到的並不是貓而是他根據Greg的想法投射出的模樣，所以他迴避直視著多爾特而是盯著地上**

**「我無法理解人類的猶豫和醒來後的罪惡感」多爾特說「我希望能當你的朋友，你是個有趣的人類」**

**「我也只是個人類，不適合當你這樣的…妖精的朋友?你是妖精吧?」Greg問**

**「算是妖精吧，我偷偷跟在你們後面來到人類的世界以後我還是有很多疑問」多爾特說「你們給自己很多毫無必要的限制卻因此更受到誘惑，堅持不能外遇的男人往往充滿對鄰居太太的幻想，而你到底為什麼這麼恐懼我恐怕還是無法理解，你原本還很討厭我為你造夢的」**

**「…」Greg抬頭看了站在他面前的人形夢魔，他的外表太接近那個人了**

**「是因為他的身分嗎?我見過很多與下屬上床人喔」多爾特說**

**「如果有任何人發現」Greg看著外表近似 Mycroft的夢魔苦笑「我會死的」**

**「為什麼?」多爾特問**

**「我會被判刑.可能會被人打死.或者所有人再也不與我說話.被驅逐出去…」Greg幾乎要哭出來「Stephen會變成孤兒，就和我一樣」**

**「那麼不要被發現就好啦」多爾特說**

**「我不能冒這種險」Greg說「而且這是錯的」**

**「錯在哪?」多爾特問「只不過是喜歡男性而已」**

**「你不會明白的」Greg低聲的喃喃自語著「這會下地獄的」**

**「你們人類啊」多爾特伸手摸了Greg的頭「可以自由的奔跑飛翔卻喜歡束縛自己的雙腿，割去自己的雙翼」**

**「別把我當小孩子」Greg抗議的撥開了多爾特的手，他瞪了多爾特一眼卻在看見他的面容時心虛的別過頭**

**「對我來說人類的壽命太短暫了，所有人類都只是孩子」多爾特說「生命短暫卻這般折磨自己，你們人類啊…」**

**多爾特解除了自己人類的外型，用貓一樣的型態坐在Greg跟前**

**「反正你頂多再活個二十年，了不起三十年，你短暫的人生想要什麼美夢呢?」多爾特問「在夢裡一切都可以成真」**

**「把我的慾望拿走就好」Greg說「讓我別再有這些想法，讓我像個正常人一樣生活」**

**「我可以吃掉你的慾望」多爾特說「但我無法讓你沒有這些想法，那是屬於你的，是你與生俱來的一部分，如果我連那都能奪走那我肯定是在啃食你的靈魂了」**

**「所以你能吃掉我的靈魂嗎?」Greg問**

**「我不吃那種東西」多爾特說「而且靈魂是很重要的，就算只有一部分也不該被誰吃掉」**

**「那就盡可能地把我的慾望消除」Greg說**

**「…」多爾特歪了頭，甩著他的尾巴看著Greg「愛上另一個男人對你來說有這麼痛苦嗎?」**

**Greg緊皺著眉點頭，他無法讓這個妖精理解他的感受**

**「那為什麼不離開他呢?」多爾特問**

**「因為就算離開他問題依舊存在，在我對他產生這種感覺之前我就已經是這樣了」Greg說「我想留在這裡，但我不能讓任何人知道我的想法」**

**「那你為什麼不去追求他呢?他也不是人類，肯定不會在意人類的規定的」多爾特說**

**「你想得太簡單了」Greg說「我很喜歡現在的狀態，我們甚至有點像是朋友，能留在這裡我就很高興了」他苦笑著**

**「我可以讓你夢見他」多爾特說「許多人都希望夢見自己所愛之人對自己訴說情意，我也可以讓你..」**

**「不」Greg馬上拒絕了「請別這麼做」**

**「只是個夢而已」多爾特說**

**「我想要醒來」Greg說「他只需要存在於現實之中就好」**

**「好吧」多爾特聳肩「但如果你偶而夢見他也不能怪我」**

**「你說夢境是你控制的」Greg說**

**「可是這終究是”你的”夢」多爾特說「偶而會有這種事，尤其是那些思念情人的人更容易做這種夢，我只是事先警告你而已」**

**「好吧」Greg點頭**

**「如果你需要我就點燃我給你的那個燈吧，把他放在窗邊一會就好，這樣我就知道我有晚餐吃了」多爾特笑著說**

**「……」Greg看著夢魔無話可說「我得回去了」**

**之後只要Greg點燈他就會在Greg睡著後出現，他會給Greg各種夢境，使用的畫面和發生的事情大多是來自其他人的記憶，因為Greg自己的記憶裡實在沒有這類的素材，這也很正常，他畢竟是出生在1750年的人，那是個生死如飲水，性卻是禁忌的時代**

**除了一個**

**那是Greg大約14歲的時候偶然撞見的，酒館樓上多餘的房間也會租給客人，有些只是旅客，有的是帶著情婦出來或者是嫖客，酒館老闆讓他拿一壺水上去給一位投宿的旅客的時候他沒有想太多就把門打開了，他以為那位紳士外出了，因為他看著那個人早上才從旅店大門離開**

**他不是沒撞見過那些嫖客和妓女交易的樣子，有時候他們甚至會覺得刻意讓他感到尷尬很有趣，但和這位客人在床上的並不是女性，他楞在原地，甚至沒有想到他該關門道歉**

**「臭小子你不會敲門啊!」那位旅客床上的年輕情人顧不得自己一絲不掛跳下床衝過來把門在Greg身後關上**

**「水」Greg低頭看了手上拿著的水壺同時看了那個人赤裸的下半身**

**「別這麼兇，只是個小孩子」躺在床上的旅客笑著說「過來」他對Greg招手**

**Greg傻傻照著他說的走過去**

**「別說出去啊」旅客笑嘻嘻的坐在床邊，他的口音讓Greg知道他不是本地人而且受過不錯的教育，但他也是一絲不掛卻毫無遮掩的意思，他看著Greg的臉笑了出來「看看他Peter，他臉都紅了，真可愛不是嗎」他笑著從床頭的袋子裡摸出了幾個硬幣塞到Greg手裡「說出去我就把這些硬幣塞進你的眼窩裡，知道嗎?」他拍拍Greg的臉冷笑著威脅道**

**「知道」Greg抓著那個硬幣僵硬的點頭**

**「你還愣在這做什麼?」那個叫Peter的年輕人問**

**「您早上出門了才對啊」Greg說**

**「我從後門帶著Peter回來的」旅客說「後門別鎖上，了解嗎?」**

**「了解」Greg點頭，他把硬幣塞進口袋裡「請問還有什麼吩咐嗎?」**

**「我的晚餐放在房門口就好」旅客玩味的注意到Greg在他身上打轉的目光和他不自然的站姿「還是你想和我們一起玩玩嗎?」他的手直接抓住了Greg的褲襠，力道並不大卻讓人不敢亂動，就怕會受到傷害**

**「No!」Greg向後退閃開**

**「那你還不快滾!」Peter指著門說**

**Greg頭也不回的逃跑了，他還聽得到那個旅客的笑聲，他跑回廚房的時候老闆娘注意到他神色異常問了他**

**「你怎麼了?沒被客人找麻煩吧?」老闆娘問**

**「沒..沒事」Greg還沒完全恢復冷靜**

**「你看起來不像沒事」老闆娘說「那個客人朝你發脾氣了?」**

**「呃..他帶了個妓女回來，故意讓我進去了」Greg抿著嘴說了謊**

**「又是這種不知檢點的傢伙!」老闆娘抱怨「不過還是比醉鬼好，你的晚餐在那」**

**隔天Greg在樓上走廊遇見了那個旅客，這次他才好好看了對方的臉，那傢伙頂多二十歲吧，一看就知道是個沒有做過勞務的人**

**「老闆娘多收了我一筆錢」旅客說**

**「我沒有說」Greg馬上說**

**「你讓他以為我帶女人回來，這很聰明」旅客微笑著「做得很好」**

**「謝謝」Greg想繞過他，但狹窄的廊道讓這變得困難**

**「你跟我們一樣」旅客抓住想從他旁邊溜過的Greg的肩膀低聲地說**

**「我不知道你在說什麼」Greg說**

**「喔你很清楚我在說什麼」旅客指縫間夾著一枚閃亮亮的錢幣，那是Greg薪資的好幾倍**

**「我還有事要做」Greg說**

**「陪我玩玩這個就歸你了」旅客說**

**「Greg你惹了什麼麻煩!?」老闆的聲音傳來**

**「沒有!這位客人只是在和我說話!」Greg抓緊機會從旅客身邊跑走**

**「我剛才掉了一枚錢幣，他幫我找到了」旅客假笑著**

**「那Greg你跟我下樓，有些東西需要挪一下位置」老闆說**

**「你要小心那傢伙」當Greg和老闆一起下樓的時候老闆低聲的說**

**「他是罪犯嗎?」Greg問，因為以一個在這裡投宿的人來說他有錢得很可疑**

**「只是還沒被抓過」老闆低聲警告「那傢伙…他父親是法官，那個洛伊德子爵，他在這用的是假名，他就是個敗家子，道德敗壞不知廉恥的傢伙，有很多關於他的風聲」**

**「為什麼子爵的兒子會在這?」Greg問**

**「顯然他覺得來這就不會被他父親發現，他上次被抓回去聽說被打得下不了床」老闆說「他肯定沒料到我妹妹在他哥哥宅邸裡當保母」**

**「所以他是做了什麼?」Greg故作無知的問**

**「他就是個變態」老闆說「Greg你是個好孩子，別讓他找到機會靠你太近，…….他是個危險的雞姦者，你應該聽得懂我說的是什麼意思」**

**「你覺得該怎麼處置他?」Greg的臉色非常蒼白**

**「與我無關」老闆說「他父親在來這的路上了」**

**「What!?」Greg的聲音比他想的還要大**

**「你以為我沒發現他帶回來的那個小子啊?你真的以為他藏在房間的是妓女不成?你太單純啦~」老闆笑著說「他給錢很大方但我可不會允許這種噁心的事在我的屋簷下發生，要不是他老子是法官我就自己拿撥火棍把他趕出去!」**

**那天晚上Greg看著那個旅客被拖出房間，在酒館後面的林子裡被他父親和兄長訓斥，說他丟光了家族的臉面，Greg沒見過有哪個父親能拿馬鞭這樣痛打自己的孩子的，就算是對童工嚴苛的監工下手也很少這麼重，他和老闆站在旁邊替他們拿著燈，他的手腳冰冷，而他知道他的臉上肯定沒有什麼血色，他看著那位旅客哭著哀號球他父親住手，他的情人剛才逃跑了，子爵的僕人去追拿他了**

**「他會死吧」Greg聲音發抖的對老闆說**

**「死了也是他爸的責任」老闆低聲說「別說閒話，這是人家的家務事」**

**「我知道我錯了拜託別再打了!」旅客哭喊著**

**「你以前也總是這麼說的!」他的哥哥罵「你以為跑到這種鄉下就不會有人發現嗎?如果你不是我的弟弟你現在就是具屍體!」**

**Greg站在旁邊看著那個哥哥對自己的弟弟惡言相向甚至認真的問了自己的父親能不能打斷他的腿**

**「放開我!」Peter被兩個僕人抓了回來，他赤裸著上半身，看起來像被人壓在土裡毆打過「我不會說半個字的!拜託!Ron你知道我不會出賣你的!」他向旅人求，但當他看清楚對方身上也都是傷而且在見到他的同時死白的臉他就知道，Ron也沒有辦法救他了**

**「拜託不要..拜託你們，我不會再犯了」Ron抓著哥哥的褲腳哀求**

**「你會乖乖留在家裡嗎?」他的父親問**

**「我會，我會做你們要求的一切，我會結婚，我不會再做這種事了!拜託你們!」Ron激動的說「拜託別把他也..」**

**「我不會送他進監獄」法官說**

**「謝謝!太好了!謝謝!」Ron痛哭流涕的轉頭要對Peter說話但他只看見抓著Peter的男僕手裡拿著的槌子，Greg聽見頭骨被敲碎的聲音，Peter倒下了卻還活著，而那個男僕只是像要把釘子敲進木頭裡一樣繼續往Peter的臉上捶打，Greg看著那個面目模糊的年輕人幾乎要吐出來，而Peter此時還活著，他伸手想擋下槌子，但最後一下重擊讓他停止了活動**

**「還得擔心他說出去太麻煩了」法官滿臉厭惡的說**

**Ron在槌子把Peter的臉打碎的時候就暈過去了，他被扔進馬車，就像一件貨物一樣被他的父兄帶走，Greg在父子三人的馬車門關上的同時轉頭扶著樹幹把他的晚餐吐了出來**

**「我相信你們清楚這件事從沒發生過」那個殺了Peter的男僕只是面無表情地拿出一個小袋子給了老闆**

**「發生了什麼事?」老闆說**

**「顯然有個男妓發生了意外」男僕說**

**「沒見過這個人」老闆說**

**「很好」男僕把封口費給了老闆後騎上馬走了**

**本來老闆要把封口費分給Greg一些但Greg拒絕了，他說的理由是他認為老闆這麼照顧他，不需要額外給他錢，這讓老闆對他的喜愛有增無減，老闆娘給了他新衣服還經常給他額外的食物，雖然他知道那筆錢對他來說數目不小，但他接連好幾天夢到的都是血肉模糊的Peter的樣子，那個錢袋在他夢裡裝著的是眼珠，在頭骨破碎後掉出來的Peter的眼珠**

**Peter的屍體雖然被發現了，但一看到他的穿著村里的人就知道他是那個流浪過來的男妓，他的屍體很隨意的就被埋起來了，沒有人在乎是誰殺了他，甚至沒有人知道他到底姓什麼**

**那天Greg學到了幾件事，他如果想活下去就不能讓任何人發現他用看女人的眼光在看男人，如果被發現了就算他被吊死在城中央也不會有人在乎，像他這樣的平民的死活不足掛齒，對於有權有勢的人來說只不過是彈掉衣服上的灰塵**

**那之後他聽老闆說那個子爵的么兒(Ron)和未婚妻結婚，老老實實的待在家裡當他的閒人，沒有惹更多的麻煩，但老闆認為他可能真的被打斷腿跛腳了，因為連他的妹妹都沒再見過那個麻煩的少爺出來走動過**

**多爾特在看過這段記憶後多少明白了深植在Greg心中的恐懼，對他來說這不只是一場夢，而是威脅到他生死的救命繩**

**多爾特平時就在這附近打轉，但除了Greg把燈拿到窗邊外他不會靠近宅邸，他怕成年的 Mycroft，他不是那個可愛的小血族了，現在他能輕而易舉地把多爾特捏死**

**Greg對這樣的安排很滿意，他變得更放鬆，但多爾特為他改掉夢境中出現的人的模樣的次數有增無減，要不是 Mycroft是個可怕的傢伙他就去看看他是什麼喜好的，說不定他就不用老是在這附近閒晃了**

**「請不要和我說多餘的話好嗎?」Greg知道自己在夢境中，他和多爾特的合作已經過了三年，但這一次夢境裡出現的人物對他說起了情話**

**「在夢裡還能直接抗議你還是第一個」多爾特說，貓一樣的多爾特憑空出現在暫停的夢境裡「這個夢原本的主人很浪漫所以話很多」**

**「我不需要這些對話，只要把事辦完就好」Greg說**

**「知道了」多爾特讓夢境繼續運轉**

**多爾特在離開的時候突然寒毛直豎，他轉頭張望了一下，沒有發現可疑的傢伙也沒有人在看他，只有一隻蝙蝠倒掛在樹梢上，他覺得自己可能想太多了**

**************************************************

Mycroft一進門就聞到濃厚的血腥味，他瞬間移動到廚房發現Greg趴在血灘中，他有一兩秒的驚慌但馬上聞出那並不是Greg的血的味道

「Greg」 Mycroft跪在廚房地上將Greg翻過身，他的襯衫和臉上都是各種不同階段的乾燥血液「Greg醒醒」他摸起來異常的冰冷，臉色很蒼白

「 Mycroft?」Greg皺著眉張開眼「我怎麼…我應該在客廳才對」他為什麼還在廚房?

「你似乎是昏倒了」 Mycroft臉上寫滿擔憂，地上壓扁的血包才是這些血的來源

「抱歉你的晚餐毀了」Greg試著在 Mycroft的協助下坐起身，但一坐直他就眼前發黑，他躺在地上枕著 Mycroft的外套，身體無力的感覺和略顯急促的呼吸讓他很清楚的意識到自己現在的確出了狀況

「你下班已經過了兩個小時了」 Mycroft說「你在這段時間做了什麼?」他沒有聞到毒物或者藥物的氣味，但Greg不可能突然陷入這種狀況，他聞起來很像貧血，可是又與他失血過多時的味道不同

「我…」Greg頭痛的咬緊了牙「我很好奇所以舔了一點你的晚餐」

「血包?」 Mycroft問，Greg點頭後他拿起壓扁的血包把裡面剩下的一點血倒在手上聞，甚至舔了一口「這裡面只是普通的人血」

「我只記得這些」Greg說

「我帶你去醫院」 Mycroft說

「有必要嗎?」Greg問

「我們總得搞清楚你到底怎麼了」 Mycroft說

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

「聽說你前天昏倒了」 Sherlock對來到221B的Greg說

「誰告訴你的?」Greg問

「我的學弟在那間醫院當醫生」John說「上次和我們一起出去喝過幾杯那個Ben記得嗎?」

「喔，我就覺得好像有聽到熟悉的聲音」Greg說

「你看起來很不錯」哈德森太太端了茶來

「謝謝」Greg接過茶說

「所以你為什麼會昏倒?」John問

「貧血」Greg說「輸血後就好了，不成問題」

「我以為 Mycroft在節食?」John笑

「不是 Mycroft造成的」 Sherlock說

「你怎麼這麼肯定?」Greg問

「如果是他貪吃，他不會把你帶去醫院」 Sherlock說

「我也不知道我怎麼了」Greg攤手「溶血性貧血，毫無預兆突然發生的，但我活這麼久我的身體突然出現什麼毛病也很正常」

「呃…你怎麼說得好像這是感冒似的」John吐槽

「Well，我小時候接受過天花預防的治療，結果我在19世紀還是得了天花，還好有 Mycroft在」Greg聳肩把案件資料給了 Sherlock

「等等，你說你是幾年出生的來著?」John問

「1750」Greg說

「那時候還沒有疫苗啊」John說

「的確沒有，所以我沒打過疫苗」Greg說

「而且那種治療方式普通人根本負擔不起」John說「如果我的醫學史沒學錯的話，詹納自己小時候接受天花接種的時候還變成學校裡的話題，你小時候怎麼有機會接受這種治療?」

「那時候我舅舅的雇主是一個有錢的商人，他想要說服他太太讓他們的三個孩子接受這種治療，但那位太太非常抗拒，所以他們找了幾個年紀差不多的小孩來試驗，我舅舅知道這種治療的成效很好，所以他說服我父親讓我去試試，我們拿到一筆很不錯的報酬，我發燒了兩天以後就好了，而且因為那位夫人的謹慎，我們幾個小孩在那住了一個月，還被帶去和一個病得要死的傢伙待了一天後，他們肯定幫我們接種的醫生是真的有本事才讓我們走」Greg回想著「我那時候…四歲吧，我其實只記得我在一個很不錯的地方住了一段時間，生了場小病就是了」

「你這真是賺到了」John說

「是啊，要不是這樣我大概小時候就因為天花死了，我10歲的時候和我一起玩的鄰居的孩子就是天花死的」Greg說

「你怎麼接種的?」John說到自己的領域就會很投入， Sherlock自己在桌邊看檔案，他經歷過差不多的時代，那只不過是一些舊日談而已

「現在已經看不到那時候的疤了，但我以前手臂上有幾道割傷的痕跡就是那時候留下的」Greg說

「所以是割傷後用輕症患者的膿液接種吧」John推測

「我不記得了」Greg說

「那你後來又得天花是怎麼回事?」John問

「在貧民窟抓人的時候被感染的吧，被 Mycroft治好後又有抗體了，還好天花絕跡了」Greg說

「那TB呢?你應該也經歷過肺結核吧?」John眼睛發亮的問著，他的醫學生的求知慾熊熊燃燒著

「啊那真的超級麻煩的，因為會一直被感染所以我一直沒有對那個免疫，我也不知道是重複感染還是我沒有真的徹底好過，反正我第一次開始咳血的時候我也才40歲，差點就以為人生要完蛋了」Greg有說有笑的說著某年冬天他以為自己是感冒結果早餐後咳血把女僕嚇得尖叫的事情

「我覺得也有可能是不同種類的結核菌」John說「所以你的肺結核怎麼好的?」

「因為白死病很難好，身體差了就會復發，所以當時 Mycroft堅持要我半年喝一次血治療」Greg苦笑

「他的外表從那之後就沒什麼改變了」 Sherlock說「但他的身體終究是人類，只是老化得很慢而已」

「後來有藥可以治療以後我就接受治療了， Mycroft說之前很難根治可能是因為病菌躲在我自己的肺部組織裡吧，而我還沒經歷過整個肺被毀這種災難，所以那個部分沒有重生過」Greg說

「我覺得你挺需要一個徹底的體檢的」John吐槽

「每年都會， Mycroft會逼我去」Greg笑著說

John和Greg聊到開始寫筆記，Greg的經歷正好是他一個教授正在研究的項目，那些活到今日的血族不需要醫生，而女巫有魔藥可以治療自己，像Greg這樣有完整普通人類生活經歷的活史書並不多

安西亞拿著一份醫院的資料出現在 Mycroft辦公室裡

「檢驗結果已經出來了」安西亞把資料給了 Mycroft「是非常嚴重的溶血性貧血，而探長在上班時一切正常，而下班的時候他也健康到足以開三十分鐘的車回家」

「血包的化驗結果呢?」 Mycroft問

「正常的AB型陽性血族食用用途血液，捐贈者是一個健康無特殊歷史的人類」安西亞說

Mycroft皺著眉看著那份報告，Greg昏倒的原因是突然發生的嚴重溶血性貧血，好像他的身體突然決定要吞掉他自己的所有紅血球一樣，溶血停在了幾乎會致死的階段，如果再晚點接受輸血他可能就會死亡

「Sir，為什麼要化驗血包?」安西亞問

「他在倒下之前因為好奇嚐了一點那裡面的血」 Mycroft按了太陽穴，他原本的懷疑是狩獵團可能對給血族的血包動了手腳，但Greg是個人類，他會受到影響本身就很奇怪，而血包是正常的

「為什麼不用”老方法”治療他呢?」安西亞問，他當然知道Greg活到今天的原因是 Mycroft

「他可能是因為喝血才倒下的，我當時不能冒險」 Mycroft說「把他剩下的血液樣本分別送到煉金術師和我父親那」

「煉金術師?」安西亞問「他們並不擅長醫術」

「魔法使.巫師.治療師都沒看出什麼，只剩下煉金術師了，他們至少很擅長解析事物的組成」 Mycroft說

「伯爵現在已經回國了?」安西亞問

「已經回來了，如果有誰可能對Greg這種體質有所研究只有他了」 Mycroft說

「需要拘束探長的生活嗎?比如他的案件」安西亞問

「我讓人盯著了」 Mycroft說

「您確定這樣就可以了嗎?」安西亞問「如果他沒這麼脆弱會讓事情更單純些」

「安西亞，你太急了」 Mycroft看著跟了自己一百五十年的女血族，安西亞是從人類自己重生成血族的，當時他看起來頂多7歲， Mycroft偶然的在法國遇見了漫無目的遊蕩著的小安西亞，從他的穿著他推測他是個貴族或者富貴人家的女兒，當時正值法國革命，動盪不安的街頭就算有這樣的孩子在遊蕩也不會讓人多看一眼，只是他當時正在吸食一個剛死去的士兵的鮮血，方獲得新生的年幼血族還很混亂，但本能的會畏懼比自己強大的同類，為了避免血族的存在被曝光， Mycroft將安西亞帶回英國，Greg正好知道有對血族夫婦想要領養第二個孩子，所以安西亞得到了一個新的家庭和一個新的名字

「急?」安西亞問

「現在作為人類遠比做為血族安全，即使Greg被我轉化成與我同樣強大的血族他也還只是一隻學步的羔羊，他不夠穩定.太過脆弱，至少在狩獵團活躍的這段時間裡，他會比起普通血族更加安全」 Mycroft說

「說的也是」安西亞點頭

「我明白你也非常擔心他」 Mycroft說，安西亞最信任的人除了自己的養父母和 Mycroft外就是Greg「但他不喜歡被干預太多」

「也許讓蘇格蘭場避免讓他接觸高危險性的案件?」安西亞問

「警司已經這麼做了」 Mycroft說「他關心自己的導師，我甚至不需要打這通電話」

「我這就去把血樣送出」安西亞說

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg回到家時意外的發現 Mycroft已經回來了

「我以為你要加班?」Greg說「今天和John聊了很多以前的事，年輕人就是這點有趣，我以前的瑣事對他們來說都很稀奇」他掛好外套後在 Mycroft身旁坐下「你怎麼這麼早回來?」

「吸一口，大口一點」 Mycroft咬了自己的手腕

「O..K?」Greg把嘴唇貼在 Mycroft蒼白的手腕內側舔舐流出的血液，他抬眼看著 Mycroft， Mycroft的表情告訴他，他並不只是要他舔一些而已

「繼續」 Mycroft說「我會告訴你什麼時候停」

Greg喝了一大口的鮮血，直到那股血腥味實在讓他無法忍受，他咳著抹了嘴

「抱歉，這對我來說味道太強烈了」Greg還是握著 Mycroft的手，那兩個小孔以肉眼可見的速度癒合了

「把你現在感覺到的一切告訴我」 Mycroft說

「心臟跳得很快」Greg說「感覺有點熱，就跟每次喝你的血以後一樣」他又咳了幾下，他直接喝光了桌上一杯準備好的水嘴裡的血腥味才被沖乾淨「我現在很健康，沒必要這麼做吧?」他因為心悸又咳了幾下，甚至得搥胸才讓那種心臟跳到喉嚨感覺停下

「我需要確定你昏倒和喝血是否有關」 Mycroft的手指貼在Greg的頸動脈上，他的心跳又快又猛「看來我不用擔心你受傷只能依賴普通的醫療了」他抱著Greg親吻他的嘴角

「 Mycroft…」Greg手放在 Mycroft背上「我會小心的，不過往好處想我是人類，狩獵團不擅長殺人類」

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「我不會死的」Greg猶豫了一會說「我還不想死」

「我知道」Mycroft重複

「我保證」Greg親吻麥考夫的耳際

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

因為發現搞錯了牛痘疫苗發明的年份和牛痘接種(傳統的用患者的組織接種的方式)傳到英國的時間,所以第一篇修改了一小部分

Holmes家徵人的要求是得過牛痘或已經得過天花痊癒的人,當時還沒有接種牛痘這種事,伯爵會把牛痘列入表示他比人類更早發現預防天花的方式

Greg的夢境空洞是因為他在瀕臨死亡的情況下昏倒,多爾特不在場所以他不曉得Greg是突然嚴重貧血


	9. Chapter 9

「我不知道你會騎馬」唐納文對騎在騎警的馬上抓著逃跑的嫌犯回來的Greg說，他因為昏倒休假兩天已經是兩周前的事了

「我小時候還當過馬僮」Greg說，他們追查一夥矮妖竊盜集團好一段時間了，只剩下主嫌沒被抓到，接到線報在街上等到了主嫌，對方看到他拔腿就跑，Greg借了馬就在街上追趕那個跑步速度快得驚人的矮妖，旁觀的人錄下了過程，Greg在接近嫌犯時單手抓著韁繩半個身體掛在馬身旁伸長手抓住了逃跑的矮妖的腰帶把他提了起來，他右手一用力就把自己拉回馬上，絲毫不費力也毫不猶豫的快速抓住了嫌犯「而且以前沒有車，我常常在騎馬」他對鼓掌歡呼的遊客點頭微笑，他們大概以為這是什麼表演了，嫌犯被他交給另一名警察上銬帶回去了

「好久沒騎馬了」Greg下馬安撫了那匹馬「乖孩子，你做得很好」

「你還會什麼?射箭?」唐納文問

「那個我還真的會，偷偷在雇主土地上獵兔子的時候常常用」Greg笑著說「不過後來用槍比較多」

「警司要我盯著你，不讓你冒險」唐納文說「別讓我被警司盯上」

「Teddy什麼時候這麼像個老媽了」Greg吐槽

「他比較像擔心爺爺學滑板摔斷髖骨的小學生」唐納文翻了白眼，他也知道Greg最近身體狀況不大穩定，別說是個活了幾百年的人了，就算只是個普通中年人他也該小心點

「我的孫子要是活到現在可不只56歲」Greg說

「你怎麼會有孫子?你不是Gay嗎?」最近才調來的新人問

「白癡!」唐納文用手肘頂了一下那個白目的小子

「那年代結婚可不是選擇，是一個能養活自己的人的必經過程」Greg說「不結婚會被當成異類的」他早就習慣被問這個問題了「我得走了」他看了手機說「又有一起攻擊事件」

Greg現在是不同非人類仇恨犯罪整合小組的顧問，無論是狩獵團或者單純討厭非人的攻擊事件都在增加，有人在網路上發了可以用來傷害各種非人生物的東西後非人醫院的業務多得讓醫生難以應付，從普通食物中毒到致死的傷都有

「這次是什麼?」Greg進到會議室問

「人類」警司說「專門收養非人兒童的寄養家庭，有兩對夫妻收到死亡威脅就立刻報警了，但有一個現在接收了五名非人兒童的家庭被滅門了，收到死亡威脅的家庭的接案社工告訴我們那個家庭錯過了今天早上的電話訪問，我們到場的時候7個人都死亡超過24小時了」

「是什麼物種?」Greg問

「海豹人和人魚混血」茉莉說「全部都在家庭泳池中被發現」

「死法呢?」Greg問

「槍枝處決，子彈和上次攻擊狼人員警用的一樣都是銀子彈，這個家庭的父母都是人類」茉莉說

現場的牆上留下了狩獵團的人類至上宣言，是以被害者的血液寫成，其他收養非人孩子的家庭都得到了通知和保護，但有些人擔心自己家庭安全把寄養的孩子交給社工帶走了

「死者的鄰居之一說他看到了嫌犯，但他現在躲起來了，堅持沒有警察護送就不肯出面」警司說

「是人類嗎?」Greg問「我去帶他回來作筆錄」

「是花妖」茉莉說「他現在變回花的樣子躲在公園裡，我和你一起去接他吧」

「你們認識?」Greg問

「花妖都是同父異母的姊妹記得嗎?」茉莉說「那算是我的妹妹」

「那我們走吧，至少接送一個證人我還做得到」Greg知道Teddy只讓他當顧問就是要讓他遠離第一線，他是唯一和狩獵團有過交集且深知非人生物特性的珍貴諮詢對象，而Ted的私心是不希望他如師如父的Greg遭受生命危險，他不會知道他們接下來的搜查和突襲行動是為了保護他的安全

外面下著大雨，Greg開車載著茉莉前往那個小公園，茉莉婉拒了Greg為他撐傘的好意，提醒對方自己是花妖，淋雨對他來說很舒服

「你的氣味變了」茉莉說

「我沒換古龍水」Greg說

「你身上有一種很像聖水的味道」茉莉說「我一直覺得這氣味很熟悉，果然是聖水」

「我最近沒上教堂…啊，應該是之前我去探望我的後代時沾上的」Greg說

「我聽說Ella的結婚對象是反非人主義者是真的嗎?」茉莉問

「嗯」Greg苦笑「至少他對Ella很負責，我去過他們家，該有的都有，生活品質很不錯，她也有一筆能自己支配的錢，而且他丈夫除了討厭非人類和工作忙之外也沒什麼缺點」

「Greg有時候我覺得你對女性婚姻生活的標準有點低…」茉莉說「她說不定很需要幾個朋友或者一隻貓」

「我不能介入他們的生活」Greg苦笑「人類就是這樣，更何況她的家庭本來就不歡迎我這樣坐在牆上的傢伙」

「坐在牆上?」茉莉問

「既不是人類也不是非人的東西，有的人會說我是人類的叛徒或者怪胎」Greg說「只要他不虐待她也對她忠誠而且是個好父親我就無話可說，Ella也拒絕我接近她的家庭，除了他真的需要幫助的時候」

「你還肯幫助他們也很奇怪，到這個時候你的血在他們身上應該已經相當稀薄了」在雨中茉莉身為花妖的特徵變得比較明顯，她早就脫掉了鞋子赤腳走在草地上，她的皮膚帶著一種很淺的綠，頭髮裡纏著幾絲細細的藤蔓，茉莉花的香氣在她身旁變得相當明顯

「習慣是很難改掉的」Greg說

「這麼喜歡的話為什麼不乾脆跟他們約定一個呢?」茉莉說「只是一個小孩而已，而且還不是第一個小孩，只要給他們足夠好處他們總會給你的」

「呃，茉莉你得記得我是人類這件事，大部分人類對隨便把一個小孩當作回禮送出去還是很牴觸的，雖然以前很多妖精會用第一個孩子作代價提供人類幫助，但我個人可接受不了這種回禮」Greg說

「嗯，抱歉，我忘了你骨子裡還是很像人類」茉莉說

「還是?我本來就是人類啊」Greg笑

「平常試著裝成人類實在很累」茉莉說「50年了我還是不知道他們到底在想什麼」其實是65年了，茉莉65年前對人類產生興趣而開始融入人類社會，成為法醫也是為了觀察人類的生死觀，因為花妖在人類眼中充滿迷惑力所以不裝成人類很難看到人類最真摯的反應

「你不用這麼努力模仿人類的，大部分人類不怕花妖」Greg說

「但他們太喜歡我們了」茉莉說，人類總是把花妖想得太羅曼蒂克了「我想知道 Sherlock為什麼覺得人類有趣」

「你覺得是為什麼?」Greg問

「他們就像飛不起來的蝴蝶」茉莉說「漂亮的落地後掙扎一會就會死，而且會讓小孩子想撿起他們扯掉他們的翅膀」

「 Sherlock確實還像個孩子」Greg說，茉莉和 Sherlock算是青梅竹馬…如果你不算花妖在得到人形和自我意識前就活了一百多年的話，他們是一起長大的，某天 Sherlock在莊園的某個角落發現了成形不久的茉莉，但年幼的花妖無法離開他們自己的本體，所以直到一百年前茉莉都無法離開作為本體的茉莉花

「他這些年也成長了很多」茉莉說「以前他並不在乎我的感受，Well，幾乎不在乎，他說話一直很傷人」

「作為那麼早以前的花妖你卻特別強壯也許要感謝他吧…」Greg呵呵笑著，他認識茉莉也很久了，在茉莉還有著小女孩外表時他經常會去幫他的本體澆水， Sherlock小時候對茉莉毒舌的時候伯爵可是聽得心驚膽跳，要是茉莉真的被 Sherlock的話傷到了這個小花妖是真的會死掉的

他們走到了公園一棵大樹下

「這裡沒有花」Greg說

「你是茉莉嗎?」一個女孩的聲音突然傳來

「我是」茉莉說

他們眼前的大樹上出現了一個小女孩，他外表相當不起眼卻有著一頭漂亮的粉色秀髮

「我是櫻花的花妖」花妖說「我暫時附身在公園的樹上，我的本體被他們破壞了，這不能撐多久」

「你還沒脫離本體嗎?」Greg突然發現事情遠比他想像的更嚴重

「今天是滿月所以我還能活一段時間，可是很快我也要消失了」櫻花花妖說「他們叫我雪莉」

「你能跟我們回警局嗎?」Greg問

「這需要茉莉的幫助」雪莉看向自己的姊妹

茉莉折下了那棵樹的一段樹枝拿在手上(Greg有時候還是會忘了花妖力量大過人類的事實，看茉莉一手折下小孩手臂粗的枝幹還是嚇了一跳)，他對著那段樹枝低語著，樹枝上的樹葉發光並逐漸脫落，樹枝冒出了花苞並盛開，樹枝發著很淡的光芒

「來吧」茉莉伸手牽著雪莉，這個小花妖變得更小了，剛才看起來像個少女，現在只是個孩子了

Greg跟在他們身旁警戒著四周，雨天人變少讓他需要擔心的人變少了，兩個花妖淋著雨用他們花妖的語言交談著，那是無法後天學會的一種交流方式，人類和大部分非人都聽不見他們說的話，但很少數的時候會有人類和花妖結婚，他們就能聽見自己伴侶所說的話

花妖的生命有幾個階段，最初他們只是長壽且有著魔力的植物，接著他們能在任何季節開花且能短暫的以小妖精一樣的外表出現，大小不會超過一隻小吉娃娃，之後就是雪莉這樣，能在自己本體附近活動看起來就像人類孩子的小花妖，最後就是茉莉這樣完全成熟的個體，他們有著年輕女性的外表，本體即使被毀也不會影響他們的生存，但他們依舊是很脆弱的生物，只要你傷到他們的心他們便會消亡

回到蘇格蘭場後他們用最快的速度把雪莉的證詞記錄下來，殺害那家人的是三名黑衣男子，他們抓住了這個家庭親生的孩子威脅他的父母開門後逼他們槍殺寄養的非人孩子，他們不停的道歉但還是開槍了，因為不敢開槍的母親被狩獵團的殺手當場射殺，他們威脅下一個就是他們的孩子所以父親別無選擇的射殺了他所撫養的幾個寄養兒童，但最終他和自己的孩子都被殺了，整個家庭無論血統都被滅口，狩獵團離開前往花妖本體內注射了毒藥，那棵樹已經死了，雪莉也即將消失

「這就是事情的經過」雪莉抱著那段樹枝，上面的櫻花逐漸凋零，現在僅剩的一朵也只剩下三片花瓣

「我們真的很遺憾」幫忙做筆錄的女警幾乎要哭出來，他見過花妖消逝，就像現在的雪莉這樣，他們會逐漸變得透明，最後他們本來在的地方只會剩下一股花香和幾片花瓣

「別擔心」雪莉微笑「我只是回到父親身邊，下次春風到來，會有更多姊妹來到世間…」他抱著的樹枝上的花瓣又掉了兩片「我很喜歡那家人，他們對我很溫柔，請制裁那些兇手」最後一片花瓣凋零，樹枝掉落在地，花妖就像煙霧一樣消散在偵訊室中，櫻花淡淡的花香許多天後才散去

在非人仇恨犯罪應對小組的會議上氣氛相當肅殺，這樣可怕的滅門案在過去兩天發生了五起，都在同一天發生，但發現時間不同，手法都是一樣的

「為什麼連身為人類的寄養家庭的親生孩子都殺了?」一個探長不解地說

「因為他的父母是種族背叛者」迪摩克頭上的郎耳朵垂了下來，他拿著一個專門收養狼人孩子的家庭的滅門案報告

「他們認為背叛者的孩子在這種環境長大未來也會對非人友善，或者和非人結婚」警司說

「與非人結婚的人類有危險嗎?」一個娶了人魚的警察問

「這在人口中的比例太高了，他們人數不多不可能動手」Greg翻著文件說「但零星針對人類與非人伴侶的隨機攻擊確實出現了」

「得公布警告才行」警司說

「網路上已經有人在宣導了」迪摩克說「非人權益團體製作了很多隱藏自己非人特徵的安全宣導」

「官方也得發一次」警司說「他們到底想做什麼?」

「警告人類不要和非人來往，孤立非人然後開始我那年代的打壓和狩獵吧」Greg說「但我那時候非人很難被找出來，而且人們都覺得那是幻想的產物」

「他們總有個最終目標吧?」警司問

「除掉所有非人就是啦」Greg說

「話說回來，血族們還是沒有動靜?」迪摩克問

「集體隱匿了」Greg說「 Sherlock也經常不見人影」

「那他們怎麼生活?」另一個員警問

「那全都是機密」警司說「幾乎所有西歐血族家庭都是上次爆炸攻擊的受害者，他們現在處在官方保護下」

「他們本來就和人類社會保持了一點距離，以後要他們重拾對人類信任大概還得等上兩個世紀」Greg說

「狩獵團似乎也特別針對血族」迪摩克說「沒有進入保護計畫或者爆炸前的被害者有72%是血族相關的人，而且最早的被害者Enoch一家就是血族」

「普通人也對血族有顧忌，何況是這些神經病」警司說

「畢竟血族以人類為主食，在他們看來比狼人更有威脅性吧?」一個警佐說

「而且很多人類至上主義者都認為血族霸佔了社會頂層，把人類當作家畜飼養所以自己才過得這麼淒慘，殊不知他們過得慘是因為自己沒用」警佐哼了聲說

「但大部分血族的確很有錢」一個探長說

「如果你活得夠久當然會有錢」Greg說

「你就活得很久啊，結果呢?」一個和Greg很熟的探長笑著吐槽

「我原本是男僕，我怎麼存錢都有限」Greg說

「他個人財產挺可怕的」警司說「政風處調查他的時候看過」

「調查我幹嘛?」Greg問

「前年的收賄案，給八卦報走漏消息的那次記得嗎?當時調查了高階警官中存款高得不合理的人」警司眼神死的說「我還真想叫你別領薪水了」

「我是人我也要吃飯，不准打我的薪水歪腦筋」Greg說

「話說回來，如果是花妖的話連薪水都不需要吧?他們住在戶外就好，而且只要照照陽光喝點水就行了啊?」唐納文問

「我吃下去的食物和肥料是一樣的概念」茉莉說「而且我現在已經沒有紮根在土裡了，產生的魔力也是以前的好幾倍，不吃東西會變虛弱，就和人類一樣，而且我的電費也很驚人」他嘆氣

「為什麼是電費?」迪摩克問，他以為會是水費

「太陽不夠啊」茉莉嘆氣

「他家裡超級亮的」Greg說，茉莉家的電燈都是替代陽光用的，如果按錯開關會亮得讓人睜不開眼睛

「很多花妖家裡都需要這種照明」茉莉說

「你桌上經常擺著的零食該不會…」一個警察問

「左邊的是肥料，右邊是普通的餅乾」茉莉說

「好了，輕鬆的休息時間結束了，我們接著看那個在肯特郡的案子吧，收養了兩個水妖孩子的家庭…」

\-------------------------------------------------------

「裡面沒有倖存者」從影子裡冒出來的 Sherlock說

「真是遺憾啊」 Joseph嘆氣，他和小兒子一起來到這裡時本來還有些希望

他們站在東歐一座森林深處的古宅外，直到幾個月前這裡的僕人還每天打掃內外和收報紙

「我把鎖打開了」 Sherlock對父親說「你想進去看看嗎?」

「走吧」 Joseph推開大門，古宅的牆上貼滿了聖經的書頁，門窗上都掛了銀十字架，地上有許多血跡和人類殘骸，解剖和手術用具散落一地，大廳中央擺著兩張鐵床，那上面佈滿血跡

「他們睡了多久?」 Sherlock問，血族不應該虛弱到能被區區祝福過的拘束工具限制在床上

「大約三百年，有很多他們這樣的人，本來去年他們就該起來了，但他們覺得雪太大就繼續睡了」 Joseph摸了鐵床上人手的位置所留下的抓痕，這兩個血族即使再怎麼虛弱也不會在實驗過程中死去，不停的掙扎用手抓著鐵床直到指甲斷裂.磨碎了指尖最後直接用骨頭在金屬上磨出了一道又一道的爪痕

「僕人最先被殺」 Sherlock說「這些人的目標是純血貴族」

「我和你哥哥本來就懷疑是這樣的」 Joseph撿起落在鐵床下的裙子，那本來是一件漂亮的少女的白紗裙

「這裡住的人你很熟嗎?」 Sherlock問

「漢斯和他妹妹葛瑞塔，兩個可憐的孩子」 Joseph指著牆上那片聖經書頁，不知何來的強烈氣流往左右吹開了被釘在牆上的書頁露出了底下的一幅畫，上面是一對長相相似的少年和少女，少年大約17歲，女孩頂多只有15歲「他們被遺棄了，和其他孩子一樣，他們的父母無法養活自己的孩子就把他們扔在森林裡，最後只有他和妹妹獲得了新生，獲得新生的人不常見，但他們襲擊了自己原本居住的村子，所以我在他們被人類發現前趕來了」

「所以他們也是你的學生之一」 Sherlock檢視著留在現場的實驗用具， Joseph教育過或者幫助他們重拾自己理智的新生血族會稱他為老師，人數不多，但在本就稀少的純血貴族中佔了很可觀的一部分，有些人剛獲得新生會像發狂的狼人一樣不停的狩獵，那會讓血族被發現的機率變得很高，以前若是出現這種個體往往會在被注意到後就被附近的血族滅口

「我的學生已經死了一半了」 Joseph看著很哀傷的說「13個人已經死了6個了」

「…目前為止是七個」 Sherlock皺眉說

「漢斯和他妹妹我算做一個」 Joseph說「畢竟是一起處理的，我不算人頭數的」

「剩下的人呢?」 Sherlock問

「有三個和家人一起被保護了，他們被爆炸波及了」 Joseph說「剩下三個都和漢斯他們一樣躲起來睡了，不過他們都是這一百年內去睡的，如果被攻擊應該也有能力自保」

「加上 Mycroft那邊的，現在已經有21個純血貴族被用一樣的方式殺害了」 Sherlock說

「而且都是選擇長期休眠的人」 Joseph說「或者剛轉變了後代的人」

「狩獵團沒有能力找到這麼多躲藏的血族，這些實驗需要非常多血族的生理構造知識和對非人魔法的了解」 Sherlock說「有嫌犯嗎?」

「除了我自己嗎?我想不到有哪個人像我一樣了解血族了」 Joseph搖頭「我們不生病也不需要醫生，所以沒有人會專門研究血族」

「人類很感興趣」 Sherlock說

「他們是想要我們的恢復能力，但知道他們學不來後就放棄了，何況我們生理構造基本上完全一樣，當然，牙齒的部分不算」 Joseph說「剩下那三個人的加我們也去看看吧，最好把他們叫起來」

「剩下的兩個」 Sherlock看了一眼手機說「 Mycroft確認了，波蘭那個已經死了，手法一樣，但除了他以外還有至少六十個普通人類也死了」

「這麼多人!?」 Joseph問

「大多是他的僕人或被通報失蹤的年輕人，有幾個有狩獵團刺青，全都在生前被執行了器官移植手術」 Sherlock看著報告說「移植血族的內臟給人類會發生什麼事?」

「不管給他們的是哪個部位都會開始把這個人給吞噬掉，這就和往水裡丟了海綿一樣，如果給的是骨髓可能會多活上一會兒，但那部分內臟會需要人血來治療自己，最後就會導致那個人類死亡」 Joseph說

「如果是心臟呢?」 Sherlock問

「如果是普通血族的話在心臟被挖出來的時候就死了」 Joseph說「如果是貴族…」他沉思了一會「假設這個人類本身夠強壯能活過移植後心臟的自我修復期而沒被侵蝕掉，或者有人用外力介入，比如給這個人類大量輸血，也許他能用血族的心臟活上一會，但不可能超過半天」

「這個手術被重複了至少八次，你覺得他們有什麼目的?」 Sherlock問，只有 Joseph會知道這種問題的答案，他才是血族唯一的”醫生”

「在人類的身體崩潰前他們會比普通人更強壯，不會有輸血導致的副作用，照到陽光也不會變成火球，但很快會死於器官衰竭或者血管破裂導致的內出血」 Joseph說「但這是理論，我沒在人類身上做過這種實驗」

Sherlock帶著父親從某個第歐根尼斯的書櫃的影子裡冒出來時他們正好趕上 Mycroft放下手上的一份驗屍報告

「希望你們沒有遇到什麼阻礙」 Mycroft說

「這太糟了，我的學生死了一大半!」 Joseph把自己扔進了長子對面的扶手椅裡「他們只是去睡了一個覺就遇上這種事真是太糟了」

「這就是為什麼我不睡覺」 Sherlock說

「你至少配合John的睡眠時間安靜下來，驅魔師能讓你重傷的」 Mycroft說「而且那對你沒有壞處」

「小孩子多睡點對身體很好的」 Joseph說

「我是成年人了」 Sherlock眼神死的對父親說

「你和 Mycroft在我們眼裡還是小孩，而且我不是指你們媽咪和我，是我們這個歲數的人看來你們都還是小孩」 Joseph笑著對兩個兒子說

「我快三百歲了」 Mycroft按著太陽穴說

「現在可有個人類比你還年長，你還小呢」 Joseph指的就是Greg，他比 Mycroft大個幾歲

「在現今社會我們已經成年了」 Sherlock翻了白眼說

「只有150歲的在這件事上沒什麼話語權」 Joseph說著馬上就換了表情，先前的哀傷都消失在他平常和藹的微笑中「Anyway，我也很久沒這樣失去過朋友了，至少不是血族的朋友，人類朋友往往一眨眼就沒了，傷感夠了，把驗屍報告給我吧」他伸手向 Mycroft要那疊報告

「有個前提」 Mycroft壓住了那疊報告

「別這樣和爸爸討價還價，我哪次沒說好了?」 Joseph笑呵呵的說

兩個兒子都在眨眼的同時很快的翻了白眼，他們的父親就是這個樣子，也許活得太久就會變成這樣

「你必須接受我的部下保護」 Mycroft說

「我覺得沒有這個必要」 Joseph說「沒有人能傷害我」

「我並不擔心你受傷」 Mycroft說，他們的恢復能力不是開玩笑的，而且沒有人能在 Joseph身旁維持著殺意，就算是瘋狂的隨機殺人魔，只要進入他的能力範圍內都會變得平靜而失去任何攻擊性

「狩獵團在研究血族，而且被害者中你認識的人佔的比例太高了，我們懷疑有人知道你對血族的研究」 Mycroft說

「那也只有我們的同類會知道」 Joseph說「而且他們也只知道我發現了養活純血新生兒的方法而已，再說我們的同類沒理由幫助狩獵團來迫害我們」

「也許是其他種族的人，但知道你的研究成果」 Sherlock說

「或者根本是與我無關的人，但他也做了血族的研究?」 Joseph說

「可能性不高，但我需要你回想你是否遇過和你有相似興趣的人，無論是什麼種族」 Mycroft站起來走到辦公桌後從抽屜拿出另一疊報告和一張證件交給父親「這是目前已經完成的驗屍報告，這張通行證能讓你自由接觸被害者的屍體，前提是你接受保護」

「好，我知道了」 Joseph接過那張證件後說「不過留下來的都是人類遺體，他們的遺族不會有意見嗎?」

「最後都是火化後交還的，他們不會知道」 Mycroft說

「了解了」 Joseph看了一下資料轉身對 Sherlock說「帶我到這個地點吧，我自己過去太花時間了」

「護衛已經在那裏等你了」 Mycroft說

「你這不是早就料到我會做什麼了嗎…」 Joseph吐槽到一半就被小兒子拉進影子裡消失了， Mycroft覺得自己大概還得多活個兩百五十年才能不在父親這種傻呵呵的態度前翻白眼，英國最古老的純血貴族之一是這副德性倒是讓不少外國血族錯愕，畢竟血族裡不缺高傲自大的人

「Sir，Lestrade先生的化驗報告明天就會出來了」安西亞走進辦公室時手上拿著一個公文箱

「這些人一開始是怎麼得到他們的煉金術師執照的」 Mycroft打開公文箱開始處理普通的政府機密文件

「還是比以前的煉金術師更有用，這些人至少都必須知道元素週期表和基礎魔法學問」安西亞說「以前的太參差不齊了」

「蘇格蘭場的警司有新的報告嗎?」 Mycroft問

「目前沒有，但他經常抱怨Lestrade先生太踴躍參與第一線任務了，探長拒絕暫時退休」安西亞說

「有什麼是有用的資訊嗎?」 Mycroft問

「治療師得到的結論是探長是普通的人類，現今的治癒術在他身上都能正常運作，沒有什麼新的資訊」安西亞說

「至少這表示他還是人類，如果他正在變成別的東西，治癒術的效果會明顯變差」 Mycroft說「那是人類的生理指標，治療師使用的治癒術是針對人類發明的」

「還有一件事」安西亞說「近期黑市流通的非人產物變多了」

「繼續說」 Mycroft一邊看文件一邊說

「被搶走的人魚眼淚珍珠不意外的在黑市出售，還有受到管制的花妖的嘆息和妖精的光粉，我們還無法確認真實性的是LHR-9病毒樣本是否真的存在」安西亞說

「LHR-9病毒只存在於五個實驗室」 Mycroft放下文件抬頭看向自己的助理

「所以我們無法證實這個消息的真實性，MI6已經介入調查了」安西亞說「Lupus Homo Rabies-9病毒如果真的外洩並落入狩獵團手上會發生什麼事?」

「那是導致歷史上所有嚴重狼人攻擊事件的原因」 Mycroft說「你沒見過第9型病毒感染者，因為英法流行的是較為溫和的第5和6型，第9型原本只存在於東歐和一部分西歐森林」

「我看過資料，但那有多嚴重?」安西亞問

「第9型的感染在一天內會進階到第二階段，被感染的狼人或混血無論原先的變身能力都會變身失敗變成具有人類與狼特徵的怪物，他們會無條件的攻擊所有會動的東西，被咬的人類會被感染，如果活過24小時便會開始攻擊其他人而況大感染，只要有一個第9型的感染者整個村或者鎮都會因此荒廢」 Mycroft說「狼人大多會在發現自己染病後就自殺，他們保有理智的時間不會超過12小時，最終階段的感染者直到失去行動能力前都會一直保持清醒的獵殺其他生物，最終階段的病人已經失去免疫力，所以對銀的過敏也會消失，他們的身體會一直崩潰腐敗，這導致他們變成各種疾病的帶原者，以前有一個東歐的狼人屠殺了自己整個村莊，最後全身的骨頭和肌肉都暴露了還是死不了的在森林裡狩獵動物」

「但現在有疫苗了，我們應該不用擔心這個病毒外流…?」安西亞不確定

「第九型只能靠隔離消滅，先前之所以會滅絕是因為狼人得到檢驗方式後會更早發現染病者，狼人定居地至今都保存著儲存毒藥的傳統是有原因的」 Mycroft說「現在常見的是氰化物膠囊，屍體會立刻在遠離居住地和水源的三公尺深的洞裡被火化，最後一個第9型感染者在1948年死了」

「但實驗室的樣本都還在，而且沒有被動過」安西亞說

「如果真的是LHR-9的病毒，在野外確實有可能還存在，比如極地的狼人部落只會把感染者埋進永凍層，假設這樣的屍體被挖出來，確實有可能培養出可用的病毒樣本」 Mycroft說「這件事必須列為最高機密並盡快確認真實性」

「這可能需要外交部協助，極區狼人大多在加拿大境內生活」安西亞說

「MI6會處理的」 Mycroft說「以倫敦的狼人和混血人口來說只要出現感染者，至少一半以上的市民都會死亡」

「血族呢?」安西亞問「狼人狂犬病疫苗是靠血族的抗體製作的」

「血族感染後只會出現流感症狀」 Mycroft說「第9型的抗體用在第三方身上會導致嚴重的自體免疫問題，所以無法用一樣的方式製作疫苗」

「我還年輕，才兩百出頭，我想問一下，這種大災難在我漫長的一生會很常見嗎?」安西亞暫時放下他專業的秘書形象問

「嗯，差不多，只是以前人類會更快開始死掉，規模和速度都不是現代人能想像的，而且你問我也不是個很好的選擇，我只比你大了半個世紀」 Mycroft說

「下次遇見伯爵我會問問他的，我去外交部了」安西亞嘆氣拿起 Mycroft給他的機密信封，直直地走進辦公室牆上的穿衣鏡裡消失了

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft回家時Greg已經坐在沙發上看電視了

「難得你準時下班了」 Mycroft說，Greg走過來幫他解開了領帶， Mycroft很有默契的把左手給了Greg讓他幫自己拆下袖扣，接著換了右手「我可以自己來的」

「習慣使然」Greg把拆下的袖扣放在 Mycroft掌心「畢竟我也當了很多年貼身男僕」但現在其實比較像是一時興起，在維多利亞女王即位後他就只是掛著這個頭銜而已，他的工作變得更接近 Mycroft的助理，尤其那時候 Mycroft搬到倫敦來，他總是需要一個藉口和他住在一起甚至進出他的臥室而不引人側目

「聽說警司建議你退休」 Mycroft讓Greg解開自己的領口

「不是你要他和我說的嗎?」Greg把 Mycroft的外套放在沙發椅背上

「我發誓，這次不是」 Mycroft說

「那上次看來是了」Greg雙手交叉在胸前一副要教訓人的樣子

「1999年那次的確是我要他和你商量的」 Mycroft笑了，Greg這個樣子他見過很多次，不過他總是在對小孩子訓話的時候才會擺這種架勢

「我想退休我會自己去申請，這幾年我還不打算走人」Greg掌心貼在 Mycroft胸前，隔著襯衫能感覺到他較人類低些的體溫，與某些錯誤認知不同，血族有心跳，而且平時和人類有一樣的規律，只是他們能在超出人體能力之外的範圍運作，比如讓體溫和心跳升高到會讓人當場暴斃的程度來讓自己跑得比車子還快，對沒有特殊能力的普通血族來說這就是他們的超能力了， Mycroft當然也能做到，但那種體力活他不幹

「今天過得不順利?」 Mycroft問，Greg正撫平著他襯衫上的小皺褶

「有個女孩死了，一個小花妖，就在我們面前消散了」Greg嘆氣「我知道我看過很多死亡了，而且我自己也覺得我不該這麼多愁善感了，不過是另一個死人…死掉的花妖而已，沒必要這麼鬱悶，大概是這個時代小孩子很少早夭吧，那個花妖死的時候看起來像個小女孩…我大概是…」他抓了頭，不知道自己到底出了什麼毛病，突然像個普通中年人一樣傷感了「我想Stephen了」他說出口的時候也給了自己一個解答「有時候就是會這樣，就算過了那麼久，有時候那些孩子會讓我想起他」

「你是人類，這很正常」 Mycroft輕拍抱著他的Greg的背

「今天還有人建議我乾脆叫Ella把他一個小孩讓給我，省得我擔心他們又消失，你們大概很難理解人類腦子裡裝什麼吧」Greg苦笑「明明過去那麼多年.那麼多代人了，我還是會想念我兒子」

「我其實覺得這個建議不錯」 Mycroft說

「現在就算是妖精也沒有人拿第一個孩子當酬勞了」Greg知道 Mycroft在開玩笑，他臉貼在 Mycroft肩上，古龍水殘留的香味還在「我沒事了」他放開 Mycroft說

「即使是壽命長的魔法使也很少像你這樣一直保護自己的後人」 Mycroft說「他們大多很隨興，或者一直留在家庭中」

「我知道我這樣很奇怪」Greg說「我只是放不下我的家人而已」

「我知道」 Mycroft說，Greg對家人的執著從他還在擔任男僕時就有了，他自己直到許多年後才意識到自己近乎偏執的在暗中照顧著根本不認識他的曾孫是因為他自己身為孤兒無法放下僅有的家人不管，那孩子還是個少年就父母雙亡，他裝作遠親聯絡他並給他金援和推薦信讓他上了一間好寄宿學校和大學而不至於流落街頭

「也是，你咬一口我什麼秘密都沒有了」Greg無奈地嘆氣「倒是最近你都沒喝我的血了，你不會是開始學你弟弟不吃飯了吧?」

「我喝血包」 Mycroft說

「你換牙了?」Greg問，不然他想不到 Mycroft為什麼不咬他了，這和甜食愛好者突然不吃蛋糕一樣奇怪

「你的身體可能出問題了」 Mycroft說

「我感覺很好啊」Greg說

「在確定你的健康狀況前我不會吸你的血的」 Mycroft眼神中充滿只有熟悉他的人看得出的擔憂

「也是，我也不希望見到你食物中毒」Greg笑著說

「Gregory.」 Mycroft無奈地看著用玩笑帶過這個話題的男人

「我最近真的很好，除了那些老毛病還有那次莫名的昏倒外」Greg說「不過狩獵團的案子快讓我抓狂了，那些人都是瘋子」

「他們本來就是這種組織，只是現在非人很容易被找到而已」 Mycroft說

「話說回來，以前他們差點滅團是誰幹的?」Greg問

「喔，他們給女王製造了些麻煩，我的教母有時候對人類沒什麼耐心」 Mycroft說「如果整片土地都決定毀滅你，你就注定滅亡」

「提醒我下次見到你教母要奉承點」Greg乾笑

「她說過你隨時歡迎搬到那一側，住上幾年你就不再是人類了」 Mycroft說

「喔對，第七個孩子的第七個孩子，本來就不算普通人類了」Greg抬頭看著 Mycroft的藍眼睛「你希望我變成某種妖精嗎?」他伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉「或者和你一樣的存在?」

「你想嗎?」 Mycroft問

「我不知道」Greg說「我不追求永生不死或青春永駐，所以那對我沒有特別大的吸引力」

「但你不想死」 Mycroft說

「我不想死」Greg說「只要這樣我就很滿足了」他微笑著親吻 Mycroft「我去洗澡了」他順手拿了 Mycroft的外套上樓幫他掛好

隔天早上 Mycroft起床後下樓見到的是坐在客廳窗邊的Greg，清晨的陽光照在他身上，他手上拿著茶，桌上報紙攤開在體育版，短暫的日光很快又被雲遮蔽，陽光不再刺眼讓他睜開眼睛

「早安」Greg說

「你今天放假?」 Mycroft問

「是啊」Greg看了還穿著晨袍的 Mycroft「你不會是要我幫你換衣服吧?Sir.」他瞇起眼看著 Mycroft

「我會自己來，昨天謝謝你幫我掛外套」 Mycroft說，他已經習慣了Greg怪異的幽默感，他不時喜歡拿往事開 Mycroft玩笑

Mycroft上樓換衣服的時候Greg捧著茶享受寧靜的早晨，以前他得比 Mycroft早起，這對一個本就早起的人來說沒什麼困難的，大部分血族都睡得很晚

*************************************************

**他一早就得起床監督其他僕人的工作和分類各種信件，等 Mycroft起來他得把那些需要保密的信在臥室裡給 Mycroft，那之中有許多來自非人的信件，有一些用Greg沒看過的文字寫成，有時候甚至會有只能在月光下閱讀的信件寄來**

**然後他會幫 Mycroft換一下那個年代複雜的衣服，他到現在還是能打各種複雜的領結和領巾就是那些年留下的技能，不過比起某些貴族 Mycroft算是不太需要人幫忙的了，只是他會一邊換衣服一邊看信所以扣扣子或者打領結有人代勞會更有效率**

**早餐的時候那些不重要的信他會負責念給 Mycroft聽，大多是來自其他人類貴族或官員的信件， Mycroft同時會處理別的工作，Greg那時候其實都懷疑 Mycroft根本沒聽進去，但他很快就發現 Mycroft真的能一心多用而且不會漏掉任何細節**

**「你如果需要休息可以去放幾天假」 Mycroft說**

**「什麼? 」Greg問**

**「你臉色不太好」 Mycroft說「注意力也不集中」**

**他抬頭看了他的僱主，然後很心虛的轉移了視線**

**「抱歉，我只是有點累」Greg找了藉口，他剛才分心了是事實**

**「你這陣子經常分心」 Mycroft鬆開剛換上的睡衣的領子讓自己舒服點「你很久沒放假了，你可以休息一陣子」**

**「那就一周」Greg說「可以嗎?」**

**「你可以明天開始放假，你覺得足夠了再回來，但不能超過一個月」 Mycroft說**

**「Thank you ，Sir.」Greg點頭想快點離開 Mycroft的房間**

**「你可以去休息了」 Mycroft說，Greg離開時順手把燈熄了，那本來就是為他點的， Mycroft在黑暗裡可以看得一清二楚**

**還好 Mycroft答應不會讀取他的記憶，不然要是讓他知道他信任的男僕在他更衣的時候分心的原因Greg明天就得走人，或者連明天的太陽都見不到**

**“我他媽在想什麼”回到自己房間後Greg抹了把臉回想剛才的事，他當時想碰觸 Mycroft的身體的想法雖然只是一閃而過但他不能繼續對自己的雇主有這種想法，早知如此他不會答應接手貼身男僕的工作，但伯納德先生不會無緣無故接受他把這份工作轉回去給他的**

**睡前他把燈放在窗邊，在夢境裡他本來以為可以擺脫掉他的困擾，但多爾特給他的夢中出現的人有了和 Mycroft一樣的外表，他硬是讓自己脫離那個夢境，他沒醒來，只是從夢魔的幻境中脫身進入了一片空白的夢中，他坐在地上看著夢魔**

**「我說了不要讓我夢到我認識的人」Greg對貓一樣的夢魔說**

**「我已經盡量干擾這部份了」多爾特說「但這畢竟是你的夢，是你讓這個夢中的人改變外表的」**

**「你不能做些什麼嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒辦法」多爾特說「不然要把所有出現的人的臉遮住嗎?但如果你自己還抱有一樣的想法那還是會失效」**

**「……」Greg挫敗的低著頭無言以對**

**「要嗎?」多爾特跳到他膝蓋上坐著問**

**「算了」Greg嘆氣「反正只是不可能成真的夢，只要能讓我的慾望消失就好」**

**「你們人類…你活的真累啊」多爾特說，Greg隔天醒來時心情意外的平靜，大家都知道他放假一段時間，他收拾行李打算去Stephen寄宿學校所在的城鎮探望他，他事先寫了信給校方和Stephen讓他們知道自己要來，冬天快到了，他打算帶Stephen去街上買些保暖的衣服，上次他寫信說了圍巾被樹枝勾破了，這次順便帶他去買一條吧**

**在他準備出門的時候遇見 Mycroft**

**「Sir，我大約半個月後回來」Greg對 Mycroft說**

**「你要怎麼去車站?」 Mycroft問**

**「等下要去採購的男僕和我正好同一個方向，馬車去程是空的，正好可以載人」Greg回答**

**「聽說有隻貓在宅邸附近出沒，你見過嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「貓?我沒看過，可能要問那些女僕，有貓的話他們應該會見過」Greg搖頭說，一個女僕被管家派來通知 Mycroft有一封來自伯爵的信剛剛送到， Mycroft便離開了**

**在 Mycroft走進宅邸內前太陽突然露臉，難得明媚的秋日陽光照在草地上， Mycroft因為突然的光線停頓了腳步，反射的閉上眼，連著幾日陰天突然出了太陽對血族來說這就和突然得直視太陽一樣刺眼**

**Greg在 Mycroft突然停步時心虛的轉身離開，他以為 Mycroft會懷疑他最近分心的原因，但等他離開 Mycroft的視線範圍後他才想到血族眼睛畏光才是 Mycroft停步的原因**

**他從寄宿學校把Stephen帶出來，讓老師知道他周一會回到學校上課，他也從老師那知道Stephen在學校表現得很好，雖然有些出身好的男孩會對他取綽號，因為他是僕人的孩子還會有人問他一些蠢問題，但他深受同學喜愛，而且他是伯爵所推薦的優秀學生的身分也讓他在校內不至於被人看扁，Stephen見到他很驚喜，他本以為直到聖誕節假期都見不到自己的父親**

**他很認真地對爸爸說他會去上大學希望能成為律師並讓他早點從Holmes家退休，Greg笑著對兒子說他很期待那一天的到來，但希望Stephen不要給自己太大的壓力，他在Holmes家工作其實比其他工作還要輕鬆許多**

**除了他自己不能讓人知道的那點問題外，這份工作相當完美**

*************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

「我出去一下」Greg在午休時告訴唐納文

「你要買午餐嗎?」唐納文問

「我和Ella約好在公園碰面了」Greg微笑著說

「我以為你們定期碰面?」唐納文問

「他主動提議和我見面的」Greg穿上外套說「他說讓我和他的孩子見見面也沒什麼,畢竟我是人類,他丈夫應該不會有意見」

「我絕對不會讓我妹和有這種前提的人類至上主義者結婚」唐納文皺眉說

「沒辦法,畢竟他不是我的女兒」Greg攤手

他在公園找到了坐在長椅上的Ella,他抱著小女兒,身旁放著一個手提袋,裡面有些嬰兒用品

「我做了三明治」Ellan挪了東西讓Greg坐在自己身旁

「謝謝」Greg接過三明治和從標準咖啡廳買的咖啡「坦白說我沒想到你會願意見我」

「畢竟你幫我找回了女兒」Ella還是有點不自在,他懷裡的寶寶好奇地看著Greg,綠色的大眼睛和金色的頭髮讓她看起來像個陶瓷娃娃

「有發生什麼異常的事情嗎?」Greg問

「她的嬰兒房窗外的樹本來快枯死了,但最近突然開花了」Ella說

「那應該是妖精來過造成的,帶走Ruth的可能是植物妖精」Greg說

「像是花妖?」Ella問

「花妖和妖精是不同的生物,花妖是季風和植物產生的,而妖精是從妖精王國來的,有些妖精和植物關係密切,被他們接觸過的植物會變得更有活力」Greg吃著三明治說

「你明明是人類,為什麼他們對你這麼友善?」Ella問

「基本上他們不會無緣無故害人,通常發生衝突只是他們無法理解人類的想法而已」Greg說「以前人類看不見他們,所以他們到處都是,現在反而因為人類能見到自己而都躲起來了」

「你真的沒有魔法能力嗎?」Ella問

「完全沒有」Greg搖頭「我是舊人類,需要魔力啟動的電器我也只能用魔力結晶來操作,我雖然有魔力但我無法自己控制」

「這很奇怪吧?」Ella皺眉

「我看得見非人生物,但也僅是如此,在舊人類中這是很特殊的,不過現在大家都有魔力也都能見到非人,我反而變得很弱小了」Greg笑著說「而且我是第七個兒子,這讓非人和妖精比較願意和我親近,第七個性別相同的孩子容易有特殊能力或者體質」

「你有那麼多兄弟姊妹啊?」Ella驚訝的問完自己又想到Greg是數百年前出生的人「喔,也是」

「他們都沒有活到成年,只有我活下來了」Greg說「那是很常見的,尤其我的生父母是平民,甚至可能是貧民窟的人,反正他們無法養育我,所以我出生後就被遺棄了,要不是被我的養父撿回去撫養我也只是另一個死嬰,我本來對這些一無所知」

「你後來找到你的生母了嗎?」Ella問

「沒有,顯然在生下我不久後她就死了,所以我才會被生父丟棄,妖精見證了這一切,我直到十幾歲才從妖精嘴裡知道自己的身世,包含我是第七個兒子所生的第七個兒子這件事」Greg看著手上三明治的白麵包和肉片,這些日常的普通食物在他大部分的人生中都是貴族才能吃到的,而Ella這些世代的孩子只把這當作平凡的食物

「我...我很遺憾…」Ella不知該作何感想,Greg是她的祖先,也就是說這是她自己家族史的一部分,Greg和他一樣是被收養的,但她沒有和任何古老的生物討論過這種私人的問題

「抱歉,話題對你來說太沉重了」Greg換上笑容「我很習慣經歷生死了,我那年代的人很容易就死了,更別提我認識的人裏有一大半都已經走了」

「你為什麼能活到現在?」Ella問「我也會活這麼久嗎?這是一種體質還是你碰了不該碰的東西…你不是被詛咒了吧?」

「只是一些…特殊的際遇,我的身體和普通中年人差不多,只是我很難死而已,我沒有被詛咒,你放心」Greg說

「所以我的孩子們不會變成..你這樣嗎?」Ella問「他們會是人類吧?」

「這問題真有趣」Greg微笑「我和你一樣是人類,你的孩子怎麼會不是呢?」

「你真的還是人?」Ella問

「真的」Greg說「真的要計較起來我比你們現代人還要更接近原本的人類,我連魔力都無法控制」

「為什麼你是停在你現在的外表?長生不死的話為什麼不是更年輕的樣子呢?」Ella問

「因為讓我變成現在這樣的條件是在我40歲左右發生的,而且我不是不死,沒有什麼是真正不死的,只是壽命不同,對於貓狗來說普通人類就和長壽到不可思議的吸血鬼沒兩樣了」Greg說,他讓寶寶握著自己的手指,他專心地逗著孩子玩,沒有注意到Ella依舊擔憂和困惑的表情

「你會死嗎?」Ella問

「有一天會的,我只是比普通人長壽,我經常在死亡邊緣徘徊」Greg說著開始算起了他好幾次瀕死經驗「流感.肺結核.破傷風.狂犬病.天花.各種外傷還有意外就更不用說了」

「為什麼我們對你來說這麼重要?」Ella問「你明明都與我的父母失去聯繫了」

「Josh在那場意外後離開了,然後我就再也找不到他和他的家人了」Greg說「Josh是1899年移民的,他的妻子和孩子死於一場戲水意外,他當時去了電報局,結果當他回來的時候被告知他的孩子意外落水,而他的妻子為了救那個孩子也溺死了,他無法忍受留在英國,所以就帶著一切移民到北美了,他斷絕了和過去的一切,包含我,他一直相信我是他的祖父的表兄弟」

「你和他熟嗎?」Ella問

「他還在上中學的時候僅存的父親就過世了,所以我一直擔任他的監護人..喔,不是,那是Dan,Josh的父親」Greg看著空氣中的某個點,沒有聚焦在寶寶臉上「Josh知道我是他父親的長輩,但和我不熟悉,不過他知道如果需要幫助可以找我」

「你知道嗎?」Ella眼神突然變得專注,好像他剛剛想通了什麼「我想我知道為什麼我覺得你這麼奇怪了」

「因為我活了很久?」Greg問

「因為對你來說我們已經不算是個體了」Ella只是平淡的陳述卻讓Greg感到刺人「我們只是你的”同族”,就像那些狼人一樣,你在找你所屬的狼群,也許你真的是為我們付出親情,但歲月飛逝.一代又一代過去了,你只能把我當作你的狼群的一部分」

「我..不,我不是這樣想的」Greg雖然這麼說但他也猶豫了,也許這才是正確的解讀,他變得越來越不像人類了,有時候他搞混了孩子們的名字,他曾經有幾次把孫子和曾孫的名字搞錯,他從未搞錯的只有他自己的兒子

「我丈夫甚至和自己的叔叔都不熟,但你卻積極地一直找我」Ella說「誰會去找一個早就和自己血緣疏遠的後代還拼命想要和他建立關係?」

「我就會啊」Greg說

「還有那些活了幾百年的德魯伊,他們都是些把自己過去所屬的人類當作自己的羊群來照顧卻不能理解我們為什麼害怕他們的傢伙」Ella看著Greg的眼神變了,那是他根深蒂固的對非人的恐懼

「你要說的是魔法使吧?」Greg說「請你別害怕,就算是非人也不會傷害你的」他站起來試圖安撫Ella

「對你來說我們只是一個你懷念的概念」Ella抱著Ruth拿起了包包「只不過是讓你滿足你剩下的人類情感的替代品」他快步地離去,Greg追上去解釋他不是這樣看待他們的

「你是我的家人」Greg擋在Ella的面前解釋「我只是想幫助你們」

「你說了”幫助”,這表示你覺得我很弱小需要你」Ella抱緊了孩子「非人就是這樣才討人厭,把人類當作幼小的生物,居高臨下的態度,好像在看螻蟻似的」

「所有人都是弱小的」Greg說「只要一個錯誤就會萬劫不復,只有這點是人類永恆不變的詛咒」他看著Ella帶著畏懼的眼神「我知道你不需要我的幫助,因為你的人生目前都很好,雖然你的親生父母過世了,但你被一對合格的父母領養,也有了自己的家庭,但你並不知道未來會怎麼樣,我親眼看過許多生於幸福的人因為各種原因萬劫不復」

「你覺得我會這樣嗎?」Ella瞪了Greg

「你我都不會知道,所以我才會希望我能和我的孩子們保持接觸,如果當初我知道你的父母私奔,我能為他們提供經濟上的支持,這樣他們就不會年紀輕輕就因為加班而疲勞駕駛出車禍,你也不會因此失去父母」Greg說

「你怎麼知道這麼多?」Ella睜大眼看著Greg

「因為我問了他們故鄉的樹精」Greg說

「你別再來找我了」Ella說「你只是徒有人類外殼的仿冒者,你的內在和那些怪物沒什麼兩樣」

Greg沒有追上去解釋,他看到不遠處坐在長椅上的男人站起來把手放在Ella肩上安撫她,他認出那是Ella的丈夫

「人類的內在本來不就是怪物嗎…我們傲慢自大.貪得無厭.自私自利.猖狂易怒又沉溺於慾望,要不是我們的軀體弱小,我們早就將自己毀滅了…」Greg喃喃自語,他站在那看著Ella離去,他知道Ella說對了一部分,他只是執著於他的親人,但他早就無法將他們當作個體了,在他的曾孫和曾孫女之後他逐漸地把孩子們當作一個群體看待了,他無條件的關愛他們,但他們永遠不像Stephen那樣特別

在Greg坐在長椅上看著腳邊的落葉被風吹動的時候感覺到有東西落在他的肩上

「你怎麼來了?」Greg轉頭不意外地看到一隻暗紅色的雀鳥站在他肩上

「你不在你的辦公室」 Mycroft的聲音從小鳥那傳來

「你什麼時候來的?」Greg問

「一開始就在了」雀鳥跳了兩下站上Greg伸來的掌心,Greg用手指輕輕地摸了雀鳥的頭, Mycroft的這些小分身的真實性總是很高,這摸起來就像一隻普通的小鳥

「你能變成別的東西嗎?」Greg問

「你希望我變成什麼?」雀鳥問

「任何能讓我抱著的都好」Greg說,雀鳥跳下Greg的掌心落在他腿上變成一隻有鮮紅色眼睛的黑色的拉不拉多,狗兒把下巴靠在Greg肩上讓他抱著自己,許多血族貴族都能做到分身,但能像 Mycroft這樣變得這麼真實.型態多樣或者同時有多個能獨立行動的分身的不多

「謝謝」Greg一會兒後放開了拉不拉多, Mycroft本人應該正在忙吧

「希望你感覺好些了」拉不拉多紅色的眼睛看著Greg

「也許他是對的」Greg摸著狗兒的頭說「我只是想要家人而已」

「你是對的」 Mycroft說

「哪個部分?」Greg問

「人類若是有能和他們本性匹配的身體,作為一個物種早就為了滿足自己深不見底的追求自我毀滅了」 Mycroft說「而你懷念家人只是你做為一個社會性動物的本能而已,沒有必要為此感到歉疚」

「……」Greg看著黑狗那雙血紅且沒有眼白的眼睛,也許這正是一個很好的譬喻, Mycroft天生就是血族,即使他再怎麼能與作為人類的他共情,就像愛著主人的狗兒一樣,他始終無法明白人類情感的不同

「一百年後也許會有一個喜歡你的後代出現」 Mycroft說「只要你還活著,遲早會有的」

「或者我該放棄這種愚蠢的執著」Greg說

「如果放棄會使你快樂那麼我鼓勵你那麼做」 Mycroft說

「你總是很努力勸我放棄各種事」Greg說

「主要是因為你執著於無關緊要的小事」 Mycroft說

「人生就是執著於一堆無關緊要的小事,然後用焦慮和壓力把自己在50歲以前弄死,我猜現在是70歲了還是80歲來著?」Greg說

「81.6歲」 Mycroft說

「以前就算活到這把歲數就算是國王也是一團悲哀悽慘的皮囊而已」Greg說,以前只要老到一個程度就一定會疾病纏身,在無止盡的痛苦中苦撐直到終於嚥下最後一口氣

「你似乎認為生命就是受苦」 Mycroft說

「那是事實,活著就和喝一碗熱湯一樣,味道可能不錯,但你鐵定會燙傷自己的嘴」Greg說「人類活著就是在依循傳統和規範,這輩子永遠都在慾望和自制之間拉扯」

「你難道不是人類嗎?」 Mycroft問

「我是,所以我知道慾望贏了的感覺有多自在,尤其現在證明我打從一開始就不該遵守那些胡扯的禁忌以後更是」Greg說

Greg回到蘇格蘭場後 Mycroft的分身就自己消失了,唐納文本來想和他搭話,但看到他的表情就閉上嘴了

「人類使你傷心了?」樓上的血族探長來和Greg討論狩獵團的案子,但他第一句話就是這個

「Roger,你很討人厭你知道嗎?」Greg說,Roger是蘇格蘭場年資僅次於Greg的人,他因為覺得有趣就斷斷續續地在蘇格蘭場工作了150年,他也是個純血貴族,能力是讀心,但只對精神比較弱的血族有用,不過幾乎所有人類都逃不過他的魔掌所以他在蘇格蘭場相當於一個活的測謊儀

「我看不到確切的內容啦,但大約是這樣沒錯吧?」Roger皺著臉瞇著眼看著Greg,他的讀心是視覺性的,可以看到這個人的記憶的影像,不過Greg本來就是特殊的人類,他天生對心靈控制的抵抗力也包含了Roger這樣的讀心者很難輕易的從他身上讀到他們想知道的資訊

「我抽屜裡有一瓶聖水噴霧瓶,別逼我對著你的眼睛噴下去」Greg警告

「好吧好吧,你什麼時候這麼嚴肅了,喔對,你本來其實挺嚴肅的」Roger雙手一攤說

「是這個時代讓人能夠鬆懈」Greg從Roger手上搶過卷宗

「以前你總得繃著臉裝成什麼正經嚴肅的紳士老爺」Roger大笑

「那是扮演一個警探所必需的」Greg皺眉看著卷宗裡的證物照片,在狼人的食品中參入銀粉的嫌犯在下手前就被捕,但這個失業了三年的傢伙哪來的錢買那麼大量的高純度銀粉還在調查中

「啊~是的,你們人類的”角色”」Roger用手強調了角色這個詞「一群扮演自己認為應屬的角色的人類總說這才是自己的本色」

「Roger,你知道血族和人類最大的不同嗎?除了喝血和體質之外」Greg雙手交疊看著這個總是玩世不恭的血族,他很少拿聖水噴人,但Roger和他共事約100年來,他至少拿聖水噴過他五次了

「我看得到答案」Roger笑呵呵地指著Greg的眉心「血族忠於自我,我們的性格.慾望和本能,而人類總是在偽裝自己,假裝自己是某種更好的高貴種族,實則不然,你們只是另一群在塵世掙扎的弱小生物,哀號著在塵土和泥水中爬行,但還比較著誰的哀號更體面」

「而血族不在乎這些,因為你們的生命和人類本質上就有很大的不同」Greg說

「人類不知道自己在幹什麼,而我們有時候也不知道,但我們不在乎」Roger撥了自己的瀏海,他在人類開發了現代的染髮技術後就熱衷於把自己頭髮染成各種顏色,這個月是慘不忍睹的海藻綠,在電玩剛出現的時候他甚至翹班一個月害大家都以為他死了,到他家才發現這個吸血鬼窩在家裡打電動,確實是個忠於自我的混帳

「當你有幾乎無限的時間去修補和改進自我的時候便失去了立刻改變的動力了」Greg說

「只有人類才會想把無限的時間用在改進和修補上」Roger把卷宗翻到倒數幾頁指著上面貼著的便條紙

「那以你來說,你會怎麼運用無限的時間?」Greg問

「睡覺吧,等我起床就有很多新奇的東西讓我玩了,那些有趣的發明的存在很短暫,所以我才喜歡電玩,人類很快就會推出新遊戲」Roger說,然後他開始數著各種遊戲有多有趣,同時拿筆給Greg讓他和自己用筆交談

“你身上有竊聽器,有魔法的味道”Roger的字條上寫著

“不是血族嗎?”Greg寫下

“我知道你聞起來他媽是什麼樣的!這是有聖水味道和用來掩蓋的人類魔法混合的氣味”Roger寫

“在哪?”Greg寫

「總之啊,我還是覺得沉默之丘系列沒有繼續出實在太可惜了,我有時候真想把小島秀夫變成我們的同類,等版權進入公共領域再讓他繼續出下一部作品…」Roger說著寫下”不知道,但是你必須離開這裡,別和任何人說話,回家把衣服全換了,最好直接放洗衣機,或者燒掉,無論是誰裝竊聽器在你身上都肯定是為了得到蘇格蘭場內部的情報”

“這上面還有什麼魔法嗎?”Greg寫”不然你大可以直接告訴我”

“我聞到火屬性的咒術會需要的媒介,這可能是個咒紋,現在我只能肯定大約在你的胸口到耳下之間,要不是我認識你這麼久我也聞不出來”Roger說”還有你是個連魔法驅動的打火機都用不了的廢物”

“抱歉我就是個沒辦法控制自己的魔力的人類0.1版,你這個只有半調子讀心能力的廢物蚊子”Greg翻了白眼

“你居然叫我蚊子!”Roger對Greg比了中指

“我現在就走出去,別讓任何人跟我說話”Greg寫

Roger一邊和Greg瞎扯一邊拿著一張寫著”別和我們說話”的紙陪著Greg去搭電梯

Greg到了地下室後立刻脫下外套和襯衫,他的襯衫一脫下就開始冒煙,Greg把襯衫扔在地上,後領上自燃出了一個複雜的魔法陣,在那個魔法陣完全被燒在衣服上前Roger踩熄了微弱的火苗,從他腳下傳來”嘭”的一聲

「...我剛剛是不是聽到一個悶暴聲?」Greg看了一下Roger,他的皮鞋下正冒著白煙

「對,這東西剛剛還是小小的爆炸了一下,我的鞋底八成毀了」Roger把腳移開後襯衫領子上的痕跡已經消失了

「Fuck,這東西要是在我身上爆炸我的腦子就沒了吧」Greg摸了脖子說

「肯定的,但這東西似乎只有在被拆除時才會引燃,剛才看魔法陣的形狀應該是以竊聽功能為主」Roger說

「你們兩個在這裡幹嘛啊?」茉莉一臉WTF的抱著一包化肥站在他們身後,Greg只穿著內衣和長褲站在地下室的樣子非常突兀,而Roger的皮鞋融化了黏在地上

「說來話長」Greg說「能叫證物科的人下來一下嗎?如果可以的話,麻煩幫我從我辦公室置物櫃拿一件襯衫」

證物科和蘇格蘭場的魔法專家調查殘餘的證據和Roger依照記憶繪製的魔法陣推測這是一個竊聽用的魔法,在經過詳細檢查後蘇格蘭場開了臨時會議

「施加的方式是在手上沾著施法媒介,然後碰觸到目標」證物科用水作為媒介示範了把魔法陣轉印到目標紙上的做法「這種轉移至少要是A級認證的驅魔師」

「為什麼只有驅魔師會?」迪摩克問

「因為這個是驅魔師很久以前在使用的陣法,所以我們才能肯定這是什麼」證物科攤開一本泛黃的驅魔師教科書「轉印、竊聽、反追蹤並且能在被發現後自動被銷毀,這種魔法陣在1960~1970年代被廣泛使用,Lestrade探長身上這個只有最後自我銷毀的部分被替換成了小型爆炸」

「這存在多久了?」Greg問

「只要衣服離開你就會立刻發動自我摧毀機制,所以至少是你穿上衣服以後的事了,有誰能接觸你?」專家問

「他中午出去吃了頓飯」唐納文

「我和我的後代碰面了」Greg說「但我不認為對方會做這種事」

「Greg,你確定嗎?」唐納文問

「我不認為他會」Greg說

「Greg.」唐納文嚴肅地看著上司「他有機會嗎?」

「…」Greg閉起眼回想後嘆了口氣「沒有」

「有些非常傑出的驅魔師有辦法不靠物理接觸施加轉印魔法」專家說

「但為什麼會有驅魔師想殺Lestrade探長?我們都是站在好人這一邊的吧」一個年輕的警員問

「那是理想的狀況」迪摩克說「因為驅魔師本身就是專門對付非人的人類,所以這個行業以前吸引了很多人類至上主義者或者純種信仰者,大約三十年前因為私刑案件而開啟大規模調查,並開除涉及人類至上主義的驅魔師後才改善的」

「如果是當時達到A級的人,現在至少也超過50歲了」Greg說

「當年被彈劾的人當中有不少後來都在教這些組織驅魔師的魔法,所以我們才停止使用這種舊的監聽魔法,因為太容易被已經知道這種魔法結構的人發現了」專家說「話說回來你不是不會魔法嗎?」

「他聞出來的」Greg指著Roger

「血族的嗅覺有這麼好嗎?」迪摩克問

「沒有,但我對任何沾上聖水的味道都很敏感,我從教堂墓地爬出來的時候就被潑了一身,那種味道我絕對不會忽略」Roger說

「媒介可能有聖水啊……」專家摸著下巴思考著「以前在愛爾蘭的驅魔師就很喜歡拿聖水代替普通的水來繪製魔法陣,但從屬天主教的驅魔師大多也會這樣做,所以這不好說」

「我們檢查了其他人的衣服」一個證據組的人敲門進來「除了Lestrade探長外,目前我們沒有發現其他案例」

「你還是退休吧」警司說

「Teddy我知道自己能力到哪,這點小事不算什麼」Greg拒絕了這個提議

「這不是建議」警司說「你被停職了,至少在調查結果出來前你都不能回來」

「臭小子你..」Greg差點就以30多年前的習慣回嘴了,但他抬頭看到已經五十多歲的Ted憂心的表情和他已經半白的頭髮就住嘴了,有時候他會忘了人老化得多快,然後某天他才突然意識到自己的朋友已經一隻腳進了棺材「抱歉,只是我和狩獵團以前就有過節,而且你們不像我一樣了解他們,所以我不認為我該退出」

「你可以繼續擔任檯面下的顧問」警司拍了Greg的肩「我讓人護送你回去,你做為一個目標太明顯了,而且那些神經病的獵物名單上現在出現人類也不稀奇」

「倫敦大轟炸(Blitz)的時候我都沒走了,結果居然是因為這些冥頑不靈的水母腦袋」Greg嘆氣抹了把臉

「Oh God,Greg這是我聽你說過最老頭子的話了,只有我曾祖父才會整天拿倫敦大轟炸說嘴」唐納文忍不住吐槽

「我老到能當你曾祖父的祖父了」Greg笑了,他聽起來的確像那些年輕的”老頭子”

「說真的,你那時候真的是警察?」警司皺眉問

「當過一陣子後勤軍官,後來就繼續當警察了,我在街上比在軍營裡更有用」Greg苦笑「但最後因為非人也上了戰場,所以我在前線協調非人士兵和普通軍隊」

「我覺得你乾脆退休把這段歷史寫成書吧,肯定會大賣」迪摩克說

「有太多還沒過保密年限的東西了,還是別了吧」Greg說

「我送你回去,不過先交出你的證件」唐納文說

「有必要這樣嗎?」Greg苦笑,但他還是把證件交給唐納文了

「走吧」唐納文接住某個警察拋來的警車鑰匙後和Greg一起回自己的辦公室收拾東西,Greg拿了衣服和自己的公事包,而他很肯定他看到唐納文拿了聖水槍和對人類使用的普通手槍,而且腰帶上本來就有胡椒噴霧和電擊槍了,這火力有點太大了吧?

「你有那麼多手能拿這些武器嗎?」Greg笑著說

「這是給你的」唐納文把普通手槍塞給Greg,還給了他一個銀子彈彈夾「我知道你有一把槍了,但多一把更保險,警司同意的」唐納文拿上外套和Greg一起下樓

「還有什麼?防彈背心和鎮暴盾牌嗎?」Greg開玩笑地說

「盾牌是沒辦法,但背心可以問問看」唐納文拿起手機作勢要打給警司

「我開玩笑的,槍就很夠了」Greg說,他更喜歡這個時代的原因之一就是唐納文這樣的女孩能很自然的展現自己的機伶和個性,能和他開玩笑而不是唯唯諾諾的只會應好「不過我覺得你應該不需要開車送我回去」

「如果讓你自己回去的話警司會找我算帳的,老爺爺就乖乖的搭便車吧」唐納文說,電梯門一開他就走出去,差點撞上站在電梯門兩公尺外的一個人

「午安,唐納文小姐」 Mycroft說

「你要嚇死誰啊!」唐納文叫「Jesus!Greg你不能先告訴我嗎?」

「我也只是猜他會出現,沒想到他會站在這」Greg笑出聲來

「那個分身太小,沒有發現你的衣服上沾到外來物,我下次會更加謹慎」 Mycroft說

「沒關係,我知道你很忙」Greg說,他和唐納文說了再見後和 Mycroft走向自己的車

上車後Greg鬆了一口氣, Mycroft也不急著發動車子

「今天差點就要掉腦袋了」Greg摸了摸脖子說「我以前是想過有一天可能會被砍頭,但我沒料到脖子被炸斷這個選項居然存在」

「你在人類面前一向表現得很冷靜」 Mycroft說

「那當然啦,在小鬼們面前慌慌張張的能看嗎?」Greg哼哼苦笑說

「通常人類無法理解超越他們壽命的存在」 Mycroft說「而你是個異常長壽的人類,對他們來說只能把你當作同類,他們甚至無法真正的明白活了兩百年是什麼意思,自然連你掩飾不安的模樣都無法看穿」

「不安嗎?確實,活到現在我也不怎麼常感覺到真正的恐懼了」Greg往後靠在座椅上「我可能連什麼是親情都越來越不明白了,至少在人類那方面是這樣」

「所以在非人的方面你依然保有正常的親情概念?」 Mycroft頗富玩興地問

「正常個鬼!以食物鏈來說我就是一隻和獅子上床的小白兔」Greg說

「我不吃人肉」 Mycroft嘴角微微上揚,他發動車子準備離開

「…對我來說現在真正能稱得上家人的只有你們了」Greg轉頭看著 Mycroft說,血族的眼睛在有微光的環境裡,比如地下室這樣的地方,會比普通人稍微更明亮一點,這是個非常不明顯的特徵,但在 Mycroft身上會因為他眼睛是藍色而變得更加明顯,不過如果是不加以偽裝的情況下,他們血紅色的眼睛在暗處發光其實滿可怕的

「坦白說,這相當感人」 Mycroft說,Greg從他短暫而不明顯的咬字不清聽得出來他的牙齒剛剛稍微冒出來了,在情緒激動的時候血族也會稍微控制不了自己的尖牙

「你可以多說幾句或者動動你的面部肌肉,感動是可以表現出來的你知道吧?」Greg吐槽

「兩百五十年能夠得到這項認可我相當滿意」 Mycroft轉了方向盤把車開出蘇格蘭場的地下停車場

「你說得好像是駕照似的…」Greg嘆氣

「至少不再是情人這種曖昧不清的關係了」 Mycroft說

「你是我的伴侶,情人這個詞這五十多年來我很少用了」Greg調整了椅背讓自己舒服點「這不表示我不愛你了,只是兩百多年能讓情感沉澱,比起愛情我覺得我更加珍惜我們之間的陪伴和信賴關係」

「……」 Mycroft緊抿著嘴,他不會在這種時候插嘴

「每次和死亡擦身而過我都會變得很多話,對吧」Greg始終看著 Mycroft「但我每次都是真心的,只要我當時說得出口,我都不會保留」

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「我以前甚至不敢說我愛你」Greg平靜的說「但現在我能毫不猶豫地說出來了」

「你改變了很多」 Mycroft說

「世界也改變了很多」Greg說「每當我以為我已經老得不在乎他人看法時我對自己的要求和限制都再三證明了我錯得多離譜,直到社會改變了,我才能告訴我的同事我有伴侶,你該看看十幾年前我直接告訴Teddy我不但早就有伴而且對方還是男的時他的表情有多有趣」

「我很高興他成功讓你停職了」 Mycroft說

「但這肯定是他自己的決定,這次你根本來不及聯絡他」Greg說「我知道我不該說這個,而且肯定和我以前的話衝突了,但有時候我也不喜歡人類」

「你一直都覺得人類作為一個種族有極大的改善空間」 Mycroft說

「對,但我那時說的是個體,我現在開始討厭人類作為一個群體的某些特性了」Greg說

「從你還是單純的人類起你就這樣了,你每年社交季節都抱怨那些壯遊回來的年輕人」 Mycroft微笑

「Yeah,Fucking macaronis(通心粉),拿著爸媽的錢去歐陸玩一圈回來就當作自己真的長了見識」Greg翻了個白眼「現在沒有人這樣說了,嬉皮.文青?覺青?現在是用哪個詞來著?反正就是那些奇裝異服.對自己只有一知半解的知識夸夸而談.自命不凡.自認清高又浮誇的年輕人」

「你知道有多少客人曾經向我抱怨過我的貼身男僕是個不苟言笑的嚴肅老雕像嗎?」 Mycroft笑,這個形容放在他身上會更貼切

「我以前對那些腦子和半瓶水沒兩樣的富家子沒什麼耐心」Greg說,現在也是,只是以前他只能板著臉讓他們自討沒趣的走開,現在他會直接走開或者叫對方去高速公路上玩「你記得那個子爵的兒子嗎?德法菲議員的兒子,喬治四世駕崩那年來過」

「我不記得有多少猴子在我面前跳過樹梢」 Mycroft說

「他還真的長得一臉猴子樣」Greg說「只有那傢伙讓我忍不住還嘴」

「他確實是個沒腦袋的傢伙,他的後代現在也承襲了這個特點」 Mycroft說「他沒有向我投訴這件事,你說了什麼?」

「不停地對我表現他只有幾個單詞量的拉丁文說要教育下層平民,我叫他閉嘴時用的全是拉丁文,不過他大概不知道我說了什麼」Greg說,他的語言能力算是一件很少人知道的事,歸功於他當了 Mycroft多年的男僕,還有在維多利亞時代他做為警官的中上階層身分促使他精進自己(以及被狼人開腸破肚後強制退休在家休養無事可做的五十年),幾乎受了半套古典教育,他會說德文.法文.拉丁文和一點希臘文,不過無論他說哪門語言都時常會把早就沒人用的詞說出來

「這的確是那家人會做的事」 Mycroft說

「話說你的調查怎麼樣?」Greg問

「我不能說」 Mycroft說

「好,那等三十年後過了保密期限再告訴我吧」Greg打了呵欠「我睡一會」

\------------------------------------------------------------

「找到了嗎?」伯爵站在一個防空洞的入口外問

「全死了」 Sherlock說,他從改建的防空洞出來「有一個人類活下來了」

「那人呢?」伯爵問

「受了重傷,移動他就會死」John爬出來說「他被穿刺了」

「你特別用了穿刺這個用詞」伯爵說

「穿刺公德古拉那種穿刺」John說「矛尖從他的胸腔穿出,他還活著就是個奇蹟,我剛剛切斷了他的痛覺神經傳導,他很快就要死了」

「他有說什麼嗎?」伯爵問

「”孩子”」 Sherlock說「他只說了這個詞」

「這個試管被留在桌上」John拿出一個裝了鮮血的試管,那上面貼著的標籤只畫上了一個微笑

「我看看」伯爵接過試管後仔細的看了一下,接著立刻打開聞了血的味道,本來John還想阻止他,因為他們不知道這裏面的東西到底是不是單純的血液,說不定有毒

「Oh dear.」伯爵皺眉把試管給了 Sherlock

「…」 Sherlock聞了一下後把試管給了John「讓那個保母喝下去」

「那個人已經要死了」John看著試管「難道這是Mycr…」他瞪大眼看著 Sherlock, Mycroft不可能來過這裡,而這裡面的血太新鮮了

「他是重要的證人」伯爵戴上帽子壓低了帽沿,天上的下弦月亮得異常,像是天上掛著一枚彎刀

「所以Lionhart夫妻都是純血貴族…」John明白了,他立刻跳下防空洞以半狼的外型用最快的速度衝向倖存者

「那個孩子被帶走了」伯爵垂著眼說

「你認為他現在多大」 Sherlock問

「很難說,如果帶走他的人手上有其他血族孩子的血,他可能已經長大了」伯爵說

「怎麼樣?」伯爵和 Sherlock走進那個處刑大廳,在這裡生活過的10名人類.2名狼人都被木樁穿刺掛在半空中,房間裡的血腥味濃到讓血族也感到反胃,而已經被殺害的Lionhart夫妻只剩下他們的照片和衣物散落在手術台周圍

「幾乎好了,但非常虛弱」John現在才看得出這個人的年齡,大約35歲左右的一個白人女性,從穿著和口袋內容物可以知道他是個保母

「我聯絡 Mycroft了」 Sherlock說

「你覺得這是偶然嗎?」John問伯爵「他們偶然發現寶寶的體質,然後帶走了他?」

「無論是不是偶然,現在的狀況都很糟」伯爵看著死去的人們低頭默禱

「一定要保護好這個女孩,等他醒來我們有很多問題要問他」伯爵說著摸了下巴「把蘇格蘭場的Roger也叫來吧」

「Roger探長?」John問「他會治療嗎?我以為他的能力是讀心?」

「他不會」伯爵說「他其實也不會讀心術,但他能讀取死人的記憶」

「死人的!?」John皺眉問

「所有生物活著都在逐漸死亡,所以越是接近死亡的人他越能清楚的看到他們的記憶,比如受傷的人或者年紀很大的人」伯爵說「以防萬一,讓他來看看這個女孩的記憶也好」

\----------------------------------------------------

之前身體出狀況手感又不好,現在有時間休息了,雖然隔了很久才更新,希望大家還有在追,先拜早年,祝大家新年快樂,紅包多多/留言多多/糧食多多唷

Macaroni(通心粉)指著是這張圖左邊這種年輕人

指的多是那些新興起的菁英階層的年輕人,因為家裡有錢就能去歐洲遊歷(現在依然有這種習慣,就是常說的壯遊,在上大學前去遊歷世界之類的,本尼就去當過英文老師)

因為回來後都會一副學到很多新知識.改進了品味的樣子,結果就是變得花俏然後把通心粉這種義大利麵食當作很流行新奇有品味的食物的人變多了,因此衍生了這種叫法

但Greg在社政時代末期還這樣說這類年輕人其實非常顯老,因為到社政時代Dandy這個詞已經發明了,現在指的就是花花公子.紈褲子弟了

附帶一提,在美國的愛國歌曲/康乃狄克的州歌<洋基歌 Yankee Doodle>裡面就有用到這個詞

Yankee Doodle went to town 洋基傻小子走進城

A-riding on a pony, 騎在一隻小馬上

Stuck a feather in his cap 在帽子裡插一根羽毛

And called it macaroni'. 叫它通心粉

聽起來是兒歌式的胡言亂語,但因為洋基歌其實是英軍用來嘲笑美國人的,但美國人反而引以為豪的拿來唱了(標準的:只要我不放心上你就傷不到我)

Doodle其實也有傻小子的意思,後來衍生為現代用詞Dude

所以這首歌的名字其實是<洋基傻小子>

[Stuck a feather in his cap 在帽子裡插一根羽毛]

[And called it macaroni'. 叫它通心粉]

這兩句的意思其實是嘲笑美國人沒文化,連學英國人嘲諷的那些花花公子都學不好,在頭上插根羽毛就以為自己很潮了


End file.
